


Devil Will Cry

by SyuriMow



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 131,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyuriMow/pseuds/SyuriMow
Summary: DMC5后日谈本文构成：一点点日常 一大段剧情 加一点点的OOCVN+DVN斯巴达亲情+全员一点点私设：斯巴达双子离开人间去魔界是在2月。DMC事务所位于红墓附近。





	1. Nero

Nero第一次发觉身体的异样是在斯巴达双子关上魔界之门的一个月之后。

当天他和往常一样同Nico开着那辆不知道什么时候就会散架却永远没有真正散架的房车出去处理委托。

魔界之门关闭后他回到了Fortuna，作为Devil May Cry分部帮Trish和Lady分摊着处理Morrison接到的那些还留在人间的恶魔委托，日子说不上四平八稳倒也还算安逸。

这天Morrison委托上的恶魔巢穴就在红墓市郊不远的地方，巢穴里的恶魔比起平时数量多了不少，这让Nero花了更多的时间去处理这些接二连三扑上来仿佛就没个结束的大型昆虫，Devil Breaker也因为过度使用爆炸了好几个。

Nero望了一眼前面黑压压的数不清的恶魔幼虫，一边用绯红女皇拦腰斩断扑过来的蛛形恶魔，一边抱怨着回去又要被Nico念叨不爱惜她的艺术品。

最后湛蓝色的魔力包裹住了男孩纤长的身体，他蓝绿色的双眼被金色所取代，手里的绯红女皇燎起夹杂着魔力的烈焰吞噬了眼前的一切。

……

委托结束以后Nero就一直心不在焉的样子，面对Nico对他铺张浪费的调侃破天荒地没有回嘴，只是单手撑着下巴看着窗外颠簸的风景出神。

“Nico。”

“怎么了，Hero？”机械师嘴里叼着香烟，哼哼了几声，Kyrie收养的孤儿们自从教会事件以后总是把Nero和那些电视里穿着红披风拯救世界的虚拟形象联想到一起，Herohero的叫他，久而久之Nico也总拿这个称呼调戏起他。

“Devil Breaker对所有恶魔都是有效的，对吧？”却没想到Nero对于调侃并没有什么大反应，反而如此问道。

“那是当然，我的发明可都是独一无二的艺术品。”

“我想拜托你做个东西。”

……

事实证明Nero的请求过后没多久就真的派上了用途。

这天处理完委托，拿着Lady塞给自己的酬金回到Fortuna时已过傍晚，这两位女士虽然对Dante无比凶残，却意外地对Nero十分关照，每次任务的酬金也是能多分给他就多分给他，这减轻了家里不少经济压力，让Nero十分感激。

回家路上海岛的天空被余晖染得通红，隐隐勾起了Nero心里的一丝不安。

Kyrie像往常一样在厨房做着晚餐，客厅里围着不少孩子，看到Nero和Nico回来便蜂拥而上，缠着恶魔猎人和机械师讲今天的所见所闻。

一切和过去的一个多月并没有什么不同。

Nero走进厨房想拿块干净的毛巾把头发上不小心沾到的恶魔的血液擦干净，Kyrie闻声放下正在处理的生牛肉正想跟他打个招呼。

平静的生活从此刻被打破，走上了一条Nero再也没想过的不归路。

看着Kyrie手里那块还滴着血的牛肉，“多亏最近委托的酬劳，孩子们的三餐质量都提高了不少”这句话还没完全从圣女好听的嗓子里传出，魔力的气浪就冲破了厨房的移门，甚至掀翻了客厅的沙发。

孩童的尖叫、厨具被甩到地板上的噪音响彻四周。

Nero的记忆一格一格地停在了Kyrie放大的惊恐的表情，她被抓破了滴着血的手臂，嘴里陌生的鲜血的气息，和Nico慌慌张张拿着Devil Breaker冲着自己手。

他在渴望鲜血。

……

“所以这到底是怎么回事？”

Nico抓着一头已经不能被抓的再乱的头发看着躺在沙发上的Nero，年轻的恶魔猎人被加强功力版的Devil Breaker击晕后睡得并不安稳，皱着眉头仿佛梦到了什么可怕的事物。

Trish和Lady接到电话后第一时间赶来了Fortuna，映入眼帘的便是一地的狼藉、倒在地上的Nero和血流不止的Kyrie。

安置完一切后为了安全起见两位女士带着Nico和Nero回到了Devil May Cry。

“这小子看到Kyrie手上的生肉就跟疯了一样的魔人化了。像个恶魔似的扑上去就啃，还抓伤了Kyrie。”Nico狠狠的吸了口烟，好像这能让她真的平静下来一样，“他前阵子突然问我Devil Breaker能不能把他也击晕，还拜托我做了这鬼东西。”说罢踢了一脚扔在旁边、已经完全因为过高功率报废了的Devil Breaker。

在魔界遇到腥风血雨都没皱过眉头的Trish此刻的眉心能夹死路过的苍蝇，“我恐怕他体内的恶魔的力量，正在和他的理性互相蚕食。”

……

Devil May Cry还是Dante离开那天的样子，地上堆满了披萨的盒子，没人打扫的地板上积着厚厚的油脂，唯一清出来的沙发大概还是Lady实在看不下去为了给委托人一块坐的地方而收拾出来的。

此刻Nero就蜷缩在这张沙发上，膝盖蜷到胸口，企图把自己缩得更小一些。

凌晨两点的红墓市安静的只剩下风吹过门口常年没有修剪的草坪的声音，Trish和Lady已经在他清醒过来之后带着Nico回了Fortuna，毕竟受伤的Kyrie比他更加需要人手帮助。

Trish在给Morrison打了电话之后表示Devil May Cry可以暂时留给Nero居住，借用了Dante留下来的各种对付恶魔的结界起码暂时压制住了Nero的力量。

为了Kyrie和孩子们的安全Nero坚持认为自己应该单独呆一阵子。好不容易说服了一脸不放心的Nico，Nero已经觉得筋疲力尽。

他抬起手反复看着自己新生出来的右臂，口腔里鲜血的味道还没有散尽，脑子里一片乱糟糟的。

Nero与Kyrie在回到Fortuna的那天谈了一整夜，关于那个与他产生了暧昧情愫、最后却和魔王合体了的伙伴V最后却和魔王合了体的伙伴V，关于他16岁开始就当成榜样的叔叔Dante，关于他对Kyrie的亲情胜过爱情的矛盾心理，最后……还有那个他前后相处了不到一天的父亲Vergil。

男人丢给了他一本诗集，对他说下一次不会再输。

从那天起Nero总是不自觉地翻开那本书，企图从里面找到一丝一毫“父亲”留下来的东西。Nero很难把Vergil和V完全画上对等号，Vergil身上是隐约有几分V的文艺优雅，但也缺失了诗人那份摇摇欲坠的柔软，取而代之的是遍布全身冰冷坚毅的力量。

Qliphoth顶端那一战已经经历过好几轮战斗的男人依然让Nero体会到了“强大”的真正定义。

可父亲这个词对他来说太陌生了，Nero甚至觉得那时候Dante告诉他他是自己的儿子，都会比现在的情况好些。

在此之前Nero从来没有幻想过自己还能有亲人，——真正血脉相连的那种。他甚至很难把Vergil这个名字说出口，但或许是V的原因，Nero渴望与Vergil重逢，想知道这个脸上永远波澜不惊的男人的过去，想对他说出没有对黑发诗人说出的话。

他还有家人，他也可以被爱、被保护。

年轻的Kyrie温柔地把Nero揽在怀里，并告诉大男孩，无论他们关系如何，他永远是这个家里不可缺少的一份子。

Nero不想失去，Kyrie、Nico、Dante、还有他刚认了一天的Vergil，这条说不清的羁绊在他失去Credo和V之后一直不断促使他变强，变得更强。

他还清晰地记得那天冲到Vergil和Dante中间时心脏像是被什么力量包裹了一样疯狂跳动，浑身爆发出来的魔力提醒着他内心最想要的东西。

他要保护珍视的人。他想向Dante证明，他不再是个累赘，他也有能力完成自己许下的诺言。

然而最近这股力量却越发变相失控——一开始是他没法自由地收回魔人化，必须要等魔力耗尽才能被动变回人类。

而后……他的内心开始主动渴望鲜血，渴望杀戮。

闭上眼睛满是孩童们的尖叫、Kyrie血淋淋的手臂，和蓝色魔人纵身坠入魔界的背影。

Nero力竭似的叹了口气，把那本印着V的诗集盖在脸上，企图从油墨中间得到一丝宽慰。

“我该怎么做……”


	2. Dante

Dante挥动着手里的大剑，像削个苹果似的流利地削掉了眼前第N+1个恶魔的头。

那边的Vergil几乎在同时将阎魔刀收回刀鞘之中，然后顺手丢过来一把魂石。

恶魔结晶在两人之间碎裂，红绿交织的闪着荧光的粉末化作魔力渗入两个半魔人的身体。

“我觉得我们要是再靠吃这些石头活下去，怕不是再过几年就要变成和那些肚子里塞满魂石的蜘蛛一样了，Bro。”结束了战斗的Dante倚着一块岩石坐了下去，抬头望着魔界一成不变的、飘着血气与雾霾的天空。

“你要是不想，也可以吃点别的。”今天的Vergil难得搭理了一下Dante的调侃，并用阎魔刀指了指地上恶魔还没完全消失的残骸。

Dante看着那坨肉“嘶”了一声，抓了抓头发，红衣猎人的头发有些长了，扎在脖子上痒痒的，于是他拿了根衣服上扯下来的布条把它们束成一把，零零散散地拢在了脑后。

他挺好奇为什么同样在魔界，Vergil总能把自己收拾得一丝不苟干干净净，优雅得仿佛会出现在面前的不是张牙舞爪的恶魔，而是高级歌剧院里的交响乐队。

……

其实Dante也不是没有看到过Vergil吃别的——嗯，东西？

那会他们俩刚刚关上魔界大门，短时间高强度消耗的魔力即便是两个真魔人一时间也无法承受，四周散落的魂石数量又十分有限。

于是Dante眼睁睁看着Vergil把那堆仅剩的魂石扔给自己，然后抬刀刨开一根魔树的根茎。

那些肉质的根茎混着魔物的鲜血就这样流入了他兄弟的喉咙，甚至有一两滴划过他的脖子，在苍白的皮肤上留下一道血色的痕迹。

而Vergil自然地像只不过在饮用一杯加了奶油的咖啡。

Dante很少主动和Vergil提及他曾经在魔界的二十年经历了什么，一部分是不知道如何开口，另一部分是大概他说了Vergil也不会理。

但当时他真的没忍住，他皱着眉头想要拉开Vergil放在魔树上的手，质问他怎么会去吃这些东西。

年长的魔人只是不解地看了他一眼，吐出两个还带着腥气的字。

“习惯。”

……

“我有点想DMC门口那家披萨店的披萨了。”从回忆里拔出思绪的Dante不禁喃喃自语道，“Kyrie做的饭菜也好——你知道的，Nero在Fortuna的家人——”

“我可以送你回去。”Vergil毫无起伏的声音打断了Dante。

“那你呢？”Dante回头瞄了一眼坐在岩石上的兄长，后者自始至终都没有改变过姿势。

Vergil沉默了，久到Dante以为他们已经结束了这个话题，他却又开了口：

“……没有必要。”

Dante皱了皱眉头，没再说话。

……

Vergil拥有V的所有记忆，即便是肉体即将消散，灵魂不再完整的时候，V依然对身边的白发男孩说出了心里最渴望的东西。

——就算是我，也想要被爱着，被保护。

这是他永远不会亲口说出的话，他的半身却在那刻将它完完整整的向Nero倾诉出来。

但是Nero对于他来说又是什么，是缺席了二十年的儿子，还是相处了一个多月赔上性命拯救世界的伙伴，或者是更多——

他的大脑能清晰地回忆起到V对于Nero炽热纯洁的感情，能回忆起年轻半魔人转动绯红女皇引擎时张扬的笑容、支撑着V的身体散发出的生命的温度，那是V短暂的生命里全部的美好，只是这些对于自己，又意味着什么呢？

Vergil很少拥有过人类的感情，他记忆里的世界无非就是魔界血染的天，力量，和无尽的战斗。

他曾以为自己所有人类的情感都在那个狂风暴雨的夜晚随着阎魔刀划开弟弟的掌心、随着他失重坠入魔界的时候消失了，直到Nero出现——

直到他知道自己还有个血脉相连的儿子。

复杂的思绪却最终只凝结成了四个字。

……

斯巴达双子平静而又不平静的魔界之旅止于这一天。

那天他们斩杀了不知道多少魔物，Dante一如既往漫无目的地躺在魔树的一根分叉上，晃着一条悬空的腿，双手枕在脑袋后面望着天发呆。

正当他的思绪飘到了不知道哪家披萨店的时候，远方突然掀起一股魔力汇聚而成的气浪。

在魔力出现之后，那附近的的高阶恶魔开始嘶嚎着类似“Sparda”气音并逼近那股蓝色的气旋，样子仿佛嗅到了什么诱人的美味一般。

既不是自己也不是Vergil，那么这股魔力的来源只剩一个——

Dante心中一紧，腿一蹬从树上翻了下来，“不好，Kid有麻烦了。”

……

只是Vergil在划开传送门以后便收起了刀，双手抱在胸口静静地看着Dante，仿佛并不打算挪动自己的脚步。

“你愣着干什么啊？走啊？”这边的Dante前脚已经要跨进传送门了，转头看着不为所动的Vergil又退了回来。

“我把你一个人丢在魔界，Nero可能真的会把我揍到生活不不能自理。”Dante摸了摸自己的下巴，疏于打理的胡渣刺得手心一片麻痒，“那小子的力气太大了。”

听到Nero的名字，想起了离开时男孩炽热又不舍的眼神，Vergil终是迈开脚步，踏进了眼前的传送门。

……

阎魔刀划开传送门的终点并没有像想象之中开在Devil May Cry的大门口，而是出现在了红墓市外的一片森林里。

Dante脚尖踏上这块熟悉的土地时本以为迎接自己的会是披萨的香气，或者是事务所门口熟悉的商店街和酒吧女郎，再不济是挨千刀的闯进他留下的结界里触动了警报的恶魔也无所谓。

眼前的情景和迎面扑来的那股熟悉的魔力的味道让却他皱起了眉头。

Dante环顾一圈四周，就算Trish、Lady、还有Nero家的机械师Nico此刻全在聚到了一起，他也不会形容这是场美好的重逢。

Nero。

……

年轻的魔人被湛蓝色的魔力形成的火焰包裹，有着猎豹线条的魔人身躯以一种狩猎的姿势压在自己的猎物上方，双手颤抖着死死的扣进身下的地面，金色的眼瞳里的光芒忽明忽暗，像是在强行压制什么似的，并时不时地发出一两声夹杂着破碎单词的哀嚎。

“Trish…快…快走…离我远点！……”

“你小子力气这么大我往哪里走？”论蛮力，Trish实在不是魔人化Nero的对手，被当做猎物压在下方的的Trish更是说不上体面，两个人都滚上了一身不知道是谁的血液和泥土，绯红女皇的刀背堪堪架住了上方魔人对着自己脖子蠢蠢欲动的翼手。

魔人瞳孔里的光芒像个暴风雨夜的老电灯泡一样逐渐暗淡，理智渐渐在脑海里被剥去，唯一剩下的只有恶魔对血和肉的纯粹渴望。Nero知道为时已晚，也顾不上其他，抬起左手抓住上方绯红女皇的剑柄，反手将自己企图撕裂Trish脖子的翼手插进了地里。

剧烈的疼痛感让本来就混沌的脑袋更不清醒，意识散尽的最后一秒，魔人松开了抓着剑柄的左手，张开嘴，一口尖利的牙齿生生向着自己的手臂撕咬上去。

舌尖触碰到久违的鲜血，Nero愣是杵在了原地不再挣扎，Trish趁着Nero失神的瞬间翻身滚出了他的控制圈，她的视野翻滚了几轮，停在一双黑色的，一尘不染的靴子上。

满地的恶魔断肢，犹如被龙卷风侵袭过的森林残骸，还有那个风暴的源头——半跪在地上，背上插着冒着蒸汽的剑，同时毫不留情地撕裂了自己手臂的半魔人。

Dante觉得自己的人生真是跌宕起伏得不行。

“Oh My God！Dante！！！用————用这个————”看到从天而降的半魔双子，机械师一脸得救了的表情，从车里掏出一副Nero的义肢丢给Dante。

那边无法控制自己的Nero也不顾眼前的Dante和Vergil是不是自己在做梦出现的幻觉，用尽仅剩一点的，没有被蚕食的理智喊道：

“对，开…开爆破模式，快…！！”

就在Dante要把手里的Devil Breaker按进Nero胸口的那刻，另一股他更熟悉的魔力将他毫不留情推开，闪着电火花的Devil Breaker也被掀飞出去。

“你们父子俩真的很注意对称啊，哈？”Dante捂住撞倒岩石上的另半边脸，内心仿佛有一万头牛魔奔过。

Vergil没有说话，Nero被他利用魔人化后的体型差强行压制在了身下，真魔人带着鳞片的尾巴随着力量的迸发从尾椎处抽出，擦过Nero因魔力形成的长发，深深地扎进他身下的地面。

Nero金色的瞳孔直直对上了Vergil真魔人充满掠夺气息的双眸。

也许是真实的力量压制，又也许是一些别的原因，Nero停下了挣扎，只是用那双蛇瞳目不转睛地盯着眼前的人。

真魔人身上的纹路忽明忽暗，一股新的幽蓝色气旋出现在两人周围，蛇般缠绕上Nero周围无处释放的能量流，它们藤蔓一样交织上升，又像清晨六点的水雾一般消散。

Vergil与Nero的魔力本是同源，在Vergil强行的同调之下，Nero身上这股不知从何而来因何而起的暴动魔力随着Vergil起伏的气息逐渐平息，暴走的恶魔猎人不再挣扎，身上的鳞甲也随着消散的魔力渐渐褪去。

——年幼的魔人因魔力耗尽陷入了昏迷。

同样褪去魔人形态后的Vergil发出一声轻到几乎听不见的叹息，他拔掉了刺穿Nero背后的大剑，小心翼翼地将他已经被撕咬得血肉模糊的左手从嘴边移开，最后撑着手臂抱起了已然毫无知觉的男孩，动作轻得就像在对待一片随时会消散的羽毛。

Dante想了很多缓解气氛的话，看着Vergil的背影最终他一句也没说出来，只是安抚性地伸手摸了摸Vergil怀里露出来的那颗毛绒绒的头。

“没事了，Kid。”

“我们回来了。”


	3. Vergil

那天晚上Vergil在Nero的房间呆了很久，没有人知道他在里面做了什么。

褪去魔人化Nero身上布满了恶魔留下的大大小小的伤痕，但唯独胳膊上那道伤口深可见骨，纵使有恶魔超人的恢复力一时半会也无法完全修复。

再凶狠的恶魔也没有这个傻乎乎的毛小子对自己狠心。

Dante拦住了门口探头探脑的Nico，拍了拍一脸担忧的少女的肩膀告诉他Nero不会有事的，剩下交给Vergil就好。虽然面对这个两个月前卸了Nero胳膊又差点拆了红墓市的前魔王Nico心里一万个忐忑，但来自偶像的宽慰最终让她还是放下心来同两位女猎人一起离开了Devil May Cry。

屋里柔软的蓝光在门与木地板的间隙之间忽隐忽现，走廊尽头被风撩起的窗纱摆动像是受到了魔力影响一般随节奏飘动着，Dante挠了挠头发，为父子俩轻轻阖上了门。

红衣猎人顺着楼梯踱步走到了一楼，现在他终于有时间好好审视一下阔别两个月的Devil May Cry了。

令他惊讶的是原本乱得堪比仓库的事务所现在被收拾得整整齐齐的——地上不知道什么时候时候染上的油渍和陈年恶魔的血渍已经不复存在，堆的乱七八糟的杂物被分门别类地放回了该放的地方——而那他钉在墙上的恶魔脑袋旁边不知何时多了个小小的汽水玻璃瓶，瓶里插着一支可能是从门口草坪上采摘下来的，嫩黄色的野花。

Dante若有所思地抬头望了一眼楼梯。

……

第二天Nero醒过来的时候房间里没有他人，只剩床边一张空空的椅子，他四仰八叉地躺在床上，胳膊以一个诡异的姿势被绷带缠着，新生的皮肉酥痒的感觉顺着手臂蔓延到了全身。

体内原本躁动不安的魔力此刻就像只被驯服了野兽似的安安静静地蜗居在身体里，Nero倒回床上，又享受了一会这份难得的宁静。

记忆开始随着放松下来的神经一点点回到脑海里，他猛地抓起床头折叠整齐的外套，噔噔噔地窜下了楼。

他给了那个大字型瘫在沙发上还没睡醒的叔叔一个实打实的拥抱，力气大到差点没把人给掐晕过去，然后保持着胳膊掐在Dante的脖子上的姿势，足足对厨房的方向呆了两分钟。

最后他对那个蓝色的背影憋出一句：

“呃…那什么…谢谢你，救了我？”

如果很多年后Nero有机会穿越回这一刻的话，他想他一定会把这个不诚实的自己好好教训一顿，然后给他的父亲一个大大的拥抱。

……

Nero魔人的力量在Vergil的同调帮助下，很长一段时间都没有再暴走过，Devil May Cry交还给了Dante和Vergil打理，Nero回到了Fortuna的家，当然他也会在不是那么忙的时候跑去红墓市呆上几天。

自从那天起，Nero发现自己的注意力在Vergil身上的时间越来越多，尽管这个男人从前带给他的只有无尽的谜团和危险，但冥冥之中他觉得有股力量在怂恿他靠近，再近一些。

他会花一些奇怪的时间去观察Vergil，像是坐在Nico车上出任务的间隙他会假装研究Nico的机械臂，却偷偷从那些零件的缝隙里望向沙发另一头的Vergil；像是每天早上和Dante为了最后一块培根上演叔侄大战的时候，他会悄悄撇过头看看坐在沙发上的Vergil在做什么，后者倒是完全不在意客厅里总计年龄不过五岁的战斗。

他发现Vergil在很多生活细节上和V很像，也并没有想象中的那么难相处，——甚至在他早晨洗完澡光着脚湿哒哒地从浴室走出来之后，那位看上去毫无生活经验的父亲会和黑发诗人一样皱着眉头向他扔来一块毛巾。

接下去的日子似乎就真的这样，向Nero曾经期盼的平静的日常生活发展起来。

于是有一天，在Nico对Dante的崇拜和Kyrie对Vergil的好奇的双重督促下，他邀请了Vergil和Dante一同去Fortuna的家里共进晚餐。

男人沉默了很久，久到Nero以为他要拒绝自己的时候，他却淡淡地说了一个字。

好。

……

那天的晚餐很丰富，Vergil是第一次见到Kyrie——这个陪伴Nero快二十年，真正意义上的家人。

食物诱人的香气洋溢在空气里，善良的女孩做了点缀着薄荷的烤火鸡，没有橄榄的披萨，七分熟的牛排，蔬菜色拉和一大锅罗宋汤，用Nico的话来说，丰盛程度简直堪比每年的圣诞节。

一家人围着长桌吃饭——Vergil脑海里上次这样的记忆还停留在Eva在世的时候。

Nero把Vergil安排在自己隔壁的座位，装作没人看见似的偷偷摸摸往男人面前的盘子里夹菜，并在进餐间隙用湿漉漉的眼神悄悄看向自己的父亲，在被发现后以最快的速度收回视线，假装在吃盘子里的食物。

事实上Vergil已经有相当长一段时间没有碰过人类的食物了，自他从魔塔一跃而下，他的胃作为人类的器官就已经俨然成为了一个摆设，被改造的那段记忆里他的食谱里只有令人作呕的恶魔血肉。

起初他的人性让他呕吐，反抗，拒绝那些从食管流入胃袋的带着腥味的粘腻肉块。

最终他可笑的发现，他的身体里恶魔的一部分早已经适应了这些看上去不可思议的东西，并且它们确实也能给他带来生理上的能量补充。

他想，也许从那刻起，他的人性就已经变得岌岌可危了吧。

魔帝被封印后，濒临破碎的他回到人界，将自己一分为二。

在他拥有的那些V的记忆里，Nero曾经也邀请他一起吃过午餐。

那时他们正驱车赶往Qliphoth树根，此刻坐在长桌尽头的卷发机械师把车开得像云霄飞车一样，Nero和自己——和V只得挤在那张靠窗小沙发上，随着车子颠簸的节奏一起摇晃着。

V的脸色一直很不好，白发男孩托着下巴突然想起了什么，从边上的橱柜里掏出一个银色的便当盒，打开之后里面摆着几个简单的三明治。

与其说是三明治，不如叫吐司夹生菜午餐肉来更合适。

“嘿V，你看上去糟透了，吃点东西吧，我看你都快晕过去了。”

“我早上出门之前做的。”Nero像是在炫耀自己新的机械臂那般，从盒子里取出一半三明治塞进V的手里，“Well，特殊情况下我和Nico总是只能吃这些。”

“不过吃饱总比饿着强多了。”

……

身边的Nero和Dante炫耀着桌上菜肴有多少他也帮了忙，那么一瞬间，记忆和现实生生地重合在了一起。

Vergil看着Nero从Dante叉下抢过最后一块牛排，然后献宝似的推到自己面前，男孩浅色的眼睛充满期待地看了过来，样子就像只初次狩猎成功的幼崽，连鼻翼上亮晶晶的小汗珠都随着主人呼吸起伏一抖一抖的。

他转头，在Dante意味深长的注视下，面不改色地将盘中的食物全部装进了自己的胃里，并给他一个不明显的微笑。

“多谢款待。”

……

若是换做V人类的身躯，说不定会与这些食物相性良好，但对Vergil来说——这些久违了的人类温暖又甜腻的食物，只能给他带来无尽的反胃感和身体本能的抵触。

面对身体延绵不绝的抵抗，Vergil原计划若这些东西没法在体内留住，找机会和从前他吐掉恶魔的肉一般吐掉就是了。

但在Nero一而再三地邀请自己一起进餐以后，他发觉自己和V一样，完全无法拒绝眼前男孩的任何要求，他也无法把Nero充满期待送过来的食物和从前那些作呕的魔血相提并论。

谁又能接受一个每天需要以恶魔血肉为生的父亲呢。

嗜血是恶魔的本能，为了让人类的食物乖乖呆在身体里，Vergil不得不每天寻找更多带着魔力的恶魔血肉压制住自己的本能。

男人锁上身后的门，挥动阎魔刀划开了传送结界。

……

Nero发觉最近Vergil怪怪的，自从上次从Fotuna回来，他就更少从楼上的屋子里出来了，甚至在他喊他吃饭以后，屋子里也像没有人一般毫无回应。

难道是自己最近老是缠着他一起吃饭让他厌烦？还是自己做的饭不和他的胃口？Nero有点懊恼，Vergil要是同Dante一样看到橄榄就和见着黄瓜的猫如出一辙，把喜好都表现在脸上，他也不必有现在这个尴尬的局面了。

“Kid，你得给你老爹点时间。”

在Nero端着餐盘站在Vergil门口，企图把自己站成一座雕像的时候，Dante从楼下晃了上来，并拍了怕他的肩膀。

“Vergil没吃人间的食物的日子大概比你出生到现在的时间都久。”

像是恍然明白了前因后果，Nero死死盯着那扇紧闭的门，嘟囔道，“那他为什么不告诉我啊。”

他得做点什么。

心头的疑虑越来越大，某天再也忍不住的Nero在Vergil用过晚餐出门之后，偷偷跟了出去。

男孩看到了他从来不敢想象的场景。

……

Nero连续留在Devil May Cry的时间打破了以往的记录，他依然像什么也没发生一样每天准时在傍晚的时候敲开客房的门，为父亲送上一份热气腾腾的晚餐。

“这是什么？”看着Nero手里的餐盘，Vergil平静的语气听不出任何喜怒哀乐。

“……牛奶，燕麦片和芝士土豆泥？”Nero将餐具放在Vergil身边的矮桌上，“Kyrie说这些比较养胃，还好消化，我是第一次尝试，不过Dante说也没有那么难吃啦……”

面对Nero欲盖弥彰的长篇大论，Vergil没有再提什么问题，他像卡壳又开始重新播放的旧电影，再度有了动作，将盘里那些热气腾腾的食物如数消耗。

Nero松了一口气。

……

在Nero连续第三天端着餐盘走进房间的时候，Vergil打破了他们之间诡异的气氛。

“这里面是什么？”

“呃…就和前几天差不多，今天是燕麦片和一些鸡胸肉色拉？”Nero不明白同样的问题Vergil为什么要问第二遍，但仍有些心虚地将视线从手上的杯子挪开了，“你已经一天没吃东西了…”

“你知道我不是在问这个。”Vergil动了一下坐姿，将本来交叠在一起的长腿放平，抬起视线直逼Nero的双眼，“半魔的感官比普通人敏感很多倍。”

小动作被发现的Nero顿时觉得身体像是被无数无形的幻影剑钉在了墙上，动弹不得。

沉默像是过了一个世纪那么漫长，他自暴自弃地抓了抓自己的短发，彻底放弃抵抗地对上Vergil的双眼：“好吧，我加了一些…嗯……血。”

然后他又着急解释什么似的补上了一句：“当然只有那么一点点……”

“你不必这么做的。”倒是Vergil似乎早有察觉，耸耸肩膀发出一声微小的叹息。

“其实我想告诉你，就算你暂时适应不了人类的生活方式，那也没有关系。”看着Vergil不为所动的身影，Nero不知道哪里来的勇气走了过去，放下手中的餐盘，蹲下身子抓住男人的袖子，“我会帮你的。”

“所以你真的不必瞒着我的再去吃那些……呃…”Nero企图组织起一些让自己看上去不那么窘迫的语言，“半生不熟的东西。”

“Dante告诉我你根本适应不了人类的食物。”Nero松开了因为紧张捏得骨节发白的拳头，垂下头，“我也是半魔——甚至因为这种奇怪的力量控制不住自己，直到那天我咬了一口自己的胳膊……我知道这么做对你会有帮助。至少——至少不会让你觉得那么糟糕。”

说完这些他像是用完了所有的勇气，紧绷着的身体也像个泄了气的皮球，咚地一声靠在了身后的墙上，他支支吾吾地说：

“我只是想…为你做点什么。”

“我不否认你血液里的魔力可以帮助我适应人类的食物。”Nero不确定Vergil有没有听到自己最后的话，他只是看到那个一直没有移动的影子站起了身，向自己一步一步靠近，背后窗子里透进来的月光在他高大的身体上打上了一层虚影，男人声音也越来越近，“只是Nero。”

那股奇怪的压迫感又上来了，贴在墙上Nero紧张地做了个吞咽的动作。

“这太危险了。”

然后Nero感觉到有什么温热湿润的东西在自己颈侧的血管的位置蹭了一下，但仅仅是一下触碰，便离开了。那股一直萦绕在周围的压迫感也随之消失在了空气中。

背光的男人再次退到了刚才的位置，拿起那个印着可笑鸭子头的马克杯，将里面的散发着奶香的液体一饮而尽。

……

至于几个月后，Vergil坐在餐桌前毫无表情地吃下Dante笑嘻嘻递过来的披萨的事，都是后话了。


	4. Father

斯巴达双子回到人间的大半个月后，Nero和Vergil一起去了一趟Fortuna。

起因是Dante扔给两人一份狩猎恶魔的委托书。

说是委托，委托人家里只不过进了几只不巧留在人间的小形恶魔，Nero甚至不用带武器都能捏死的那种，Dante却执意把他的兄长也一并赶了过去。

美曰其名让老是窝在家里的Vergil多走动走动体验一下这个世界，顺便培养一下父子感情。

——这是Vergil回归人界之后，第二次来这个小海岛，也是他第一次单独和Nero行动。

Fortuna与他记忆里的样子变了太多，无论是街道、还是街道上的人。多年过去，Vergil脑海里的关于海岛的记忆只剩下了些片段，被簇拥着的教皇与他的教团、奇怪的恶魔实验、还有那个站在海滩边穿着红色连衣裙的身影。

他抱着阎魔刀倚在爬满青苔的围墙岩石上，看着Nero没花多少时间就把老妇人家院子里那几个捣蛋的小恶魔一并解决，甚至都没用上绯红女皇和湛蓝玫瑰。

有什么不可言状的感情从时间里悄悄溜走，又再一次慢慢布满心头。

老妇人家的院子打理的非常精致，时值初春，只要有植物的地方，便是一片大地复苏的气息。Nero不想自己武器的气焰伤到这些刚抽出枝丫的小花苗们，于是他唤出背后的翼手，尽可能小幅度地解决了那几只恶魔。

慈祥的老妇人坚持要留Nero一起吃午餐，Nero偷偷看了看抱着阎魔刀站在院口的Vergil，正想着要怎么拒绝，电话就响了。

“Nero，是你吗？”

Vergil凭借过人的听觉可以分辨出电话那头的人是Kyrie。

“呃……是的，我在。”“可以是可以，就是……和我一起来的是Vergil。”“那我和他商量一下吧。”

Vergil看着Nero挂掉了电话，抓抓脖子向自己走来，似乎有什么难言之隐。

“怎么了？”看着在眼前站定的Nero半天也没说出个完整的句子，Vergil率先开了口。

“就是……Kyrie，你懂的，上回做晚餐的那个女孩。”Nero用手摸了摸鼻子，这是他不知道如何是好的时候惯用的小动作，“我们收养了几个孤儿，今天是学校的亲子日，本来应该Kyrie和Nico去学校的。”

“其中有一个小姑娘发烧了，Kyrie她俩现在需要带她去医院，所以就拜托我们代替她们去参加亲子日活动。”Nero咬了咬嘴唇，抬起头看向比自己高出一截的男人，“你能不能和我一起去一趟……学校？”

天哪Nero·Sparda，你就像个考试不及格要父亲去开家长会的小孩。Nero在心里呐喊道。

对面的Vergil没有立刻回答，而是歪了歪头，似乎是在他贫瘠的人类词库里搜索亲子日是个什么定义。

Nero知道Vergil还没有习惯人多的环境，尤其是亲子日这种像关了一笼鸭子的活动，对他来说怕不是大南门里种南瓜——难上加难。

话说出口他就对自己提出的请求后悔了，赶忙补上一句，“啊不去也没关系的，可以在家里等我，晚上Nico把车开回来我们就回红墓。”

“我去。”

“啊？”

“我说，我可以去。”Vergil用阎魔刀的刀背拍了拍由于太过震惊僵硬在原地的Nero的后背，示意他可以出发了。

……

如果让Jack Mormont形容一下他今年的亲子日，他会用上他讨厌的国文课本上刚学的那个词——“惊心动魄”。

先是他最好的朋友Alice因为生病没有办法到场，再是他最喜欢的Kyrie姐姐因为要带Alice去看病也没有办法来，六岁的小Jack觉得自己的天都灰了，连窗外灿烂的阳光都照不亮的那种。

正当他和小伙伴们唉声叹气，觉得今年只有他们孤孤单单的几个小朋友羡慕别人都有爸爸妈妈的时候，转机出现了。

他的Nero哥哥——他已经很久都没有见到过的大英雄Nero哥哥，一边向他的班主任道着歉，一边风风火火地推开了礼堂的门。

一瞬间礼堂里所有的孩子、老师和家长的目光都被这个发着光的年轻的恶魔猎人所吸引了，几十双眼睛目不转睛地看着他拉着另外一个看上去与周围格格不入、一言不发的男人，赔着笑坐到了那两张写着NICO和KYRIE的椅子上。

Fortuna就那么点大，又有谁不认识恶魔猎人Nero呢？

小Jack觉得自己简直拉风爆了！

那么问题来了，Nero哥哥身边那个好凶又好酷的，被好多同学妈妈红着脸悄悄偷看的人，又是谁呀？

……

今年的亲子日和往常流程没什么不同，第一个环节是亲子合作表演准备好的节目。

Kyrie和Nero家的孩子们与往年一样，带来的是一段唱诗表演。

当然今天Kyrie不在，只有他家的孩子们穿着纯白宽大的唱诗袍按照排练好的位子站在台上。

当Nero也穿着一身洁白的唱诗班礼服匆匆忙忙站到Kyrie本来该站的位置上的时候，Vergil抬起眉毛，明显露出了一丝惊讶的神情。

他不知道Nero还有这样的一面。

“  
……

爱神与优雅的心灵如出一辙，  
正如智慧之人在其诗中所云：  
像濒死生命，一个脱离另一个，  
像理性脱离出了理性的灵魂。  
爱的氛围里，自然便开始建造：  
爱神是国王，心房是专属宫殿，  
祂在里面休憩，消除疲劳，  
时而短暂浅睡，时而长久酣眠。  
①  
……

”

师承Dante干架满嘴跑火车的恶魔猎人Nero怀抱乐谱平静地唱起优雅神圣的赞美诗的画面居然出人意料的和谐。

从小教堂天窗洒进来的阳光打在男孩身上，印着十字架的白袍反射着不真实的光芒，遗传了Vergil的Nero的声线本来就很干净，咏唱起诗句的时候还带上了几分V的味道，像融入森林怀抱的山泉般一点点地融在周围孩童稚嫩的伴唱声中。

小表演在物理时间上没有持续很久，Vergil却感到自己的时间像是被无限拉长似的，就停顿在了男孩那被阳光照得不真实的白发上。当Nero有些不好意思地拽着身上长袍的一角，坐回了Vergil身边时，Vergil还有些恍惚地盯着Nero刚在站的位置。

“我已经很久没有穿这个了。”Nero清了清嗓子拉回了父亲的思绪，“往年都是Kyrie来的，她是教会的领唱嘛，这节目也是她带孩子们排的。”

“这很适合你。”Vergil抬起的手在空中停留了很久，最后只是轻轻抚平了那一小撮被捏皱的衣角。

……

第二个环节是由老师带领孩子们制作手工花朵。

Nero家的孩子有些多，便分为了两组，一组交给Nero，另一组自然是托付给了Vergil。

在与Vergil再三强调不可以动阎魔刀之后，Nero才一步三回头不放心地坐到了隔壁桌去。

Vergil如临大敌般看着手上小小的纸张，努力在脑海里回忆Eva小时候教Dante折纸花的步骤，却发现终究是记得不太清了。

“叔叔，你是谁呀？”

小小的，怯生生童音打断了Vergil的回忆，Vergil偏过头发现有个小男孩正好奇地看着自己。

名字……似乎是Jack？

“我是Nero的……”Vergil犹豫了一下，还是答道，“父亲。”

“哇你就是Nero哥哥的爸爸吗！”小男孩像发现宝藏似的喊了起来，声音都比刚才大了不少，“Nero哥哥说你可厉害了呢。打败过好多好多恶魔。”

还没等Vergil想好怎么应付这个眼睛里都要闪出光的小鬼的时候，一个圆滚滚的小胖子挤到了两人中间。

“哟，这不是胆小鬼Jack嘛。”他抢过Jack手中还没有完成的纸花，拿在手里揉了几下，“怎么今天只有一个人，害怕得连朵花都折不好啦？”

“我才不是一个人，我……我有Nero哥哥的爸爸！”Jack企图伸手把花抢回来，因为身高不够只能徒劳地在原地蹦跶。

“可拉倒吧，整个镇上的人都知道你的Nero哥哥和你一样没有爸妈，胆小鬼还骗人可是会被恶魔吃掉的哦？”小胖子的声音更加嚣张了，甚至还看了一眼隔壁桌的Nero。

小Jack越说越委屈，越说越生气，双眼蓄着泪水瞪着对面的小胖子，“你你…你怎么可以这么说！Nero哥哥的爸爸和他的叔叔一样会变成大龙的！”

“我还能变成哥斯拉呢！”小胖子笑得小脸上的肉一抖一抖的，将手里Jack没有做完的花就地一扔，“你都六岁了，怎么还相信这些啊。胆小鬼就是胆小鬼啊。”

说罢一掌推在Jack的胸口，小家伙因为体型差直接一屁股坐到了地上。

看着坐在地上、无力反驳又泪汪汪的Jack，Vergil眼一闭心一横，魔人漂亮的闪着蓝光的双翼直直从肩胛骨处抽出，修长的尾巴在空中甩了几下，温柔地撑起地上哭得小脸脏兮兮的小Jack。

这下对面的小胖子的肉乎乎的下巴都要到地上啦。

话讲一半回过头就看到Vergil拉风的背影，Nero暗自决定下次再也不带Dante回家蹭饭了，这个毫不顾忌形象的老家伙总给家里小朋友变魔人玩——这都把他们教成啥样了啊？！

……

纸花完成以后，同桌的老师开始带着孩子们上台，将花朵送给自己的父母以示感恩之情。

Vergil坐在Kyrie家的几个孩子中间，看着Nero缓缓地走上台。

那个似乎是名叫Jack的小男孩踮起脚，骄傲地将手中叠好的纸花用小别针挂在Nero的胸口，抱着Nero的脖子说了些什么，Nero怔了一下，给了小男孩一个拥抱，并就着半跪的姿势转头看向台下的Vergil，勾起嘴角露出一个微笑。

Vergil眼里的画面定格在了Nero扬起的嘴角上。他第一次见男孩笑得如此单纯。

他见过Nero和Nico打打闹闹笑得天翻地覆，见过他和Dante在客厅因为一部搞笑片笑得直不起腰，见过他解决了一只高等恶魔之后一脚踩着尸体一手扛起绯红女皇张扬的笑，而这一次，和过去都不同。

那是个面对至亲之人，充满感谢之情的笑容。

……

太阳渐渐向西落下，亲子日走向尾声，Nero安顿好家里的孩子，确认过Alice没事以及一会Nico会来接剩下的孩子回家之后，他便拉着Vergil离开了学校的教堂。

这里距离他的家还有一小段路程，没什么别的事的Nero决定和父亲一起散步回去。

似乎是因为刚经历过亲子日的原因，一路上Nero比平时话多了不少。

大部分是白发男孩在说，他的父亲偶尔点头回应几句表示在听。气氛说不上有多好倒也意外地融洽。

“不瞒你说我小时候最大的愿望就是参加一次亲子日，每年这个时候我都从孤儿院里溜出来看他们过节。”提起小时候的回忆，Nero不自禁地笑了出来，“结果啊，回去都要被管事的婆婆暴打一顿。”

“我不想给这些孩子也留下这样的遗憾。”他原本走在Vergil前面几步远的地方，说着说着突然停了下来转了个一百八十度，“所以…”

“这个，给你。”Nero踌躇片刻，接着从口袋里掏出了什么，闭上眼睛一股脑塞进Vergil手里，“作为今天的谢礼。”

Vergil低下头，看到戴着手套的手里静静躺着一朵小小的，和纸折成的小黄花。

老实说把花递出去的时候Nero心里跟Nico开车似的忐忑极了 ，他完全没谱Vergil能不能懂这些人类表达感谢的小把戏，又或许曾经的魔王就单纯把今天的事当成了一场闹剧。

手持武士刀的男人看着掌心里的东西思考了几秒钟，抬起手郑重其事地把它挂在了左胸口——和Nero胸前的纸花相同的位置。

……

若不是镇上的人都知道那天是亲子日，两个戴着花的大男人并肩走在马路上的场面估计要引起不少路人的侧目。

从学校到Nero的家之间有一片小小的海滩，多年过去，什么都变了，唯独这片海滩倒是和从前没什么两样。

“我小时候经常会一个人跑来这里。”Nero抬起头，深吸一口带着大海味道的空气，用脚尖有一搭没一搭地踢着岸边的石子，“那时院长婆婆跟我说，总有一天我想见的人会坐着大船，越过海洋回到我的身边。”

Nero侧过头上下打量着Vergil，话里带着笑意，“某种角度她也不是在骗我，哈？”

有片从枝头悄悄飘下的花瓣调皮地落在Nero肩膀上，Vergil不由地抬起手，却又滞在了空中，他听见Nero说：

“我从孤儿院出来之后Kyrie和Credo收养了我，把我带到了教团。”

“我十二岁那年就学会了怎么把在十分钟里把绯红女皇拆了重装。”

“第二年我第一次用它劈开了一个恶魔的头。那玩意儿浇了我一脑袋的血。”

回忆随着Nero简单的几句话，如同一张被打开的卷轴，铺在Vergil的眼前，那刻Vergil意识到，自己已经错过眼前这个孩子太多的人生，眼前的白发男孩承担着太多同龄人不该承担的东西。

“好长一段时间，我做噩梦都是自己变成了恶魔。”Nero自嘲般笑了笑，“结果最后我反而靠着这股力量活了下来。”

“他们都说我的母亲是风俗女，那父亲绝对是个恶魔。”陷入回忆的Nero突然醒了过来，“啊抱歉，我太久没来这里了一不小心就……”

“你的母亲。”Vergil意外地打断了他，“是个值得尊重的人。”

他的儿子歪着头看了过来，初见时眼中浓浓的陌生感已经像积雪般渐渐化去，剩下的只有初春无尽的爱与温暖。

“笑什么。”Vergil注意到了Nero脸上掩盖不住的笑意。

“我唯一没想的是，你和居然会学Dante变魔人逗小孩。”

Vergil突然希望眼前的路能一直延伸下去，这样他就可以永远和身边的男孩并肩前行，听听他讲着今天的所见所闻，听听他回忆过去的点点滴滴，如此这般一步一步地补上他们之间二十年的空白。

……

回家的路到了尽头，熟悉的楼房出现在视线的最远端。

“Vergil。”走在前面Nero停下了脚步，转过身对上Vergil的眼睛，那与他双九分相似却更加纯净的眼眸直直地望进他的心里，“我很高兴你能回到我身边。”

“我也……”

夕阳金色余晖下，年轻的半魔突然打断了年长的半魔，他张开双臂，送上一个迟到了二十年的拥抱，将那些没说完的话全部融化在有力的怀抱里。

被儿子抱了个满怀的Vergil犹豫了几秒，随即反手环上Nero的脊背，轻柔地拍了几下。

“Thank you。”

男孩压在自己肩头的声音和扬起的海风融为一体，变得不那么真切，可是他还是听到Nero略带生涩地念出了那个词语，

“Father。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jack Mormont的姓借了权游熊家的姓  
> ①小朋友们唱的诗是但丁的《新生》


	5. Son

传奇恶魔猎人Dante的徒弟，前魔王Vergil的儿子，拥有斯巴达正统血脉的半魔人Nero发烧了。

恶魔会生病吗？当然不会。

一切罪恶的源头又要从一张委托书说起。

清闲了很久的Devil May Cry事务所突然收到份匿名的委托信，委托书上除了写着远方的某个小镇出现了一群稀有恶魔需要人清剿，其他细节一概没有，但底下印着的酬金数目十分诱人，Nico看了那些恶魔的名字之后表示这恶魔身上应该有不少稀缺素材。

Nero顺理成章地接下了这个委托，虽然地方远了点又偏僻，就权当公费旅游，也没什么不好的。

“呜呜呜，Kid长大了出去都不带叔叔玩了呢~”听说Nero准备只身前往，Dante瞬时作出一副可怜的表情，抹了一把脸上不存在的泪，“叔叔的心好痛啊——”

“不要摆出像个家里人都要出去旅游的空巢老人的表情好吗。”Nero左手提着换洗衣物往行李箱里塞，右手嫌弃地推开叔叔凑过来的脑袋，“都说了我最多一个星期就回来了！”

“那怎么能一样呢~”Dante顺势把下搁在了侄子毛绒绒的发旋上，拖长尾音，“你看叔叔我都多少年没有离开红墓市了啊——”

放屁你两个月以前还在魔界砍小怪玩呢。

Nero在心里腹诽，碍于现在Vergil就坐在旁边，他只得把素质发言硬生生吞回了肚子里。

“Nero长大了，嫌弃叔叔和老爹是个累赘了。再也不是那个问我还能什么时候再见的教团小骑士了——”

累赘累赘累赘，又是累赘，想出去玩就直说，这个Dante到底要玩这个梗多久才能玩够啊。

“好了好了，我们一起去！行了吧！”被戳中死穴的Nero放弃治疗，伸出翼手，把扒在自己背后的Dante按回到沙发上。

Nero发誓他看到Dante朝着沙发另一头看着书的Vergil比了个不存在的V字。

斯巴达在上，这俩人不会是串通好来整我的吧？！

……

委托书上的小镇离红墓市非常远，Nico的车到不了，变魔人直接飞怕不是要把刚刚从恶魔阴影里走出来的平民百姓吓出PTSD，他们只得选择人类最原始的出行方式——火车。

列车上Dante坐在过道那侧，他翘着两条斯巴达家遗传的大长腿，双手枕在脖子后面，嘴里咬着一根从Nero那里顺来的草莓味棒棒糖，对路过的金发女孩吹了个口哨，那姑娘还因此羞红了脸。

Vergil则坐在左侧靠窗的位置，腿上摊着一本诗集，右手撑着下巴静静阅读，窗外随列车前行匆匆略过的树影斑斑驳驳地落上他的额头，划过线条优美的侧脸，最后消失在风衣整整齐齐的领口。

夹在中间的Nero有时候真觉得很不可思议，Vergil的样子根本不像在魔界腥风血雨二十年的人，反而优雅地像电视上中世纪电影里走出来的贵族一般。倒是另一边的Dante，才像那个在魔界呆了二十年的人。

Nero为Dante的午餐多要了一份草莓圣代，又乘着乘务员不注意在他的老爹的午餐里加了那么一丁点的带着自己魔力的血液——经过一段时间的“调养”Vergil对于人类的食物早已适应得差不多，Nero这个奇怪的小习惯却一直保留了下来。

气氛和平得仿佛此刻列车上三个斯巴达家的男人不是要去宰恶魔，而是在进行一次再平常不过的家庭旅行。

要真是这样就好了——几个小时之后浑身湿透的Nero觉得自己今天没看黄历就出门真是非常不明智的选择。

……

下车后步行了半个小时左右，便到了委托书上所描述的小镇，Nero还没来得及仔细观察四周的情况，就被蜂拥逃散的人群和熟悉的尖叫打断了。

列车上那位因为Dante红了脸的金发女孩此刻身上缠着条大得出奇的蝎形恶魔的尾巴，尖叫着被拽向不远处的湖泊。

黑黝黝的、散发着不祥魔力的湖泊周围聚集着几只小一些的蝎形恶魔，左右摇晃着的尾巴上的毒刺似乎已经定位了下个狩猎目标。

见着人已经被活活拖下了水，Nero顾不得三七二十一，行李一丢，长剑一拔，纵身跳进水里。

天杀的湖水因为恶魔栖息的原因黑得什么也看不见，Nero只能凭借恶魔的第六感寻找女孩的方位，水的阻力让湛蓝玫瑰和绯红女皇没法发挥原本的力量，半魔人只好用魔力形成翼手死死抓住企图带着女孩下潜的魔物尾部。

可怜的女孩已经完全昏过去了，人类无法在水底呆太长时间，把救人放在第一位的恶魔猎人Nero暂时放过了湖底的恶魔，将人用手臂夹稳，浮出了水面。

抱着湿淋淋的姑娘从河里爬上岸，Nero在心里把那恶魔的上下十八代骂了八十遍。

自己肯定是中了什么诅咒才需要接二连三地，大庭广众之下抱着没穿衣服的女士，天啊，鬼知道Lady的事才过去多久！

这该死的蝎子尾巴上不知道带着什么毒，水底一来一往的交战途中两人的衣服被蝎子尾巴上甩出来的毒液融得七七八八，画面堪比Dante那些成人杂志。

同行三人里只有Nero带了换洗的衣物，他打开箱子用自己干净的外套裹住昏迷不醒的金发姑娘，愤愤地将人塞给一旁看戏似看着他的Dante。

Nero知道他现在看上去肯定糟透了，浑身湿淋淋黏糊糊的不说，唯一能换的衣服还给了别人，他一边把自己身上被扯成布条的蓝色外套和原本就破破烂烂、现在已经只剩几根线的红毛衣脱下来扔到地上，一边烦躁地向后撸了一把黏在额头的短发。

这下更糟了，他还得裸着上身跑到人家镇子里去。

Nero正想着要不要用魔力幻化些什么穿的时候，视野被一片熟悉的色彩遮了起来。

Vergil因脱去外套而露出来的肌肉硬朗的双臂抱在胸口，他原本穿着的深蓝色的风衣在空中划出一个漂亮的弧度，落在了Nero湿乎乎的头发上。

“穿上走吧，小心感冒。”

Nero边嘟囔着恶魔才不感冒，边乖乖地将父亲的衣服套在了身上。

Vergil本身就比Nero高一些，外套自然也大了一圈，现在他光着上身里面一件衣服都没有，那深蓝色风衣宽大的袖口硬是盖过了他的指尖。

深色的马甲和长裤恰到好处地勾勒出眼前年长半魔完美的身体曲线，衣物上残留着的体温清晰地透过皮肤传递到年轻半魔本来就无法思考的大脑皮层。

Nero觉得脑子轰地一热，跟列车上见到Dante的小姑娘似的，控制不住地红了脸。

一边是扛着裸妹儿的Dante，另一边是好看得让人脸红的Vergil，大好青年Nero哪边也不敢看，缩缩脖子把脑袋埋进散发着父亲气息的衣领里，自己先走了。

Dante跟扛叛逆一样把裹着Nero外套的女孩扛在肩膀上，好笑地看着Nero落荒而逃。

“Vergil。”他喊了一声边上的兄长。

“嗯？”

“你儿子活就像个偷偷穿男朋友衬衫的小姑娘。”

“滚。”

……

三人回到城镇，将女孩安顿好之后开始研究起刚才碰到的恶魔。

Dante认出了那是种类似人类世界里水蝎子的恶魔，在湖泊深处筑巢，毒液能溶解和麻痹猎物，不过这类恶魔大多数都深居魔界深处，不喜欢阳光也不喜欢人类的鲜血，以吸食同类为生。

没人知道它们出现在这个鬼地方，甚至还筑起巢的原因，但把它们连巢带魔一锅端是板上钉钉的事情。

Nero和Dante很快就定好了作战计划，叔侄的配合说不上天衣无缝，倒也是得心应手。

Vergil听Nero提起过十六岁碰见Dante的事，其实他是感谢Dante的，若当年Dante没有找到Nero，把他从教团的泥沼里拉出来，那现在的一切又是另一番风景了。

一大一小两个半魔提着魔剑和绯红女皇先将周围的小型蝎子清理干净，找了块空旷的地方布下Nero带来的陷阱。

碍于热兵器在水里威力大打折扣，Nero负责跳到湖底用他的魔力作为诱饵将最大的母虫引到地面上布置好的陷阱里，并炸掉湖底那些没有孵化的卵。Dante接手陆地上后半段的战斗，削掉母虫肚里的毒囊，一举将它消灭。

至于为什么不让Vergil出手，Dante表示自家老哥次元斩砍几下，别说这恶魔，可能周围方圆十里都不会有活着的东西了。

战斗末尾出现了一点小插曲，母虫按照计划那样跟着Nero作的诱饵破开湖面冲上陆地，以魔力为感官的恶魔或许是弄错了Vergil与Nero同样的魔力源，并没有像计划中那样冲向Nero造出来的那坨小蓝光，而是甩着三条尾鞭中最粗壮的一条，一把捆住抱着刀站在岸侧的Vergil。

湿淋淋的Nero刚从湖底爬上来，气还没喘匀，就看见这令人窒息的一幕。

“不不不不别别别！！不要冲动啊啊啊！你先别动！”Nero觉得自己现在就像是个劝醉酒的人不要跳楼的警察，生怕自己的父亲抬手一刀就把这虫子削了，“Vergil，这东西身上有个毒囊，被强杀的话会自爆的，强行突破村子就毁了！你千万冷静一点不要动啊！放下阎魔刀！对对对放下！”

他也顾不得一身湿哒哒，捡起地上的湛蓝玫瑰朝着恶魔头上开了一枪。

不知何时这个曾经只会强行莽的恶魔猎人已然成长，对付各种突发状况都变得得心应手，他成功地吸引了母虫的注意力，巨大的恶魔转过身向他扑去，一脚踩进了地上陷阱。

Dante抬起魔剑对准母虫腹腔里的毒囊。

Dante的出刀速度很快，但感受到末日来临的恶魔更加迅速，在被魔剑削成碎片之前，恶魔翘起剩下的两条尾鞭，一条刺向被束缚着Vergil的胸口，另一条甩出三根毒针。

这点小伤对Vergil并不会有太大影响，但预料之中的疼痛感没有出现，取而代之的是Nero还没干透的脸。

男孩猎豹般弓起背，下意识地捡起手边最近的阎魔刀就冲到父亲的面前，同时大力挥动手里的刀身扇开了突袭过来的尾鞭，阎魔刀不同于绯红女皇，武士刀更需要巧力，用惯了绯红女皇的Nero过猛的力道让他手里的刀和那条尾鞭一同飞了出去。

而那三枚毒针，直直扎进了Nero的大腿。

他保持着弓着背的姿势，倒抽一口凉气，低下头，表情抽搐，

“我……我感觉不到我的双腿了。”

见着Dante已经取下了母虫的毒囊，Vergil一秒也没保留自己的怒气，凭着身体四周炸裂开的幻影剑直接将困着自己的母虫撕成碎片。

“忍着。”Vergil看上去没有生气，只不过声音比平时低了几分，听上去比动怒了更可怕。

他跪了下来，脚尖挑起阎魔刀，一手抬起男孩的大腿，用刀尖将镶进大腿肌肉里的毒针挑出，扔到路边。

年轻的恶魔猎人腿上本应立马愈合的伤口却毫无反应，甚至涌出更多的鲜血。

“忘了告诉你这种魔物的毒液会暂时限制魔力的流动，简单的来说，你要当几天没有变态恢复力的普通人了。”Dante提着Nico需要的毒囊踱了过来，似乎感觉到了兄长的不爽，赶忙补上一句，“不过不用太担心，等毒素代谢出去就没事了。”

“嘶你怎么不早说！”因为疼痛龇牙咧嘴的Nero抬手想揍Dante，突然停住，“啊，我忘了一件事！”

“湖里的Devil Breaker忘炸了。”

Nero，被水神眷顾的孩子，不得不一天之内第三次，跳进了这个该死的湖。

……

处理完恶魔的残骸和湖底的巢穴，已过傍晚，委托原定只有Nero一个人会过来，小镇理所应当地只准备了一个房间。

看着Dante推开旅馆的小木门，憋了一天的Nero终于没忍住，爆出今天第一句脏话。

这他妈的——为什么是个大床房？？！

白天那一顿折腾让他本来就不太敢面对Vergil，年长的魔人似乎完全没有消气的样子，周围散发着生人勿近的低气压，现在他们要同处一室，甚至睡在一起——

哦，天哪，饶了我吧。

事实上Nero很快就没有余力担心这些了，因为一天落水三次还中毒受伤的他，华丽丽地发烧了。

他记忆里上一次发热还是在他十几岁没有觉醒恶魔之力的时候，因为大雨天跑出去偷看Kyrie唱歌。

现在那种陌生酥软感布满全身，他头疼脑热，喉咙里像点了火一样滚烫，腿上的伤口因为碰了湖水还发了炎，跟着跳动的神经一起胀鼓鼓地疼着。

Nero本想假装无事发生，洗完澡埋头就睡，说不定第二天就自愈了。直到他洗完澡从浴室出来，前脚还没跨上床，偏僻小旅馆的木地板突然变得和棉花一样，男孩眼前一黑脚一软，一头栽进正准备进浴室的Vergil怀里。

“Nero，你在发烧？”

……

Dante在附近找了一圈也没有找到药店，好在楼下阿姨了解到了情况，好心地送上了给的自家三岁小孙女准备的小儿退烧贴。

“Fu*k You Dante！——老子不会用这个的！？”

Nero裹着被子，鼻音浓浓的，看着Dante笑眯眯的晃着手上的退烧贴，活像见了瘟神似的退到墙头。

可惜他现在使不出翼手也没有怪力。

只得在Dante笑得直不起腰的注视下，被Vergil轻轻松松钳在身下，脑门上被强行按上一张印着小花花的儿童退烧贴。

……

若是刚才的Nero还能有精神和Dante斗嘴，那到了深夜热度蹭蹭往上窜的他完全就是一副没有任何战斗力任人宰割的样子。

Dante被赶去睡了沙发，留下Vergil靠在床的另一边看着已经烧得神志不清的Nero。

Vergil不懂怎么照顾病人，事实上他没想过Nero会有生病的一天，人类的感冒发烧又不像是能用魔力解决的问题，他看着男孩因为体温过高在床上翻来覆去很难受的样子，Eva小时候照顾因贪玩而掉进水坑而发了烧的Dante的画面从脑海里浮现出来。

年长者学着母亲的样子，翻身坐上床沿，伸手贴上床上人烧得红透的脸颊。

热量散不出去的身体贴上低温的手掌让Nero舒服了不少，他用脸颊蹭了蹭Vergil的掌心，伸出两条白胳膊环上半坐在床边的Vergil的腰——不动了。

Vergil又不能真让Nero就用这个诡异姿势睡一晚上，他叹了口气，认命般脱掉外衣躺上了床，笨拙又小心地将滚烫的男孩圈进怀里，盖上被子。

“Vergil…”

Nero闭着眼睛，低温的怀抱让他舒服地蹭了蹭眼前人的胸口，也不知道他是怎么就认出了自己的父亲。

“今天的事情不准告诉Nico。”“好。”

“明天我要把Dante打一顿。”“好。”

“收到酬金我要……去买几件化不掉的…衣服……”“好。”

“白天…白天我真不是故意…的…唔…我就是…下意识就冲上去了……”

“……”

男孩满意地打了个哈欠，声音变得断断续续，最后只剩几个不明所以的单词，他枕着Vergil的手臂，在父亲凉凉的颈窝处蹭了蹭，迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

Vergil也闭上了眼睛，眼前却满是白天Nero冲过来挡在自己眼前的影子。

……

就算没有了恶魔的恢复力，Nero的身体素质依然很好，一夜下来基本退了烧，腿上的伤口也结了痂，只剩一点鼻音提醒着他昨天晚上的事不是在做梦。

他醒来的时候Vergil已经起床，拿着一杯白开水坐在床头，俨然一副要他“生病的人多喝热水”的表情。

Vergil心里并不平静，像是有什么东西被搅乱了一样，而这一切的源头，正在躺在身边几十厘米不到的地方，脑门上还挂着一张可笑的退烧贴，可怜兮兮地看着自己的后背，想说什么又不敢开口的样子。

“你不应该贸然行动的。”Vergil的声音在Nero头顶响起，“那些东西对我来说毫无威胁。”

缩在被子里的Nero垂着头，活像只刚从水里捞上来的小狗，他闷闷地道歉，“对不起……”

Vergil没再说什么责怪的话，他在男孩失望地想要转过身去的时候，反手拉住了对方的手臂。

“Nero，阎魔刀不是像你那么用的。”

“下次，让我来教你吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *感觉不到双腿是《刺客信条》电影的梗。


	6. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一段新VN回忆杀。  
> 

气温越来越高，红墓市正式进入了暑季，在这太阳底下能烤熟人的日子里，Nero捡了一只猫。

准确来说是同行出任务的Lady捡了一只猫，随手把它塞给了Nero。

那是一只只有Nero巴掌大的小黑猫，看上去只有几个月大，被发现的时候通体黝黑的皮毛被恶魔的血粘得一块一块的，下腹部还豁着个口子，若不是它时不时地发出几声悲鸣，是个人都会认为它已经死掉了。

一条蛇形态的恶魔咬死了它的父母和同窝的兄弟姐妹们，这条巨蟒在附近作恶多时，害死周围不少家畜，忍无可忍的居民们雇了恶魔猎人Lady，一火箭筒将它轰成碎片。

Lady猫毛过敏，Kyrie和Nico那有小孩子，Dante和Vergil都不像能把小动物养活的样子，照顾小猫的任务只好落在了Nero的头上。

Nero给小猫取了个名字，叫Shadow。

Shadow跟着Nero一起生活了一个多月，吃得油光水滑皮毛发亮，还时不时把Dante的脸当成猫抓板。

Dante对这个上天派来折磨他的小东西简直忍无可忍。

有时候Nero出门做委托，照顾Shadow的任务就落在了斯巴达两兄弟身上。

同样是半魔人，每天要跟Dante大战三百回合的Shadow和Vergil的相性就很好，它弓着背，优雅地在客厅里转了个圈，蹭了蹭Vergil的裤管，在男人脚边团成一个球打起了呼噜。

“我说Vergil。”Dante嫌弃地拿开了封面女郎胸口刚好被猫挠了三道的杂志，朝他兄长的方向嚷嚷， “你打算什么时候告诉Nero？”

“机会合适的时候吧。”Vergil又摸了摸Shadow毛绒绒的头，一丝微弱的魔力顺着修长的手指滑入幼崽漆黑的身体。

……

Shadow最终没有撑过那个夏天，残留在身上的魔力耗尽之后的某个夜晚，它摇摇晃晃地走到床边，蹭蹭躺在床上熟睡的Nero的掌心，倒在床下彻底失去了温度。

早在Lady捡到它的那天，它本就该和同窝的兄弟姐妹一样是具冰凉的尸体了，巨蟒恶魔血液里的魔力又给了它几天的时间，再加上Vergil一直在悄悄给它补魔，Shadow拖着重伤的身体硬是活活多撑了数周。

Vergil看着Nero抱着僵硬的小黑猫站在窗口一言不发，浅色的眼里透着浓得化不开的惋惜与悲伤。

他走上前，搭上男孩微微颤抖的肩膀，“我以为你都知道。”

Nero没说话，只是笑着摇了摇头，“我只是觉得它还没有享受过这个世界，就这么走了太可怜了。”

Vergil没再说什么，而是用拇指顶开手中阎魔刀的刀鞘，在面前划了一道传送门，

他冲Nero歪了歪头，示意男孩跟上自己的脚步。

……

映入眼帘的是斯巴达家的旧宅，Nero只在Urizen的幻境里见过这座承载了太多的建筑，那会Urizen和Dante拼了个你死我活，自己撑着像是下一秒就要消失不见的V，谁知他踉踉跄跄地和骇人的魔王合了体——

然后，Vergil，他的父亲，归来了。

只要单独与Vergil待在一起，Nero的心里就会莫名地变得很平静，平静得就连Shadow离去的悲伤都被冲淡了不少。

他们在屋外的一小片空地上埋葬了Shadow的尸体，并在那堆翻新过的土地上撒上了一把蒲公英的种子，完成这一切Nero抬起头，凝视着头顶那片祥和的天空。

“V跟我说过，Griffon和Shadow是你的噩梦。”男孩的语气平静又带着一丝悲伤，他边说边抱着膝盖坐在离房屋不远处的一颗大树下。

“事实如此。”Vergil提着阎魔刀站在他身边，淡漠的脸上看不出什么表情。

“可他们真的很爱你。”甚至为了你去找Dante送死。Nero又在心里补了一句。

“我知道。”

“……他们死的时候你难过吗。”Nero咬着下嘴唇，目光一直聚焦在埋葬Shadow的地方。

“有些爱终究是得不到回应的。”Vergil叹了口气，在男孩身边坐了下来，伸手为他拂开肩膀上的一片树叶，“你还有很多要学，孩子。”

那天下午Vergil为Nero念了一首诗，初夏午后的阳光落在他的肩头捎来些许暖意，男孩靠着父亲的的肩膀，渐渐陷入沉睡。

他做了个冗长的梦，梦里他见到了V，黑发的吟游诗人微笑着坐在Nightmare肩上，手里拿着一本诗集，Shadow在他脚边优雅地绕着圈，Griffon翅膀带起的风扬起了他乌黑的发尾。

……

为了实现“很多要学”和他们的约定，Vergil常常带着Nero去斯巴达的老宅。

他开始教导Nero如何控制自己的力量，用那把能斩断一切的武器划出漂亮的线条，斩断思绪，斩裂空间。

或是因为阎魔刀本身就与他有着力量上的共鸣，又或是因为Vergil手把手的实战教导效率很高，Nero进步得飞快。

运动过后的大男孩脸上带着一层薄薄的汗，胸膛随着呼吸起起伏伏，整个人在盛夏的阳光下闪闪发光。

有时候Nero也会怀疑Vergil是不是真的有什么特异功能，大量运动过后这个男人就和来的时候一模一样，连滴汗的痕迹都没有。

“知道我为什么总是带你来这里吗？”战斗中很少说话的Vergil破天荒地开了口，他凝视着不远处斯巴达家的建筑，“这里是我的父亲第一次教我拿起阎魔刀的地方。”

Nero有些吃惊，瞪大眼睛看着Vergil将手中绑着蓝色缎带的武士刀递过来，“试试吧，Nero，想象你此刻最想去的地方。”

脑海里一瞬间出现了无数个场景，Nero闭上眼睛学着Vergil的样子在空中划了一个十字，传送门应声而开。

……

走出传送门Vergil和Nero都滞在了原地。

他们站在一座西式旅馆的废墟之外，战后的红墓还有很多像这样没有修复完毕的地方，唯有这里，父子二人谁都不会认错。

——在这被恶魔砸倒了半边墙的洋楼门口，V，Vergil的半身，亲吻了Nero。

黑发诗人冰凉的手臂轻轻揽着年轻恶魔猎人的腰，动作轻柔地像一片羽毛，他带着戒指的手从男孩的腰窝沿着脊椎一点点向上，隔着破破烂烂的红毛衣抚过他每一节椎骨，最后停留在白皙的脖子上。

Nero的皮肤很好，那一小片裸露的皮肤温热又细腻的手感摸上去就像在摸初生婴儿的脸蛋一样。

V戒指冰冷的温度让他小幅度地缩了一下脖子，很快就被那布满咒印的手掌按了回来。

吟游诗人一点点靠近，两片总是能念出好听诗句的双唇覆上了白发男孩水润的唇瓣。

Nero从来没有被人如此亲吻过，害羞的大男孩哪怕是同Kyrie，也止于蜻蜓点水的一吻。

来自V的吻完全不一样，黑发诗人赤裸裸的感情与欲望全然表现在了这个意味不明的吻里。

他用搭在猎人窄腰上的那只手一下一下地抚摸着Nero光洁的背部，在Nero不再那么紧张的时候顺势撬开他的双唇，灵巧的舌头探进口腔划过贝齿，像只深入仙境寻找伙伴的小精灵，找到了那个躲在山洞深处的害羞的同伴，邀它一起翩翩起舞。

他在男孩的舌尖上尝到了奶油水果糖的味道。

诗人一点一点地深入，舔过Nero整齐的牙齿，碾过他温度略高的口腔壁，勾起软嫩的舌头交换着带着彼此味道的唾液，最后调皮地咬了一口Nero的舌尖。

当然V可不想把拯救世界的希望憋死在这里，他轻轻笑了一下，松开了Nero两片被亲的粉嘟嘟的唇瓣，与他额头相抵，并伸出舌头舔了舔白发猎人战斗途中在鼻梁上留下的一小道伤痕。

Nero的理智早在亲吻里燃烧殆尽，他天生白皙的脸上染上了一丝绯红，那片红随着V的动作，像石柱上的雨后青苔一般爬过他的脖子，染红耳根，顺着后颈的肌肉消失在衣领深处。

“舒服吗？”诗人浅笑着凝视Nero，语气自然，仿佛在问今天的晚餐好不好吃。

男孩没说话，只是凑过去蹭了蹭诗人的脸颊。

“还想要？”V的声音像诱惑亚当吃下禁果的毒蛇，引诱着处子踏出不可挽回的一步。

于是伽倪墨得斯被雄鹰带走，雅辛托斯对阿波罗点了点头。

一切变得顺理成章，气息不匀的Nero再次被黑发诗人按在洋楼残破的外墙上，堵上已经被吻得红润的唇。

那短短的两个月不到的时间里，V满足了Nero的每一个要求，

诗人与猎人在红墓只剩恶魔嚎叫的深夜里挤在房车小小沙发的上，裹着同一条毯子，V掏出一把路边乐器行“借”来的小提琴，给这个寂寞的夜送上一首《Singin'in the Rain》，经历了一天战斗的Nero在那些跳动的音符里昏昏欲睡，却因坚硬的沙发怎么都睡不好的样子，最后Shadow在主人的示意下跳上沙发，窝进男孩的怀里。

Nero在车里为V递上一个手作的三明治，作为回礼V在即将分头行动的时候为Nero送上《勃朗宁夫人的十四行情诗》，诗人好听的声音伴着恶魔的咆哮，伴着Griffon叽里呱啦的催促，伴着Nico的尖叫，男孩扛起大剑，对V大笑，露出两颗可爱的犬齿，“这么诗意的东西现在听太浪费了，剩下的留到下次再念给我听吧。”

后来他们在暴雨夜深吻，两颗心跳的频率隔着薄薄的一层衣物逐渐统一，被亲得实在难受的Nero拽着诗人纤细的手腕，红着脸问他为什么总是不继续下去。

V没有正面回答，只是揽着他的腰，靠在他的耳边用沙哑的声音念完了情诗的下半部分，

最后他说。

“我有我的使命，我无法永远与你相伴，Nero。”

……

“你很想他？”

Vergil的声音像落进湖面的石头，打破了蔓延在父子之间的沉默，也打断了Nero潮水一般汹涌而来止不住的回忆。

“你有后悔过的事情吗？”

Nero抬起头看着自己的父亲反问道，Vergil在那双浅色的双眼里看到了与埋葬Shadow那天同样的悲伤。

“我从不后悔，Nero。”

Vergil当然清楚自己的半身想要什么，没有人能够拒绝大男孩炽热又单纯的示好，当Nero用那双湿润的眼睛一动不动地看着他的时候，Vergil甚至愿意为他献上整个世界。

那自己呢，作为完整的Vergil，自己想从身边的孩子身上得到些什么？

同Dante从魔界归来的时候，他只是想弥补Nero错过的二十年的人生，他将V对Nero的感情归咎为人性对爱的渴望，又将自己的所做的一切归于愧疚。

但人类的感情太过复杂，有些情愫像是清晨隐藏在浓雾里的太阳，一开始模糊地看不见边界，却又终随着时间渐渐清晰。

“V与Shadow一样，无法再回来了。”Vergil轻声叹息，伸出手将满脸悲伤的男孩拉进自己的包围圈，“但我在你身边，直到生命的尽头。”

他低下头，在Nero幼鹿般湿润的眼神下，俯身帖上了那双柔软的唇。

Nero伸出舌头小心翼翼地舔了一下父亲形状好看的薄唇，像个童话故事里暴雨夜提着油灯的冒险家，轻轻敲响神秘的城堡的大门，小心又期待地窥探着城堡的风景。

只可惜城堡的大门没有为他敞开，Vergil让这个吻止于简单的触碰，几秒过后他放开了一脸不解还带着丝丝失望的Nero。

Vergil没有办法同他的人性一样，坦然昭示自己的欲望，他很清楚随着时间推移，他起初只想弥补Nero缺失的亲情的想法早已变了味道，曾经V想要的东西，同样是他现在渴求的东西。

只是当时V对Nero的身世一无所知，他像普通人一样被散发着无尽活力的恶魔猎人吸引，纵使短暂的生命结局已定，依然飞蛾扑火。

他与V不完全相同，他身上还背负着太多邪恶的东西，若V是他人性的一部分，那Urizen又何尝不是他的一部分呢。

在Qliphoth顶端那天，要不是因为Dante赶来，Urizen可能就对Nero做出什么不可挽回的事情了。

Vergil可以像V一样毫无保留地去爱Nero，但他同样害怕陷得太深的Nero再次受到伤害。

那个吻像是一颗小小的种子，同时埋进了父与子的心里，期待着有一天雨露滋润，生根发芽。

……

至于Shadow离开后，Dante不知道从哪里弄来只会讲话的鹩哥送给Vergil，还企图让他带着鸟去晨跑，最后被幻影剑插在墙上一天下不来的事，Nero实在不想再回忆了。


	7. Eva

Vergil最近有些不方便行动——他的右手臂上被缠了好几圈白色的绷带，上面还有人用水彩笔画了个大大的笑脸。

这个看上去有些滑稽，和男人气质毫不相符的杰作正出自于堂堂魔王Vergil的亲儿子Nero。

而Vergil需要打绷带的原因，也与Nero有着千丝万缕的关系。

仲夏里的某一天，Vergil与Nero受邀去了Fortuna教团旧址清理遗留的恶魔，教皇死后教团就失去了实质上存在的意义，镇上的居民更愿意把这座古老的教堂当作一种精神信仰。

所以当建筑里出现大批魔物的时候，他们第一时间找到了身为恶魔猎人的Nero。

清理低级恶魔并没有什么难度，Nero借机试了试用阎魔刀进行实战，Vergil就抱着胳膊站在不远处看着他的每一个姿势，思考着下次如何教他改进那些多余的小动作。

任务本该就这么结束，两人将像往常一样用传送门回到事务所，点上一份外卖或者叫上Dante出去吃个晚餐什么的。

然而Fortuna的大多数居民还保留着教团时期的旧习惯，几个负责小岛安全的新任骑士搬来几缸透明的液体，似乎是准备清洗地上留下的血迹和恶魔的残骸。

Nero依稀还记得水缸里的玩意儿，那是教团还没解散的时候发明的对付恶魔的一种武器，对人类无害，但是对恶魔影响很大，真要打个比方的话就类似十字架对于吸血鬼的存在。

这种圣水作为普通人也能用的自卫武器，到现在还在Fortuna的武器库里留有一席之地。而Fortuna的居民对这曾拯救了无数生命的液体带着敬畏与感谢之心，在恶魔不再出没的日子里，他们会把它撒在身上，作为一种祝福的象征。

几个负责善后的少年先用那水洗了手，再用水瓢舀了一些冲洗地上的恶魔残骸以防漏网之鱼，顿时一股刺鼻的血肉烧焦的味道弥漫在周围的空气里。

这几个孩子看上去和Nero当年在教团的时候差不多大，或者还要小一些，他们嘻嘻哈哈地边互相打闹边清理着现场，到了兴头上还互相泼几瓢水玩，似乎是不知道恶魔猎人的真实身份，也没有人特意避开Vergil和Nero。

Nero和Vergil站在教堂门口讨论着今天的战斗和改进方案，意识到前方有东西泼过来的时候，Vergil第一反应是抬手推开了身边的Nero。

同时他抬起来的那条胳膊被迎面而来的液体浇了个透。

瞬间衣物和皮肉燃烧的味道充斥在四周，Nero一个踉跄稳住脚步，抬头就看见父亲被圣水烧得通红的手臂。

Vergil似乎早已习惯疼痛，眉头都没皱一下，只是有些不解地看着自己被一瓢看上去无害的水烧掉一层皮的右手。

谁知那些本该马上消失的伤口整整过了一周才完全愈合。

期间Vergil并没有在Dante和Nero面前表现出任何不适，但Nero清楚那东西对半魔造成的创伤真的很大，他的鬼手曾经不小心沾到过几滴那种液体，感觉就像有数不清的蚂蚁啃了他的皮肉钻进他的骨髓里，整整疼了一个晚上都没有睡着。

事实印证了Nero的猜测，第二天早晨Vergil的脸色很不好，凌冽的双眼下带着浅浅的圈青黑色，他没像往常那样出去晨跑，只是皱着眉头靠在沙发的一侧，身上松垮垮地套着件黑色的衬衫，袖口拉到了最低。

一瞬间Nero内疚得要死，在心里骂了自己无数遍应该在看到那几盆该死的水的时候就带父亲离开，而不是像个三岁小孩一样兴奋地拉着他问今天的表现如何。

他很想去看看父亲的手臂到底怎么样了，但每每想到那条肌肉匀称皮肤苍白的手臂上布满了火烧的痕迹，他就觉得那片伤仿佛就烧在他的心口上，心脏一抽一抽地疼。

Nero言又欲止地从厨房挪向客厅，又从客厅挪向沙发，速度慢得跟个迁徙的蜗牛似的。

Vergil叹了口气，不动声色地将受伤的手背到身后，转而把左手里的阎魔刀递给眼前的男孩。

“去训练吧，Nero。”

……

心事重重的Nero提着父亲的爱刀，划开空间，独自来到斯巴达的老宅。

Nero经常在没委托的时候跑去斯巴达家的老宅练习次元斩和控制自己魔人化的力量，大多数时间都是同Vergil一起。

他几度暴走过，每次Vergil都会用真魔人更纯粹的魔力帮他把过盛的力量压制下去，渐渐地他的身体习惯了人性与魔性的结合的感觉，将魔人化控制得越发娴熟。

可惜他对阎魔刀的使用却止步于打开次元之门。

阎魔刀是种很难驾驭的武器，它在Vergil手里就像一件有生命的艺术品，刀锋划出的每一道剑气都恰到好处，冰冷的刀身随着主人的意愿轻松斩裂任何阻挡在他面前的东西。

Nero不知道怎么形容那把刀握在手上的感觉，他可以感觉到它在的力量在呼唤他，期盼与斯巴达的血脉共鸣，但Nero每每挥动起它的时候，又好像总少了点什么。

他手里武士刀并没有像期待中那样斩裂空间，倒是好几次差点削掉Vergil的头发。

……

Nero今天完全没有心思做练习，他睁眼闭眼都是Vergil忍着痛楚靠在沙发上的样子，那股熟悉的刺痛的感一直萦绕在心头挥之不去。

该死的，Nero你到底是怎么回事啊。

白发男孩在心里骂了自己几句，狠狠踢了一脚路边的石子，石头骨碌碌地滚了几圈停在一扇破旧的大门下，他猛然回过神，发现自己走到了斯巴达老宅的门口。

斯巴达家的老宅完全荒废了，院子里开满了野花野草，被炸掉半边的屋檐边缘挂着几片残缺的瓦片，木质的楼梯和门窗经过风吹日晒都已变了形，所剩无几的家具的缝隙里顽强地开着几朵花。

只有散落在地上那些精致的小装饰诉说着这里曾经的温馨与美好。

Nero抬起头，盯着那正对大门那张巨大的壁画，不知不觉出了神，画上的Eva笑得甜美，Sparda一脸严肃，Dante和Vergil——

自己长得还真的挺像这两兄弟的。

左手里的阎魔刀突然闪起了光，Nero狐疑的将它举到眼前，推开刀鞘。

刹那间翻天覆地的眩晕感包围了Nero，阎魔刀刀身发出的光刺得他不得不闭上了眼。

……

窒息的眩晕感散去之后，Nero睁开了双眼。

“？？？”

如果表情可以具象化，那现在Nero头上一定有一串问号。

他依然站在斯巴达的老宅里，只是周围残破的墙壁全然不见踪影，落在地上的小装饰回到了他们本该在的位置，那扇被风一吹就乱响的大门完好无损的立在自己的背后。

他的眼前，那副巨大的壁画之下，一位眉眼与Trish有几分相似的金发女人优雅的地坐在残破的椅子里，双手交叉置于膝上，姿势让Nero不由地想起Vergil。

“午安。”她似乎能够看到他，朝着他的方向笑了笑，“我没猜错的话，你应该见过我。”

Nero脑门上的问号仿佛又多了几个，他伸出没拿刀的手掐了一下自己的大腿，顿时疼得龇牙咧嘴，又觉得很失礼，赶忙摆正身体。

“您……您认识我？”他小心地问了一句，甚至用上了敬语。

“当然，我的孩子。”Eva被Nero傻乎乎的表情逗乐了，脸上笑容又扩大了几分，“我没想到有一天还会有第三位斯巴达触动这里的结界。”

如果Nero没有理解错的话，眼前的人就是自己的祖母，Vergil和Dante的母亲，Dante事务所的桌子上还有她的照片。

可是她不是早就……

察觉到Nero的困惑和紧张，Eva伸出披肩下的手抚摸了一下男孩的脸颊，轻声安抚道，“别担心，这里只是Sparda用魔力布下的小把戏而已。”

“只可惜Vergil和Dante已经长大了，不会再相信这些啦。”她摇摇头，有些惋惜地看向背后的壁画，“他们很久没回来过了。”

Eva的表情让Nero感觉像吞了块棉花，堵在喉咙里什么都说不出来。

“你看上去很困扰？”Eva回过头看着他。

纵使知道这一切只是幻境，Nero出于本能地对眼前的金发女士有一种亲切感，他放下戒备，将乱成一团麻的心思都说了出来。

“我不知道怎么和我父亲……呃，Vergil好好相处。”面对Eva他像个犯错的孩子，懊恼地低下头，“我今天还害他受了伤。”

“他经历了很多，却老是自己一个人憋着什么也不说。”Nero叹了口气，把心事说出来让他感觉舒服了不少，“他看上去真的很痛苦的样子，而我什么也做不了……”

Eva脸上露出一丝惊讶，她原以为Nero会是Dante的孩子，没想到……

很快她就平静了下来，朝Nero眨眨眼睛。

“你想知道吗？”

“啊？”

“关于Vergil。”

听到父亲的名字Nero心跳仿佛停了一拍，他“嗯”了一声，怔怔地点点头。

……

男孩的尾音被席卷而来的风声吞没，他看到四周魔力形成的场景和电影过场似的开始改变，而他就是那个站在电影最前排的观众。

他看到斯巴达为双子做的木马上深深刻着的V和D，看到了因为贪玩掉进池塘发烧的Dante哼哼唧唧地躺在床上，看到了Vergil靠着床边的落地窗拉着小提琴。

他看到Dante悄悄拔了附近恶霸的摩托车的气门芯，结果被那几个流里流气的小混混发现了，追着打了三条街。

他又看到Vergil挺身而出挡在Dante面前收拾掉了那群混蛋，结果两个人都挂了彩，Vergil还断了一条胳膊。

“Vergil你可真是个蠢货。”Dante整张脸上明明已经写满了担心，嘴上还不服软，嘟嘟囔囔地捧着Vergil打了石膏的手，拿起彩笔在上面画了个大大的笑脸。

Nero伸出手，想要触碰眼前和自己有几分相似的孩童的脸，却从他们身体里穿了过去。

然后他看到了Eva慌慌张张地把Dante塞进衣柜，留下烈火中迷茫的Vergil，无助的样子和当年站在孤儿院门口的自己一模一样。

成批的恶魔冲着Vergil扑过去，或许是年幼的Vergil脸上绝望的神情太过真实，Nero甚至忘了这一切都只是回忆的假象。

他的身体不受控制地动了起来，拔出手里的阎魔刀往那些扑向Vergil的恶魔身上挥去。

时间定格了。

Nero感到有只强大而有力的手按在自己的肩头，另一只手扶上了自己手中的阎魔刀，带动他的手腕划出一道道漂亮的弧线，Nero体内那一直把控不好的力量此刻流畅地在身体里流淌起来。

他在阎魔刀铮亮的倒影里看到了身后Sparda的影子。

周遭的景象随着阎魔刀挥出的剑气，像被打碎的镜子般碎裂开来，Nero再熟悉不过了，这是他父亲的招牌，

——次元斩。

次元碎裂后，他看见眼前出现了一座高耸入云的黑塔，倾盆大雨下年轻的Dante举起叛逆对着Vergil，他看到了他年轻的父亲脸上布满悲怆，一把扯断了Dante脖子上的项链，纵身落入魔界。

Nero不由地冲上去伸手想要拉住Vergil，双手却再次穿过了他的身体。

整个世界只剩下镶着红宝石的吊坠落在地上混着鲜血的水坑里的声音。

……

Nero死死握着阎魔刀，站在原地半天也没有缓过神来，那股尖锐的疼痛又开始随着他的心跳出现，越演越烈。

Eva走了过去，从背后拥抱了这个仿佛已经失去全身力气的白发男孩。

“原谅我们不能再为你做得更多，Nero。”

Nero低下头，发现那双环在自己肩膀上手正在渐渐变得透明。

“Vergil一直都是个不愿意用语言表达感情的孩子，他有太多遗憾了。”Eva在渐渐消散的声音温柔地说，“但他一定比谁都在乎你。”

周围一切随着魔力散尽而崩塌，眩晕感渐渐散去，Nero再度睁开了眼睛，眼前的景象全然消失，正当他以为自己做了个不可思议的梦的时候，破旧的宅子里巨大的画像下一颗闪烁着红色光芒的宝石吸引了他的注意力。

……

Eva的话和幻境里的场景像在Nero的心里埋下了一枚定时炸弹，只差Vergil的一句话，就能被彻底引爆。

Nero带着纷乱的心思和一颗在胸膛里抽痛着的心，转身划开传送门回到事务所。

他的父亲还坐在早上同样的位置，嘴里咬着纱布的一端，另一端缠在手臂上。

这次他没有犹豫，直直向前，放下阎魔刀握住Vergil的胳膊。

“我帮你吧。”

Vergil轻哼了一声，肩头紧绷的肌肉顺势放松下来，默许了Nero的请求。

得到许可的Nero如同对待易碎品一样小心翼翼地捧起父亲的手臂，Vergil的伤比想象中还要严重一些，圣水腐蚀了他的表层皮肤，渗透进血肉，还有一些顽固地残留在伤口表面鲜红的肌理上。

Nero低下头，轻轻吻了吻骇人的伤口，然后他似乎犹豫了一下，便伸出舌头舔了上去，认真的样子就像个舔掉草莓蛋糕上糖霜的孩子。

一阵酥麻的感觉顺着神经爬上脊椎，Vergil明显吃了一惊，他清晰地感受到男孩粉嫩的舌尖划过他裸露的皮肤，舌头灵活地卷走了伤口上残留的圣水，那一抹粉色的柔软瞬间被液体灼烧得红肿起来。

意识到什么的Vergil猛地想要抽回右手，却没有成功。

魔人的唾液确实让困扰他一天的手臂舒服不少，但Nero靠得太近了，他甚至能感受到男孩温热的鼻息落在自己的手臂上。

“……放手，Nero。”Vergil皱紧眉头，用一种生硬的语气命令道。

幻境里Vergil绝望痛苦的表情一遍又一遍地出现在脑海里，Nero觉得在自己的心脏快要炸开了，本能告诉他，他救不了从前的Vergil，但是绝对不能放开眼前的人。

他拽着Vergil的手臂，死死抿着嘴唇，盛着一汪湖水一般的双眼微微发红，就这么固执地盯着Vergil一动不动。

Vergil心里有无数个声音叫嚣着要他推开眼前的人，但Nero泛红的眼眶深深刺进了他眼里，有什么无形的东西控制着Vergil，让他始终抬不起那只准备推开Nero的手。

最终Vergil妥协了，他闭上眼睛靠上沙发的背，任凭Nero像只小狗似的半跪在地上把自己的伤口舔了个遍，再用纱布工工整整地包好。

待他睁开眼的时候，发现裹着纱布的手臂上不知道何时被画上了一个熟悉的大大的笑脸。

“你……”

手上还拿着支黄色水彩笔的Nero眨眨眼，声音里带着丝丝恍惚。

“嗯……我做了一个有趣的梦。”


	8. Sparda

Nico不知道Nero这几天在自己的工作室里捣鼓些什么，向来没什么秘密的男孩突然说要借她的工作室用一阵，还满脸抱歉地把自己推下了车。

机械师叼着烟站在车外狐疑地盯着车窗里透出来明明灭灭的火光，好像要把那块玻璃看个洞出来一样。

Nero正试图将那颗在斯巴达家老宅里遇到的红宝石遵照记忆里的样子重新镶在一枚手作的吊坠上，工匠并非他擅长的事，更何况当时他只是匆匆一瞥幻境就消失了，所以光复原底座就花去他不少时间。

这是份将要送给Vergil的礼物。

Nero平时就一直热衷于送Vergil一些小东西，一本书，一块手帕，有时候是一块清晨刚出炉的蜂蜜蛋糕。

他知道手里的项链不仅对Vergil意义特殊，也是他心里的一道布满遗憾的伤疤，不然Vergil当年也不会拼死从Dante手上抢走它。

……

Vergil手臂上的伤顺着神经蔓延到了肩膀，圣水暂时麻痹了魔人整条手臂，这带来最大的困扰倒不是疼痛，是他洗澡变得十分、特别、超级地不方便。

再厉害的半魔也办不到在不动一边的手臂的情况下穿脱衣服这种事情。

Vergil有些为难地站在浴室门口，刚好撞上洗完澡出来的Nero，两个人都愣住了。

出任务回来的Dante一进门就看到了在浴室门口上演“谁先眨眼谁就输”戏码的父子档，幽幽丢来一句“这么纠结你俩一起洗不就得了”。

然后他就被恼羞成怒的Nero用背后的翼手从窗户里扔了出去，脑门上还插着三根幻影剑。

问题总归是要解决的，毕竟Vergil会受伤也都是自己的原因，Nero做了个深呼吸平复了一下一颗乱跳的心，向父亲试探着开口，

“要不……你先进去洗，完事儿了我，我……额…”这会儿门口蹲在树枝上吱吱叫的夏蝉都比Nero嗓门大，“帮你穿。”

Vergil歪了歪头，低低“嗯”了一声。

……

Nero在尽量不碰到伤口的情况下帮Vergil脱掉了碍事的外套和马甲，他的视线不由地停在了父亲系进裤子里的白衬衫上，那件衬衫很合身，完美地勾勒出眼前男人身上的每一块肌肉和漂亮的腰线。

他做了个吞咽的动作，伸出手一颗一颗解开衬衫上的纽扣，小心又期待的样子像个拆圣诞礼物的孩童。最后Nero成功脱掉了Vergil身上那件晃眼的白衬衫，年长的半魔人匀称苍白的上半身毫无保留地展现在他面前。

Nero感觉自己现在像个暴晒在太阳下的蚌，还是被人强行掰开了蚌壳的那种。本来他就已经觉得全身的血液在争先恐后地往脑门上窜，现在看到Vergil浑身上下只穿了一条黑色的皮裤，站在距离自己不到半米的地方，他的大脑快要当机了。

男孩晕乎乎地脑袋发热，视线瞟来瞟去看哪里都不好，又忍不住多看几眼前方的父亲，他下意识地把脸埋进臂弯上挂着的Vergil的外套里，好像这样做他父亲就看不到他通红的脸一样。

鼻尖触碰到了一个略带硬度的物体，Nero有些好奇地将那件外套翻了过来，他在外套左边胸口内侧的暗袋里看到一样熟悉的东西。

——一朵嫩黄色的纸花。

Nero的脸噌地一下子变得更加红了。

其实他当时也只是心血来潮，看到台上的孩子们都给父母送上纸花，自己便也悄悄折了一朵。

没想到Vergil居然留在身边这么久。

似乎是发现了Nero的视线，Vergil走了过来用手指点了点Nero掌心里的小纸花。

“你的花，花瓣都折歪了。”

Nero根本不敢抬头看裸着上半身的Vergil，他只能感觉到Vergil特有的声线在自己的脑门上飘。

“……嫌弃你可以还给我啊。”他撇撇嘴，小声嘟囔着。

下一刻一只温暖的手掌覆上了他的手，停留了一秒，抽走了他掌心的纸花。

“送出去的东西是不能拿回来的，Nero。”

Vergil的声音听上去是在笑，他转身拿起架子上的浴巾，推开淋浴间的门，留下快要把自己原地蒸发的男孩站在门口发呆。

Nero深吸一口气，他觉得自己的刚才的澡算是彻底白洗了。

“咦，Kid你为什么在浴室门口罚站？偷看老爹洗澡被发现了嘛？”从门口踱回来的Dante进门看到了浴室门口的Nero，笑嘻嘻地调侃了一句。

然后他又被Nero的翼手扔了出去，这次没有幻影剑。

……

Vergil洗得很快，没多久就披着浴巾从里门走了出来。

Nero就抱着父亲的外套乖乖站在刚才的位置，靠着墙壁不知道在想些什么。

见人走了出来，Nero拿起置物架上叠得整整齐齐的新衬衫准备帮Vergil套上，视线却怎么也没办法从Vergil手臂上解了绷带之后暴露出来的骇人的伤口上挪开。

那股熟悉的刺痛感伴着愧疚又出现了。

“我很抱歉，我害你受伤了。”

“我没事，Nero。”

Vergil半靠在身后的储物柜上，轻叹一声，用左手将满脸内疚的Nero拉了过来，顺势摸了摸他的头发。

感受到牵引力的Nero停下了手上的动作，慢慢贴近Vergil，近到他能闻到父亲身上散发的沐浴乳的香气。

刚洗完澡的男孩像个带着露水待人采摘的果实，深色沙滩短裤下露出一截白花花的小腿，恰到好处的小腿肌肉因为踮起脚拉出一个优雅的线条，白T恤下隐隐约约露着纤瘦的腰，Vergil甚至能看到Nero没擦干的睫毛上挂着滴小小的水珠。

Vergil眯起眼睛，血液里的本能让他差点就一口咬上了Nero白皙的脖子。

但他什么也没做，只是看着Nero示好似地亲了上来，用软软的唇瓣磨蹭着自己的嘴唇。男孩只穿着一件白色T恤的胸膛贴上了父亲裸露的胸口，一颗心砰砰砰地跳动着。

Nero在用行动道歉，他踮起一只脚跨坐在Vergil结实有力的大腿上，把自己埋进了父亲怀里。

单脚落地的姿势重心不稳，Nero只能靠环着Vergil肩膀的手保持平衡，Vergil下意识地伸出没有受伤的左手扶住男孩摇摇晃晃的腰，那腰上恰到好处地覆盖着薄薄一层肌肉，摸上去舒服极了。

如果一切就在此刻结束，那Vergil完全可以回给Nero一个安慰的吻，告诉他不要担心，然后过几天他的伤就会痊愈，岁月照旧，日升日落。

但他惊觉到有什么东西在瞬间发生了翻天覆地的变化，Nero帖着自己的身体随着他的动作开始变得滚烫，平稳的呼吸逐渐急促，略微鼓起的腿根无意识似的有下没一下地摩擦着他的大腿。

Vergil心中一惊，猛地把臂弯里的男孩推了出去。

Nero瞬间失去了平衡，脚下一滑，跌坐在浴室冰凉的在地上，他蓝汪汪的眼里明显闪过一丝错愕，然后慢慢转变成惊慌。

Nero很聪明，他能读懂Vergil的每一个表情，良好的视力让他在父亲眼里看到满满的讶异，那表情像是盆冰水浇在他的头上，将他陷入漩涡的脑子彻底浇醒。

他顾不得手上还拿着Vergil的外套，慌慌张张地从地上爬了起来，期间还不小心狼狈地打了几次滑差点再次跌倒。

Nero无视了Vergil悬在半空想要拉起他的手，低着头逃跑般冲出了浴室。

他小心隐藏的秘密被发现了。

……

过后几天Nero的状态糟到一个极点，先是做晚餐的时候忘关火差点把事务所点燃，再是半路发呆把Nico的车开进水里，最后甚至差点在任务里失手把自己连人带剑一起炸飞。

Dante发誓自己不想搀和有关Vergil感情的任何事情，但如果牵扯到他可爱的大侄子，他不可能放手不管。

他在事务所二楼房间的角落里找到了把自己缩成一团发着呆的Nero，Dante伸出手揉乱了那头短短的白发。

“嘿，Dante。”Nero有气无力地和他打了个招呼。

Dante自知不是知心姐姐，语言一向不是他擅长的东西，战斗才是，于是他挠挠头从空气中幻化出一把大剑，丢给了靠在墙角的Nero。

棱角分明的鳞片缠绕着巨剑的剑柄，那是斯巴达的另一把武器，叛逆之刃。

“Vergil是不是教你用过阎魔刀？”Dante一手撑着脑袋，另一只手扶在墙上，样子像个邀人共同冒险的西部牛仔，“要不要和叛逆也打个招呼？”

他把一脸不可思议地盯着叛逆的Nero拉下楼，推上自己那辆炫酷的恶魔机车，过后想想好像少了些什么，又贴心地丢给男孩一个安全帽。

“抓紧了Kid，掉下去我可不救你。”

耳边呼啸而过的风和机车轰隆隆的引擎声着实让Nero一颗紧绷的心放松不少。

Dante一直是这样，在自己最需要的时候出现，不会问得太多，却总能用他独特的方式将自己拉出深渊。

Nero这样想着，拉着Dante衣角的手不由攥得更紧了一些。

传奇恶魔猎人载着自己的侄子来到了红墓外的一片废墟，他召唤出体内的魔剑，什么也没说就向Nero发动了攻势。

握着叛逆的感觉和阎魔刀完全不一样，这把剑更像是他平时用的绯红女皇，却比灵巧的绯红女皇更加有力量，在和魔剑一来一往的过招之中，Nero感到手里的叛逆渐渐也开始与自己的魔力有了共鸣。

闷在心里的苦涩随激烈的战斗全都发泄了出去，Nero觉得舒服多了，一大一小两个半魔并肩瘫倒废墟外的草地上，仰望天上闪烁不停的星辰。

“现在介意说说你怎么了吗。”虽然Dante已经猜的八九不离十肯定与他那个不让人省心的老哥有关系，但他还是问了，“Nico跑来和我说你把她的车开进了下水道，她们很担心你，Kid。”

Nero没有正面回答Dante的问题，只是呆呆地望着天际。

“Dante。”

“喜欢一个人是什么感觉啊。”

Dante原以为这两父子只是单纯的吵架，但Nero一副失魂落魄的样子告诉他情况没有那么简单。

“怎么说呢——患得患失，小心翼翼，想要把全世界最好的都给他。”跟你现在的样子一样。Dante在心里补充道。

“明知道有不能打破的界限，还是控制不住地想要跨过去，对不对？”Nero问他。更像在问自己。

“Kid你到底怎么回事？”这下Dante有点着急了，他坐起身，“Vergil那个混蛋对你做了什么？”

“……他什么也没做。”回想起Vergil震惊又困惑的神情，Nero眼里的光又淡了几分，“是我亲了他，还对他起了生理反应。”

Dante感觉自己的心被什么戳了一下，他看到Nero在发抖，并把自己抱成一团，将脑袋深深埋进臂弯。

“他可能觉得我疯了吧。”男孩闷闷的声音从臂弯里传了出来，“但我一点也不后悔。”

不知何时开始Vergil对于Nero来说早就不是V的完整体那么简单，Nero曾经很喜欢那个性情柔软的黑发诗人，但现在每当男孩打开那本镌刻着“V”的诗集，脑海里浮现出来的却满满都是Vergil强大冷峻的背影、和他们共同经历的点点滴滴。

“就算…有些爱是注定没有结果的。”Nero抬起头看着一尘不染的夜空，喃喃地重复着什么，“我还是想告诉他我喜欢他。”

那一定是很喜欢的喜欢吧。

才会露出这种失去了全世界的表情。

Dante想。

可Dante太了解Vergil了，他的兄长曾经失去了整个世界，直到自己把Nero带到了他的身边，面对儿子他卸下包裹自己的尖刺，把最柔软的一面毫无保留地展现了出来，Dante知道他愿意作为父亲为Nero做任何事情，但固执的Vergil绝对不可能将自己的欲望加在Nero身上，即便那对恶魔来说是再普通不过的事。

这些话Dante张嘴闭嘴半天也没舍得说出口，号称风流无数的传奇恶魔猎人Dante，面对自己的大侄子的感情问题，彻底哑了火。

Nero的表情太让人揪心了，Dante甚至都不忍心去看，他叹了口气，伸出手拍拍男孩的背。

“Kid你不知道你爹小时候笑一下，爱上他的妈妈桑都能把魔界踏平了，我一度怀疑如果她们知道黑骑士就是你爸，都根本不用我去打什么Mundus。”

他又狠狠揉了一把Nero白花花的脑袋。

“所以爱他不是什么奇怪的事情啊，Nero。”

“可他是我父亲。”

“Oh，Come on。 你是谁啊，能徒手拆城单挑整个魔界的魔王Vergil的儿子哎。”Dante作出一个夸张的表情，“我们恶魔生来就这样，欲望就是欲望，没有东西能阻挡我们的。”

“相信我，Kid。”Dante眨了眨眼睛，伸出手按在Nero肩上，扳过男孩的脑袋让他直视自己，“如果这个世界上只有一个人能让Vergil动摇。”

“那这个人只可能是你。”

……

Nero的项链终于完工了，小小的吊坠在他的口袋里放了很久很久，他都没有找到机会送出去，或者说这几天他压根就没有碰到Vergil。

终于在一个闷热的黄昏，Nero抓到了正要出门的Vergil。

“Vergil你的外套还在我这里。”

屋外开始响起低压压的雷声，Vergil点了点头接过Nero递过来的外套。

男人什么也没说，将外套搭在手上，便准备离开，Nero不禁出声喊住了他。

“等等Vergil！我有东西要给你！”

他慌慌忙忙地从上衣口袋里掏出一个吊坠，红色的宝石在昏暗的屋子里一闪闪地特别显眼，“呃，我做的不太像，不过……还是应该把它给你。”

“我——”

Nero把那条吊坠递到他手里的时候，Vergil愣住了。

眼前的吊坠他熟悉得不能再熟悉，精致的银饰和Eva的遗物几乎一模一样，那是曾经的纠缠了他几十年的心魔。

他没想到Nero可以为自己做到这般地步。

他不知道Nero是哪里找来的这些材料，总之这个小小的、混着魔力的吊坠每个细小的配件都难做得要死，尤其是对一个二十出头，每天泡在战斗里的男孩子来说。

现在这个大男孩期待地看着自己，眼里满满的都是光。

心里有什么东西就要破茧而出，Vergil强行将那股奔腾的占有欲压了下去，若是有些东西终究无法开花结果，那就应该让它深埋在泥土里腐烂，永生不要去碰。

Nero值得更好的，值得拥有一个他给不了人生。

男孩的嘴开开合合，马上就要将那句充满诱惑的话说了出来，Vergil顾不得太多，直接打断了他没有说完的话。

“Nero，我是你父亲。“Vergil特意在“父亲”二字上停顿了一下，扭头不去看Nero的脸，“你知道我无法像V那样对待你。”

他不是不想，是不能。

他的前半生充满了悲剧，直到Nero闯进他的生活，一点点靠近，一点点变质。

Nero的变化即便是Dante都能看得一清二楚，他留在事务所的日子越来越长，他开始为了自己受伤，为了自己牵一发而动全身，甚至为了自己改变原来的人生轨迹。

Vergil不能容忍自己毁掉Nero的生活。

他与Dante或许是人类意识淡薄，但Nero不一样，他有家人，有朋友，他会笑着和街坊邻居讨论今晚的食谱，他会带着家里的孩子们出去疯玩回家被Kyrie温柔地数落，会和Nico在车上因为恶魔会不会哭争上一路。

他不能把自己年轻时的悲剧重演在Nero身上，他只能将这些呼之欲出的感情扼杀在摇篮里。

他怕Nero把那句话说完，自己强行建起来的壁垒会变得脆弱得不堪一击。

“所以我不能收。”

——不长不短半年的时间里，这Vergil第一次拒绝了Nero。

或许也是最后一次。

Nero沉默了，他眼里的那点光彻底熄灭了，取而代之的是汹涌而出的悲伤，如同窗外的暴风雨一般，在一点一点，一点一点变大。

“嗯，我明白。”男孩强迫自己点点头，他咬着下唇，试图让自己看起来坦然一些，把堵在心口的酸楚都咽回了肚子里，“但是这个你还是得拿着。”

他想了想，换了种说法，“毕竟这是斯巴达的遗物吧，交给你比较合适。”

Nero伸出去的手在肉眼可见地颤抖，明明正值盛夏，他的手却凉得可怕，像握着救命稻草似的拽着那条项链。

Vergil犹豫了很久，最后还是伸手接下了那个吊坠放进外套口袋里，他这一生从来没有惧怕过任何东西，但此刻他无法直视自己儿子的脸，他怕在Nero的脸上看到那种失去所有的绝望。

他套上外套，转身离开了事务所。

……

Nero傻傻地望着窗口外男人的背影一点点消失在雨幕里，他低下头，凝视着曾握着吊坠的掌心。

“可我从来没把你当成V啊。”

“我喜欢的是你，一直是你。”

他的声音回荡在空荡荡的事务所，丝丝密密地融进窗外的暴雨声里。


	9. Blue Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *角色死亡预警

Nero回Fortuna住了很久，他不再找各种理由留在Dante的事务所，不再去特意靠近自己的父亲，接到的委托尽量独自解决，尝试着让自己退回到一个令Vergil舒适的位置。

男孩再见到父亲已是大半个月之后。

Kyrie家的生日聚会。

幼时Nero不知道自己是哪一天出生的，便把来到Kyrie家的第一天作为自己的生日，从那以后Credo和Kyrie年年都会为他庆祝生日，再后来从孤儿院来的孩子们大多数也不知道自己的生日，就都顺带定在这一天一起过。

Kyrie邀请了所有的恶魔猎人，当然也包括Devil May Cry的半魔双子。

Vergil看着邀请信沉默良久，Dante看不下去似的嚷嚷着“不管你们之前发生了什么事情，儿子的生日总要参加”，硬是直接把Vergil拉去了Fortuna。

他们到达Kyrie和Nero的家的时候已过傍晚，Trish和Lady早就已经先到了，正拿着饮料杯靠在楼梯边聊天，Kyrie在厨房里准备晚餐，Nico试图阻止客厅里的孩子们偷吃桌子上摆好的炸鸡，而Nero举正着一大瓶可乐往桌上的玻璃杯里逐一地倒。

客厅的墙上用彩色的亮片与纸花拼出了一幅巨大的Happy Birthday的字样，吊灯昏黄的灯光打在那些亮片上一闪一闪的，犹如星星般好看。

空气里满满都是温馨与祝福的味道。

Nero见到Vergil的时候明显恍了一下神，手一抖险些将饮料倒在杯子外面。

那天他的父亲没穿那套看上去结构繁琐的战斗风衣，手里也没有万年不变地提着阎魔刀，他穿着一套简洁的黑色休闲西装，甚至还打了条深蓝色的领带。

不得不说Vergil穿上人类日常的服饰真的半点违和感都没有。忽略Vergil的表情，他看上去比平时柔和多了，短款的西装将他比例完美的上半身原原本本地勾勒出来，同时露出西装下原本藏在风衣里的一双修长的腿。

Vergil手里还捧着一束和他领带同色的花，让他看上去就像个即将赴心爱之人邀约的绅士。

我的神啊。

Nero本以为几周过去，自已经可以好好地处理那些不该有的感情了，结果Vergil一站在自己眼前，仅仅只是站在他面前，他给自己做的心理防线瞬间又变成了无用功，爱恋开始重新在血液里奔腾起来，愈演愈烈。

撑住啊Nero，你可以的，像个正常的儿子一样过去欢迎你的父亲，他只是来参加个聚会而已，不会发生什么的。

Nero在心里默默念着，将手里的可乐瓶放在一边，向Vergil走过去，大概离男人还有三步远的地方他就停了下来。

拥抱似乎太过亲密，什么都不说又有失礼仪，Nero站了好一会儿，最后低着头伸出右手轻轻拍了拍Vergil的肩膀。

这个欢迎的姿势真的蠢爆了，但Nero真的想不出更好的办法，Vergil看上去就像要去约会一样，浑身上下都散发着柔软的光芒，无时不刻地吸引着他的注意力，Nero怀疑自己再多看几眼父亲，就要压制不住心里奇怪的冲动了。

好在Vergil也没为难他，点点头表示感谢，越过男孩走到离客厅最远的一张沙发边，轻轻放下了手里的花，坐了下来。

Nero如释重负地松了口气。

很好Nero，你看你这不是做得很棒嘛。男孩在心里安慰自己。

……

全员到齐，聚会开始。

Nico从客厅边上的纸板箱里掏出准备好的纸花礼炮分给早就安耐不住的小崽子们，顿时客厅里劈里啪啦地响了起来，风暴中心的Nero被那些彩带缠了一身，乱挥着手想把它们从身上抖下去，活脱脱像个被毛线球困住的小猫。

Dante右手一抬，率先从空气里幻化出一把带着紫色电光的吉他，手指在不存在的琴弦上扫了几下，一阵跳动的电子音充斥了整个房间。

孩子们尖叫着想去碰那把会变魔术的电吉他，却被Dante笑嘻嘻地推开，他把手里的乐器塞进一旁正在和身上彩带做决斗的Nero的怀里。

“生日快乐，Kid。”

Dante把涅梵送给了Nero。

Nero脑门还挂着根红色的彩带，有些震惊地看看手里的魔器，又看看Dante。

“没事收着吧，反正我也不怎么用。”

Nero突然回忆起不久前Vergil企图教过自己小提琴，在连续遭受了一个星期锯木头式的噪音摧残下，Dante疯了。

那时Dante捂着耳朵哀嚎，“求你了Kid，别管你老爹那个天杀的小提琴了，这玩意儿真不适合你，我下次教你弹涅梵，绝对比小提琴有意思。”

——Dante完成了诺言，可他又不自觉地想起Vergil了。

然后是Nico，女机械师配合Dante为Nero做了个有伴奏功能的Devil Breaker作为生日礼物，Nero还没来得及说谢谢，就被Trish和Lady按着肩膀推进了储物间，手里还被塞了个精致的礼盒。

两位女猎人号称看不下去Nero天天穿得不修边幅的样子，为他挑了一套小礼服。

挨不住Trish“慈祥”的微笑和Lady“和蔼”的笑容，Nero换上了纯白的礼服，两位女士的审美果然没有错，那套礼服和Nero的头发颜色非常相称。

Nero盯着储藏室里的落地镜，镜子里的男孩穿着件领边装饰着两道窄窄的深红色花边的白色燕尾外套，胸口的位置绣着一朵精巧的蓝玫瑰。

他不由自主地再次想起一墙之隔外的Vergil，或许是因为血脉相承，他们穿正装的样子太像了，简直是一个模子里刻出来的，Nero甚至怀疑自己要是把头发留长一点往后梳，就是第二个Vergil。

可他又有些痛恨这该死的血缘关系。

这是他唯一无法跨越的障碍，如果他不是Vergil的儿子，那或许……

哦，该死的Nero别再想些有的没的了。

门口的Nico大声问着他怎么还没墨迹好，Nero暗自骂了自己一句，推开门走了出去。

Kyrie为Nero和孩子们烤了个硕大无比的三层蛋糕，正中心插着数字蜡烛，此刻已经摆在客厅正中最显眼的位置。不省心的小崽子们用彩色卡纸给他做了顶金色的小皇冠，还非得叫他带上。

Nero拗不过这些小恶魔们，单膝着地跪在了为首的Jack面前，让小男孩郑重其事地将王冠戴在自己头上。

一切准备就绪，Dante用魔力点燃了蛋糕上的蜡烛，Kyrie关掉了客厅的灯，带着孩子们唱起生日快乐歌。

蜡烛的火光映得Nero的脸红红的，他不知道怎么感谢Kyrie所做的一切，只能将语言化为温暖的拥抱。

“许个愿吧，Nero。”女孩将头靠在他的肩膀上说。

Nero闭上眼睛，在心里默念，

愿亲人幸福安康，  
愿孩子们快乐成长，  
还有……

男孩悄悄将眼睛睁开了一条缝，偷偷看了一眼不远处的父亲。

传说生日的第三个愿望最容易成真，反正也只是许愿，那许些难以实现的东西也没有关系吧。他在心里默默想道。

……

Vergil自始至终都安安静静地坐在沙发上看着眼前发生的一切，仿佛自己不存在一样。

而Nero，从头到尾没敢再看Vergil一眼。

Kyrie将生日蛋糕均匀地切好，分给客厅里的每一个人，她将一个装着蛋糕的小盘子递给Nero，示意他带给坐在客厅边缘的Vergil。

Nero盯着手里蛋糕盘子边缘金色的花纹半天也没动，仿佛要把那盘子看出朵花来。

“Nero？你还好吗？”Kyrie有些担心地伸出手在Nero眼前晃了晃。

“呃，我没事！”Nero赶忙抬起头对Kyrie笑笑，接过盘子。

Nero端着蛋糕盘向Vergil走去，那不到十步路硬是被他走出了跋山涉水的感觉。

Vergil一整个晚上都没有动过，Nero也不知道他是因为看到自己感到不适，还是单纯地不喜欢人多，总之他硬着头皮把手里的盘子递了出去，

“吃点蛋糕？”

Vergil抬起头，就这么直直地看着Nero，半魔人的视力很好，哪怕周围没有开灯，Nero也在Vergil映着星星点点火光的浅灰色的双眼里看到了名为温柔的神情。

Nero开始像个巫师念咒一样在心里催眠自己：一定是因为Vergil今天穿得太让人误会了，我才出现了幻觉。

结果这条咒语没过三秒就被打破了。

——他的父亲接过小小的蛋糕盘，站起身，将沙发边摆得整整齐齐的花束递到他手里。

“生日快乐，My boy。”

十一朵带着水珠的深蓝色玫瑰花，被白色牛皮纸和深红色丝带精致地包装着，静静地躺在Nero怀里。

Nero觉得自己被雷击中似，酥麻感伴着一股燥热瞬间席卷了全身上下。

他好不容易把自己隔离起来，因为Vergil一个眼神，功亏一篑。

……

Nero觉得家里有这么多小恶魔其实也挺不错的。

就比如现在，他站在Vergil面前，心跳的比马达都快，像中了魔咒似的，踮起脚企图亲吻父亲的饱满的嘴唇。

这时Jack捧着一盆蛋糕跑了过来，似乎是想来给Nero送蛋糕，但是看到Nero面前的Vergil，小男孩突然停了下来。

“啊！Nero哥哥的爸爸！上次的事谢谢你！”他认认真真地对Vergil鞠了一躬，“Kyrie姐姐说受到帮助要道谢的，上次我太害怕了都忘了。”

“你能不能再给我们变一次大龙呀？”

碍于空间Vergil没办法变魔人，于是他用魔力幻化出一朵蓝色的花递给了小男孩。

Nero红着脸慌忙地对父亲说了声谢谢，逃跑一样牵着小男孩的手回到客厅。

他得救了。

……

Vergil静静地注视着Nero在孩子们的拥簇下走进客厅，也不知道是谁先开始起的哄，男孩不好意思地挠挠头，伸手召唤出涅梵，在客厅中间演奏起来，那是Nico经常在车上放的《Devil Trigger》，他带着纸皇冠穿着燕尾服被人围在中间，像个小王子一样。

王子最忠实的臣民小Jack像得了宝贝似的把那魔力形成的花递给身边的Alice，换来小姑娘一个大大的拥抱。

这才是Nero应该拥有的生活，平静、美好，他的大男孩会成长为一个可靠的男人，有自己的家庭，拥有自己的幸福，有自己的归属。

而这份归属永远不会，也没有可能名为Vergil。

这一切都是Nero一手创造出来的，他重新给了Vergil一个家，给了他无尽的爱，理智一遍又一遍地告诉Vergil，他应该守护这份来之不易的安宁，而不是将Nero带进自己充满悲剧和未知的人生里。

……

变故来得太突然，当挥着镰刀的恶魔破门而入的时候，Nero手上甚至还拿着一块没吃完的蛋糕。

因为客厅里有孩子们，恶魔猎人所有的武器都被Nico放到了车库里，Nero也不敢贸然在狭小的空间里魔人化，只得用翼手迎战。

他听到第一个反应过来的Dante朝他喊起来，“Nero！用涅梵！涅梵也是武器！”

Nero赶忙召唤出涅梵，雷系魔器扩散开的闪电暂时麻痹了冲进来的那几只恶魔，Nico带着两位女猎人去车库取武器和开车，Dante护着Kyrie和孩子们离开屋子上车离开。

走到门口才发现整幢楼不知道什么时候已经被黑漆漆的举着镰刀的恶魔包围了，那些恶魔围着小楼不停地转圈，像是在寻找什么。

Dante有些烦躁，恶魔的数量太多了，虽说对于现场三个斯巴达来说根本不是问题，但是恶魔根本就是无差别攻击，要在这密密麻麻的恶魔中间护住一群完全吓懵了的小孩子实在是太难了。

Vergil在空气里嗅到了一丝熟悉的味道，他没有带刀，场地又限制了他的幻影剑，一时半会也只能小幅度地清理着涌进来的恶魔。

Nero还没弄明白到底发生了什么，尖叫打断了他的所有思绪。

Alice慌慌张张地被门口的花盆绊倒在地掉了队，眼前飘着的恶魔手里的镰刀几乎要碰到她的鼻尖，她失控地大叫起来。

“不…不准你伤害她！”Jack，那个曾经被嘲笑是胆小鬼的小家伙，自己的腿肚子都在打哆嗦，却死死地挡在Alice的面前。

下一秒恶魔的镰刀直接划开了他稚嫩的胸膛。

朝夕相处的孩童血流如注的画面深深地印进眼里，新鲜的血腥气扑面而来，Nero觉得那股很久不出现的嗜血的冲动又开始在身体里翻滚起来，它们前所未有的强烈，一点点把他的身体侵蚀殆尽。

理智被侵蚀前的最后几秒，Nero朝着Dante的方向大喊：

“送他去医院，离我远点！”

“Oh Fu*k，Vergil，Nero交给你了。”

Dante用手里的魔剑扇飞门口的恶魔，抱起血淋淋的Jack和已经哭都哭不出来的Alice上了Nico的房车。

魔人化后的Nero根本不看Nico匆匆忙忙拿来放在门口的绯红皇后和湛蓝玫瑰，他就像个野兽般凭着狩猎的本能一只一只扯碎眼前的恶魔，幻影剑插穿身躯，爪子撕裂头骨，獠牙刺穿喉咙。

Nero暴走了。

Vergil在Dante车子开出去的一瞬间直接魔人化，没了后顾之忧的两个半魔人依旧花掉不少时间才把在屋子周围盘旋的恶魔清理干净，他喊了Nero好几次，年轻的半魔却始终没有给他回应。

Nero半跪在地上，白色的长发几乎被血染透，嘴里咬着一只死透了的恶魔。

感觉到有更强大的魔人靠近，他本能地抬起头，一对金色的蛇瞳直勾勾地望着Vergil。

就在Vergil想要开始魔力同调的那一刻，Nero突然像个蛰伏已久的猎豹般窜地而起，猛地把Vergil的扑倒在地，他骑在了Vergil的身上，两条有力的大腿绞着Vergil的腰，背后的翼手死死掐住他的脖子。

然后他像个来自地狱的恶魔那样，伸出舌头舔了舔沾着鲜血的嘴唇，咧开嘴笑了。

“抓到你了。”

真魔人状态下的Vergil看不出是什么表情，他也没有挣扎也没有反抗，任凭Nero骑在自己身上。

缠绕在四周的Vergil释放出来的魔力气旋始终没法触碰到年轻的半魔人的身体，每次一靠近就会被狠狠弹开。

——Nero在拒绝同调。

Vergil很清楚现在主导着Nero的身体的一定是他内心深处的恶魔血脉，Nero压抑得太久了，导致这些累积起来的力量像个快要爆炸的炸弹，马上就要将他的男孩置于死地。

他好像叹了口气，又好像没有。原本平躺着的身体猛地施力，单手直接扯下了掐在脖子上的翼手死死按到地上，像翻个荷包蛋似的轻而易举地把Nero翻了个面向，巨大有力的尾巴从身后袭来，捆住了年轻魔人还在挣扎的四肢。

“听话Nero，一下就好。”

高阶恶魔张开嘴露出利齿，对着年幼魔人长发下的脖颈，狠狠地咬了上去。

……

意识的回归让Nero有种剧烈的不真实感，他用力眨了眨眼睛试图搞清楚周围发生了什么。

“没事了，Nero。”

Vergil特有的声线带着丝丝安抚从上方传来，Nero这才意识到那个他心心念念的人，现在正双手撑在他的脸颊边，温柔又专注地看着自己，他顿时觉得自己的心都要不跳了。

“哦草……Vergil你别用这种眼神看着我……”

他甚至没忍住爆了脏话，Vergil那双浅灰色的眼睛仿佛装了毒药一样，只要看一眼，Nero的脑子里就有个声音开始叫嚣，伸手环住近在咫尺的父亲，去拥抱他，去亲吻他。

但最后Nero只能像被钉在地上一样连根手指都动不了，他生怕下一秒在Vergil的眼里再次看到那种拒之千里的冷冰冰的眼神。

两人之间不到几十厘米的距离仿佛就是道跨不过去的鸿沟。

Nero在心里强迫自己回放了无数遍那天在浴室里的情景，试图以此阻止自己的冲动，结果那些画面每一遍都像往他胸腔里倒上一堆沙子，让他那颗本来就不堪重负的心脏跳得更加艰难。

他甩了甩头想赶走缠绕着自己的窒息感，然后慢慢用手撑起上半身，像条鱼般从父亲的躯体形成的包围圈里溜了出去。

“你别这样。”男孩连着退后好几步，确认自己站在安全范围以内后，才无力地抬起头，表情落寞又慌张，“我他妈会当真。”

Vergil看着他，没有说话，就像要将彼此溺死在沉默里一样。

“我去看看孩子们。”

最终Nero颓然地摇了摇头，与他擦肩而过，再度落荒而逃。

……

Nero赶到医院的时候Dante正扑扇着巨大的翅膀降落在医院的楼顶，怀里抱着昏迷不醒的Kyrie。

恶魔顺着鲜血的味道一路偷偷跟到了医院，乘着所有人的注意力都在送往手术室的Jack身上之际，再一次对Alice下了手，Kyrie下意识地挡在了小姑娘的身前，结果被整个卷上天，好在Dante反应迅速，化身真魔人就跟了上去。

Dante安全地把Kyrie带了回来，但Nero心里并没有因此好过一丝一毫。

……

不幸中的万幸是Kyrie并没有伤得很重，稍作处理就被送回病房休息，倒是Jack的情况不是很好，一直在手术室里没有出来。

Dante他们出去寻找漏网的恶魔，留下Nero坐在她的病床前。他看着女孩裙子上的斑斑驳驳的血迹一言不发，他不明白为什么几个小时之前他们还在屋里开着生日派对，现在就得在医院里等着死神的宣判了。

Kyrie总是能发现Nero身上的每个细小的变化，她调整了一下坐姿面向白发男孩，轻声呼唤着他的名字。

“抱歉，我又没能保护好你。”Nero垂着头，声音里带着无尽的疲惫，“我也没能保护好孩子们。”

“Nero，这不是你的错。”Kyrie按着他的肩膀让Nero抬起了头。

“这怎么能不是我的错呢……”Nero的声音听上去更加沮丧了，“我弄砸了一切。”

“我们都尽力了，Nero。”

温柔的姑娘像安抚孩子似的轻轻地拍着Nero的背，面对房门的她看到Vergil站在门外很久，她正想喊他进来，却看到男人做了一个噤声的手势，便转身离开了。

“Nero。”

“嗯？”

“你和你父亲是不是有点误会？”Kyrie认真地看着他，Nero顿时有股秘密被发现的窘迫感。

“呃，算是吧。你怎么知道？”他有些不知所措地摸了摸鼻子。

“Dante先生来的时候告诉我了。”

“好吧。”Nero像个泄了气的皮球般瘫倒在椅子上，“你是不是也觉得我疯了。”

“不。”女孩笑着摇了摇头，“但我觉得你父亲并非是在讨厌你。”

“他做了所有他应该做的事，是我想要的太多了。”也许只有面对Kyrie，Nero才能毫无顾虑地说出这些话，“我知道躲着他不对…但他一靠近我就开始忍不住去想奇奇怪怪的事情…”

“我想我只是还要需要点时间习惯这种感觉吧。”Nero对着Kyrie耸耸肩，无奈地笑了笑。

意料之外的Kyrie并没有回应Nero的话，反倒是问他，

“Nero你知道你父亲为什么要送你蓝玫瑰吗？”

“啊？因为我的枪叫湛蓝玫瑰吧？”他理所应当地回答道。

“无法实现的爱。”

“什么？”Nero觉得自己第一次听不懂Kyrie在说什么。

“蓝玫瑰的花语。”

“草，Vergil你是傻子吗…”

……

Vergil最担心的事情还是发生了。

小Jack因为伤得太重，永远地睡在了冰冷的手术台上。

Nero站在手术室外看着那辆盖着白布的小推车推走时的眼神深深刺痛着Vergil的心，上次这种感觉出现还是在Eva抱着Dante消失在他的视线里的时候。

他再一次让Nero陷入了险境，毁掉了男孩原本平静的生活，甚至还害死了Nero的亲人。

只有Vergil自己清楚，这些恶魔根本就是冲着他而来。

他们会去攻击Alice，完全是因为小姑娘身上碰巧带着自己用魔力的做的花。

当魔界群魔无首，剩下的只有混乱和互相残杀。

这就是属于Vergil的世界，充斥着血腥与杀戮，或许他压根就从未逃出去过。

命运这种东西，就是在不停地将人玩弄于股掌之间，每当你以为你逃出了他的掌控，他却和你开一个更大的玩笑，如此这般，周而复始。

Vergil知道只要他还留在Nero身边一天，这样的事情就永远不会结束。

他们的世界终究还是无法相交。

魔人的鳞片渐渐爬上男人的脸，如他被侵蚀殆尽的感情一般。

Vergil自知无法兑现陪伴Nero一生的承诺，但至少他可以保护他的男孩余生周全。

男人挥动阎魔刀，打开了传送门。

……

Nero头一次感觉到了心力憔悴，Jack的后事、Kyrie的伤、Fortuna一塌糊涂的家让他无力分神想其他的事情，等他回过神已经是一周后，他看着桌上那束已经快要凋谢的蓝玫瑰，下决心去找Vergil谈谈，起码让两个人不要再这么尴尬。

但Nero并没有成功。

因为Vergil失踪了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蓝玫瑰的花语“奇迹与不可能实现的事”


	10. Nelo Angelo

没人知道Vergil去了哪里，男人什么也没带走，甚至把那枚Nero赠予他的吊坠留在了Devil May Cry客厅里的长桌上，属于男人的卧室里一尘不染，仿佛它的主人就从未在世界上存在过一般。

Nero盯着空荡荡的事务所里唯一的发光源，陷入了沉思。

……

半年多的时间足够人间发生翻天覆地的变化，但魔界永远是同一个样子，空气里充斥着血与肉的气息，举着镰刀、锤子或是别的什么武器的巨人时时刻刻觊觎着你的脑髓，尾巴上带着剧毒的爬虫仿佛下一秒就要将毒液注入你的身体，而楼高的猛兽只要一只脚就能叫人粉身碎骨。

Vergil不知道这种感觉该说是熟悉呢，还是陌生。

茹毛饮血的日子好像就在昨天，又好像已经离得很远很远。

男人徒手撕开了眼前已然死亡的魔兽的胸膛，扯出它粘稠的内脏遗弃在旁，撕下躯干上猩红的肌肉吞吃下肚。

鲜血的味道溢满口腔，他的身体并没有表示出半点抗拒，但意识却开始不停地叫嚣着不适。

Vergil惊觉自己居然开始会像个弱小的人类那样，贪恋起温暖与柔软的事物。

他有点想念蜂蜜蛋糕融化在身体里的感觉了。

……

喜欢一个人是什么感觉呢，现在Nero有些明白了。

Vergil回到人类的世界之后很少单独出门，假若他还留在这里，能去的地方Nero基本都知道。

白发男孩像个寻找珍宝的孩子，再次走过曾和父亲到过的每一个场所，企图寻找Vergil留下的哪怕一丝一毫的痕迹。 

途中他遇到了Fortuna那个家里花园进了小恶魔的老妇人，她家的花园依然打理得非常漂亮，老人抱着一盆向日葵，笑着问他，上次同行的猎人先生今天没有一起来吗？

恍惚之前Nero好像又看到了Vergil抱着阎魔刀轻轻靠在花园外墙上的样子。

——喜欢一个人大概是听到一些事，明明不相干的，也会在心中拐好几个弯想到他吧。①

……

心怀柔软的人是无法在魔界生存下去的，这个道理Vergil从二十年前自愿坠落的那一刻开始，他就比谁都明白。

现在他的心里有了一块柔软的地方，里面装着他最宝贵，最眷恋的情。

一块他渴望触碰，却无法触碰的地方。

身披战甲的男人把心底的欲望和纷乱的思绪都化作了杀戮，将眼前无止尽地袭来的青面獠牙、散发着恶臭的恶魔一只一只斩裂成碎片，紫色的披风随主人不带感情的动作在空中猎猎作响。

他已经不记得阎魔刀斩断了多少恶魔的脖子，幻影剑刺穿了多少恶魔的心脏。

男人浑身上下都沾满了魔物身上喷溅出来的血液，鳞片形成的盔甲包裹着人类的身躯，苍白的脸上布满了蛛网状的魔纹。

一朵被血液浸润得面目全非的黄色纸花，自魔人鳞片的间隙无声落下。

Nelo Angelo。这才是他本来的样子。

……

再次看到曾经掉进去三次的湖，Nero心里百感交集。

他又来到了这个偏僻得不能再偏的小镇，上次救下的金发姑娘看到Nero开心地塞给他一个刚摘下来的苹果，悄悄问他Dante有没有一起过来。

Nero问镇长要了上次住的小旅馆的钥匙，他蜷缩在曾经和Vergil睡过的床上，把脸埋进被子里深深吸了一口气，试图嗅到一点熟悉的味道。

他已经快要想不出来Vergil还能去哪里了，他走过了每个有可能性的地方，然而最终都只能在心里画上一个叉，每画一个，沉甸甸的心就会空一点，直到最后被掏得什么都不剩。

那些叉仿佛织成了一张巨大的网，紧紧困住了他的身体。

——喜欢一个人大概是无论他会不会归来，心里永远为他留了一道其他人都进不去的港湾吧。

……

Vergil没想到自己还会再回来这个地方。

魔界中心巨山的顶端，曾是Mundus打败他、将他改造成黑骑士的地方。

这里终日聚集的各种高阶恶魔，为了力量，为了鲜血，为了欲望互相残杀，胜者蚕食败者的魔力，进阶成更高一阶的恶魔。败者只能作为傀儡任凭他人摆布、或者直接被吞噬，化作强者的一部分。

这也可能是为什么他们知道Vergil还活着，不计一切代价地追杀他的原因。

曾经的Vergil在这中间杀出过一条血路，并制造了一场巨大的混乱，当时他为了力量可以不惜任何代价，却终败在Mundus的手下。

现在的Vergil再度在这里杀出了一条血路，但地上那些充盈着魔力的尸体已经对他毫无吸引力，他斩断了所有出现在前方的障碍，只为守住心里那块最后的净土。

……

Nero去了在Eva幻境里看到的那座魔塔的废墟，他靠着断裂的墙壁坐了整整一天，看着清晨的太阳从雾气里升起，傍晚的夕阳落入远处的地平线。 

人间所有地方他都感受不到阎魔刀主人的气息。

那答案只有一个，Vergil在魔界。

男人又回到了那个困住他一生的牢笼里。

Nero不知道怎么才能让Vergil放下顾虑与戒备，真真正正地自愿回到人间生活，假若有办法，他甚至可以为此付出任何代价。

这一路上Nero一直在思考自己想要什么，他爱他的父亲，作为儿子，更期盼作为爱人。

但如果这份爱让Vergil感到为难，那Nero愿意让一切退回到原点。

他可笑地发自己走了这么久，终究没有走出名为Vergil的包围圈。

——喜欢一个人大概是愿意用自己的一切去交换他的幸福，哪怕这份幸福最后无法属于自己，也义无反顾吧。

……

人类与恶魔的世界无形中形成了两条无法交汇的平行线，静默又孤独地向各自的方向无限延伸着。

……

Nero站在Credo的墓前，茫茫雨幕从天上洒落，遮住了他的视线，也像给他的世界蒙上了一层白色的纱。

他用手轻轻地抚摸着Credo的墓碑，大理石冰凉的触感顺着指尖一直蔓延到他的心里。

“对不起Credo，我食言了，我没能保护好Kyrie和孩子们。”Nero跪坐在地上，像个教堂里忏悔的教徒，对着墓碑上Credo的名字缓缓说，“…如果你遇到Jack，请代替我好好照顾他，他是个很可爱的孩子，比当年的我听话多了，你会喜欢他的。”

“可是我不明白为什么我已经在尽力变强了，却还是…一直，一直地在失去家人。”

“先是你，再是Jack……”

Nero攥紧了手里的衣角，再也压制不住的悲伤像暴风雨般一轮又一轮地席卷过来，将他困在漩涡中心。

“……然后是Vergil。”

提起父亲的名字Nero的心脏又开始一阵阵的绞在一起，越下越大的雨在争先恐后地带走他皮肤上的温度。

“我不知道他是因为实在适应不了人间的生活。”男孩的声音不住地颤抖着，“……还是因为不能接受他的儿子爱上了他。”

“不管是因为什么，只要他愿意告诉我，我都可以改啊……”

“结果他却一声不响地走了，连个解释的机会都没给我。”

Nero感到有几滴不同于冰凉的雨滴的、温热的液体慢慢地划过他的脸颊，混着雨水落入了泥土里。

白发男孩死死地咬着下唇，鼻尖因为强忍眼泪泛起一片浅红色。

“该死的，为什么当我真的拥有了想珍惜的家人，我却始终走不进他的世界呢？”

Nero一拳砸在左手边的地面上，地上尖锐的石子扎进了他的手里，也像是扎在了他的心脏上。

年轻的恶魔猎人心里的城墙终于崩塌，他跪在兄长的墓碑前，泣不成声。

Fortuna漫长的夏天在这一天终结，来势汹汹的暴雨笼罩了整个小海岛。

……

Nico打电话给Dante，说Nero已经大半个月没有回过Fortuna的家了，问他Nero是不是住在了事务所。

Dante找到Nero的时候，男孩的脸上布满泪痕，睫毛上挂着一滴不知道是泪水还是雨水的水珠，浑身湿透地靠在Credo的墓碑边睡着了。

Dante看着Nero，仿佛看又见到了曾经悲伤又绝望的自己。

“啧，Vergil等你回来老子一定要狠狠揍你一拳。”

Dante挫败地摇摇头，将昏睡过去的的大侄子扛在了自己的肩头上。

……

Nero睁开酸涩的双眼，发现自己伏在一双宽阔的肩膀上，肩膀的主人穿着件破破的红风衣，一头疏于打理的银发随着他的步伐一抖一抖地蹭着他的脸颊。

沿途的风景不紧不慢地在两侧划过，暴雨已经停了，但又没有完全停下，剩下几丝若有若无的雨滴飘在Nero的脸上。

“Dante？”他轻声唤了一下前方的叔叔，或是因为Nero昨晚淋了太久的雨，他觉得Dante的背格外温暖，让人安心的温度透过他湿透的衣服传递到他的皮肤上。

“唷，Kid早啊。”Dante没有回头，和他打了个招呼。

Nero不说话了，长时间的哭泣让他的脑袋里像塞了一堆棉花，身体也前所未有地疲惫，恶魔的血脉可以帮他修复任何物理损伤，但却修复不了精神上受的打击。

Dante在原地停了一小会，打破了两人间的沉默，他抬头看着灰蒙蒙的天空，

“Kid，你知道Devil May Cry的名字是怎么来的吗？”

“二十年前我和你一样，也失去过Vergil。”Dante没有期待Nero的回答，他自顾自地讲了下去，“那天下着暴雨，我就站在塔顶看着他掉下去，什么都做不了。”

“后来我哭了，还打死不肯承认。”Dante突然笑了一下，声音却是悲伤的，Nero从来没有听他用这种语气说过话。

“A devil may cry when he lost some loved one.”

“Vergil他就是这样。”

“当他认准了一样东西的时候，什么也拦不住他。”

“老实说我并不想你走我的旧路。”Dante叹了口气，“但是你确实和我不一样。”

“Dante。”Nero突然开了口，他把红肿的眼睛埋在了Dante的背上，哭过的声音带着浓浓的鼻音，“我要把他带回来。”

“不管他怎么看我，他永远都是我父亲。”男孩吸了吸鼻子，又轻咳了几声，“我不能看着他把自己封死在过去的噩梦里。”

“Kid，魔界太危险了，你会死在里面的。”Dante不像是在阻止Nero，更像是在提醒他。

“我向你保证，我会活着回来的。”Nero的声音很轻，又很坚定，“带着Vergil一起。”

第二天看到Nero背着绯红皇后站在自己面前，Dante一点也不意外。

他抓了抓乱糟糟的头发，抬手把重骑兵唤了出来，巨大的恶魔机车直挺挺地横在Nero的眼前，宛如一只安静的野兽。

“噢，这是我最喜欢的车。“他用大拇指指了指重骑兵，“要好好给我还回来啊。”

……

从前他去斯巴达家的旧宅都是借用Vergil的传送门，现在没有了阎魔刀的Nero伏在机车的背上，任凭风带着雨水哗啦啦地刮，心里却平静得出奇。

重骑兵很快就将他带到了那座熟悉的楼房前。

Nero盯着残破的客厅里巨大的油画，凝视着画面上Eva温柔的笑容，他把Vergil留下的吊坠拿了出来，紧紧握在手心里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①听到一些事，明明不相干的，也会在心中拐好几个弯想到你。——张爱玲  
> *A devil may cry when he lost some loved one.——鬼泣3结局Lady对Dante说的。


	11. Legacy

Nero闭上眼睛，回忆着阎魔刀握在右手里的感觉，星星点点浅蓝色的光斑随着他的动作开始在他的掌心里聚集起来。

凭借魔力投影造出来的阎魔刀比本尊差了几万个度，但或许是Sparda老宅里的结界和吊坠真的起到了作用，抑或是阎魔刀曾经在Nero身体里呆了很久的原因，在与Vergil同源的魔力作用下，男孩手中的幻影刀打开了一道看上去随时都会消失的传送门。

不稳定的传送门几乎让他滚着落地，人还没站稳就被一只比他起码高出三倍的恶魔压在了身下。

魔界的生物就像Dante形容的，跟Nero在红墓市遇到过的根本不是一个级别，他很难想象Vergil是如何在这没有日出日落，没有昼夜更替的地狱里生活了二十年。

Nero没办法像Dante一样对付接二连三扑上来的高等恶魔，他还不知道Vergil身在何处，不能把有限的魔力浪费在找到父亲以外的事上。 

还好长时间的魔力同调让Nero的身体对Vergil身上散发出来的魔力十分敏感，他可以通过那丝丝若有若无的波动确认父亲大致的方位。

Nero没有带补给也没有留退路，他不能在路上浪费太多时间和精力，面对源源不断朝他扑来的魔物，Nero选了一个最粗暴的办法，他献祭了自己的鲜血和魔力，破釜沉舟式地造了一个又一个幻影作为诱饵，以此引开它们的注意力，再乘机逃脱。那些恶魔嗅到斯巴达的魔力就像在监牢里饿了一个星期的恶犬看到一盆新鲜的肉一般，蜂拥而上。

直到他站在一座高耸入云的山下，那山和人间的山天差地别，黑漆漆的山体寸草不生，光秃秃地耸立在平原正中，沉默又诡异。

山脚巨大的石门口趴着只庞大的三头恶犬，六只眼睛直勾勾地盯着Nero的身体，血盆大口里滴下的血与唾液在地上流淌着。

Nero知道他的小把戏已经没有用了，他从背后抽出绯红女皇插在地上，转动起剑柄上的引擎。

被燃料烧得滚烫的大剑灵活地抵挡下冰火雷的交叉攻击，并在攻击的间隙里穿透巨兽的身体，湛蓝玫瑰掐准时机补上伤害，Nero猛烈的攻势很快彻底地激怒了这头恶魔。

它咆哮着将骑在背上的恶魔猎人甩到岩壁上，一只巨大的前掌按住他的身体，另一只弹出利爪直直的地挥了过来。

Nero不想再在这里花费所剩不多的力量，他干脆调整了一下身体的角度，直接以自己作为诱饵。

锋利尖锐的爪子撕开了恶魔猎人肩膀，Nero抓准机会唤出背后的翼手，翻身逃脱包围，顺着恶魔抬起的前臂滑到猛兽的正下方。

绯红女皇刺进柔软的肚皮，插穿了猎犬的心脏。

地狱犬的身体重重倒在地上，豁口里喷出的鲜血浇了Nero一身。

Nero站起身，看了看自己正在愈合的伤口，又看了看前方的石门，他不知道里面还有多少这样的怪物，但男孩在心里对自己说，再撑一会，撑一会就好。

当Nero终于到达魔王的心腹，整个人就像从血海里捞上来似的，绯红女皇同主人一样，银白的剑体上满是伤痕。

……

“嘿！Vergil——”

“有没有人说过紫色很不适合你啊？”

Vergil双手撑着刀柄，维持着半人半魔的姿态坐在山顶中心凸起的石座上，他不知道过去了几天、或者是十几天——魔界几乎没有时间和空间的概念，男人周围布满了大大小小各种高阶恶魔的尸体，深紫色披风上的血液有些已经凝固成暗红色，有些又是新添上去的鲜红，斑斑驳驳的看着甚是惊悚。

当Vergil听到熟悉的带着些喘息气音的声音，他一瞬间以为自己出现了幻觉。

但Nero就站在他眼前不远的地方，肩膀上扛着冒着蒸汽的引擎大剑，歪着头看着他。

Vergil感到胸口像是被狠狠打了一拳，生生地疼了起来。

他不知道Nero是怎么独自一路走到了魔界，他的男孩看上去糟透了，一头干净漂亮的白发被干涸的血液拧成一块块的，外衣在胸口的部位被撕裂了一个大口子，露出一片明显就是刚刚愈合的的肌肤，身上破破烂烂的没有一个地方是完好的，提着绯红女皇的手臂上沾满了不知是恶魔还是他自己的鲜血。

但Nero似乎根本不在乎，他一步一步地朝着Vergil走了过去。

Vergil锁紧眉头看着迎面走来的人。

“回去吧，Nero，你不该来这里。”

“什么叫我不该来这里，难道你就该来这里了？”Nero在石座的下方停了下来，他踢开脚边恶魔的尸体，抬起头望着眼前熟悉又陌生的父亲。

“我本就属于这个世界。”男人的声音冷冰冰的。

“Vergil你到底有什么毛病？你不属于这个狗屁地方！”Nero死死地盯着台上散发着拒人千里气息的Vergil，“你为什么就非得穿个可笑的披风留在这里当魔王啊？”

一股陌生的感觉从胸口爬上心头，Vergil小心隐藏在心底的那片柔软因此颤动了一下。他知道Nero不会就此轻易放弃，他只能用血的事实阻止这个傻孩子靠近自己，于是男人站起身，将阎魔刀插在石面上，俯视着自己儿子。

“你看看四周，我一生都在被这样的恶魔追杀，留在你身边只会让更多人死去，Nero。”

“事实就是，我砍断了你的手，Urizen毁掉了红墓，原本为了我的力量而来的恶魔杀害了你家的孩子。”

Vergil将事实一五一十地全盘托出，他希望Nero知道真相以后能选择逃离，他也顺利看到男孩布满血丝的双眼一下被震惊填满了。

男人叹了一口气，缓缓地说道，

“Nero，你在我身边只会失去原来的生活，失去亲人，爱人，朋友，甚至孩子，全部都只能变成追着你一生的噩梦。”

“我不能把你带到这种世界里。”

“所以这就是最好的选择。”

Nero没想到他困扰了这么久的事实居然是这样的，他低下了仰着的脑袋，盯着自己的脚尖沉默不语，心绪如同一只暴风雨里的小船，沉沉浮浮。

就在Vergil以为Nero在为了Jack的死的真相而震惊的时候，男孩突然又把头抬了起来，目光坚定。

“我会保护你。”Nero一字一句地说出了那句想对V说却始终没说出口的的话。

“我是不够强，但我有的是时间，总有一天我会超过你和Dante。”男孩紧紧地握着手里的蒸汽剑，仿佛那把武器给他带来了无穷无尽的力量，“到时候就是整个魔界都要来追杀你，我也不会让它们动你一根头发。”

Nero的话让Vergil心底被重重包围隔离起来的柔软的地方重新跳动起来，久违的暖意突破意识的囚禁从心口一丝丝渗透出来。

“人不可能不犯错的，我也犯过错，我没能拯救照顾我长大的Credo。”说到Credo，Nero忍不住吸了一下鼻子，“但是错误都是可以被改正、可以被弥补的。我改变不了过去，但是我可以变强，带着Credo的意志保护他重要的人，好好地活下去。”

Nero停顿了一下，继续说，“所以你留在这里根本就不是最好的选择。”

“你不能自顾自地就决定什么才是对我最好的。”他摇了摇头，像是强调似的又重复了一遍，“这一点都不好。”

然后男孩咬咬牙，左右活动了一下因为长时间站立而酸痛的身体，认认真真地看向Vergil，眼里满是坚定，“你是我父亲，你就是我生命的一部分，想要把它拿走，你得先经过我的同意。”

“Vergil。”Nero直呼父亲的名字，“你还记得上次你跟我说下次不会输对吧？”

他抬起手，绯红女皇的剑尖直指高台上的半魔人，“做好觉悟了吗，Father？”

——男孩在挑战自己的父亲。

……

几乎下一秒Nero身边的魔力就再无保留地炸裂开来，白色的长发随着蓝色魔力的气流在空中飞舞，年轻的半魔人像一支离弦的弓箭般笔直朝着Vergil冲过去。

绯红女皇的剑刃直直对上了阎魔刀的刀锋，扬起了一道又一道的火花，金属碰撞的声音在空气里接连不断地响起。

“你休想把我打晕再开个门扔给Dante。”年轻半魔因用力死死地咬着牙，“我不会输的。”

Nero在来到这里之前就受了不少伤，但他完全没有因此受到影响，疯狂分泌的肾上腺素和源源不断奔腾的魔力让他的每块肌肉都充满力量，挥出去的每一剑都冲着Vergil的要害攻去。

战斗至始至终都是Vergil解决问题的办法，黑骑士的形态被真魔人所代替，巨大的高阶恶魔以力量优势接下了半魔人的全部攻击。

但Vergil没想到今天的Nero完全不像他平时教导过的男孩，他的每个动作都透露着凶狠的力道，都在嘶喊着他要赢。

就仿佛，要和他同归于尽一样。

Nero开始省去很多不是特别重要的躲避动作，只要攻击不是向着他的要害，他就会任由阎魔刀砍在身体的鳞甲上，以此换取靠近Vergil进攻的机会。

Vergil曾经告诉过Nero很多次，挥动武器的时候要用巧力而不是蛮力，现在的男孩似乎完全把这句话忘了似的，每一剑每一拳都用了十二分的力道。

长发的半魔人背后的翼手死死抓住真魔人的翅膀，手里的大剑喷着火向着真魔人胸口那一块燃烧着蓝火的的魔力源砍去，Vergil向后退了一步，抬起阎魔刀架住了绯红女皇。

刺耳的金属音刺激着Nero的鼓膜，他没有就此放弃，手里的劲道又加重了几分。

绯红女皇剑刃上的裂痕因为Nero不断加大的力气逐渐扩大，最后伴随着一声金属断裂的脆响，这把陪伴男孩十几年如同伙伴一样的引擎剑从中间一分为二，断在了主人的脚下。

Nero也因收不住的力道狠狠栽在地上，Vergil看准时机反手用阎魔刀将来不及爬起来的半魔人的翼手钉进地里。

他刚开口想说什么，就被迎面而来的剑气逼退好几步。

Nero左手握着一把用魔力投影出来的阎魔刀，右手把拔下来的本尊扔还给了Vergil。

“没结束呢。我过说我不会输的。”

……

Vergil不知道他们打了多久。

渐渐地Nero的攻势开始变得毫无章法，或者不如说他的身体状况已经不允许他作出什么具有威胁性的动作，他像个被卸掉利爪、拔掉牙齿的小豹子，却固执地挥着手里的阎魔刀幻影一刀一刀地发动进攻。

与其说是在挑战Vergil，倒不如说是在发泄压抑已久的情绪。

男孩甚至已经无法保持住完整的魔人形态，全身上下的魔力都被他集中到手上投影的那把刀中，他的身体随着魔力消散退回了人类的样子，只剩下凌乱的长发下一张还带着猩红泪痕的脸，那两道象征着恶魔的血红色泪痕蔓延在Nero人类的脸庞上，宛若他在哭泣。

Vergil动摇了，从Nero站在他面前的那一刻起，他就动摇了，男孩看着他滚烫的眼神狠狠地烧在了他心里筑起的大门的门锁上，几乎要把那厚重的锁链烧断。

Nero身上魔人的鳞片像是雨天剥落的墙壁，一片一片化作蓝色的粉末从他身上簌簌落下，男孩整个人看上去就像下一秒要消失一般。为了阻止Nero仿佛在自杀的行为，Vergil解除了真魔人的状态，并开了口：

“Nero，我给不了你想要的。”

没料到Vergil会突然褪去魔人化的Nero明显迟疑了一下，原本对着Vergil砸去的翼手生生打偏在他身后的岩石上，一时间碎石飞溅一地。

“如果你在困扰这个，我想过了，我可以什么都不要。”Nero将嘴里的鲜血咽回肚子里，黯然道，“哪怕你真觉得我是个喜欢自己亲生父亲的疯子，那也有办法解决的。”

“阎魔刀可以斩断人性，你大不了就跟捅Dante一样，捅我一刀。”他扬了扬手里阎魔刀的投影，语气决绝，“我会把这些该死的感情永远都忘掉。”

Nero用没拿刀的手抹了把脸，好像这样就能把揪着心脏的疼痛抹掉一样，他明白自己的时间剩不了多少了，他讲每一句话都要用掉全身的力气，胸膛里火烧火燎地疼着的肺就像个用了十几年的老风箱，下一刻就要彻底罢工。

早已透支的魔力不再帮他修复损伤，一路上受过的伤累积成一个巨大无比的锤子，一锤砸在了他的身体上。

而Vergil，一路都只是招架着他的攻击，从未给他哪怕一点点回应。

Nero撑不住了，他还是输了。

输掉了战斗，输掉了坚持，输掉了绯红女皇，输掉了眼前整个世界。

但是有些话，他怕错过这次，就再也没机会亲口说出来。

他对Eva发誓这次由他来拯救Vergil，他对Dante承诺这一次肯定会把Vergil带回家，他不能做一个食言的人。

阎魔刀的投影从掌心散去，Nero伸出双手死死揪住了眼前人的领子。

Nero用尽所有的力气一个字一个字地说着，他感觉浑身都在痛，肌肉撕裂的大腿几乎撑不住身体的重量，断掉的肋骨可能已经刺进了肺叶，导致他说的每一个字都带上了浓浓的血腥味。

“Vergil你他妈是个糟透了的父亲——但是我真的爱你。”

——他亲口说出了本打算闷在心里一辈子的话。

Nero在原地迟疑了很久，汹涌而出的泪水混着鲜血就这么顺着他双眼下的泪痕滑过下巴，一滴一滴落在地上，形成一个小小的水坑。

那些眼泪好像熔岩浇在Vergil的心门上，他仿佛听见随着“咔哒”一声，自己坚不可破的心理防线碎裂了，柔软的爱意像只蝴蝶破蛹而出，带着温暖的热流顺着心口涌向全身。

Nero断断续续的声音还在传进他的耳朵。

“我们都犯过错，伤害过别人，但是谁又能一生都不犯错呢？……Dante也好，我也好，没有人愿意看到你用这种方式惩罚自己。”

“就算你不是为了我……” 

Nero看着Vergil的眼睛，世界已经在他的眼里渐渐模糊，他被抽干了所有的力气，揪着Vergil衣领的手随着主人缓缓倒下去的身体一起松开。

“……也不要再一个人承担这些了，好吗？”

男孩的语气软了下来，身体也软了下去，剥离的意识让Nero无法说出更多的话。

看着Nero一点一点坠下去的影子，有只无形的手捏住了Vergil的心脏，他伸手接住了失去意识的孩子。

“不，Nero，这一切，都是为了你。”

Vergil被禁锢一生的心脏，此刻镌刻上了名为Nero重量。

……

高大的蓝色真魔人坐在石阶上，怀里小心地抱着一个人，他的翅膀插进地面，隔开了整个污秽的世界，翅膀笼罩下形成的小小的空间里充斥着鲜血甜美的味道。

Vergil用了一种恶魔最原始的方式救了Nero。

强大的半魔卸掉了自己胸口的最坚硬的鳞甲，毫不留情地用阎魔刀割断了魔力充盈的主血管，将自己的鲜血作为养料输进了儿子的身体。

其实这个时候的恶魔是最脆弱的，几乎没有任何反抗力之言，但Vergil周遭散发出来的煞气，饶是让周围闻到鲜血气息的恶魔一个都不敢靠上前来。

他们最终骨血交融。


	12. MEMORIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R18预警

Nero做了个漫长而舒适的梦，梦里他变成了一只银白色的小雪豹，跌跌撞撞步履不稳地跟在父亲的身后向南迁徙，他的父亲有着一身丝绸般顺滑的皮毛，每当深夜下起暴雪，那身皮毛就成了小雪豹最温暖的庇护所。

他们走啊走，走啊走，路过了高高的雪山、结冰的湖泊、被皑皑白雪覆盖的大森林，最后来到一片一望无际的平原。

他站在父亲的身边，凝视着太阳从遥远的地平线上一点点升起，金色的阳光复苏了整个大地，映得父亲挺拔的身躯泛起了耀眼的光芒。

……

Nero睡了很久，几近破碎的身体需要长时间的睡眠来进行自我修复。但他也睡得很安稳，男孩身上裹着父亲的外套，乖乖地靠在Vergil的胸口，身体随着平稳的呼吸有规律的起伏着。

Dante坐在沙发上看着头顶凭空出现的传送门，并没有表现出过多的惊讶，当他看到Vergil抱着意料之中昏迷不醒但好歹有点血色的Nero出现在传送门里，也只是打招呼似的“唷”了一声。

好吧，这勉强算是活着回来了，算你过关了Kid。Dante在心里想着。

Vergil把断成两截的绯红女皇放在大厅的办公桌上，转身上了楼。

看着Vergil安顿好怀里的人，原本抱着胸倚在楼梯口的Dante走了上去，他左手关上房间的门，右手握拳狠狠往Vergil的脸上砸了上去，力道之大让Vergil不由地向后退了一步。

“这拳是为了Kid。”Dante皱着眉头。

令人意外的，Vergil只是挑着眉毛静静看着Dante，并没有还手。

“你不能再逃避了，Bro。”Dante甩了甩火辣辣地疼起来的右手，“你不能把我们身上的悲剧，再演一遍给Nero。”

“生活他妈不是只有你那个该死宿命轮回和力量。”此刻Dante的表情像极了魔界里的Nero，关心至极，又无可奈何。

“你觉得Nero是闲得没事才追你追到魔界玩的吗？”Dante摇了摇头，食指轻轻地点了点客房的房门，“……他才最不应该承受这些，Vergil。”

“你不能给了他希望，再给他绝望。”

“你知道Nero想要什么。”

最后Dante说。

“老哥，你欠他的。”

……

所以Nero醒来的时候并没有看到什么斯巴达双子大战八百回合的场面，他只看到了他的父亲，和他第一次回来那天一样，静静地坐在床边的椅子上，晚风拂起的窗帘有一搭没一搭地扫过他双膝上的诗集。

“呃……我很高兴你听了我的话。”

Nero抬起手抓了抓自己的脖子，他的伤还没有好全，每个动作都会带起肌肉小小的酸痛。

Vergil只是看着他，浅灰色的虹膜里印着银闪闪的月光，也溢满了温柔。

这人怎么这样，明知道他喜欢得紧，还做出这种犯规的表情。Nero在心里小小地抱怨了一下，不过他很快就释然了。

男孩咽了咽口水，犹豫着开口，

“你要是怕我会做出奇怪的事……呃，我是说，觉得我喜欢你很奇怪的话。”Nero双手用力挣扎着从床上坐了起来，抓住倚在床边的阎魔刀的刀鞘抵着自己的胸口，“你随时可以动手的。”

Nero握着武士刀认认真真地看着Vergil，一副准备接受审判的样子。

Vergil又好笑又无奈地看着他保持着这个动作整整五分钟。

Nero以为父亲是在犹豫自己的身体受不住阎魔刀的伤害，只好又说，“我没事的，这点小伤一下就好…不会有太——”

“嘘。”

Vergil伸出手将指腹压在Nero的嘴唇上，阻止他把话说完，另一只手轻轻移开男孩胸口的阎魔刀。

“我想我还欠你一个回答。”

“嗯？”

Nero有些不明所以，他傻傻地看着父亲高大的身影缓缓凑了过来，棱角分明的脸在视野里渐渐放大，那双越来越近的浅色眼睛里溢出的柔情一点一点地将他整个人包裹起来。

Vergil将Nero堵在墙壁与自己的胸膛中间，嘴唇小心地覆盖上儿子水色的双唇，细细舔过他由于长时间没有喝水出现细小裂缝的唇瓣。

然后他不再犹豫地撬开了Nero紧紧抿着的嘴唇。

一瞬间Nero完全失去了思考的能力，任由Vergil把舌头伸进他的嘴里，充满侵略性地舔过他的牙床和牙齿，宣告主权似的挑起他的舌头互相纠缠。

Nero感到自己被父亲特有的气息包围了，他傻傻地坐在原地，任凭Vergil自己的嘴里攻城略地。

城堡的紧锁的大门终为男孩敞开。

一吻过后Vergil放开了Nero，贴着他变得通红滚烫的耳朵，将迟到的几个字吹进他的脑海，

“Nero，我爱你。”

他看见男孩瞪大了蓝绿色的眼睛，那双湖水一般清澈透明瞳孔先是被讶异填满，很快那些惊讶就变成了惊喜，直到最后凝固成满满的爱意。

透明的泪水不受控制的从Nero在夜里闪闪发光的眸子里涌了出来，男孩慌乱地抬起手想要擦掉那些滚滚落下的水滴。

Vergil却用带着皮手套的左手阻止了Nero的动作，他将Nero的手按在了床单上，另一只手捂住了男孩的眼睛，他感到掌心在被温热的泪水一点点地濡湿，小小的温度顺着皮肤传进他的心里。

男人低下头，温柔地吻去男孩嘴角那滴亮晶晶的泪珠，然后他额头抵着自己的手，再度封上了渴望已久的双唇。

……

事情从Vergil隔着薄薄的睡衣抚上Nero的胸口开始，变得一发不可收拾。

Nero的世界一片漆黑，Vergil的手遮住了所有光线，半魔良好的感官在黑暗里把他的触觉无限放大，男孩能清晰地感受到Vergil和自己的舌头在口腔里像两条初生的小蛇般缠绕在一起，然后他父亲带着手套的手抚上了他的胸口，指尖碰到了他睡衣的第一颗扣子。

Vergil灵活的手指很快就将那颗小小的塑料扣子从扣眼里解救出来，接着是第二颗，第三颗，Nero介于少年和青年之间的身体毫无保留地展露在他面前。

Nero很白，又和Vergil的苍白不同，男孩常日包裹在衣物下的胸膛透着健康的血色，看上去像三月绽放的第一朵樱花那样粉粉的。

Vergil终于松开了捂着儿子眼睛的手，他将不知所措的Nero又向自己拉近了一些，边低头啃咬着他的颈侧那片皮肤，边将他身上碍事的睡衣剥下来扔到床的另一端。

Nero接触到微凉空气的皮肤明显地颤抖了一下，Vergil把人圈进自己的怀里，在男孩的锁骨边上留下一个又一个深粉色的痕迹，Nero觉得那些吻痕里像是有电流流过一样，一股一股地刺激着他的神经，血液汇聚成阵阵热流争先恐后地向着他的腿间涌去。

看着Nero不可避免地支起帐篷的睡裤，Vergil低笑一声，将环在男孩背后的手抽了出来，在那块鼓起来的地方轻轻按了一下。

“你…你确定要这么做？”Nero像过电似的浑身一怔，下意识地按住了Vergil的手，他觉得自己的脸肯定比开了三档引擎的绯红皇后还要烫，“我的意思是……你不必为了我…呃…”

“从你第一天端了杯麦片给我，还让我喝你的血的时候，我就差点这么做了。”Vergil耸耸肩，露出一点点无辜的神情，“我还警告过你那么做很危险。”

“还好我从来不听警告。”Nero小声咕哝了一句，“该死的，Vergil，我想这一刻好久了。”

他主动吻上了父亲饱满的唇。

Nero的睡裤很快就去床头和睡衣会师了，此刻男孩全身上下只穿着一条白色的平角短裤，喘息着仰面躺在床上，内裤鼓起的前端隐隐印洇出一小块深色的水渍，他的双眼因为Vergil的动作蒙上了一层水雾，还微微泛着点红。

Vergil像只盯着猎物的猎豹，整个人俯身撑在Nero的上方，他的外套马甲早就去和Nero的睡衣团聚了，身上只剩下件白衬衫和紧紧束缚着欲望的皮裤。

但他并没打算立刻享用身下的大餐，毕竟Nero的伤还没好透，接个吻都脸红的大男孩之前可能从来就没有接触过性事。

Vergil伸出手隔着棉质的内裤不紧不慢地揉搓了几下Nero半勃的性器，Nero捂着脸发出一声小狗似的呜咽，大腿两侧的肌肉因为父亲的动作不由自主地紧绷起来。

“It's ok，Nero。”Vergil俯下身，拉开Nero挡在脸上的手臂，低声安慰道，“I will help you。”

Nero怔怔地看着Vergil，然后泪蒙蒙地点点头。

Vergil微微有些凉的唇滑过Nero的颈侧，顺着那些吻痕一路来到他被薄薄的肌肉覆盖着的胸膛，他吻上男孩微微颤抖着的一边乳尖，一手抚上另一边，敏感的粉色小肉球在Vergil的舔咬和揉搓下很快就充血变硬，颤巍巍地立在空气里。

一波又一波陌生的快感从胸口爬上Nero的脊椎，他的腰不受控制地弓了起来，像是在主动把自己的胸口送进Vergil的口中一样。

Vergil带着手套的手再次隔着布料覆上Nero的性器，男孩已经因为他的逗弄完全勃起了，那片深色的前液的痕迹又扩大了些，Vergil隔着布料都能感到指尖湿漉漉的触感。

Vergil不温不火地揉搓着那一片布头，潮湿的布料残忍地摩擦着Nero全身上下最敏感的地方，他的父亲还不放过他似的一口咬上硬得和个小石子一般的乳尖，同时富有技巧地掐了一下颤动的性器顶端。

“呜……”

Nero根本抵抗不了这种刺激，又何况做这些事的人是他心心念念的父亲，强烈的快感从下半身窜到四肢百骸，他咬着嘴唇活生生被送上了高潮，射在了自己的裤子里。

而他的两只手就这么抵在Vergil健实的胸口，推也不是，拉也不好。

Vergil满意地看着Nero被情欲占领的双眼有些放空地看着自己，他伸手摸了摸儿子的头发。

“交给我。”

Vergil体贴地帮Nero脱掉了最后一件衣物，并送那条湿得不像话的裤衩去床头和它的同伴团聚。

Nero的性器和他的人一样，是一种健康的粉色，这会儿正吐着一滴白色的体液，乖乖地伏在浅色的体毛中间，Vergil没有为难不应期的Nero，他搂着男孩的腰，将他翻成了背朝上的姿势。

Nero羞得直接把脸埋进了枕头里，他的大脑已经停止思考很久了，现在里面装的全是Vergil那张让人犯罪的脸，光是想到他的父亲现在哑着嗓子压在自己的身上，双手扶着自己的腰，顺着背后的肌肉一点一点的向下吻，Nero就觉得自己刚刚发泄过的身体又要被点燃了。

Vergil在Nero光洁的背部留下了一串深粉色的记号，他的舌尖滑过男孩漂亮的蝴蝶骨，滑过他紧实的腰肌，最后在圆滚滚的股瓣上咬了一口。

男人的目光落在他拿进来给Nero泡水喝的那一小瓶蜂蜜上，他用牙咬住自己手套的边缘将它褪了下来，另一只手把瓶里的蜂蜜倒在自己的手上。

金色的液体顺着男人修长的手指滑落，点点滴滴地落在Nero布满吻痕的背上，给男孩又平添几分色气。

Vergil用干净的手拍了拍Nero的屁股，异样的感觉让Nero不禁仰起脖子，男人顺势将自己沾满蜂蜜的手指伸进男孩的嘴里。

Nero尝到了一股甜腻腻的味道，他像舔棒棒糖一样仔细地舔湿父亲每一寸手指，那些来不及咽下去的糖浆混着他的唾液从他被迫张开的嘴角流了出来。

嘴里的手指让Nero没办法说出完整的话，只能哼哼唧唧地发出几声无意义的呻吟。

Vergil保持着这个搅动着Nero口腔的姿势，另一只手顺着他的脊椎向下抚摸，最后指尖碰到了双丘间隐蔽的小口。

连前面都很少用的Nero更加不会用到后面，那小小的入口紧绷着，随着Nero的呼吸一颤一颤的，Vergil用手指轻轻地按揉着入口附近的环状肌肉，渐渐地Nero随着父亲的节奏慢慢放松下来。

Vergil抽回湿漉漉的手指，在Nero不满的闷哼里，将沾满唾液和蜂蜜的手指送入他的身体。

“唔啊……”

还没回过神来的Nero瞳孔猛地放大，身体被异物破开的感觉说不上有多舒服，但却格外清晰，他能感觉到Vergil骨节分明的手指在他体内搅动，甚至能感觉到Vergil的指甲刮过他肠壁的痒痒的感觉。

“放松，Nero。”

Vergil拍拍儿子的背，低下头给了他一个安慰的吻。

初尝情事的Nero的体内很热，柔软的肠壁一下一下地收缩着，Vergil弓起手指按压着周围的软肉，很快在他的动作之下Nero的身体开始自我保护似的分泌出透明的肠液。

他试着往男孩的身体里加入第二根手指，一点一点扩张着那具紧致的身体，随着Vergil的动作深入，Nero哼哼唧唧的声音逐渐变了调，每一声都带上了甜腻的尾音，腰也不自觉地将身体往Vergil的怀里送。

Vergil加入第三根手指的时候，指尖不经意碰到了一块凸起的软肉，一瞬间Nero整个人像过电一样颤抖起来，拔高的呻吟从嘴里漏出，小巧的脚趾蜷成一团，压在床单上的性器在无人触碰的情况下再度挺立起来。

Vergil又柔柔地按了几下那块凸起的腺体，Nero的身体彻底被酥麻的快感占领，他的肠道开始分泌出更多热液接受外物的进入，肠壁不停地收缩绞弄着Vergil的手指，泛粉的皮肤上蒙着一层薄薄的汗，他失神的地喊着自己的父亲。

“爸…我好难受啊………呜…快，快点………”

Vergil将手指全都抽了出来，强烈的空虚感换来Nero更加不满的呻吟。

Nero将自己翻了过来，他没人照顾的性器高高地翘在双腿之间，强烈的空虚感随着不停收缩的内壁一阵一阵地涌上他的脑门，浑身上下都卡在一种不上不下的境界，偏偏这个时候Vergil还一动不动。

他有些生气地瞪了Vergil一眼，然而那软软的还带着些委屈的眼神在父亲眼里无异于撒娇。

Vergil知道Nero准备好了，他的男孩像块刚出炉的蜂蜜蛋糕，在等着他享用。

紧实的皮裤让Vergil也不好受，尤其是Nero还总发出小动物一般的呻吟，小小的气音像是小猫爪子一样挠在他的心口，让他束缚在皮革下的分身生生犯疼。

他轻笑一声，将Nero拉进自己的怀里，

“Nero。”

“嗯…干嘛…”

“疼的话就说，我会停的。”

“……我又不怕疼。”

Vergil解开皮带，看着父亲尺寸惊人的性器从黑色的皮革里一点点被解放出来，Nero还是不禁倒吸一口凉气，他觉得自己绝对要被撕裂了。

趁着Nero盯着自己的下半身发呆，Vergil又顺势往他的身体里塞进一指蜂蜜，然后他躺了下来，顺带着让Nero趴在自己的胸口。

“那你自己试试？”Vergil的声音里带上了一丝不易被发现的愉悦。

欲望最终战胜了Nero的理智，他羞红了脸跪坐在Vergil的腹肌上，扶着父亲的分身对准自己的身体入口，扭着身体一点点将自己的腰向下压。

身体被破开的感觉清晰地映射在Nero的脑海里，他甚至能凭借着优秀的感官描绘出父亲性器上每一根血管的样子。

Nero的体内比刚才更热了，柔韧的入口像张不知餍足的小嘴，一下一下吸着Vergil的分身，Vergil趁机动了一下腰调整了一下角度，将性器柔软的伞状头部顶在了Nero包裹着腺体的肠壁上。

前所未有的快感一瞬间席卷了Nero全身，Nero感觉眼前晃过一阵白光，两条腿再也撑不住身体的重量，他一下跌坐在Vergil的身上，将父亲的分身全部吞进身体，而他自己高高翘起的性器因为过激的快感和被整个占有的事实再一次射了出来。

男孩喘着气倒在父亲的怀里，浑身颤抖。

Vergil其实也没好过到哪里去，Nero高潮过后的肠道紧紧地绞着他的性器，还不自觉地收缩着，要不是念在他身上还有伤，Vergil可能早就将他拆吃入腹了。

男人从床上坐起身来，他一边按摩着Nero的背为他顺气，一边安抚着他。

“…我没事…你…你动吧……”

可能是觉得光是被插进去就射了实在太丢人，Nero将脸埋在父亲的肩膀上看都不敢看他。

Nero青涩的表现让Vergil埋在他身体里的东西又大了几分，Vergil扶住Nero的腰试探性的动了几下，换来几声黏黏糊糊的低吟。

连续的高潮已经抽干了Nero本身就没恢复过来的力气，湿漉漉的男孩儿像只树袋熊一样挂在Vergil的身上，要不是Vergil扶着他，他根本就连坐都坐不住。

因此Vergil没有动的太狠，只是浅浅的地进出着儿子的身体，偶尔搅动一下抽搐的内壁，偶尔蹭过那个让人愉悦的腺体。

Nero至始至终都没有发出过一个带有拒绝意味的词语，尽管浑身上下一点力气都没有，他还是抱着父亲的肩膀，示好似的一下一下亲吻着父亲的嘴唇，并用自己的身体最大限度地取悦着恋人。

随着快感又一次慢慢在体内里堆积起来，Nero垂在腿间的小兄弟又一次颤颤巍巍地站了起来，只不过这次它已经没有什么可以吐出来的东西了，只能可怜兮兮地跟着Vergil碾压敏感点的节奏，一口一口地吐着透明的前液。

“哈…啊……我…我射不出来…好…好难受……”Nero难受地在Vergil肩头蹭着自己的脸，声音里带上了些隐隐的哭腔。

“没事，我帮你。”

Vergil拍拍男孩的背，握住他那根可怜的小东西缓缓套弄起来，男人握刀的手上有一层茧，粗糙的皮肤一遍遍蹭过Nero敏感的柱身，激得男孩控制不住地呜咽起来。

被前后夹击的Nero彻底沉沦在Vergil的攻势里，他湿润滚烫的内壁抽搐着绞着Vergil的分身，Vergil忍不住加快了进攻的速度，Nero软绵绵的气音成了他最好的催情剂，在几次猛攻之后，一股像触电的感觉爬上Vergil的脊背。

他提起怀里的男孩想从他的身体里抽出身来，不料原本已经意识的模糊的Nero突然收紧了双臂不让他离开，还迷迷糊糊地开了口，

“嗯…别走Vergil…射在里面吧…”

“如你所愿，Nero。”

Vergil吻了吻Nero长长的睫毛，抵着滚烫的肠壁释放在他的身体里。

同时Nero的分身一跳一跳地吐出了几口透明的液体，接着软了下去，精疲力竭的Nero被Vergil生生逼上了干高潮。

Vergil发泄过的性器还在Nero的身体里半硬着，Nero知道年长有力的半魔根本不可能就此满足，但他实在没力气了，他软绵绵地抱着父亲的背，累得连根手指都动不了。

Nero讨好地蹭了蹭父亲的颈窝，就着相拥的姿势进入梦乡。

看着沉沉睡去的儿子的侧脸，Vergil一直空荡荡的心被延绵不断的爱意填满了，温暖又充盈。

人类的理智告诉Vergil现在他应该带Nero去浴室清理一下，起码把身体里一塌糊涂的蜂蜜和体液弄干净，但是睡着的男孩紧紧地圈着他的后背，完全没有要放手的意思。

这姿势让Vergil着实没办法起身，他只能凑合地将自己的手指着顺着Nero翕张着的穴口探了进去，尝试着将他穴道内的液体弄出来，但通过指尖上异样的触感，Vergil惊讶的发现Nero的身体在一点一点吸收他的体液。

从恶魔的角度来看这倒也不是奇怪的事，他还发现因为吸收了那些液体，Nero身上的伤口正以比白天更快的速度在愈合。

算了，就当补魔，明早再说吧。

放了半身血又折腾一晚上的Vergil着实也挺累了，他抽出手指草草在床单上擦了几下，抱着他的男孩缓缓入睡。

……

Nero在窗外叽叽喳喳的鸟叫声中睁开双眼，他身上的伤口已经愈合了大半，力气也恢复了不少，只剩腰背有还些酸酸的。

男孩躺在床上盯着天花板，昨夜的记忆开始随着意识的清晰一点点涌现上来，他没由来地再次羞红了脸，把自己藏进了被子里。

没过多久记忆里另一个主角Vergil就握着个冒着热气的鸭子头马克杯推门走了进来，长腿一抬，优雅地坐到了Nero的身旁。

这场景怎么看都有些熟悉啊？Nero默默地在心里吐槽。

Vergil端着一杯麦片，看着床上的Nero一副要把自己闷死在棉被里的架势，他伸手摸了一把男孩儿唯一露在外面的头发。

“我喂你？”

“…好？”Nero也不知道Vergil在搞什么名堂，他只是下意识地不想拒绝父亲而已。

Nero以为Vergil的喂就只是字面意义上的喂，事实证明他太天真了。

Vergil的勺子根本就没有进到Nero的嘴里，他反而将麦片送到自己的嘴里，还不留情地咬破了自己的舌头，接着勾起Nero的下巴将嘴里的东西渡了过去。

被混着甜甜的血的味道的麦片堵了一嘴的Nero开始有点后悔当年悄悄往老爹碗里放血的事情了。

不过他还是将嘴里的东西都咽了下去，额头抵着Vergil的额头，糯糯地开了口，

“谢谢你为我回来，我也爱你。”


	13. Redgrave

就算在与Qliphoth一战里被毁得七零八落，红墓市还是有户籍所这种地方存在的。

这意味着什么呢？

意味着全黑户Vergil和半黑户Dante需要一起去上户口。

Nero痊愈之后的第一件事，就是带着他的父亲和他的叔叔去了一趟红墓市中心的户籍所。Vergil的户籍早在二十年前就被注销了，而Dante隐姓埋名几十年，假证拿出来都能有一摞，一直没个正儿八经的户口。

Dante一脸嫌麻烦地抱怨着就算没有户口也没什么大不了的，被Nero黑着脸以“不办下个月就没有圣代吃”为理由活活把他“不去”二字堵回了肚子里。

Nero抱着堆杂物站在储藏室门口，一板一眼地跟两个缺乏常识的长辈讲道理，没有户籍是件非常不方便的事，这意味着他们不能开账户、不能乘坐很大一部分的交通工具，甚至出任务的时候都不能光明正大地住旅馆。

至于Vergil，Nero只用了一句“户籍代表他们三个在人类法律意义上是真正的一家人”就把自己的父亲说服了。

人类对于Vergil是个陌生的词，他不明白为什么这个弱小的种群要做出这么多条条框框来约束自己，但Nero似乎对这个法律意义上的一家人异常执着，他也没道理不答应。

于是当天就有了三个一米九的男人并肩站在户籍所门口这画面感十足的一幕，Nero执意让自己的父亲和叔叔换上些看上去比较日常一点的服饰，Dante从一堆衣服里扒出件深红色的皮夹克套在身上，又顺手扔给Vergil一件黑色的丝绸衬衫。

什么都掩盖不了斯巴达后裔优良的血统，尽管无比低调，一路上他们还是被不少人偷偷围观了。

为他们办手续的是个和Nero年龄相仿的小姑娘，她看看一脸不耐烦的Dante，又看看面无表情的Vergil，最后选择了目测上去最好说话的Nero作为沟通对象。

入户籍并不是非常复杂的手续，小姑娘递给Nero两张户籍表，又指了指旁边的一扇门，示意Nero将两个长辈的带进去拍一寸照。

Dante和Vergil被Nero一左一右塞进狭小的照相房，正在椅子上打瞌睡的摄影师被突然进来的两个高大的人吓了一跳，险些从椅子上滑下地。

Vergil有些诧异地注视着摄影师用一个黑乎乎的方块在他和Dante眼前闪了几下，没多久几张清晰地印着他们的脸的图片就从另一边的快印机里滚了出来。

“老哥，神奇吧。这玩意儿叫相机。”Dante勾着兄长的脖子，拿起桌上的照片抖了抖，拽着他走出房间。

外面的Nero已经趁这个时间把两张表填得八九不离十，男孩一笔一划地将“Dante·Sparda”和“Vergil·Sparda”两个名字郑重地填在了两张表的开头，满意地偷笑了一下。

办公桌后的姑娘将信息录入信息库，然后将那两张纸塞进Nero和Kyrie一家子厚厚的档案袋的底部，并告诉他们过一周做好的ID卡会邮递送到Devil May Cry事务所。

办理期间不大的建筑里进进出出着形形色色的人，或是来登记新生，或是来注销死亡，这也许就是所谓的humanbeing，终日在为柴米油盐，日常生计而忙碌奔波，渺小却又真实。

……

几天后Dante在做委托途中从一只长了八个眼睛的鸟形恶魔身上缴获了一台类似相机的魔器，它和涅梵差不多，凭借魔力作驱动，作战的时候能发出强光限制恶魔的行动，而平时就是台普通的相机。

Dante把弄着手里小巧而精密的魔器，突然想起自家老哥那天拍照时露出的困惑又好奇的表情。

回到事务所，Dante把相机丢给端坐在沙发上看书的Vergil，并向他表示“这种文绉绉的东西我是玩不来，还是交给你合适。”

直至一个月之后，Devil May Cry事务所收到一大笔奖金和一封装着奖状的信，Dante才发觉自己的这个无意识的举动实在是太正确了。

这一切都要从Vergil床头矮柜上放的一张照片说起。

一张Nero的照片。

照片上的白发男孩穿着身黑色的浴衣站在一棵挂满红色祈愿符的的月桂树下，垫起脚尖尝试着将手中的结缘绳挂上枝头，男孩微微阖着双眼，表情虔诚又静谧，长长的睫毛在脸上打下一小片阴影，镜头虚化了他背后的人群，将那茫茫人海和空中绽放的烟花一起模糊成团团暖色的光斑，融在深蓝色的夜空里。

Dante不得不承认，Vergil的审美与摄影天赋都和他对力量的控制一样，堪称完美。

……

Dante和Vergil无论在什么层面上，都正式成为了Nero家庭成员，Nico和Kyrie对Vergil的距离感，随着Nero三天两头带父亲回家的频率，也渐渐消失不见。

两位女孩发现Vergil并没有想象中那么不近人情，他甚至会在晚餐后坐在客厅的壁炉边给Nero家的孩子们读上几首诗，那些平日里上天入地没有一刻停歇的小恶魔们居然全都安安静静地坐在地毯上，仰着脑袋望着“Nero哥哥的爸爸”用低缓好听的声音念出一句一句充满想象空间的诗句。

Kyrie将手里的黄蔷薇小心地安置进眼前的透明玻璃瓶里，Nero和Dante出门做委托去了，这束花是Vergil来时送给她的，女孩在毛巾上擦干手上的水珠，走到Vergil所坐的沙发边。

“Vergil先生。”

“嗯？”Vergil停下了读诗的动作，看着女孩。

“这周日我和Nero准备带孩子们去参加镇上办的祭典，您和Dante先生要一起来吗？”Kyrie的声音轻快又柔和，“我想Nero一定会很高兴的。”

还没等Vergil回答，脚边的孩子们就开始叽叽喳喳地喊了起来，他们喊着“Nero哥哥万岁！”“Kyrie姐姐万岁！”“想看Dante叔叔变大龙！”诸如此类的话，并一股脑围到Vergil的脚边，其中有个胆子特别大的小男孩甚至顺着他的膝盖爬到了他的大腿上。

Vergil浅笑一下，答应了女孩的邀请。

……

事实上祭典那天到场的不只有他们，前来保养武器的Trish和Lady也跟着Nico一同去了，穿着成套浴衣的女士们一路吸引了不少镇民的目光。

这是个类似东方盂兰盆会的祭典，只不过办在初秋，夏天刚过去，天气还不是特别冷，Kyrie趁着一年一度难得的机会，给孩子们每人都准备了浴衣，又挨不住小朋友非得要哥哥姐姐阵型统一的请求，只得给自己和Nero也准备了一件。

Nero的浴衣款式很简单，纯黑色的衣服配着条深红色的腰封，而Kyrie的则是一件印着淡淡的樱花的白色款，干净端庄。

两人领着换好浴衣的孩子们走出屋子的时候，Nico不禁“wow”了一声。

祭典就在离Nero家不远的海滩边的那条街上，那里伫立着一棵Fortuna历史最悠久的月桂树，也许是种精神象征，周遭的建筑拆了建建了拆，但从来没有人提过要挪动它，而每年有关祭典的活动场地也都会以这颗树为中心。

半魔双子和两位女猎人比Nero他们早到一些，Vergil在人群中一眼就看到了Nero，他的男孩牵着Alice的小手慢慢地走在最前面，深红腰封包裹下饱满的腰臀线随着他的步伐完美地律动着。

……

Vergil拿着Nero递给他的气泡水，靠在一颗树下静静地观察起四周的普通人，这些人类看上去脆弱得不堪一击，但又笑得无比真诚，他们将不大的街道点缀得井井有条，小摊位整整齐齐地排在道路边，顶棚上的挂灯在深色的夜里散发出橘色的光芒，柔软又安宁。

然后他看到了Nero，白发男孩永远是人群中的焦点，他像颗小太阳一般，为所有人发光发热，又总能在兜兜转转的间隙里发现每个人不同的需求。

Vergil注意到那个叫Alice的小女孩站在气枪摊位面前很久很久，盯着奖品栏里一只绑着红丝带的玩具熊一动不动，但懂事的Alice没有向Nero提出要求，望了一会便默默地跟着Kyrie走开了。

Nero本在和住在隔壁的女士聊着什么，他突然对身边的邻居说了声抱歉要离开一小会，然后便小跑开去。

射击对于用惯湛蓝玫瑰的Nero来说简单得像日常呼吸一样，男孩交给摊主几枚硬币，举起了那把气枪，只开了三枪就将代表缎带小熊的牌子击落下来。

Nero为Alice赢得了那只玩具熊，小女孩抱着熊开心地在Nero脸上亲了一大口。

他的男孩得意地笑着，露出两颗尖尖的小虎牙，那两颗白晃晃的犬齿像是在Vergil心尖上咬了一口，带起了一团微小的火苗。

射击摊隔壁卖苹果糖的摊主阿姨似乎也曾受过Nero帮助，看到他带着群孩子走过来，大大方方地送给孩子们每人一颗糖果，当然也包括Dante的份。

Nero举着裹着厚厚一层糖浆的苹果，先是小心地伸出舌头舔了一口糖果表层，甜品总能让人心情愉悦，男孩满意地眯起了眼睛，接着小小地咬了一口苹果本体，裂开的硬糖层伴着果实的汁水覆在了他水润的嘴角，在橘色的灯光下闪闪烁烁。

Vergil心中的悸动起初只是团小小的火焰，而Nero每个动作都像是它的燃料，在一丝一丝地助长着它的气焰。

男孩将Dante和两位女猎人带到卖果酒的摊位前，走之前还不忘嘱咐调酒的大叔不要给打赌总是输的Dante喝太多。

Nero知道Vergil至始至终都在看着他，忙完一切他有些不好意思地一路小跑到卖气泡水的摊位面前要了杯柠檬气泡水，塞进倚在树下的父亲的手里。

……

随着时间推移，天色又暗了些，Kyrie递给了Nero一个米白色的袋子，又嘱咐了他几句便带着孩子们去了海滩的另一边，铺好桌布准备等待晚上最后的烟花。

Vergil在海滩的尽头找到了Nero，男孩面前一望无际的深蓝色海面上飘着不少纸制的河灯，星星点点地落在河面上，仿佛天上的星空坠入凡间。

河灯是这个小镇上用以对逝去亲人的悼念，对活着的人们祝福的一种古老的传统，Nero将手里写着Jack Mormont的纸灯内芯点燃，轻轻地放在海面上，那盏忽明忽暗的灯在水面上摇摇曳曳地前行，最后与灯群汇合在一起，随着洋流渐渐飘向远方。

Nero回过头便看到了站在身后的Vergil，他轻轻笑了笑，“你一直在看我。”

Vergil“嗯”了一声作为回应，然后伸出手将神情落寞的大男孩拉进自己的怀抱里。

Nero只有在Vergil面前才会偶尔露出一丝疲惫，他将头靠在父亲的肩上，歪着头看着视线里写着Jack名字的河灯渐渐飘远，直到消失不见。

对离别的恐惧原本被Nero封在内心最深的地方，现在它像是裂了道口子，随着摇摇晃晃的河灯一点一点渗了出来。

他维持着这个姿势，垂在身旁的左手覆上父亲的右手，男孩绵软的手指在Vergil的掌心摩挲着，最后交叉握住了比自己略大的手掌，十指相扣。

“别再离开我了，Vergil。”他说。

……

Vergil抱了Nero很久，他什么也没做，就只是静静地环着自己的儿子，这个姿势他看不到Nero的脸，但他能感觉到Nero颤抖着的手在一点一点地平静下来。

“陪我去许个愿吧。”Vergil听见Nero闷闷的声音从自己的背后传来。

Nero拉着Vergil的手将人带到那颗巨大的月桂树下，一波一波人潮过后，这颗代表着祝福的大树树杈上已被挂满了大大小小用来祈福的红色结绳。

三根红色线绳象征着人间最美好的三种因缘，它们扭曲缠绕成一股绳结，静静地祝福着每个许下愿望的人。坐在大树不远处的老婆婆给了Nero一把红色的丝线，男孩用一种特殊的方式将其中三根编成一条结绳，他踮起脚尖，把象征着祝福的结系在了月桂树结实的枝干上。

夜空里绽开的烟火刚好在此刻照亮了周围的世界和Nero的脸，一切像是慢动作回放一样，Vergil下意识地幻化出Dante那架恶魔相机，将这一幕永远地记录了下来。

Nero握着小小的祈愿绳，侧身望了一眼海滩上被孩子们围在中间的栗发女孩，轻声许愿，“第一个愿望许给Kyrie，愿望她此生幸福圆满。”

他将做好的环扣系在结实的树干上，又看了看Kyrie身旁将Alice扛在肩上玩骑大马的Dante，默念，“第二个愿望许给Dante，愿他往后再无伤痛。”

最后男孩收回按在树枝上的手，回过头发现Vergil正好在看着自己，他了然一笑，在心里默默地补上第三个心愿，“第三个愿望许给Vergil，愿我与他不再分离。”

“试试吗？”看着身旁的父亲，Nero有些期待地将手里分成三股的红线递给Vergil。

“一根就够。”Vergil只从那三股红线里抽走一根，他将红线绑在了巨大的许愿树上，紧贴Nero的绳结右侧。

瞬息万变的花火接二连三地在空中绽放，Nero突然从梦中惊醒似的，拉起Vergil的手快速奔跑起来。

“啊，糟了！Nico他们还在海边等我们！”

……

一到海滩上Nero便被自家孩子团团围住，吵着要和他一起放烟花棒，Dante看了一眼不远处靠在礁石上的Vergil，伸手拦下那群小恶魔，红色的魔力一点一点地闪动起来，“看好我要变大龙了哦？”

趁着孩子们的注意力被分散，Nero借机溜了过去。

那两块高耸的礁石很好地为Nero和Vergil隔绝了整个世界的视线。

“我有东西要还给你。”

Nero背靠着礁石，奔跑让他有些气息不稳，他从浴衣里侧的口袋里摸出了什么郑重其事地塞进Vergil的手心。

Vergil低头仔细一看手里微凉的硬物，发现是他留在事务所的那条红宝石吊坠，半魔人良好的视力还告诉他，Nero在那个小小的银饰背后刻上了“Nero”四个字母。

“你自己说的，送出去的东西，不能还给送的人。”Nero的声音里带上了些许不满，“你不能出尔反尔。”

“确实如此。”Vergil点点头将吊坠收回口袋里，思忖片刻后，在空中摊开手掌中幻化出些什么，“但我想，你可以替我保管它。”

金色的红宝石项链随着点点魔力出现在Vergil的掌心里，那是他很长一段时间都没有再拿出来过的、来自Eva的遗物，也曾是他最珍视的东西。

“现在我们扯平了。”

Vergil在Nero不可思议的目光里，将那条代表着斯巴达家羁绊的项链放进了他浴衣内里的口袋。

Nero浴衣宽大的领子在Vergil的动作下散得更开了，黑色布料下露出一片对比强烈的白净的胸口，随着他渐渐变快的呼吸的节奏起起伏伏。

想到Nero就这样在人群里晃了一晚上，心里那团名为独占欲的火焰越燎越高，燃尽理智，Vergil本能地低下头在Nero雪白的锁骨上狠狠咬了一口，男孩薄薄的皮肤被牙齿划破，牙印周围慢慢渗出几滴鲜红的血珠。

疼痛让Nero浑身颤了一下，他小声嘟囔着，“……你咬在这里会被人看到的。”

看着男孩有些为难又无可奈何的表情，Vergil突然萌生出逗逗他的念头。

“是啊，谁让有些人一整晚都没时间看我。”他假装用一种带着点不满的语气说道。

没料到Vergil会这么说的Nero感觉血液一下子涌上了脸颊，他有些懊悔，又有点点难过。

“对不起，我太忙了…”

Nero在道歉，不仅是为了今天。

自从Vergil回来以后，Nero很少能长时间和Vergil单独呆在一起，恶魔的血脉让他不容易疲劳，但给不了他双倍的时间，这个二十出头的大男孩有太多背负在肩上的东西，孩子们的日常起居、Devil May Cry分部接到的委托、Kyrie和Nico的安全，这让他过去的每一天都只能像今天一样，忙得团团转。

“你还让Alice亲你。”Vergil又半真半假地补充了一句。

“…她才六岁。”

海上的烟火还在一朵接着一朵地绽放，那些红红黄黄的火光给Nero通红的脸上又蹭上一层浅浅的绯色。

“Nero，犯错的孩子要受罚。”

Vergil靠着礁石坐到沙滩上，Nero被他拉得一个踉跄，跌坐在父亲结实有力的大腿上，他抬起头，正好对上Vergil映着花火的浅色瞳孔。

单纯的Nero显然是对Vergil的话认真了，浑身上下每个小动作都在诉说着他的愧疚，他踌躇了一会，歪过脑袋，先用鼻尖蹭了蹭父亲挺俊的鼻梁，接着吻上了他的嘴唇。

Nero亲吻的技术一如既往的生涩，不过对Vergil非常受用，Vergil眯着眼睛享受着Nero示好的吻，温软的舌头小心地蹭开他的嘴唇，探进他的口腔，试探性地舔舔他的舌头，像只向族群首领讨食的幼崽。

看着憋得满脸通红的Nero，强烈的欲火随着心跳席卷了Vergil全身，他轻而易举地反客为主，捏着Nero的下巴微微使力，迫使男孩张开嘴，顺理成章地占领了他口腔里的每一寸领土。

随时可能被发现的背德感充斥着Nero的脑海，又很快被席卷而来的快感抵消掉。

舌头互相纠缠的水声清晰地传到Nero的耳朵里，他贴着父亲的胸口，浴衣因为剧烈的动作完全散了开来，Vergil倒是完全不在乎被人发现，顺着领口直接抚上了男孩裸露滚烫的胸膛。

“……我不是个合格的恋人。”Nero小声说着，声音里真真切切地满是自责，“对不起。”

原本就带着愧疚感的男孩已经完全把Vergil开玩笑的话当真了，他低着头，看着Vergil胸口的衣扣，浑身的肌肉紧绷着，双手撑在父亲的腰侧微微颤抖。

Vergil有些讶异，他说的时候倒是没想到Nero会有这么大反应，他动作轻柔又不容拒绝地将Nero拉近一些，扶着他的脖子将他的毛绒绒的头按在自己的肩膀上，另一只手顺着Nero后背结实的肌肉一点一点画圈按压着向下，最后停在他窄窄的腰上。

“我们来日方长，不必急于一时。”

“我的至亲、挚友、挚爱都是同一个人。”Vergil的手隔着黑色的布料轻轻地在Nero的腰上来回摩挲着，男人凝视着儿子近在咫尺的脸，眼里是无际的柔情，他在Nero耳边轻轻地说道，“所以我的心愿也是唯一的。”

“我想陪伴你实现你的每一个愿望，Nero。”

又一轮的烟花在空中绽放开来，五彩斑斓的火光再一次照亮了Nero被欣喜和爱意占领的双眸。

……

次日Nico在帮Vergil洗照片的时候实在没忍住，照片上Nero的样子过于好看，她悄悄地以Vergil的名义把那张照片投给了红墓市正在举办的摄影赛赛委会。

委托Vergil拍照的人越来越多，Dante看着那些日益增多的摄影类委托信差点以为自己开了个影楼而不是恶魔事务所。

Vergil偶尔也会挑一些感兴趣的接下，稿费除了买些书和事务所的日常开销，他也提过可以帮Nero家分担一些经济压力，不过白发男孩笑着拒绝了父亲，表示自己可以扛得住这个担子，他只要照顾好Dante不要让这个老家伙再让事务所断水断电就好了。

最后Vergil在Dante的提议下，把这些钱都捐给了Fortuna的孤儿院。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黄蔷薇的花语：永恒的微笑


	14. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *原创角色预警  
> 一个爱与被爱，成长与承担的故事。

Nero最近有些怪怪的。

表现包括但不限于他一回家就避开所有人神神秘秘地躲进储藏室，做晚饭的时候经常多做一倍的量，一到晚上还不知为了什么悄悄地溜出门。

某天晚上Nero回到事务所，墙上的挂钟已经越过凌晨一点，他蹑手蹑脚地爬上楼梯，尽量放轻动作不让那几块年久失修的木板发出太大的声音。

Dante事务所的二楼有两间卧房，半魔双子正好一人一间，以前Nero留宿的时候Dante还会把房间留给他自己去客厅睡，现在倒是连这个麻烦都省了。

Nero轻手轻脚地推开Vergil的房门，做贼心虚似的踮着脚尖靠近窗边的床，不出他所料Vergil已经睡着了，平日里一丝不苟向后梳的头发现在软软地搭在前额，月光透过纱帘在他脸上盖上了一层朦朦胧胧的光雾，让男人原本硬朗的面部线条看上去柔和了不少。

男孩舔了舔嘴唇，轻声脱掉外套外裤，俯下身悄悄地在父亲脸颊上印上一个迟到的晚安吻，拉开床尾叠放整齐的属于自己的那条被子钻了进去。

温暖的被窝和身边平缓的呼吸声让Nero浑身酸痛的肌肉顿时放松下来，正当他闭上眼睛准备迎接睡梦，一条有力的手臂隔着被子将他整个人箍进了怀里。

Nero扭过头，看到Vergil不知什么时候醒了过来，臂弯揽着自己的腰，一双刚睡醒还有些不能聚焦的眼睛迷瞪地看着他。

“……我吵醒你了？”Nero有些抱歉地缩了缩脖子。

Vergil没有回答他的话，反而握住了Nero露在棉被外的手腕，手臂使力，一把将儿子拉进自己的被窝里。

绵绵密密的吻帖着Nero细嫩的脖子落了下来，Vergil手掌扣着Nero的腕部，那边同时隔着T恤摸上了男孩的腰侧。

Nero察觉到什么似的瞳孔猛然放大，他被电了一般弓起了腰，没有被控制住的另一只手下意识地抵上了Vergil的胸口。

——在床上向来黏糊乖巧的Nero破天荒地推开了Vergil。

Vergil身体靠着墙壁，没法再后退，反作用力让Nero的身体不由自主地向后仰，眼看着就要滚下床。Vergil握着Nero的手腕一把将人拉了回来，一来一去的动作下Nero身上那件T恤翻到了胸口，奶油色的皮肤上青紫的伤痕和刚愈合的弹孔在月光下一览无遗。

以Vergil的经验来看这些伤痕并不像是恶魔造成的，更像是被人类的武器打的。

其实Vergil早就发现Nero最近经常半夜偷偷跑出去不知做些什么，但他明白Nero不说肯定是有他的苦衷，所以他只是淡淡地说了一句，“如果有事一定要告诉我。”

但今天Nero不仅回来得晚，还带了一身奇怪的伤，这让Vergil心里燃起了一股无名的怒火，他钳住Nero的手腕，翻身将企图逃跑的男孩压在身下。

“Nero。”Vergil压低了嗓音，“解释。”

被死死桎梏住的Nero支支吾吾了半天也答不出个所以然，被逼急了只好瞎说，“额…我从楼梯上掉下去了。”

说完他简直想咬掉自己的舌头，因为他看到Vergil眼里的怒火在肉眼可见地一点点放大。

“你知道欺骗我的后果。”Vergil眼里的温情完全被盛怒所取代，男人眉头紧锁，带着点点魔力的手按上Nero腰侧最大的那块淤青，“我不认为楼梯可以对半魔造成这种伤害。”

Nero体内魔力的流动告诉Vergil，他身上的伤确实只是些皮外伤，最严重的两个弹孔也在恶魔血液的作用下修复得差不多了。

“呜呜呜……疼！！”伤口被魔力入侵的刺痛感让Nero整个人都颤抖起来，但他自知理亏，只能咬着嘴唇倔强地看着Vergil，“我又不是小孩子了，我能照顾好自己。”

“Nero，我尊重你的自由。”两人僵持了很久，最终Vergil叹了口气，松开了身下的儿子，“但我不希望你遇到困难瞒着我。”

Vergil略带颓然的表情触动了Nero紧绷的神经，他慌忙地伸手拉住正要转过身去的父亲，并主动把身子埋进了Vergil的怀里。

“好吧，很抱歉我骗了你。”Nero的声音充满歉意，他隔着睡衣磨蹭着Vergil的胸口，“其实我出去打了一架。”

他斟酌片刻，又补充道。

“帮一个好兄弟。”

……

Nero和James的重逢是在一个秋日的午后，那天Vergil出门办事不在家，事务所里又没有其他食材，于是Dante为自己和Nero叫了份披萨外卖。

没过多久门铃就响了，打开门Nero第一眼看到的并不是披萨，而是摩托车头盔下那一抹熟悉的金发。

“James？”“Nero？”两人几乎同时叫出了对方的名字。

“你怎么来红墓了？”“Wow，你怎么剪了个这么短的头发。”

Nero和James相识在Fortuna的孤儿院，那年Nero六岁James八岁，James见到Nero的第一句话居然是“哇塞你的头发看上去好软啊我能摸摸吗。”然后不顾Nero反抗将他的头揉成鸟窝。

在孤儿院期间性情孤僻的Nero几乎只有James一个朋友，后来两人在差不多时间段离开孤儿院，Nero被Credo带去了教团，James被一户普通的家庭收养。

不过两人并没有因此断了联系，教团期间Nero依然习惯独来独往，他经常会趁不训练的时候偷偷溜出去找James，两人甚至在叛逆期一起打了耳洞。

James住的阁楼是两个十几岁的少年最好的秘密基地，一金一银两颗脑袋凑在狭小的空间里侃天侃地，度过一个又一个平庸的下午，Nero还用教团发的补贴买了台二手的游戏机放在那里。

可惜James后来的生活并不顺利，领养他的父亲酗酒成瘾，母亲离家出走，Nero十六岁那年，James被迫染上了恶习。

那天下午下着暴雨。

Nero咬着牙死死地看着眼前的James。两人刚狠狠地打了一架，或者说在教团受过良好训练的Nero单方面把身形单薄的James揍了一顿，白发少年将从阁楼发现的粉末全都撒在雨里，一言不发地将唯一的朋友打得爬都爬不起来。

“妈的，不是每个人都跟你这么幸运，Nero。”

金发的少年往地上吐了口血沫，丢下一句话一瘸一拐地消失在雨幕里，从那以后Nero再也没见过James。

Nero甚至怀疑过他已经死了。

……

好几年过去，James依然同在Fortuna的时候那般瘦弱，破旧的衣服和不怎么健康的脸色诉说着这个二十几岁的青年生活并不如意。

James住在红墓市郊的一片筒子楼里，周围的环境脏乱不堪，地上扔满废弃的酒瓶和不知名的药瓶，街角堆积着不知道已经放了几天的垃圾，恶臭Nero隔着十几米远就能闻到。

“你怎么来了？”

打工结束的金发青年坐在楼顶天台的边缘，晃荡着两条腿叼着一根烟漫无目的地望着天空，看到从楼梯井里爬上来的Nero他明显吃了一惊。

“晚饭做多了，倒了可惜。”Nero一屁股坐在了James旁边，不由分说地将保温饭盒向那一侧推了推。

“几年不见你的厨艺渐长啊，是那个叫Kr…K什么的小姑娘教你的吗？”James倒也没有揭穿Nero，他掐灭手里的烟，不客气地打开盖子吃了起来，“所以你最后追到她了吗？”

“她叫Kyrie，但是我们分手了。”Nero耸耸肩。

James吞下一块煎蛋，晃了晃脑袋，“那可还真是可惜，当年我还给你出了不少好主意。”

“如果你把大雨天跑到教团楼下唱情歌叫好主意的话。”想到不堪回首的回忆，Nero自己都忍不住笑了起来。

James跟着也笑了，他扒了两口炒面，换了个话题，“我看那天定披萨的不是你啊，那是你老板吗？”

“哦，那是我叔叔。”

“咦？我记得你不是没有家人吗？”James挑了挑一边的眉毛表示惊讶。

“这个说来话长，不过我觉得你应该会喜欢他们的。”Nero舔舔嘴唇，露出一个亲切的小笑容。

……

事实上James没过几天就见到了这两位Nero真正意义上的家人，那天他接到了一单外卖，订单上的名字James还有点印象，好像就是Nero提过的叔叔，James骑着装着披萨的摩托车兜兜转转了好几圈才找到订单上的地址，那是片地处偏避的废弃地，平时基本都没什么人会过来。

Nero用手里的叛逆挡下了Vergil甩过来的剑气，猩红的大剑灵巧地从半魔人的左手转到右手，伴随着两只闪着蓝光的翼手撑在地上猛地一使力，Nero像只从悬崖起飞的雄鹰跃上空中，灵活地从Vergil头顶翻过，手里的大剑直指男人的后背。

“Jackpot！”

“老哥我就告诉你了，Kid用叛逆绝对比用阎魔刀顺手多了。”在一旁看着的Dante拍了拍手掌，得意地朝着兄长的方向扬起下巴。

Vergil并没有理会Dante，他转过身看着Nero收回了手里的剑背在背后，男孩魔人化后一双金色的蛇瞳随着呼吸起伏忽明忽暗，充满期待地看着他的父亲。

“做得很好，Nero。”Vergil点点头，走上前鼓励似的低头吻了吻年幼的魔人头上弧形的犄角。

得到表扬的Nero心满意足地将叛逆还给Dante，愉悦的心情让乖乖伏在肩膀上的翼手都不由自主地抖了一下。

“别走别走，还有这个。”Dante一把拉住了Nero，从重骑兵的后备箱里抽出了崭新如初的绯红女皇递给年轻的魔人，“下次别弄坏了啊，为了贿赂Nico我少吃好几顿披萨。”

Nero惊喜地看着Dante，Dante则调皮地对自己的大侄子眨了眨眼，抬手唤出体内的魔剑，朝着Vergil的方向喊，“老哥我们好久没切磋了，不如来一把？”

“你这么想挨打的话，我可以奉陪。”那边的Vergil已经摆好了次元斩的起手式。

……

James都没靠近那块废墟，就能感到金属相撞的气流扑面而来，他看不到那堆石头块里到底有点什么，也不知道Nero的叔叔人在哪里，只能边找边扯开嗓子喊：

“那个——Dante先生——您的外卖——”

“哦草，糟了！”

看到James的Nero第一时间收回了魔人状态，但还是没逃过James的眼睛，他看着昔日的挚友捧着两盒披萨，瞪大了眼睛盯着自己，石化一般站在入口处一动不动。

Nero以为他被自己的魔人形态吓到了，走过去想解释点什么。

不料James突然爆发出一阵惊天地泣鬼神的爆笑：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——Nero你从后面看好像个妞啊。”

“草你大爷！！！！！滚！！！！”要不是看在James那弱不禁风的小身板的份上，Nero绝对已经一拳揍过去了。

两人并肩坐在废墟门口，秋天午后的阳光温度刚好，让人心情无比舒畅，James有些好奇地指着不远处刀光剑影交错在一起的半魔双子，犹豫着开口问道，

“所以，你爸和你叔叔……一直这样？他们看上去好像要杀掉对方哎？真的不用阻止一下吗。”

“放心吧没事，我爸我叔都和我一样是半魔。”Nero专心地咬着手里的披萨，努力把连在一起的芝士一口气都吃进嘴里，“我有时候觉得他们可能就指着打架交流感情吧……”

“我当年还骂你是个魔鬼。”Nero咽下手里最后一点面包边，伸出舌头舔了舔沾着酱料的手指，“没想到最后真的变成恶魔的是我。”

“其实Nero，不是所有人都是善良的。”James托着下巴，有一搭没一搭地踢着脚边的石子，“有些人不是恶魔却远比恶魔残忍百倍。”

“而且我觉得你有这种力量挺好的，可以保护想保护的人。”

James卷起袖子抬起纤细的胳膊在Nero眼前晃了晃，那条隐藏在披萨店制服下的手臂上面密密麻麻布满了纹身，而纹身掩盖着的全是一道一道凸起的伤疤。

……

James所住的区域治安非常不好，因为地价便宜，筒子楼里鱼龙混杂住的什么人都有。

某天夜里Nero提着饭盒溜到那座外墙上挂满衣物的建筑的楼下，正好撞见James被几个穿着片警制服的人拦在破破烂烂的大门口。

金发青年皱着眉头从口袋里掏出一叠纸币递了过去，拿了钱的片警似乎还不满足，伸手想要去抢James手里的钱包。

“嘿，你们在干什么？”

Nero将手里的饭盒放在一边，大声打断了警察的动作。

后面的事可想而知，那几个收保护费被打断的片警恼羞成怒，对Nero群起而攻之，Nero没带武器，但是天生怪力的他还是在人类的力量范畴之内狠狠地教训了这几个混蛋，只不过最后为首的那个片警头头被打得失了智，掏出配枪对着Nero就扣下了扳机。

James用酒精棉球按上Nero肩膀上的弹孔，不认同般地摇着头，“你这么大本事，怎么还被打得跟孙子似的还不还手啊。”

“人类的事情还是用人类的方式解决比较好。”Nero白了James一眼，“我用揍恶魔的力量揍他们，那是要出人命的好吗。”

James处理完Nero身上的伤口，抬头看了一眼天窗外高高悬在空中的月亮。

“要不今晚你睡这？我可以去客厅睡沙发。”他用手指指自己的床，“这么晚了你家里人都睡了吧。”

“不啦，还有人等我回家呢。”

Nero笑嘻嘻地套上自己的外套，提起空饭盒纵身窗户里翻了出去，动作灵敏地像只正在捕猎的猫，James在他蓝绿色的眼里捕捉到了一丝一闪而过的眷恋。

但James没能想太多，因为他意识到了一个吓人的事实：“草，Nero这里是十楼啊！”

“对了下周二下午我在你店附近的球馆比赛，没事的话可以过来看看！”Nero欢快的声音从窗外飘了进来。

……

最后James还是去看了Nero比赛，不过是送披萨的路上顺带去的。

James把披萨交到Dante手上的时候比赛已经进行到了后半场，Nero代表的是Devil May Cry事务所所在的那条街道的队伍，目前正以小比分的优势和对手胶着着。

“那个Dante先生，您点的披萨——哎哟。”

“哟！你就是Nero提过那个小伙伴吧？来来来，坐坐坐，等你好久了！”

见到James，Dante倒是毫不见外，一手接过披萨和可乐，一手揽住金发小伙子的肩膀，硬是把人按在了身边的空位上。

上半场的运动让Nero出了不少汗，下午两点的阳光照得大男孩蒙着一层汗水的皮肤亮晶晶的，好像整个人都在发光一样，看到Dante揽着James的脖子朝着自己挥手，他停下奔跑的脚步，回头对着看台的方向粲然一笑。

James用眼角的余光偷偷瞟了几眼Dante另一边的男人，他没猜错的话这个穿着格子风衣的男人应该就是Nero的父亲Vergil，他倒是和Nero的叔叔完全不同，安安静静地坐在位置上，接过Dante徒手递过去的披萨，举止间无时不刻散发着优雅的气息，仿佛他手里东西的不是披萨而是什么高级的西餐。

Vergil吃东西时一直看着场上的Nero，James没有错过男人眼里若隐若现的柔情。

那绝对不是在看儿子的眼神，仿佛就像……在看恋人一般。

James被自己的想法吓了一跳。

……

没过多久James就坚定了自己的假设。

比赛很快就结束了，Nero的队伍以小比分的优势取得胜利，他拥抱了他的队友，叉着腰朝着看台上的Vergil比了个大大的“V”。

因为Dante强行把James留在看台上一起看比赛，原本他点的饮料就变得少了一杯，大量运动让Nero的嗓子仿佛在冒烟，他左手撩起球衣擦了擦脸上亮晶晶的汗珠，右手直接捞起Vergil手边那杯没喝几口的可乐，抬起头咕咚咕咚喝了个爽。

Vergil无奈地看着Nero像偷喝家长的酒的小孩一样把自己的可乐喝了个底朝天，还露出一脸“你不能拿我怎么样”的表情，他轻叹一声伸手拉平了Nero因擦汗挂在半腰的球衣，眼里满满的都是宠溺。

这下James觉得自己八成是没有猜错了。

三个斯巴达有说有笑地离开体育馆，却不巧碰上了Nero在筒子楼门口教训过的那群不务正业的片警，今天他们的人数比平时还多几个，正巧就把走在最前面的Nero和James堵在了小巷口。

话不投机半句多，被揍得在医院躺了好几天的片警头子掏出了腰间的匕首便朝着Nero的脸上挥去。

Nero在心里叹气，抬手把James往后面Dante的方向推了推。

但他还没来得及出手，那把银晃晃的匕首就随着重力落到了地上，发出清脆的“叮”的一声。

Vergil不知用了什么招数瞬移到了Nero的面前，高大的男人背着光，左手和捉小鸡崽一样轻轻松松捉住了片警握着凶器的手的手腕，几根魔力形成的幻影剑笔直地悬在空中，剑尖精准地指着行凶者的喉咙。

Dante发誓他绝对在Vergil的眼里看到了一晃而过的杀气，他听到的那“咔嚓”几声怕不是腕骨断裂的声音，Dante在心里为眼前不知死活的片警捏了把汗，开始盘算着要是真打起来是先拉住Vergil还是先送这个倒霉的人去医院。

但是Vergil并没有做出下一步动作，那几根抵着片警脖子的幻影剑也没移动，他只是将Nero拦在了自己身后，淡淡地开了口，

“有什么事的话可以先和我谈谈？”

这是James听到Vergil开口说的第一句话。

“草，有怪物啊！！！”

不知是谁先哀嚎起来，原本作势要狠狠教训Nero一顿的几个片警瞬间回过神，连拖带拉地拽着捂着手腕哀嚎的老大窜出巷子。

“我都说我不是小孩子了。”Nero不满地朝着Vergil的方向撇撇嘴，“我能应付过来。”

……

那天晚上Nero邀请James去事务所一起吃晚饭，但James说自己还有披萨要送，改天一定过去拜访。

Nero以为James是被Vergil一副要杀人的样子给吓了到才婉拒自己的邀请，结果到了周末James还真就带着礼物按响了事务所的门铃。

James带来了一台全新的游戏主机，他将那个看上去平平无奇的黑盒子接在Dante的电视机上，一番调试之后欢快的电子音从喇叭里传了出来。

“哇！我超想要这个游戏的隐藏角色的！但是我最近太忙都没有时间买来玩！”Nero一屁股坐在沙发上，动作之大震得放在上面的抱枕都抖了三抖。

那是个2V2合作格斗游戏，正好客厅里有四个人，全都被Nero一脸兴奋地拉进来当了陪玩。

James看着瘦弱，玩起游戏来倒是毫不含糊，Vergil好像对里面某个用武士刀的角色情有独钟，Dante一个小时里换了七八个武器，倒是Nero才是四人里最中规中矩的那个，认认真真地看着说明书上的连招一点一点地玩。

随着角色的死亡语音和屏幕上大大的K.O，第一次接触电子游戏的半魔双子队败在了Nero和James手下。

不服输的Dante拉着Nero继续热火朝天地用“男人的方式1对1”做决斗，James笑了笑，放下手柄慢慢地踱到客厅的另一端。

“我想我还没有正式谢谢您？”James坐在了Vergil所坐的沙发的另一边，语气平静，“虽然我知道您出手不是因为那几个片警抢了我的钱，不过也算间接救了我的小命。”

Vergil看了一眼James，小幅度地摇了摇头表示不用在意。

“Nero以前也送了我一台游戏机，只可惜我养父喝醉酒，把它砸碎了。”纤瘦的金发青年伸展了一下身体，笑眯眯地继续说，“那时候我就在想Nero要是未来喜欢上谁，那这个人一定是世界上最幸福的人。”

James顺着Vergil的视线看向拿着手柄兴致勃勃地操纵着角色追着Dante打的Nero，接着自己的话说了下去，“我没猜错的话这个最幸福的人应该就是您了吧。”

Vergil波澜不惊的表情因为James这句话出现了一丝明显的裂缝。

“哈哈，不用这么看着我。Nero就像我半个弟弟一样，他太好懂了，什么都表现在脸上这点真的一点都没有变过。”James知道Vergil是个不太爱用语言回应的人，他也没为难Vergil说什么，自顾自地开口，“但他又一根筋得不行，我们吵过架，那时候我碰了不该碰的东西，Nero气得把我狠狠打了一顿，我刚成年，脑子一热觉得Fortuna已经没什么可以留恋的了，就坐船来了红墓。”

“The world's full of lonely people afraid to make the first move.”James用手指点了点桌上带过来的借给Nero看的电影的包装盒，似乎只是念了一句里面的台词，又仿佛是在借机传达什么。  
（①世界上有太多孤独的人害怕先踏出第一步）

“其实当年我和Nero无论谁先开口道歉，也不至于会变成今天这样，可惜我们谁也没迈出那一步。”说完James表示遗憾地耸了耸肩骨突出的肩膀，单方面结束了他和Vergil之间的对话。

“啊，对了，我带来的游戏有一个双人对决模式特别有趣，有一年我和Nero整整玩了一个暑假。”起身前James想起什么似的回头翻出游戏的说明书，打开1v1的那一页，在Vergil的眼前晃了晃，“…您和Dante先生，偶尔也可以试试我们普通人的决斗方式，不会让人失望的。”

Vergil咀嚼了一下James话里的意思，犹豫片刻后对金发的青年离开的方向开了口，“下次直接来事务所吃晚饭吧，现做的比较好吃。”

……

Vergil提出要和Dante1V1的时候，Nero惊得差点把手柄丢出去，但他还是乖乖给父亲让开位置，并狐疑地看了一眼笑得像奸计得逞一样的James。

1on1的决斗对斯巴达家的男人确实有莫名的吸引力，无论是现实还是电子游戏，Vergil和Dante一直在电视前打到James笑着告别，Nero收拾好客厅里的残骸上楼洗澡睡觉，也没分出个胜负。

Vergil抬头看了看挂在墙上的壁钟，时间已过凌晨三点，Nero绝对已经等他等到迷迷糊糊睡过去了，他甚至能想象出大男孩抱着被子睡的一塌糊涂的样子。于是Vergil故意松开了手柄的方向键，电视里所操控的小人向前歪着走了几步，被Dante操控的角色一击K.O。

“Fine，Dante，you win。”

Vergil这辈子头一回对自己的弟弟Dante认了输。

“行了行了，赶紧上楼吧。”Dante当然知道自己的老哥心里在想什么，大手一挥赶人般拍拍Vergil的肩膀。

关了游戏的电视上开始播放James带过来借给Nero的电影《绿皮书》，画面里主人公正开着那辆绿色的轿车穿越一片金色的麦田。

Dante盯着电视机，喝了一口杯子里气泡散尽的汽水，他跨出了他的“第一步”，叫住了正准备上楼的Vergil。

“Vergil你知道吗，其实Eva当年找了你很久。”

“嗯，我知道。”

Vergil在原地迟疑了一秒，但他没有回头，只是抬了抬好看的嘴角，然后继续迈步向楼上走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①出自电影《绿皮书》


	15. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R18预警

秋风像有魔法般一夜之间将Devil May Cry事务所门口两侧梧桐树的枝叶卷了个干净，红墓市的秋天正式步入尾声，Vergil在这个秋天的小尾巴里接到一份为画册取景的委托。

信上的文字晦涩难懂，Dante连读了那些词组三遍都没懂这些艺术家到底要表达点什么，拍雪景不好好写拍雪景，写什么“献给凛冬的花束”，拍丰收不写拍丰收，非得写成“秋日至高的喜悦”，还有剩下那些“阳与星的交替”“花与叶的凋零”，Dante更不知道在暗示什么，他摇着头将委托信抛回到兄长的手上。

Vergil看上去倒是对这封充满诗意的委托信颇有兴趣，但这也意味着他需要出一趟非常远的远门。

Dante看了一眼坐在身边打电动的Nero，伸手戳了戳侄子毛毛的后脑勺，“一起去吧Kid，总得有人看着你的老爹。”

Nero正专心致志地在和关卡Boss做决斗，一时间没有读出Dante话里有话，用一个“我走了事务所怎么办”的眼神不解地回看Dante。

Dante挥挥手表示这几天事务所就交给我吧，偶尔出去做做委托活动一下生锈的筋骨也不错，Nero这才反应过来Dante根本不是让他去盯着Vergil不要对人类动刀，事实上Vergil对人类的生活早已习惯得差不多，但谁能拒绝和恋人的二人旅行呢？

没人想拆穿他们的小心思罢了。

……

出发之前Dante神秘兮兮地塞给Nero一个粉色的小盒子，并用他以为Vergil听不到的音量小声抱怨，“让Vergil不要再拿蜂蜜做奇奇怪怪的事情了，甜品是拿来吃的！”

Nero换掉了原来那身脱线的红毛衣，穿了套方便行动的黑色的套头卫衣和低腰牛仔裤，毛绒绒的短发加上他原来就戴着的叮叮当当的小饰品，让他看上去比实际年龄还要小了好几岁，Nico甚至质疑他这样骑车上路，可能会被交警查未成年无证驾驶。

Vergil在Dante“老天啊没人会穿成你这样出去旅游”的强烈谴责下将身上那件繁琐的风衣皮裤换成了休闲款的大衣和深色细格子裤，他在魔界多年不见阳光，本身就看不太出年龄，一来二去站在Nero身旁仿佛就是出门度假的两兄弟。

Nico的房车太招摇又不好停车，介于半魔人不畏惧寒冷也不在乎日晒雨淋，Dante将自己的重骑兵再一次借给了Nero，重骑兵依靠魔力驱动，正好还能省不少油费。

——更重要的是，机车是属于男人的浪漫啊！

Dante的重骑兵比一般人类的摩托车还要大上一号，Nero将装着换洗衣物和生活用品的双肩背包塞进后车厢，抬腿跨坐在重骑兵皮质的前椅上，深秋的阳光为漆黑的机车和它身上的驾驶者身周打上了一圈微小的金色光晕。

Nero学着电影里带女朋友出去遛弯的小年轻的模样，对靠在门边的Vergil吹了个尾音带弯儿的口哨，眼神示意父亲坐上自己的后座。

Vergil没有批评Nero轻浮的动作，他交叠着两条长腿从容地侧身坐上机车的后座，高筒皮靴刚好踩在后轮的踏板上，这个姿势换成常人用不了三秒绝对被甩飞出去，但Vergil借着魔力与魔器的共鸣引力，稳稳当当地坐在皮椅上，手里还摊着一本精装的长篇小说，时不时悠然地读几句。

Nero朝着事务所门口的Dante挥挥手，伏下身双手按在重骑兵酷似恶魔犄角的车把上，一踩脚下的油门，将身上的魔力传入车体之内。

漆黑的野兽载着魔界曾经的魔王和魔王最宝贝的儿子甩起一阵烟尘，呼啸着扬长而去。

……

Nero沿着主干道一路向北离开了红墓市，车驶出城区之后路上便没了障碍，也没有各种杂七杂八的限速牌，眼前只剩遍布黄沙一望无际的道路和偶尔从路中间滚过的几颗风滚草。

重骑兵不同于人类的摩托车，它没有速度上限，换句话说只要魔力够用，Nero想飙得多快就飙得多快。

略带暖意的秋风迎面抚在脸上，眯上眼睛整个世界只剩呼啦啦的风声和偶尔出现的鸟鸣，这种能蔓延到指尖的舒适感，

——是自由的感觉。

Nero只用了正常人三分之一的时间便到了Vergil地图上标记的第一个点，他们下午从红墓市启程，停下车的时候正好过了傍晚。

小镇距离红墓市已有相当远的距离，忙碌喧嚣的城市感在这里荡然无存，干干静静的天上隐约挂着几颗星星，让Nero不禁想起了Fotuna的夜空。

除非这里还有第三个半魔，不然没人能发动起重骑兵，Nero无需锁车，他背着包在不大的小镇里四处逛了一圈，为自己和Vergil找了一个过夜的地方。

旅馆小巧但很整洁，Vergil先动身去取景地踩点了，Nero和Dante一样对那封委托信上的辞藻一窍不通，便百般无聊地趴在旅馆的床上晃着双腿，看着那台信号不好的电视机断断续续地播着一部老电影。

Nero也不知道过了多久，电影里带着电流声的老套对白像催眠曲一样让他昏昏欲睡，他的意识像片被风吹走的羽毛，在空中转了几圈，越飘越远。待他清醒过来的时候Vergil已经回来了，手里拿着一袋冰凉的东西贴着他的脸颊。

Nero被脸颊上的低温凉得一个激灵，他委屈地瞪了父亲一眼，顺便解开了眼前的包装袋。

男孩的不满没有持续过一秒，因为塑料袋里装着一大杯奶油刨冰，是他最喜欢的口味。

Nero托着下巴咬着一次性塑料勺子继续看他的电视，电影已经播到结局，男女主人公恩恩怨怨分分离离最终迎来了皆大欢喜的Happy Ending，片尾曲响起的那刻Vergil刚好洗完澡，穿着深色的睡袍推了开浴室的门。

Vergil看看穿着条沙滩裤的Nero，又看看他手里已经快空了的塑料碗。

Nero像在报复Vergil把刨冰贴在自己脸上似的，故意在他走过来之前三下五除二把最后几口奶油全塞进自己的嘴里，鼓着脸颊像个小仓鼠一样。

Vergil对Nero幼稚的行为报以无奈的一笑，但下一刻就被Nero拉着手腕强行坐上了床沿，Nero放下手里的碗，扶着Vergil轮廓好看的脸贴上他饱满的唇，将嘴里融化得差不多的奶油全都送进了父亲的口腔。

鲜奶油醇厚的甜味顺着味蕾在口腔里扩散开来，Vergil伸手将调皮捣蛋的Nero锁进怀里，顺势加深了这个自己送上门来的吻，末了惩罚性地咬了一口男孩蹭上一圈奶渍的唇瓣。

一路狂飙消耗了Nero大量的魔力，他也不记得自己最后是怎么就迷迷糊糊地抱着父亲的背睡过去了，待他醒来已是日上三竿，窗户外照进来的阳光晃得他脑仁发疼。

在Nero熟睡的期间Vergil已经结束了这片区域的取景工作，他靠在沙发上读着没读完的小说，手边的茶几上放着一盒香气四溢的盖饭外带。

……

Vergil的下一个取景地在一片山地的悬崖顶上，靠近高山的道路开始变得崎岖不平，不过这并难不倒Nero，生性爱冒险的男孩压低身子稳住车体的重心，驾驶着重骑兵灵巧地穿梭在坑坑洼洼布满石块的山路上。

Nero穿着最近年轻人里很流行的低腰牛仔裤，不用力的时候相安无事，但为了在颠簸的路上把稳方向保持速度，他不得不伸长了腿踩死油门，收紧到极限的大腿肌肉将本就只能堪堪围住胯骨的裤腰扯得更加向下，白晃晃地露出腰间一片危险的区域，Vergil的指尖暧昧地滑过Nero深陷的人鱼线，肌肤相贴的触感让男孩浑身一抖，险些把车头撞到岩壁上。

他回头瞪了Vergil一眼，不过男人并没因此收敛，反而更过分地顺着裸露的胯骨搂住了儿子的腰，Nero对Vergil光天化日之下的小动作毫无办法，他无奈地幻化出背后蓝幽幽的翼手扶住车把，收回手臂企图按住父亲在自己身上胡作非为的双手。

Vergil根本不怕翻车的样子，就算他们都翻到悬崖下，在这种荒无人烟的地方他大可以直接变魔人回到路面，于是他干脆扣住Nero覆在他手掌上的手，一下一下地揉弄着软软的掌心。

Nero被Vergil意义不明的动作惹得满脸绯红，却又主动反握住父亲的手，同时在心里小小地庆幸着还好自己有翼手可以用来开车。

Vergil这次的题材是日出，Nero将重骑兵停在山脚下，拿着背包抬头望了望高耸的山体一时不知如何是好。

庞大的魔翅掀起阵阵气流，Nero还没反应过来发生了什么就被Vergil一手穿进腿弯一手托着后背整个抱了起来，男人煽动着魔人有力的羽翼直接窜进云霄，最后降落在悬崖的最顶端。

这样的地方基本不可能有人类会涉足，Nero从父亲的怀里跳了出来，环顾一圈悬崖顶端，四周都是延绵不绝的山峰，由于巨大的温差山顶已经积起皑皑白雪，夜里的群山像一群安静的野兽，无声无息地潜伏云层的掩护之下。

方圆十里别说旅馆连个建筑物都没有，今夜这是妥妥是要露宿的架势，Vergil对住在野外这一行为倒是早已习以为常，毕竟再恶劣的环境也比不过暗无天日的魔界。

入夜之后的山顶很冷，虽说半魔人并不会因此生病，但Nero还是能感觉到刺骨的寒风从领口钻进自己的身体，他抱着胳膊忍不住打了个哆嗦，皮肤上立起一层小小的疙瘩。

Vergil看着Nero，顺手从Nero身后的背包里抽出毛毯把男孩裹成了一个茧，他搂住裹着Nero的毛毯，靠着一块面朝东边的岩石坐了下来，男孩顺从地舒展了一下身体找了个舒服的姿势在父亲温暖的怀里沉沉睡去。

纵然自然环境很糟，Nero依然做了个悠长舒适的梦，第二天晨光穿透Nero的眼睑唤醒了他沉睡的意识，他睁开眼正好看到朝阳升起的一幕，金色的太阳缓慢而稳重地点亮了漆黑的夜，沉睡的群山仿佛都在这刻复苏，顶端的积雪一闪一闪地反射着金灿灿的阳光，宛若鲜活的生灵。

Vergil背着光站在不远处，纯洁而耀眼的清辉将他高大的父亲映得无比神圣，有一瞬间Nero产生了一种Vergil也许不是半魔人，而是神话故事里拯救苍生的使者的错觉。

Nero顿悟了不虚此行的含义。

……

漫长的旅行途中Nero发现了Vergil各种有趣的小习惯。

比如Vergil有非常严重的起床气。

他们与下一个目的地间隔甚远，即便Nero以三倍的速度骑行了一天一夜，距离终点站依然还剩有一小段距离，Nero的脸色看上去不太好，Vergil能感觉到男孩体内的魔力在一点点耗尽，于是他果断决定在公路边的汽车旅馆里面歇一天脚。

那是一排竖在公路边的简易楼房，Nero经常在电视里的西部片里看到这种建筑，红色的屋顶经历常年的风吹雨打褪去了鲜艳的外表，墙体被风沙染上了一层淡淡的土黄色，看上去充满年代感。

大厅的门上贴满了花花绿绿的广告和寻人启事，正在看赛马的店主心不在焉地收了钱便扔给Nero一串挂着门牌号的铜制钥匙，全程连头都没有抬起来过。

旅馆的房间也和Nero在电视里看到的差不多，巴掌大的一块地方连着间简陋的浴室，窗下的暖气片上铺着一层厚厚的报纸。

Nero太困了，他感觉自己的眼皮像是装了两块异极磁铁，他打了个哈欠揉揉酸涩的眼睛，甚至连澡都没有洗就倒在了床上，那张同样充满年代感的床随着他的动作发出令人牙酸的“嘎吱”一声。

朦胧之中Nero感觉到好像有人帮他脱掉了碍事的外衣和靴子，那人靠着他躺了下来，Nero下意识地抱紧身边唯一的暖源，陷入了柔软的深睡。

次日Nero是被隔壁乒乒乓乓的声音吵醒的，汽车旅馆墙壁的隔音效果意料之内的差，他费力地睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的便是Vergil黑着的一张脸。

Vergil可能醒的比他还要早，淡淡的黑眼圈暗示着男人昨天也睡得不安稳，其实Vergil在魔界的时候几乎不睡觉，但一旦睡觉被人吵醒，那后果不堪设想。

Nero看着Vergil眼里随着隔壁越来越响的噪音而越来越浓的杀气，心里暗叫不妙。

为了压制住Vergil的怒气Nero只好主动出击，他露出一个软绵绵没睡醒的笑，用毛毛的头发蹭了蹭Vergil挺翘的下巴，收紧了原本松松环在父亲后背上的双臂。

Nero把脸埋进Vergil的胸口，双腿勾上Vergil的大腿，翻身送上一个香甜松软的拥抱。

Vergil犹豫了一下，紧皱的眉头明显舒展了一些，他搂住怀里的男孩拉过被子将两人隔绝在小小的空间里，悬在门口的幻影剑一点点碎成了魔力粉末。

……

地图上表示终点站的圈标记在这个州最北端的一处农场，抵达目的地时距离他们从红墓市出发正好过去了十天，晚秋正是收获的季节，金色的麦田在秋风的鼓舞下扬起一阵又一阵的麦浪，农场主们充满感染力的笑声回荡在带着果实清香的空气里。

停好重骑兵的Nero顺手从路边的灌木丛上摘了个的野果，这种果子他在Fortuna也到见过，小时候经常偷摘来当水果吃，童年为数不多的甜蜜回忆让Nero不禁笑出了声，他转过身，将指尖红色的果实塞进了一脸不解的Vergil的嘴里。

吃了一路便携食品的Nero和Vergil终于有机会在这丰收的季节里享受一下真正的乡间美食。

Nero和每个同龄的年轻人一样不喜欢吃蔬菜，见到那些散发着青草气息的绿色植物他就头皮发麻，更别说把它们放进嘴里了。

Vergil皱着眉头看着Nero把盘子里的花椰菜一点点挑出去，眼神都暗了几分，他压低嗓音告诫男孩，“Nero，不要挑食。”

Nero心里抱怨着我又不是五岁小孩，行动上只能在Vergil略带威严的注视下乖乖地把那些绿色的小东西全都吞进的肚里。

餐厅的店主似乎看过Vergil的成名作《祭典上的男孩》，激动得非要请父子两一起参加晚上农场主之间的烧烤派对。

当天夜里农场主和附近的村民架在空旷的田野间架起一座巨大的篝火堆，用板车拉来一车又一车宰杀好的牲畜和白天刚摘下来的瓜果蔬菜，孜然与胡椒的香气蔓延在微凉的空气里，让人食欲大增。

Nero熟练地将烤完的整只野兔塞给Vergil。

Vergil没有接，浅色的眼睛直直地盯着Nero，映着火光的瞳孔摆明是在问“这玩意儿怎么吃啊”。

被盯得心里毛毛的Nero心里嘀咕着你在魔界连恶魔都敢整个生吞，区区一只兔子怎么还要我帮忙，手上却诚实地撕下一片冒着热气的胸脯肉，吹凉后送到Vergil的嘴边。

Vergil心安理得地享受着儿子的投喂，还心情甚好地舔了舔Nero泛着油光的指尖。

他调好恶魔相机的曝光与焦距，对着篝火边围着的平凡人们完成了最后一个任务“秋日至高的喜悦”。

……

Vergil的工作圆满结束，明天便是返程的日子，为了以示庆祝Nero在公路尽头找了家酒吧，木质的外屋上挂着一串印着店名的霓虹灯，红蓝交错的光芒抚慰着每个劳累奔波的旅人。

酒吧里零零散散地坐着些途经此地的牛仔，长发的流浪艺人坐在屋角破旧的钢琴前弹奏着一首欢快的乐曲。

Nero似乎真的很开心，他点了很多Vergil叫不上名字的鸡尾酒，Vergil并不喜欢这种味道刺鼻的液体，所以那些花花绿绿的酒最后都进了Nero的肚子。

男孩的脸颊红红的，举着杯苹果红色的混合酒一小口一小口地嘬着，小巧的喉结随着他的动作有规律地一上一下弹跳着。

整个晚上Nero的视线都黏在了Vergil身上，Vergil并不讨厌这种感觉，但他觉得Nero喝了太多的酒，虽然半魔人的新陈代谢让他们不会喝醉，Nero还是喝得太多了，各种意义上的。

Vergil并没有阻止Nero，他全盘接收了男孩黏糊糊的眼神，并在Nero被新品种的酒呛到的时候轻轻为他抚平气息。

Nero看他的眼神越来越迷离，很快就已经对不上焦，Vergil心觉这趟旅程也差不多该就此画上句号，于是站起身走向吧台准备结账。

但是他殊不知Nero还给了自己最后一个任务。

趁着Vergil去结账，Nero从口袋里掏出管晶莹的绿色药剂如数倒在在自己的酒杯里，望着浅绿色的液体融入湛蓝的鸡尾酒，他仰起头，将最后一杯酒一饮而尽。

……

Vergil牵着Nero回到旅馆里的时候，男孩的脚步已然开始不太稳了。

“唔…我去洗把脸。”

Nero反手将自己关进旅馆狭小的浴室，在麻醉魔药的药效下他恶魔的代谢能力渐渐消失，胃里的酒精顺着血液循环流遍全身，一种陌生的意识抽离感从大脑皮层一点一点浮现出来，他能清楚地看到自己的手在眼前晃动，但控制着它的又好像不是自己的神经中枢。

他如愿以偿地把自己灌醉了。

趁着思维还没有完全被酒精和魔药麻痹，Nero从短裤的口袋里摸出了出发时Dante塞给自己的小盒子。

他挤了些草莓味的润滑剂在自己的手掌上，心里顺便骂了一句Dante这什么恶趣味。在此之前Nero从没为自己做过扩张，他将手伸到身后，股间小小的入口紧紧绷着，入侵自己身体让他除了痛和异物感什么也感受不到。

为了不被门口的Vergil发现，Nero死死地用牙齿咬住了嘴唇，那两片因为酒精显现出绯红色的唇瓣被他自己折磨得红肿不堪。

Nero不清楚Vergil平时都是怎么做的这些事的，毕竟以往他父亲为他做扩张的时候，他要不就是死死闭着眼睛被亲的七荤八素，要不就是羞得和只鸵鸟似的把头埋进枕头里，根本没有仔细看过Vergil的动作。

酒精在缓慢地侵蚀Nero的大脑，不得要领的男孩粗暴地将沾满粉色透明液体的手指捅进了自己的身体，剧烈的疼痛让他的后脑不由自主地撞上了身后的瓷砖，润滑剂并没有起到该有的作用，他甚至可能用指甲刮破了脆弱的内壁。

但Nero今天的目的不是让自己舒服，所以他也没管太多，敷衍地抽插了几下确保自己完全被打开之后，便套上裤子推开门走了出去。

……

Vergil看到Nero的第一眼就察觉到了他的不对劲。

他的孩子像是被谁欺负了般眼眶微微发红，嘴唇上泛着一层亮晶晶的水光，走路姿势一颤一颤的别扭的不得了。

Vergil在心里琢磨着Nero虽然喝了不少酒，但半魔人不会喝醉，不至于会喝成需要在厕所吐到流泪的程度。

下一秒正纳闷的Vergil就被Nero按住肩膀推上了床，男孩自己也翻身坐到了Vergil过分修长的腿上。

“Nero？”

Vergil皱着眉头呼唤了一声儿子的名字，顺便伸出双手扶住了他不住发抖的腰。

Nero低着头没有说话，酒精让他的脑子一片混沌，但他依然记得自己最初的目的，他吞了口唾液，伸出颤抖的指尖隔着睡袍抚上Vergil胯间安安静静的性器。

“……”

Vergil倒不是想拒绝Nero的主动，但直觉告诉他今天的Nero行径十分古怪，Vergil伸手按上Nero的肩膀，阻止了他的下一步动作。

Nero没有给Vergil拒绝的机会，他在仰起头的一瞬间抬起手臂咬断了绑在手腕上的腕绳，并迅速地用那条黑色的皮绳把Vergil按在他肩头的双手捆在了一起。

接着他在Vergil诧异的目光下，毫不犹豫地抽掉了男人身上睡袍的带子。

Nero年轻气盛，一接触到情事整个人都变像只被撬开的蚌壳的蚌，敏感得不行，但Vergil不一样，魔界的生活让他几十年里大部分的欲望都化作了杀戮，他的身体对性的需求更偏向于恶魔最原始的欲求。

Vergil天生是个控制欲极强的人，但他从来没有在任何方面勉强过Nero，包括在性事上。Vergil明白Nero生涩的身体不可能一下就受得住恶魔的交合模式，所以大部分时间他只是单纯地在满足Nero而已。

而Nero心里比谁都清楚这点，他在床上就像块鱼肉一样任人宰割，Vergil这个厨师宰完他也不好好品尝，每次只负责把身下的鱼肉做的服服帖帖就完事了。

男孩心里的委屈一点一点放大，他一把拉下了父亲的里裤。

眼前的巨物平时只负责在Nero的身体里进进出出，和它面对面Nero还是头一回。男孩小心翼翼地伸出手学着Vergil曾经对他做过的样子，握住柱身试探性地套弄了几下。

Vergil的性器因为生理刺激慢慢挺了起来，Nero深吸一口气平复了一下乱跳的心，低下头将Vergil的分身含进嘴里，明明只是半勃，Nero就已经没办法把那根巨物完全吞下去了。

Nero是头一回尝试这种事，他庆幸自己喝了酒，否则这个时候他可能已经羞晕过去了，Nero小心地舔过Vergil分身上的每一寸皮肤，允吸着柔软的头部，把父亲的性器舔得湿漉漉的。

Nero再次试图把眼前的巨物容入自己的口腔，属于Vergil独有的麝香刺激着Nero的感官，柱体直直地抵着他的喉管，Nero甚至有一种会被Vergil捅穿喉咙的错觉。

男孩的嘴里又紧又热，Vergil不自觉地挺了挺腰，出于本能地把性器往温暖的巢穴里送，Nero躲避不及被直接插进了喉咙，猛地咳嗽起来。

“Nero你得先告诉我你在想什么，我们才能继续。”Vergil这才稳住气息抽回身体，他的声音已经带上了一丝情欲的沙哑，但还是保持着基本的冷静。

“呜……”

呕吐反应激起的生理泪水让Nero看上去泪汪汪的，他抿着嘴，不出声。

“嗯？”

Vergil也不作出下一步动作，就这么看着跪坐在自己身上的儿子。

两人僵持了好几分钟，Nero终于住败下阵来，酒精令他没法说出完整的谎话，只好断断续续地讲出了心里的本意。

“我…我想让你也舒舒服服地做完……”

似乎是坦白给了Nero无限的勇气，他跪下身低头用脸颊蹭了蹭Vergil的分身，一手拉下宽大的沙滩裤，另一手扶着Vergil已经完全挺立的肉棒对准了自己的身体。

没有足够扩张的环状肌肉根本吞不下Vergil巨大的性器，穴口薄薄的皮肤被撑得血色尽失，撕裂般的疼痛让Nero不由地呜咽起来，但他咬着牙硬是强迫自己往下继续。

Vergil有力的双臂适时地阻止了Nero强行下腰的动作，原本绑住他手腕的腕绳被轻轻松松地挣开，他提着Nero的上臂将人拉进怀里。

“……”Nero跪坐在Vergil的胸前，一副泫然欲泣的样子。

Vergil无奈地叹了口气，伸长手臂从被遗弃在床边的皱巴巴的沙滩裤裤兜里摸出了那管没用完的草莓味润滑液。

“原来你都知道啊……”Nero不满地嘟起了嘴，看着Vergil把润滑液倒在修长的指间。

“直接进去你会受伤，Nero。”Vergil将男孩悬空的身体架在自己的大腿上，并用掌心捂热了那摊粉色的润滑液。

“你用不着总对我这么小心翼翼的。”计划失败的Nero低着头，眼里满是失落，“我又不怕疼。”

Vergil心情复杂地摇了摇头，他将粉色的润滑液均匀地涂在手指上，顺着抽搐着的括约肌送进Nero的肠道里柔柔地按压起来，没几下Nero紧张的内壁便开始放松，一直没有反应的分身也颤颤巍巍地抬起了头。

Vergil发现Nero体内已经含着不少润滑液，幼嫩的肠壁上还带着好几道抓伤，他有些愠怒地蹙起眉头看着Nero，低声警告他，“下次不许这样。”

Nero埋下头小小地“嗯”了一声，身体本能地为Vergil敞开，逐渐变软的穴口一下一下吞吐着Vergil的手指，深粉色的肠肉随着抽插时隐时现，Vergil用另一只手抚上Nero高高翘起的分身，配合肠道里的节奏套弄起来。

“…嗯…哈啊…慢，慢一点……”

熟悉的快感慢慢堆积，前后夹击之下Nero忍不住挺起腰射了出来，浑浊的液体溅上了他的胸口，还有几滴落在他的脸上，男孩怔怔地看着自己的胸膛，无意识地伸出粉色的舌尖舔掉了嘴角的精液。

Vergil皱了皱眉头，不禁加重了在他身体里按压腺体的力道。

不应期还被直击要害的Nero一下子失了力气，身后柔软的肠道像在邀请Vergil似的，一下比一下用力地绞着Vergil的手指。

Nero紧紧抱着Vergil的脖子，黏黏糊糊的声音混着色气的水声，委屈兮兮地开了口，

“……你答应我…别忍着了好不好……”男孩的身体一颤一颤地，声音也跟着颤抖起来，“你就…就做到…你也舒服了再停…啊…”

“我答应你。”

Vergil说完便抽出手，半透明的液体混着肠液拉出一条暧昧的银丝，他挺身进入Nero湿得不像话的身体，滚烫的分身像是在印证主人的诺言般重重碾过男孩身体里的敏感点，Vergil抱紧了颤抖着的Nero，像要把他揉入骨血里一样。

Vergil犹如一只标记伴侣的雄兽，在Nero奶白色的后背上留下了一串带血的咬痕，同时毫不留情地挺胯撞击着他快感的源泉点。

腺体带来的高潮不同于前面，Nero压在Vergil腹肌上的性器随着Vergil一下深过一下的顶弄断断续续地吐着白色的体液，延绵不断放大的快意让Nero的大脑除了身体被占有之外什么也感受不到。

Vergil本没打算做得太狠，但半醉的Nero甜腻入骨的喘息像把锉刀一点点磨断了他的理智线，最后他控制不住地翻身将Nero压在身下，以恶魔最原始的后背式狠狠地侵犯着自己的所有物。

Nero的双手被Vergil按在了床上，只能被动地弓起腰，接受一次又一次的撞击，恐怖的快感不断爬上脊髓，Nero本能地往前扭动身体，想要逃离铺天盖地的压迫感，却被Vergil按着腰拽回来钉在他滚烫的性器上。

异于常人的巨物一而再再而三地碾过体内的敏感点，完整地退出又毫不留情地整根埋入，Nero低头看了一眼自己的肚子，仿佛能隔着皮肉的凸起看到Vergil埋在自己身体里的形状。

Nero实在受不了了，快意一波波地从身后窜上他的脑门，他从来没用这种方式和Vergil做过，没人触碰的性器摩擦着粗糙的床单难受得要死，Nero迷迷糊糊地想伸手抚慰一下自己的小兄弟，却再一次被Vergil略带惩罚意味地捉了回来。

“呜…Daddy…好难受啊…救……救救我……求…求你了…”

Nero的肠道不停收缩着，濒临高潮的身体分泌出大量肠液浇在Vergil的柱身上，Vergil重重地抽插了几下，调整了一下进攻的角度，抵着Nero的腺体射出大股大股的体液，再也不克制自己的半魔人足足射了半分钟，Nero被精液的温度一刺激，绞紧了内里，啜泣着贴着床单射了出来。

发泄过一次的Vergil还半硬着，他抱起已经完全被操开了的Nero，草莓味的润滑剂混着精液随着他的动作从Nero红肿的穴口不受控制地涌了出来。

而Nero已经完全失去了反抗的能力，他失神般地倒在Vergil的怀里任凭父亲再度在自己的身体里进进出出，随着快感一遍又一遍占领全身，无力的呻吟从男孩的喉咙里一点点漏了出来。

Nero射了很多，整个腹部都被自己的体液弄得黏糊糊的，到了最后他射不出东西的分身在本能的控制下只能随着Vergil的动作一跳一跳地吐着透明的前液，Vergil按着男孩的腰在他火热的肠道里整整释放了三次，才找慢慢回他的理智，一点点将自己从Nero狼狈不堪的身体里退了出去。

完整的性事让Vergil浑身的骨头都像春日暖阳下绽放的花苞一样舒展开来，他不得不承认这人类这种占有伴侣的感觉真的很不错。

Nero就不一样了，可怜的小崽子因为自己的所作所为被折腾得一塌糊涂，生理泪水糊了一脸，肚子里里胀鼓鼓的全是液体。

Vergil没能享受几秒完全释放本能的余韵，因为原本软绵绵地瘫在他怀里的Nero跌跌撞撞地开始挣扎起来。

男孩原本平坦腹部因为大量的体液和早些时候喝的酒微微地臌胀着，快感褪去之后异样的酸涨感爬满了Nero的脑门，他顾不得Vergil还搂着自己的腰，摇摇晃晃地下床想去洗手间。

结果他的双腿因为激烈的情事根本支撑不住身体的重量，脚下一软直接向地面栽去。

Nero以为自己要在Vergil面前上演丢人的以脸着地，但Vergil眼疾手快地拉住了Nero的胳膊，将他整个人从地上抱了起来。

Nero也顾不得这个姿势真的很像在被公主抱，强烈的生理排泄欲让他羞红了脸，揪着Vergil的衣角支支吾吾地说想去洗手间。

只可惜Nero太天真了，Vergil轻轻松松把他抱进洗手间，但面对着便池，他却怎么也么没办法把一肚子的水从身体里排出去，异样的感觉反而愈演愈烈，Nero憋红了脸不知所措地看着自己的小兄弟。

门口的Vergil清楚地知道发生了什么，他的男孩因为连续的腺体高潮，尿道周围的肌肉过度紧张箍紧了那道小小的排泄口，让他憋了一肚子的液体无处发泄。

“啊啊啊啊——你进来干什么！！”发现Vergil突然出现在身后的Nero发出了一声绝望的尖叫。

Vergil不由分说地一手钳住Nero乱挥的手，另一只手顺着Nero鼓起来的那一小片腹肌，轻轻地按了下去。

“放松。”

“草！！你放手啊……呜……”

Nero觉得自己真的要哭出来了，他一丝不挂地站在洗手间里，酸胀的排泄感遍布整个下半身，而Vergil就站在他的身后按着他此刻最敏感的地方，磁性沙哑的声音直贴着他的耳朵传进他的脑海。

“没事的，Nero，放松。”

Vergil顺势咬了一口Nero红得快要滴出血的耳垂，按在他腹部的手微微使力，针扎般的酥麻感再次卷过Nero每根神经，他的身体像是终于找到了发泄口，紧绷的肌肉慢慢放松，积蓄体内的液体争先恐后地涌出尿道。

随着一阵水流声，Nero敏感的排泄口上传来阵阵酥麻的快意，身后肠道口的再也无力收紧，浓稠的精液从他不停收缩的穴口顺着大腿滴落在地面雪白的瓷砖上。

Nero捂着脸脱力似的跪坐在了地上。

……

旅馆的浴缸要装下两个一米九的男人着实太困难了，Nero只能把自己缩成小小的一团窝在Vergil结实的胸口，Vergil贴心地给他全身都打上了沐浴乳的泡沫，把他身上各种奇奇怪怪的液体都用那些泡泡如数带走。

Vergil像奖励考试得了满分的孩子一般，撩开男孩湿漉漉的头发，亲了亲他贴着自己脸颊的额头。

Nero把手按在父亲心口的位置，眯着眼睛感受着男人有力的心跳隔着掌心传来，他挫败地蹭了蹭父亲的脸颊，在心里叹了口气。

今天他深刻地明白了一个道理。

自作孽不可活。

……

吃了麻醉魔药还剧烈运动的下场就是过后三天Nero都只能哼哼唧唧地做个腰酸背痛普通人，Vergil用蓝色的火焰把Nero兜里那些剩下的药剂全部燃成灰烬，看着他的动作Nero捂住通红的脸哀嚎起来“完了完了Nico一定会杀了我的”。

Nero的魔力还没完全恢复，回程的路换成了Vergil骑车，Vergil手长脚长，直接跨上后座把前座的Nero圈了进怀里。

这个姿势Nero能清晰地感到Vergil特有的温度从自己背后传来，Vergil骑车的风格和Nero完全不一样，虽然他骑得比Nero来时还快，但重骑兵依旧稳稳地行驶在路面上，不带一丝颠簸。

他们再度路过了麦田、高山、湖泊、小镇，最后赶在冬日第一缕阳光照进事务所之前，回到了红墓市边的家。

Nero给Dante了带了一顶滑稽的乡村草帽当礼物，三个半魔窝在壁炉边的沙发上吃着农场主送的新鲜番薯干，一起看完了那本叫《绿皮书》的电影。

“其实我生日的时候许了个愿，我说我想陪Vergil看看人类的世界。”

“我一度以为这种愿望这辈子也许都没法实现了，没想到它居然这么快就成真了。”

“看来第三个生日愿望真的很灵。”

Nero盯着壁炉明晃晃的火焰，小声说着。


	16. Christmas

还有一周便是圣诞节了，圣诞节是这片土地上一年里最重要的节日，无论在外打拼有多劳累忙碌，平安夜这天的晚上，奔波在外的人们都会回到家里和家人团聚，一同享用一顿温馨的圣诞大餐和片刻的宁静，红墓市也不例外。

今年的圣诞晚餐Kyrie打算带着全家人一起到Dante的事务所里吃，一来可以让大伙同聚一堂，二来白天还可以带孩子们参观红墓市，所以准备圣诞节的食材和装饰的任务就顺理成章地落在了Nero身上。

因为地点在事务所，晚餐Nero还叫上了只身一人的James，Nico邀请了Trish与Lady，Dante在脑海里过了一圈熟人，突然想起很久以前被自己挂掉的两个电话，对于没有出席Patty的成人派对，他心里还是有那么一丝丝的愧疚的，犹豫片刻后Dante捞起话筒拨通了小魔女的号码。

电话只响了一声Patty欢快的声音便从话筒里传了出来，她连珠炮似的讲了一大堆话，Dante听得脑袋嗡嗡直响，他憋了一口气说了一句“平安夜晚上圣诞聚餐，事务所见。”就啪叽一下把电话挂断了，顺便还拔掉了电话线。

……

Nero捏着张长到拖地的购物清单和Vergil并肩走在红墓市中心的主干道上，细心的Kyrie详细地在纸上写明了所有东西的数量重量种类，这让Nero购物的难度系数减少了一大半。

他们按着纸上标注的购物顺序，先来到一家卖圣诞节装饰的百货店。

“呜啊啊啊——姐姐我想要这个———”

Nero正蹲下身子在货架底部寻找Kyrie要的节日彩灯，突然一阵响亮的哭声吸引了他本来在外形各异的装饰灯上的注意力 ，离他不远处有个五六岁大的棕发男孩拽着一个十岁出头的女孩的手，指着货架上一辆电动玩具车，哭得涕泗横流。

“不行，把钱花在这里Anne阿姨会打死我们的。”女孩果断地拒绝了男孩的要求，拉着小男孩细细的手腕想把他拽出店门。

小男孩身上脏兮兮的，已经看不清本色的旧毛衣外套着件不合身的外套，一看就是哥哥姐姐穿过好几轮的衣服。

稍微大一点的女孩衣服倒是洗得很干净，但也掩盖不住外套上打的一层又一层的补丁。

Nero一晃神，不经意地想了起年幼时的自己，那时虽然Credo家生活也不富裕，但是Kyrie和Credo从来不会委屈Nero，甚至每逢节日还会把他打扮得漂漂亮亮的，Nero小时候长得很可爱，又遗传了斯巴达一家白白净净的皮肤和浅色的眼睛，整个人就像洋娃娃一样。

没有被满足的男孩哭得更加响亮了，他用上另一只手两手一起拽住了女孩的手腕，向后一倒整个人坐在了地上摆出一副誓死不肯移动的样子，边哭边嚎，“呜呜呜姐姐是坏人——我要告诉妈妈你欺负我呜呜呜——妈妈的话，肯定会来给我买小汽车的！！”

男孩的姐姐似乎终于被弟弟不懂事的行为惹恼了，“妈妈”二字成了压垮她的最后一根稻草，她抬起手甩在男孩的脸上，发出响亮的“啪”的一声。

“别哭了！爸妈早就被树上的恶魔吃掉了！没人会给你买汽车的！”女孩咬着下唇，憋着眼泪狠狠喊道，“你再哭我就把你扔到恶魔树里去，让那些鬼东西把你也一口一口吃掉！”

小男孩捂着被打得红肿的脸颊，一听到“恶魔”二字，他一双哭得通红的眼里露出了抑制不住的恐惧，生生把泪水憋了回去。

“姐姐…对不起…不要把我扔给恶魔…”他浑身颤抖着从地上跌跌撞撞地站了起来，小心翼翼地拽了拽姐姐的手，“我不要小汽车了……我们回家吧…”

女孩别过头悄悄地抹了一下眼角，一言不发地拉着男孩的手离开了杂货店。

望着姐弟离去的背影，Nero迟疑片刻，接着走了到那辆红色的玩具汽车跟前。

……

Nero提着包装好的玩具汽车花了不少时间才追上那对姐弟，他们住在Qliphoth曾经生根的地方不远处的一座破旧的公寓楼里，战后原本住在这的居民大多数都搬离了这片伤心之地，只剩一小部分因为经济原因还留在这块充满恐惧回忆的废墟里。

这里的人大多数都请不起恶魔猎人为他们工作，Nero和Vergil一踏进这片区域就从路边断裂凹陷的地面裂口里感受到了浓浓的恶魔的气息，不知何故魔界之门关闭之后红墓市周围的恶魔不仅没有减少反而日益增多，这块地方尤为地泛滥成灾。

Nero借助着魔力在被摧毁的建筑物残骸里快速移动着，原本他只想悄悄把礼物放在兄妹俩的家门口就好，但周围越来越浓的恶魔的味道让他心里惴惴不安起来。

残破的公寓楼就在眼前不远处，Nero突然停下脚步，转身对跟在他身后的Vergil说道，“万一出什么事，你千万别出手，交给我来就好。”

Vergil点了点头，今天他没有带阎魔刀，穿着件深色的呢绒长风衣和一条格子围巾，男人双手各提着一袋刚买的圣诞装饰品，站在Nero身后的样子就像个采购完准备回家的上班族。

不出Nero所料，他还没来得及靠近那座建筑，稚嫩的尖叫声就划破了寂静的空气，小女孩为了圣诞节买来的打折生火鸡的血腥气吸引了深藏在下水管道残骸里的恶魔，一小群昆虫形态的恶魔从地面的断裂处爬了上来，将姐弟二人堵在了破旧的大门口。

本是出来买东西的Nero没有带杀伤性武器，浑身上下只有右手Nico让他顺路带上调试一下新功能的电击型Devil Breaker。

女孩被一只半楼高的蜘蛛用蛛网困在了墙壁上，似乎因为缺氧已经晕了过去，另一只螳螂形的恶魔更加直接，捕食者抬起前臂的刀刃对准了跌坐在地上的男孩，似曾相识的画面从Nero脑海里浮现出来，他顾不及考虑其它，右手直接弹出Devil Breaker的牵引绳，将自己甩到小男孩和恶魔的中间。

恶魔的镰刃刺进了Nero的右下腹，鲜血从Nero的腹部撕裂的地方争先恐后地涌了出来，这一刀可能不巧地捅穿了Nero的脏器，尖锐的疼痛让他不由得单膝跪到了地上，Nero深吸几口气稳住身形，反手电晕了恶魔，再悄悄用手臂挡住那道不断冒血的伤口，转身对背后的小男孩勉强扯出一个露出虎牙的笑容。

“嘿，别害怕，我是恶魔猎人，我叫Nero。”Nero努力让自己看上去没有威胁性一些，放轻声音说道，“我是来帮你的，但现在我需要你闭上眼睛，无论发生什么绝对不可以睁开，好不好?”

吓得无法动弹的小男孩看着眼前的Nero好一会，才木讷的点点头，紧紧闭上了眼睛。

同一时间Nero身后亮出两把魔力形成的幻影剑，剑刃交叉成X形准确地捅进了巨形螳螂的胸口。

Nero抬头望了一眼已经快要被蛛丝淹没的小女孩，蹲下身轻轻地抱起眼前的孩童，借助魔力飞快地移动到Vergil的身边。

Vergil锁紧了眉头看着Nero正开始愈合的伤口，还没来得及说话，Nero就将怀里的男孩塞进了Vergil的臂弯里，气息不稳地又重复了一次刚才的话，“听我的，千万别出手。”

说完他借助着Devil Breaker的力量纵身跳到了女孩被困的地方，用闪着电火花的右臂击晕了周围的小型蜘蛛，接着从左手手心幻化出一把魔力匕首，割断缠在女孩身上的层层蛛丝，血色开始随着氧气一点点回到女孩的脸上，她抖动着眼皮费力地睁开酸痛的双眼。

映入眼帘的绝对不是什么好景象，女孩看到自己眼前挡着个有着一头少见的白发的大男孩，男孩很高，白色的外套上染着大片血迹，他正用一只看上去很高端的机械手死死按住眼前半楼高的恶魔巨大的螯。

“求求你！！救…救我弟弟！！”昏迷之前的场景让女孩不由自主地对眼前的人喊了起来。

“别怕，他很安全。”

从地底涌上来的恶魔越来越多，单凭机械臂应敌的Nero有些寡不敌众，忙于招架恶魔攻击的他没法回头，只能从牙缝里挤出一句话回应小女孩。

拥有一对锋利又骇人的巨钳的恶魔挥动着另外一只螯，再一次捅进了Nero还没完全愈合的右腹部，伤上加伤的Nero再也无法忍住这种痛楚，一声痛呼随着伤口喷涌而出的鲜血从他的嗓子里漏了出来。

下一秒Nero感觉到空气里炸开一股他再熟悉不过的魔力，他背后不远处窜起一道刺眼的蓝光，气浪掀翻了周围所有的恶魔，魔人化后的Vergil出现在了Nero身前，一手抱着紧闭着双眼的男童，另一只布满鳞甲的手活活捏断了恶魔的脖子，刹那间腥臭的血与肉喷溅了男人一身。

不过Vergil并不在意身上肮脏的血液，他的背后密密麻麻出现了一道由幻影剑组成的剑阵，每一根萤蓝色的剑在同一时刻都找到了自己的目标，划破空间刺穿了地面上每一只恶魔的心脏。

Nero身后的女孩看到贸然出现在眼前的闪着幽蓝光芒的巨型恶魔，吓得浑身都在颤抖，Qliphoth时期的噩梦再次占领她的脑海，恐惧与愤恨让这个只有十几岁的小姑娘用尽全身力气尖叫了一声，晕了过去。

“我不是让你别动吗——！”这下Nero真的急了，他也顾不得腹部锥心的疼痛，撑着地面想要爬起来，一瞬间太多顾虑占领了他的思维，Nero只能挑了最重要的一点朝Vergil喊，“快把魔人收回——”

可惜他还是晚了一点，姐弟的监护人Anne带着重装警察围过来看到的第一幕，便是地上浑身是血已经昏过去的小女孩，一地恶魔的尸体和提着男童、手上满是血肉魔人化后的Vergil。

“恶……恶魔……他是恶魔……快杀了他！！”因为恶魔痛失亲妹妹与妹夫的的女人彻底崩溃了，朝着Vergil大喊大叫。

十几把枪械黑漆漆的枪口同时对准正在褪去魔人化的Vergil，男人放下了手里的小男孩，一言不发地站在原地。

小男孩听到亲人的声音犹豫着睁开眼睛，他看了一眼地上满身是血的姐姐，又看了一眼周围的恶魔尸体，崩溃地大哭起来，跌跌撞撞地冲向不远处的女人。

Anne抱紧了小男孩，细声地问他到底发生了什么事。

“我不知道呜呜呜……姐姐是不是死了…呜呜呜……都是我不好我不该要小汽车的…呜呜呜呜…救救姐姐呜呜……”孩童被眼前的场景吓坏了，抽噎着说出一句不完整的话。

“听着，这是个误会！”Nero对团团围上来的警察抬起双手示意自己没有任何攻击性，“我们没有伤害任何人！”

但武警们并没有因为Nero的话放松警惕，其中几个穿着厚厚防弹衣举着机枪的警察快速地移动到小女孩的身边，将人抱上警车送往医院，经历了Qliphoth事件的红墓市民心里就像绷着一根摇摇欲坠的弦，只要牵扯到与恶魔有关的东西，随时都能让这根弦崩溃断裂。

Vergil扫视了一周拿着枪指着自己却止不住地发抖的人们，他很不能理解这些人类明知道子弹对自己一点用都没有，还要徒劳地虚张声势的行为，最后他的视线定格在Nero带上了一丝哀求的双眼上，男孩用口型对他说，别反抗，事情不能再往严重的方向发展了。

看到Vergil变回了人类的样子，为首的队长犹豫了一下松开了扣住扳机的手，他向后退了几步，朝着Vergil的方向喊：“放下手里的东西！！上车！敢耍花招的话后果自负！”

武警队长身边的副手迅速将不远处的装甲车开了过来，并用枪柄指了指前车厢的门示意Nero上车。

Nero上前打开了沉重的车门，并让开一个身位想让Vergil先进去。

“等等，你不能坐在前面。”门两侧的武警拦住了Vergil的去路，指了指武装车的后车厢，“你得呆在那里。”

Nero瞟了一眼巨大的武装车的后车厢，眼神顿时黯淡下来，重装保护下的后车厢就像个巨大的兽笼，门上布满了电击网，一道又一道的闪着寒光钢筋组成了一圈监狱似的铁栅栏。

Nero很清楚这种东西是Qliphoth时期用来关食人的恶魔的，他绝对不能让Vergil像只没有情感的野兽一般被关在那种地方。

“我说了他没有伤害别人！”Nero心里像是有只小野兽撕咬着他的理智，愤怒伴随着无力感冲击着他每一根神经。

武警队长摇着头表示他必须得保证队员的安全，绝对不能让他们和高阶恶魔呆在同一个空间里。

双方僵持了很久，最后Nero松开了紧紧咬着的牙齿，“行吧，但是你们得让我陪着他。”

……

重装车由于过重的车身和庞大的车体在废墟里像只暴风雨里的船般艰难前行，初冬的寒风随着颠簸的车身透过围栏的缝隙不停地往车厢里灌。

刺骨的冬风并没有让Nero的脑袋冷静下来，Vergil被误会成袭击人的恶魔这一事实让Nero心里那只不停啃咬他理智的野兽动作愈发凶猛。

“你为什么就不能听一次我的话。”Nero有些懊恨地看着坐在对面的Vergil，“我都告诉你了我应付的过来。”

“这就是你所谓的应付方式？”Vergil眉头深锁，他从上车开始至始至终都盯着Nero血淋淋的腹部，“为什么不用魔人的力量。”

“我不能！”Nero瞪了Vergil一眼，剧烈的动作让Nero刚愈合的伤口又扯开了一些，肌肉之间涌出一股新鲜的血，“恶魔毁了他们的家杀了他们的亲人，暴露力量只会造成现在一样的结果，让人类更加恐惧我们！”

“我不在乎他们怎么看我，Nero。”即便车身抖得像在地板上装了个马达，Vergil的声音依然平静。

“可是我在乎。”Nero抬起头死死盯着Vergil，他不明白为什么Vergil就是不能理解自己的意思，“我最担心的不是他们，我担心的是你！”

“我十六岁那年觉醒了鬼手，像你一样徒手捏爆了一只恶魔的头。后来你知道他们把我当成什么吗，当成怪物！除了Kyrie整个Fortuna都像躲瘟疫一样躲着我，教团的研究员还把我当成实验动物一样关在笼子里，就和现在一模一样！”

不想提及的回忆随着一股陌生的冲动在Nero内心翻涌起来，他一拳砸在了邻座的钢板上，试图用疼痛让自己冷静些。

“你他妈明明什么都没做，就凭你是个半魔，他们就能像对待畜生一样待你。”Nero的声音带上了一丝压抑，他像只小兽一样低声咆哮，“你不知道这里的人有多恨恶魔，他们都恨不得把你碎尸万段！”

Vergil审视着周围的铁栏杆，只要他愿意，这些带电的钢筋在幻影剑下就脆得像Nero爱吃的蛋黄卷，他小幅度地摇摇头，“他们没法伤到我。”

“我知道你根本不怕他们，但是你现在是个人类，Vergil，你就不该被关在这种关野兽的笼子里，不该被枪顶着脑门…”Nero强硬的语气慢慢软化下来，他疲惫地将头靠在震动的铁栅栏上，闭上了眼睛，“我说过我要保护你，不单单是不让你受伤，我更不允许任何人践踏你的尊严。”

……

Nero没料到事态还能再雪上加霜，武装车带着他们回到了管辖这片区域的警局，一路上Nero和Vergil都没再说过一句话，死寂在两个各有所思的半魔之间默默蔓延着。

踏进警局Nero就看到了一张熟悉的脸孔，上次被揍到鼻梁骨折至今还在隐隐作痛的片警头子翘着两条架在办公桌上的腿，瞪大了眼睛看着被一群武警押送进来的Vergil和Nero。

听到武警队长形容的事情经过，片警头子那张肥肉横生的脸上出现了一丝令人恶寒的奸笑，他低头轻声吩咐旁边的手下几句，慢悠悠地晃到Nero和Vergil的面前。

他上下打量了一番Vergil，晃晃手里的电警棍，“呵，今儿个可真是逮到个大怪物啊？怎么？作恶太多终于被发现了吗？”

Nero向前一步不动声色地将Vergil挡在身后，用身体拦住了将要戳在Vergil身上的警棍。

片警头子不屑地冷哼一声，刚才被他派走的四个手下这会抬着一堆金属刑具从器材室里挪了出来，他们将那副厚重的带着铁锈和暗红色血迹的手铐脚镣狠狠扔在地上，警局的木地板因为粗暴的动作被砸出了一个深深凹陷的坑。

肥胖的男人用警棍拨开Nero，对着Vergil的方向抬了抬眉毛，“我说…你们带着怪物回来也不知道做防范措施的吗？要是他疯起来我们可不都得死！把他铐起来关到地下室再说！”

地上的镣铐Nero再熟悉不过，他在魔界三头地狱犬的身上看到过一模一样的刑具，男孩再也抑制不住心里翻涌着的冲动，他大步走到臃肿的片警头子面前单手揪住他的衣领，一双平时温和如水的眼睛里暗潮汹涌。

“你他妈没有权利关他！”Nero单用一只手就将男人提离了地面。

片警徒劳地晃动着两条堆满肥肉悬空的腿，刺耳的声音含讥带讽，“他是恶魔！我们没把他就地击毙已经很仁慈了！这种怪物不铐起来再伤人怎么办？”

“他没有伤人！”Nero声音里的怒气越来越明显，一小股蓝色的魔力开始不受控制地从他背后的蝴蝶骨处钻了出来。

“你说没有就没有？那要我们警察干什么！你这是袭警！放手！”在自己地盘上的片警头子底气十足，大声对旁边的部下喊，“给我铐！”

“妈的，你们不能这样对他！”Nero嘶吼起来，冲破限制的怒气伴着浅蓝色的魔力侵袭了他的全身上下。

收到指令的片警手下拖着地上厚重的镣铐想往Vergil的方向过去，结果途中被一只布满鳞片的鬼手给拦住了去路，那只指尖带着利爪的手将那些锁链镣铐从地上捞了起来，然后收紧拳头，这堆世界上最坚硬的金属制成的刑具在Nero手心里像快橡皮泥似的被直接捏得变了形。

片警瞪大了眼睛看着鬼手的主人，男孩短短的头发在刹那间披肩而下，一对羽翼状的弯曲的犄角护住了光洁的额头。

Nero抬起头，他还保持着大部分人类的样子，但水色的双眼里隐隐闪着狞恶的戾气。

“你想动他，先得过我这一关。”这是Vergil头一回看到Nero对人类露出真正意义上的杀意。

……

“够了！都给我住手！”

剑拔弩张的气氛被铁门甩开撞在墙面上的巨大的响声打断，一瞬间所有人的目光都集中到了走进来的人身上。

“你是…上次的……？”

听到煞是耳熟的声音，Nero找回了些许理智，鳞片和犄角开始从身上褪去，来人戴着头盔穿着厚重的防护服，Nero在记忆里搜寻了一圈，想起了他是似乎是当时自己在路边救下的大兵。

作为为数不多从Qliphoth手下活下来的人，大兵在魔界之门关闭之后被高层提拔为领队，专门负责处理各种恶魔伤人的事件，接到通知后也是第一时间就赶来了警局。

“这事我来接手。”他朝Nero点了点头，对周围的片警吩咐道，“把这些东西都放回去，调查清楚之前不准再动他们两个。”

“可是……他们…是恶魔啊！”碍于职位压制片警头子不敢说的太多，但他还是不服气地小声狡辩了几句。

“是啊，这个恶魔还救过我的命呢。”大兵朝着Nero的方向抬抬下巴，“你还有什么别的想说的吗？”

片警头子自然是不敢再说什么，带着手下灰溜溜地回到了自己的办公室里。

大兵来的路上已将事情了解了个大概，他看了一眼明显还没平静下来的Nero，走过去拍了拍他的肩膀，“没事，我来想想办法，你们先把笔录做了。”

事件的过程本来也没有什么特别的地方，只是偏僻的废墟里当时没有其他人，年幼的姐弟两个人又被吓破了胆说不清发生了什么，一时半会找不出能说服姐弟的监护人Anne的理由。

“所以整个过程目击证人只有那个小女孩？”大兵用笔杆敲了敲自己的下巴，思索片刻从椅子上站了起来，“你们在这里等一下，我去去就回。”

……

除了受到惊吓，小女孩并没有大碍，衣服上那些骇人的血迹其实全部都是Nero的，检查过后同行的武警便将姐弟俩接来了警局，面对大兵她显得有些犹豫。

“可他是恶魔……恶魔吃掉了我的爸爸妈妈……”

大兵蹲下身，摸了摸小姑娘棕色的卷发，柔声说道，“他是恶魔，但他同时也保护了你，不是吗？”

“世界上也有善良的恶魔存在的。”大兵把Nero买的玩具车交到小男孩手上，小男孩看玩具车，原本无神的双眼一下子就被点亮了。

“他拿生命保护了你，现在轮到我们一起保护他们了，你愿意吗？”

想起Nero满身是血挡在自己面前的样子，小女孩最终认真地朝大兵点了点头。

小女孩的证词为Vergil和Nero洗掉了莫须有的罪名，手续办完后大兵在文件上签上了自己的名字，拍拍Nero的背告诉他，已经可以放心离开了。

女孩看Vergil的眼神依然有些畏怯，但她在心里给自己鼓了鼓劲，走到Vergil面前仰起头望着高大的男人，怯生生地开了口，“那个…叔叔…谢谢您救了我和我弟弟。”说完她低下头，飞奔回了弟弟的身边。

“叔叔，你是个特别好特别好的恶魔！”离开前，抱着玩具车的小男孩突然回头朝着Vergil的方向挥挥小小的手臂，大声喊了起来。

……

从警局出来后，天已经完全黑了，Nero心事重重，他不知道如何去面对Vergil，回到事务所把东西放下之后，他便趁着Vergil洗澡，从二楼的窗户里翻了出去，年轻的半魔人敏捷的身影在红墓寂静夜空下的高楼顶端跳跃着，最后停在了一片筒子楼的天台上。

“你每次出现的方式都很让我惊喜啊，Nero。”James正望着一轮明晃晃的月亮坐在天台上抽烟，他上下打量了一下狼狈的Nero，“怎么啦？你的表情看着像生吞了只青蛙。”

Nero一张好看的脸皱成一团，他拿起James放在手边的烟给自己点了一根恶狠狠地吸了一口，结果刺鼻的味道让他不断咳嗽起来。

James抿着嘴无奈地摇了摇头，听着Nero边咳嗽边断断续续地讲着这倒霉的一天。

“也不是所有人都接受不了恶魔的啦。”James耸耸肩发表自己的意见，“你还是太紧张你爸了。”

“我承认我最近是有点神经过敏…”Nero放弃了抽烟的行为，他掐灭细小的火心，恹恹地把头压在自己的手臂上，“但我讨厌他把我当成小孩子，我说什么他都不肯听。”

“我倒是觉得叔叔很好说话啊。”James想起什么似的笑了两声，“可能他对你就是不一样。”

然后金发青年接着说，“这么在意的话，就去道个歉吧Nero，总要有人先开这个口。”

“……我都不知道怎么跟他开口说话了。”Nero把头埋得更低了，如果他头上有耳朵，现在一定耷拉到地上了。

“按我们人类的方法和他道歉啊…这不马上圣诞节了嘛。”James托着下巴似乎在思索什么，“…我帮你想想。”

“啊有了，你觉得这样如何？”

他一拍巴掌，像小时候那样凑到Nero耳边嘀嘀咕咕了一大串话。

听完Nero皱起眉头，一脸质疑地看着自己的好友，“太耻了吧？谁会要这种礼物啊！”

James两手一摊，作无辜状，“我觉得挺好啊，上回我还给叔叔看过咱俩十五岁打耳洞那天拍的照片来着。”

Nero依稀还记得James提及的那张照片，照片里他穿着花里胡哨的红色连帽衫和紧身款的机车皮裤，带着新打的金属耳钉和一堆亮闪闪的小饰品，摆了个漫画里中二无比的Pose。

他白皙的脸一下子红了起来，“靠，你给他看那东西干什么！”

“开始是因为我找叔叔玩1v1啊，我们还打了个赌，结果第二天我就打不过他了。”James憋笑憋得脸都红了，“愿赌服输嘛，你猜他最后要了什么，他问我要了你小时候的照片哈哈哈哈。”

Nero瞬间不知道自己是该先吐槽James什么时候和Vergil这么熟了好，还是应该先谴责James卖兄弟卖得行云流水好。

……

平安夜很快有惊无险地到来了，当天上午Nico开着房车把一大家子都接来了事务所，白天他们一起逛了红墓市节日气氛浓郁的主干街，Patty和James意外地混得挺好，你一言我一语地叽叽喳喳了一路，回到事务所后两个金发的年轻人便在孩子们的围绕下霸占了客厅里的游戏机，发誓决战到天亮。

女孩们准备的圣诞晚餐异常丰盛，Nico更是烤了个脸盆大的熏肉披萨送给Dante，Dante吃完撑得瘫倒在沙发上和两位女猎人聊着些什么。

只可惜这顿大餐Nero吃得心不在焉味同嚼蜡，男孩一直悄悄地在观察自己的父亲，他大概有三天没和Vergil说过话了，Vergil却像什么也没发生一样该干什么干什么，用完晚餐后便坐在单人沙发上看起Kyrie作为圣诞礼物送给他的精装诗集。

事务所住不下太多人，入夜之后Nero将Kyrie和孩子们送上房车，启程回Fortuna。

临走之前Kyrie没头没脑地对Nero开了口，“圣诞快乐，Nero，你知道该怎么做的。”Nero还没来得及说话，女孩便眨了眨眼睛拉上了车门。

Trish和Lady说圣诞夜还有别的安排先行离开了，James跟Patty已经东倒西歪地睡在了客厅的沙发上，Dante叹了口气从楼上抱来两条毛毯盖在两个孩子身上，顺便加旺了壁炉里的火。

他打了个哈欠瞟了一眼坐在单人沙发上的Vergil，若有所指地对兄长说了一句，“差不多行了啊老哥，我先去睡了，圣诞快乐。”

Dante前脚消失在楼梯尽头，Nero后脚就推开门走了进来，男孩在门口犹豫了几秒，拿起挂在门口衣架上的白外套裹在了身上，几步来到了Vergil的面前。

壁炉里的火焰噼噼啪啪地响，为Vergil的侧脸镀上了一层橙黄色的光。

“出去走走？”Nero对着父亲歪了歪脑袋，其实他还是有一点点怕Vergil对他说不的，他压根没想过被拒绝了要怎么办。

但他担心的事情没有发生，Vergil合上手里的书，拿起搭在扶手上的外套“嗯”了一声。

……

放在平时冬日接近凌晨的街上本该早已空无一人，但今天整个街区依旧灯火辉煌，各式的圣诞彩灯挂在街边的房屋上，路尽头的广场上立着一颗巨大无比的圣诞树。

Nero和Vergil并肩而行，很快来到了装饰华丽的圣诞树下，树旁边零零散散地聚集着些出来散步的小情侣，站在树周围挂满一圈、象征祝福的寄生榭下。

“那天的事，对不起。”Nero在距离圣诞树几米的地方停下了脚步，侧过身心虚地看着Vergil，他鼓起勇气拉住了父亲的手，“我担心的太多了，我不该对你大吼大叫的——呃？”

“不，Nero。”不料Vergil截住了他的话，他伸手拉平了Nero由于匆匆忙忙穿上而卷进背后的外套衣领，不紧不慢地继续说，“该道歉的是我。”

“我应该更相信你一点。”Vergil转身与Nero对视，男人浅到几乎透明的双眼里倒映出了四周斑斓灯火下Nero的脸，“但是你必须向我保证，你不能再以伤害自己的方式去救别人。”

“好…我保证。”Nero没想到一向孤高还身为父亲的Vergil会开口先和自己道歉，他抵挡不住Vergil略带柔情的眼神，有些不好意地扭过头小声说道。

Vergil偏了一下头看着Nero红透了的耳垂，伸出没有被拉住的手早有准备地从大衣口袋里摸出一个深蓝色的丝绒盒子，塞进Nero牵着自己的手里。

Vergil早就发现Nero的左耳上有个耳洞，当时Nero不太好意思地解释是在叛逆期的时候打的，而后Vergil就从James那里看到了少年时期Nero的照片，照片上少年小巧的耳垂上银色的耳扣既色气又纯情，不过不知什么原因Vergil从来没见Nero再戴过耳钉。

“我欠你一份真正的生日礼物，Nero。”

Nero惊讶地回望着Vergil，他小心地将盒盖翻开，深蓝色的绒布上静静躺着一枚精致的银色耳扣，环状的银饰中间缠绕着一条透明金属线管，线管里封着一小段鲜红色的液体，随着Nero晃动盒体，在微小的空间里流动起来。

“这是……？”

“血。”Vergil只用了一个字就简单明了地回答了Nero的疑问。

“…你等我一下，我也有礼物给你！”

Vergil精心准备的礼物终于让Nero下定决心，他咬了咬下唇，握紧手里的小盒子深吸一口气，转身钻进了不远处两幢楼房中间的小巷子里。

站在黑黝黝的巷子里，Nero心里像关了只松鼠一样，蹦蹦跳跳无比忐忑，他已经很久没穿过教团时期的衣服了，还好当年中二喜欢把衣服买大好几号，Nero居然还真就在Fortuna的储藏室里找出一件勉强能穿的。

Nero脱掉了裹在身上的白色外套，露出里面红色的连帽衫和黑皮裤，曾经宽松的裤子现在穿到底还是有些小了，皮料紧紧地包裹着男孩的大腿和臀部，不再宽大的暗红色卫衣刚刚好盖过Nero的肚脐，露出与低腰皮裤之间的一小节皮肤，奶白的皮肤被漆黑皮革包围着的对比分明的样子有种说不出的色气。

男孩将封着父亲血液的耳钉扣在了耳垂上，满意地晃了晃脑袋，接下来只剩下最后一步。

Nero将身体里魔力集中在一起，小心地控制着自己的头发一点点变长，周围没有可以反射光的物体，他只能按照模糊的记忆将一头银白色的发丝拉长成自己十五六岁时候的发型。

最后他甩了甩盖在额前的刘海，一咬牙跑出了巷子。

Vergil看到仿佛一下回到青春期的Nero，露出了惊讶的神情，他眯着眼睛上下打量着自己的儿子，眼神里暧昧不堪。

不过Nero这身打扮除了好看，在这个时节确实挺冷的，他的脸上因为寒气泛起了一层血色，急促的呼吸带出一片白色的水雾，Vergil在开口说话之前先解下了脖子上服帖的格子围巾，裹在了男孩裸露在外的脖子上。

“呃，James说你挺喜欢我以前的样子？……就…，其实挺丢人的。”垂在脸颊两边的鬓发让Nero有些不习惯，他自暴自弃地抓了抓被发尾刺得痒痒的脖子，“我想不出送什么了！！你看看就好！不喜欢我可以明天就剪掉！！”

他没有等到Vergil喜欢与否的回答。

Vergil拉住Nero的由于寒冷微微泛红的手，搂住儿子的腰把他带到了自己的怀里，接着拉开自己的风衣将人裹了个严实，他低下头虔诚地吻上Nero冻得有些发红的双唇，将身体的温度如数传递给了自己的恋人。

也许是今晚做蛋糕打翻了奶油的缘故，Nero身上很香，泛着股鲜奶的味道，Vergil抬手用指腹轻轻来回摩擦了几下Nero带着耳扣的耳垂，惹得男孩不禁往后缩了缩脖子。

Vergil松开贴着Nero的双唇，俯身在他耳边低语，“圣诞快乐，Nero。”

平安夜的钟声敲响，初冬深夜的温度将空中悬着的水汽凝结成了白色的晶体，雪花一片片从半空中悄然落下，红墓市今年第一场雪纷纷扬扬地将槲寄生下拥抱的父子笼罩在白色的雪幕里。

……

其实第二天Nero就把自己的头发又剪回原来短短的样子了，据说当晚Vergil把Nero按在床上半天没有下一步动作，浅薄的良心在谴责他不要对未成年的儿子做什么不该做的事情，哭笑不得的Nero只好把这个小插曲当成了圣诞节一日限定。


	17. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *血腥场面预警

自圣诞节事件为起点，刚刚归于平静没多久的红墓市再度变得动荡不安起来，原本深藏于地底不怎么活跃的恶魔余党像是受到控制一般接二连三地涌上地表，Dante事务所接到的委托日渐增多，光凭他和Nero两个人根本来不及处理邮箱里越堆越满的信件，Trish和Lady也同样忙得晕头转向，就连本不是恶魔猎人的Vergil大部分的时间也在处理委托的路上。

Nero很烦躁，没日没夜的连续战斗使他体内的恶魔之力躁动不安，身体里的力量越来越不受控制，嗜血的冲动像要把他人类的一半吞噬掉一样疯狂肆虐着他脆弱的神经，他甚至几度抑制不住自己的情绪对吵闹的孩子们动了怒。

见到如此情形，Kyrie强烈要求Nero在家休息一阵再出门，但大男孩只是略表歉意地摆了摆手，转身提起置放在沙发边的引擎大剑离开了Fortuna的家。

经过几天的战斗，Nero确认了一个令人无法忽视的事实——从四面八方涌向红墓市的恶魔有一大部分是针对Vergil去的，它们虽然对Vergil构不成任何威胁，但所经之地犹如瘟疫肆虐，牲畜建筑的断肢残骸落了一地不说，还有不少人为此受了伤。

左思右想过后Nero决定利用自己当诱饵查清楚这些恶魔的源头，他和Vergil的魔力源相同，在魔界的时候高阶恶魔都分辨不出Nero和Vergil，更别说眼前这些低阶恶魔了。

这个想法一提出来就被Vergil否决了，男人抱着武士刀站在一棵被魔兽撞掉半边枝干的树下，落在脸上的树影让他沉着的面色越发阴翳。

“它们的目标是我。”Vergil抬眼看着Nero，低沉的眼色里暗潮汹涌，“而你答应过我不会伤害自己。”

“这不是一回事。”Nero毫不认输地望了回去，湖色的双眼里燃起了一缕道不明的气焰，“你又不是不相干的路人。”

Vergil不可置否地摇摇头，低声道，“作为父亲，我不能让你冒这个险，Nero。”

“可作为恋人，我愿意为你冒这个险。”Nero咬着牙，固执地回应他。

父子二人谁也不愿让步，Vergil冷硬的表情下藏满了对Nero的关切，但这些神情在心里燃着一团暗火的Nero眼里无异于不信任，Nero不想被轻视，他讨厌被抛下的无力感，Dante也好，Vergil也罢，当他们露出一副看小孩子的表情看着自己并转身离开的时候，Nero就觉得自己的理智像一团野草一样被无名的怒火燎尽。

他明明有力量照顾自己，他明明可以为Vergil做的更多，他明明许下了要保护他远离魔界的承诺，然而现在这一切都将变成一张空头支票。

Vergil和Nero平时也会因观念不同起争执，不过基本上时间都能帮他们消化掉这些小矛盾，像今天这样Nero如此倔强地反抗，还是头一回。

Nero不愿对Vergil动怒，但他也不接受父亲阻拦，男孩毅然决然地在空气中甩动了几下手里的大剑，魔人化后飞快地向涌往红墓市的恶魔的发源地窜了出去。

……

魔物的源头位于距离红墓市几公里外的一座天然山脉上，原本完整的山体背阳面此刻不知被什么开了个巨洞，洞口周围蚂蚁般爬满了大大小小的恶魔，空气里回荡着刺耳的尖哮声，阴凄凄的洞内漆黑一片，看不清到底有多深。

Nero抬臂甩开正面扑上来的魔兽，开始在心底盘算着要如何进入巢穴。

Vergil一接近山脉，就在空气中嗅到一缕不祥的气息，那是一股只有Vergil熟悉、缠绕了他二十年、属于梦魇和地狱的味道。男人不清楚为什么早被Dante封印在魔界的魔帝的气息会出现在这里，他或许可以纵容Nero做所有想做的事，但唯有Mundus，Vergil绝不允许他染指Nero一星半点。

于是男人换上不容反抗的语气，横在Nero与洞口之间，“Nero，回家，这件事让我一个人解决。”

“哈？你他妈想干什么！”Nero很少在Vergil面前飙脏话，他也不明白自己今天是怎么了，Vergil关切的一举一动在他眼里全然变了味道，男孩低声咆哮起来，“你也觉得我是个累赘了，是吗？”

Vergil不打算把Mundus的事告诉Nero，他甚至放下了身为父亲的架子，言语间带上了一丝哄劝，“这不是你能插手的事情。”

“你根本是在小看我吧，Vergil？”

Nero的神志在迷惘与清明之间徘徊着，今天的Vergil好似就是不愿意相信他，一次又一次对他露出令人揪心的表情，Vergil越是如此，Nero心里莫名的怒火就越旺。

“听话，Nero。”

父亲不惜示弱的言语仿佛在讽刺他的软弱，Nero一颗摇摆不定的心失去了最后的支撑，磅礴的怒潮占领了他的身体，恶魔血脉里奔腾的魔力随着愤怒化作了一股巨大的能量波，从年轻的魔人身周炸裂开来。

“我他妈不需要你来保护！”

为了证明自己不是个需要保护的孩子，年轻的半魔人在短暂的时间里将洞口所有的恶魔以极其残忍的方式杀了个片甲不留，他挑衅似的将最后一只恶魔的头颅从身躯上拔了下来扔到Vergil的脚下，泥泞的地上溅起的鲜血污染了Vergil干净的皮靴表面。

Nero冷哼一声，转身准备踏入洞窟。

“Nero，回来。”

真魔人冷若冰霜的声音随着强而有力的尾巴一起触碰到了Nero的身体，年轻的半魔人被那条鞭子似的巨尾紧紧束缚住，强行拖离了阴暗的洞口。

“…我回来？然后你想一个人往哪跑？”Nero挣脱不开，只能咬着牙，从牙缝里恨恨地挤出几个字，不受理性羁轭的欲望冲破最后一道防线，盛怒化作肉眼可见的莹蓝色气刃围绕在他的身旁。

魔力流源源不断地从Vergil真魔人的鳞片缝隙里渗出，组成一张丝丝密密的网络安抚性地卷上Nero失控的身体，相较Nero鲜活的荧光色魔力、Vergil的靛蓝色的力量更为沉稳，但男人柔然的安抚被男孩抑制多时、汹涌而出的魔力如数格开，Nero的身体再一次拒绝了Vergil的同调。

空气里的甜腥味与Vergil的气息让Nero体内涌动的魔力愈加激烈地反噬着他的身体，愤怒在身体里游曳，一直蔓延到脊髓深处，暗金的蛇瞳里温和的光芒渐渐黯淡，Nero完全被恶魔的本能主宰了。

年轻的半魔人背后抽出的翼手抓住捆在自己腰上的尾鞭，猛地向反方向拉扯，Nero力气很大，随着他不断绷紧的背部肌肉，空气中传来一声骨骼断裂的脆响。

Vergil自认为对痛感耐性很高，但遍布神经的尾骨被活生生扯断的痛楚让他眼前爆炸了三秒，而这三秒时间足够Nero逼到他身前，面露凶相的年轻半魔半咧着嘴，蠢蠢欲动的鬼手钳住了真魔人的翅膀，被血浸润的爪子一寸一寸逼近Vergil胸口最脆弱的的魔力源。

本能控制着Nero瞄准了Vergil的要害，面对完全起了杀心的儿子，Vergil眼里闪过一丝倏忽即逝的悲恸，他忍住从椎骨传递上来的刺骨疼痛，退后了一小步稳住重心，身上充满攻击性的鳞甲随主人意愿层层褪去，毫无保留地袒露出盔甲中心包裹着的人类的身躯。

Vergil以最柔软的身姿，站在了失控的Nero面前。 

……

过于强烈的魔力波动让在不远处清理恶魔的Dante察觉到了异样，他提着魔剑赶来的时候怎么也没想到眼前会是这一番景象。

浑身是血的半魔人Nero一只手掐着Vergil的颈部，人类苍白脆弱的脖子看上去下一秒就要被扭断，而半魔的另一只手——宛若面对猎物的掠食者一般，直逼男人的心口。

Nero被杀意笼罩着，刀锋般的爪子距离Vergil的心脏只有不到几厘米，Dante暗叫不妙，朝着Vergil的方向大喊，“Vergil，快走啊你！”

但Vergil岿然不动地站在原地，目露悲怆，任凭半魔尖锐的利爪犹如撕开一张白纸般撕开他胸口脆弱的皮肤，魔人坚实有力的拳头轻而易举地捏碎了惨白的肋骨，接着指尖锋利的甲片刺入了Vergil的胸腔，Vergil的心脏失去了所有保护，被握在Nero的手心里，柔软的器官抵着魔人掌心粗粝的皮肤无助地跳动着，断口翻涌而出的鲜血将Nero整个手臂染得殷红一片。

只差一点点Nero就要将Vergil跳动着的心脏扯出胸膛，Dante在心里叫骂着妈的要出人命了，炽热的岩浆瞬间包裹身体，他爆出真魔人形态冲到了胶着在一起的父子之间，揪着Nero的胳膊将人扔出去好几米远。

Dante的魔力没法和Nero同调，他看了一眼鲜血淋漓的Vergil，毫不留情地反手将手里的魔剑捅进还妄想着逼近的Nero的胸口，并借着真魔人的力量优势把他钉在了岩壁上。

男孩发出一声窒息的惨叫。

“Nero，你他妈给我清醒一点！”Dante咂了咂嘴，回头又骂，“Vergil你他妈又是什么毛病？！你以为自己是个肉盾吗？”

没完没了的恶魔已经让Dante心神不宁了，自己唯二的血亲还突然上演了一出不知为何的自残戏码，他拉起半跪在地上的Vergil，一手按在了兄长可怖的伤口上用魔力封住断裂的血管，另一手收回了插在侄子胸膛上的魔剑。

Nero从空中跌落下来，身上的鳞片逐渐褪去，Dante的魔剑吸收了他大部分的力量，当他的双眼终于能对上焦，第一眼便看到Dante架着浑身被血浸透的Vergil，他的父亲面无血色低声喘息着，胸口还有个血淋淋的窟窿。

哪怕在Qliphoth顶端连战三回，Vergil也没有如此狼狈过。

刚才的事Nero只依稀记得几个片段，他失神地望着自己的父亲，脚底灌了铅似的一步都迈不出去。

“Fu*k…我都干了点什么啊。”

……

Nero艰难地拖着步子回到了事务所，他颓丧着一张脸，Vergil的血在他的手臂上凝固成一片片暗红色的斑痕，懊悔和愧疚肆意掠夺着男孩脑海里的每一寸领土。

“我可从来没见过你被打成这样还不还手。”Dante把Vergil架进了卧室，Vergil惨白的脸让他一肚子话都堵在了喉咙口，他挫败地摇了摇头，“…算了，让那小子一个人静静也好。”

Nero在楼梯口从傍晚一直站到了凌晨，愤怒、愧疚、痛苦交织成一股巨大的麻绳，困住了男孩的四肢、让他无力面对父亲，最终他垂着头转身走进客厅，放任自己倒在沙发上。

他抬起右臂，Vergil的暗红色的血残留在牛奶色的皮肤上，Nero盯着那一小片血迹恍然出神，仿佛又回到了他第一次因为魔力暴走独自呆在这张沙发上的日子。Nero不知是何缘故让Vergil对他的魔力同调再也起不了作用，他怎么也不愿意相信自己恶魔的一半居然对Vergil动了杀心——那可是他最珍视的人啊。更可笑的是魔界万千恶鬼都没伤到Vergil半根头发，自己这个发誓守护他的人却差点要了他的命。

Nero在一片悲痛的心绪中迷迷糊糊地闭上了双眼。

【再度睁开双眼时，Nero发现自己回到了山崖下巨大的恶魔洞边，四周没有恶魔，也没有Dante，万物仿佛都中了他机械臂时间停止的力量，失去了原有的色彩、变得一片灰暗。

唯有地上猩红色的血在无色的环境里特别刺眼，而Vergil——他的父亲，毫无生气地倒在血泊之中，胸口被扯开一道裂口，一颗不再跳动的心脏无力地落在泥泞的地面上。

Nero看到自己悲鸣着跪在Vergil身边抱着父亲的冰冷的身体祈求他醒过来，又看到自己失魂落魄地想把自己的心挖出来还给Vergil，年轻的半魔举着自己跳动的心脏在哭泣，在悲咽，在嘶嚎，诡异又凄惶的画面像个巨大漩涡，把Nero卷在暗流中心，无法逃离。】

人从梦中刚醒过来的时候，会有种强烈的不真实感，梦境里的画面近在眼前，现实的悲痛又未消去，悲伤的洪流冲刷着Nero的四肢百骸，他一个借力从沙发上翻了起来，拖着被冷汗浸透的身体跌跌撞撞地爬上二楼，事务所明明只有十几节楼梯，他连续绊倒了自己四次，快到的时候还险些从阶梯上滚了下去。

客房的木门此时好似有千斤重，一向以力气大自豪的Nero几乎用尽了全身的劲才推动了它，Vergil静静地躺在床上，往日一丝不苟的头发松散地落在枕边，发丝下苍白的脸上透着一丝倦怠，修长的尾巴因为再生途中的缘故无力地耷拉在床的边缘。

男人睡得并不踏实，受到重创的身体在魔人血液的作用下进入了强制休眠的状态，与其说他是在睡觉，倒不如说他陷入了昏迷。

Nero不知道自己在门口傻站了多久，Vergil煞白的脸和梦境里如出一辙，近在咫尺的噩梦再度燃起了Nero身体里不安分的欲望，他无法控制自己的动作，本能地扑向躺在床上的男人怀中，死死抓住Vergil的后背企图确认父亲依然活着，过大的力气甚至扯开了Vergil扣得整整齐齐的睡衣扣子。

Nero的下巴狠狠地磕在Vergil重新复合的胸骨上，骨骼相撞的疼痛感让Nero恢复了些许理性，他退开一些，抬眼惊觉Vergil深色的睡衣襟上被濡湿了一片。Nero伸手一摸眼眶才发现自己在哭，那些滚圆的泪珠不受控制地顺着他的脸颊滚落，打在柔软的掌心上。

一只微微泛凉的手顺着Nero的腰窝一点点抚上了他的背，Vergil醒了。

“…我不知道我最近怎么了…我真的只是想保护你…”“但…恶魔的力量就好像有生命一样…它们在控制我的身体…”“我压制不住它们…是我做得不够好…”

“…求你不要死…别丢下我…”

铺天盖地的凄怆像海水般淹没了Nero，面对Vergil他的组织不出完整的语句，只能语无伦次地胡乱抹着眼泪，眼眶被粗暴的动作揉得通红，男孩攥紧了Vergil衣服的下摆，他也道不明自己哭泣的原因，到底是因为重伤了父亲和恋人、还是因为控制不住自己的力量、没能力完成自己的誓言……

“我不会死的。”

Vergil轻叹了一声，伸手抹去Nero悬在睫毛上的泪珠，他用双臂撑起上半身，宽厚的手掌托住Nero的下巴，将男孩抵在自己胸膛上的脑袋向上抬了几公分，随着Vergil的动作，Nero感到自己的嘴唇被动地贴在了父亲苍白的脖子上，青灰色的主动脉在他的唇瓣下微弱地跳动着。

“张嘴。”

Vergil以一种轻柔但强硬的语气命令道，他的声音天生带着一种主宰者的威严，此刻更甚，Nero不由自主地随着他的话语松开了抿在一起的唇瓣。

后脑传来一阵强劲的推力，Nero感到自己的牙齿已经贴在了Vergil的脖子上，下一刻就将划开纤薄的皮肤刺入血管，他下意识地想闭上自己的嘴阻止这一切发生。

Vergil钳着Nero下巴的手一直没有松开，他用虎口卡住Nero小巧的下颌，肌肉使力强迫男孩维持着双唇微张的姿势，将他乳白色的虎牙按进了自己的血管。

鲜血的味道顷刻间占领了Nero的口腔，趟过舌苔滑入他的食道。

“唔…你…干什么…”

Nero扭动着身体企图逃离Vergil的桎梏，但Vergil看上去并不想让他如愿，强迫着他一口又一口地吞下自己的血液。

混杂着魔力的腥甜液体顺着食道落入Nero的胃袋，囚禁在他体内嗜血的欲望被Vergil恶魔气息浓郁的血液一点点唤醒，Nero温润的眼里忽明忽暗地闪烁着危险的光，双手不由自主地勾上了Vergil的后颈，整个身体都贴在父亲的胸口。

“好香……”

Nero喃喃道，所剩无几的理智在徒劳地阻止他的下一步动作，但身体最终诚实地作出了反应，他像只享用蜂蜜的小熊，小口地吮吸起Vergil的颈侧，偶尔细细地啃咬几下，柔软的舌尖小心地舔舐着伤口粉嫩的皮肉，卷走其间涌出的甜美液体。

Vergil维持着居高临下的姿势，伸出左手顺着Nero长裤的边缘探了进去，几番抚慰性的揉弄后，男人温热的手掌停留在了Nero的尾骨末端。幽蓝色的魔力从Vergil胸口起始，有生命一般爬上线条分明的左肩，接着蛇似的缠上手臂紧实的肌肉，最后停留在男人贴在儿子尾椎骨上的指尖上。

大股大股同源的魔力顺着Vergil的指尖从Nero的尾骨窜入他的体内，男人的气息交织成一张巨大的网，把男孩从头到脚密实地包裹住，这次魔力同调与以往任何一次都不同，Vergil灌入Nero体内的血液与他从背后输入的魔力在男孩的身体里相遇，它们汇聚成一把的刀，仿佛滚烫的金属插入黄油，从内部剖开了Nero的身躯。

Nero的身体状况确实比他预想的还要严重一些，长时间过度压抑应正了“物极必反”的道理，光是借助外力Vergil已经越来越难控制住Nero暴走时的力量，男孩的身体在变强，精神上却没有真正接受这股恶魔血脉赐予他的天赋。

“哈…嗯…”

Vergil搭在床沿上的尾巴顺着Nero的纤细的小腿肚缠上了他的腿根，新生的鳞片没有锋利的棱角，幼嫩的软鳞摩擦过的地方留下一片绯红色的压痕，银蓝色的尾巴在Nero的腿间绕了几圈，末端停留在Nero可爱的肚脐下方。

触电般的酥麻感随着Vergil送入Nero体内的魔力涌遍全身，被父亲柔软的尾巴卷住的地方一片麻痒，Nero正以一种恶魔最原始的方式被从Vergil从身体内部完完全全地入侵。

Nero奶色的皮肤泛着粉，急促的喘息里带上了些许情欲的味道，压抑在男孩身体深处的力量叫嚣着，急需一个宣泄口。

心想着时机已然成熟，Vergil停下了全部动作，现在他需要Nero直面自身的欲望、承认自身的力量。

“Nero，你想要什么？”男人压低了声音，犹如诱惑天使堕入地狱的恶魔般开了口。

“嗯…哈啊…我，我想…要你。”Nero的眼神明明暗暗，理智早已被蒸干，他难以自控地低喃着。

Vergil充满侵略性的魔力融入了Nero的每个细胞，不明白自己身体发生了什么变化的男孩此刻脑海里只剩下欲望二字，被卡在高潮边沿的他顾不得岌岌可危的羞耻心，小巧的胯部隔着衣物一下一下磨蹭着Vergil的腹肌。

高阶恶魔强大的气息让Nero渴求力量的身体彻底臣服了，他本能地想要将Vergil烙进自己的身体，男孩乖顺地跪坐在父亲的身前，压低了纤长的腰与窄窄的肩，因沾着些许鲜血而嫣红的唇贴上了Vergil苍白的唇瓣，他用一个吻笨拙地向父亲传达着服从与欲求。

Vergil从Nero的嘴里尝到了自己的味道，他满意地挑起Nero的舌头，扣着他的后脑加深了这个带着腥气的吻。

“乖。”

像是在奖励Nero的坦诚，Vergil加大了送入Nero的体内的魔力流的力度，接受了大量能源的身体欢呼雀跃着，欣喜地接受恋人的入侵，被占有心里快感远远大过生理的快感，Nero浑身发颤，发出几声幼兽般的呜咽，长裤被欲望顶起了一个圆润的鼓包。

Vergil卡住Nero的腰，同时堵上他的嘴，将一股更强烈的魔力送进他颤抖着的身体，Nero盛着一汪湖水般的瞳孔猛然放大，一瞬间身体像被雷电击穿一般剧烈地颤抖起来，低沉而沙哑的呻吟不受控制地从嗓子里滚出，腿间鼓起的地方先是一点点被濡湿，最后伴随着一声绵长的喘息，那块水渍越扩越大，染湿了整个胯部，Nero在没有借助任何外力的情况下到达了精神肉体双重的高潮。

Nero像个溺水之人般大口呼吸着，愕然地看着双腿之间那片粘腻的痕迹。

但他同时也发现折磨着自己的将近一年的频频濒临暴走的力量经历本能的发泄之后不再疯狂撕咬着他的神经，它们像骑士臣服于君王一般服从Vergil的指引，安静地回到了该去的地方。

“半魔人本就是个矛盾体。”Vergil将瘫软的Nero拉进怀抱，低哑而温润的声音从Nero头顶传来，“色欲、暴怒、贪婪、暴食，都是组成我们的一部分，你要学会去接受利用，而不是一味的压制它们。 ”

“逃避只会加深恐惧，让恶魔的力量反噬你的身体。”他轻轻拍着儿子的背，语气柔软，“它们需要发泄，并非什么可耻的存在，你才是主宰力量的人。”

Nero垂下了眼睑，长长的睫毛在脸上落下一块小小的阴翳，他小声低语，“可我不像你和Dante…我根本控制不住…我还伤害了你…”

“你是我的儿子，Nero，没人能比你更适合继承这份力量了。”Vergil抬起Nero的下巴，直视他清澈的眼睛，“你只是欠缺一些时间和方法。”

“再者，无论你变成什么样，我都有办法带你回来。”Vergil亲了亲儿子的嘴角，轻声承诺，“所以你大可以放心地使用它们。”

Vergil躺下身，顺势带着半跪着的Nero也躺了下去。

靠在父亲胸口的Nero怔怔地看着Vergil裸露的胸膛上骇人的伤疤，新生的肌肤泛着点点粉色，他像对待无双的珍宝那般小心地用指尖摩挲着那片区域，眼里深深地透着悔恨，“…很疼吧。”

Vergil握住那只因为悲痛而冰凉的手，顺势按在了心口的那块皮肤上，“它在为你跳动，Nero，取回本就属于你的东西是人之常情，只要你想，你随时可以再带走它。”

“你是傻的吗，没有Dante我可能真的会杀了你。”来自Vergil深情的宽慰并没有让Nero拘束着的心得到解放，他反而更难过了，“我知道我一定让你失望了，但我…但我还是想陪着你。”

Vergil了然一笑，用宽大的手掌盖住Nero红肿的眼睛，带领他阖上双眼，他侧身亲了亲男孩的眼睑，“你从未让我失望，Son。”

Nero太累了，他也许已经有一个星期没有睡过完整的觉，Vergil的气息犹如一只新生的蛹，将他从头到脚包裹起来，男人有力的双臂保护性地将儿子护在胸口，强健的尾巴卷上他的腰侧，绝对安全的环境让Nero卸下了所有的戒备，进入了久违的酣眠。

……

Nero只睡了一个多小时便再度醒了过来，但这一个多小时比他过去的一个月里拥有的所有睡眠都要安稳，凛冬清晨四五点的天还没有亮，他清理了一下身体，穿上外套走下楼。

客厅里没有开灯，Vergil坐在电视机前的沙发上，荧幕上的电子游戏被静了音，停留在角色选择的界面，电视机的荧光投在Vergil缺乏血色的脸上，映出一片青灰。

Nero讶异地发现自己前阵子嚷嚷着想要的隐藏角色已被Vergil解锁，这个期间限定的游戏角色得花费很长时间做活动才能拿到，Nero又忙着处理各种恶魔，几乎都已经放弃它了。

“这一次我们可能要离开很久。”Vergil清冷的声音回响在冬末微寒的空气里，“可能赶不上剩下的活动了。”

“但我可以把它留到回来再玩。”Nero浅浅地笑着，他坐到父亲的身边，手掌覆上Vergil握着手柄的手。

他们将并肩前行，又何畏前途艰险。


	18. Mundus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *私设剧情预警  
> 一段关于DVN的斯巴达式亲情的故事。

Nero靠着Vergil宽实的肩膀再度昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，Vergil伸手按掉了电视的电源，侧头看着黑暗中男孩安静的睡颜，半魔人的嗅觉灵敏，这个距离Vergil能清晰地闻到刚洗完澡的Nero身上淡淡的牛奶沐浴乳的香气，他用手来回磨蹭着Nero耳后的一小片皮肤，封着血液的耳钉随着他的动作轻轻摇晃着。

不觉间他已经在人类的世界里度过了将近一年，Nero用了一半的时间将他从过往的漩涡里拉了出来，又用了另一半的时间唤醒了他所有的人性，明明才刚刚重逢，这个大男孩却自愿地无条件为父亲付出一切，他的爱热烈又单纯，但也正是这股炽热的冲劲，撼动了Vergil一颗坚实的心。

Nero是上天给予他的馈赠，无论以什么身份Vergil都不允许任何危险靠近他。

眼下世界将要面对的困境很有可能与魔帝Mundus有关，Mundus是世界上唯一能伤害到斯巴达家半魔的人，任何牵扯上这个名字的战斗都将是一场如履薄冰百死一生的苦战，虽不知出于何故，但Vergil很清楚这次Mundus的目标依然是自己，趁着事态还没有发展到不可挽回的地步，他必须将魔帝的诡计扼杀在摇篮里，Vergil不想把Nero和Dante牵扯进来，Nero并不脆弱，也不需要保护，半长不短的时间里Vergil见证了Nero的成长，他不得不承认Nero在他与Dante的教导下已经成为了一个独当一面的男人，再称他为男孩恐怕早已不合适。

但……

无论是他的弟弟还是他的儿子，这两个与他血脉相连的人都曾义无反顾地追随着Vergil深入魔界再将他拉出深渊，这一次他们依然不会让Vergil一个人面对Mundus，从固执的角度上来看Nero确实更像Dante的孩子。

Vergil曾不理解他们的行径，甚至嘲笑Dante愚蠢，但他现在有些懂了。

男人将自己的手握紧又松开，他苦求一生的力量现在就蛰伏在这具躯体里。曾经的他为复仇渴望力量，如今前途艰险，筚路蓝缕，这些力量又能为他做些什么呢？

Vergil动动肩膀将Nero睡歪了的脑袋扶正，盯着茶几上Dante和Nero的合影恍然出神。

他阻止不了这两个傻瓜跟着自己，但或许他可以保护他们，以父亲和兄长的名义。

……

告别是件漫长且凄惶的事。

Dante再度把事务所的地契交给了Lady，黑发的女猎人搂着金发女猎人的腰，皱着眉头将那张纸塞回Dante手上，警告他要是开春还回不来的话，就等着死吧。

特意赶来的Nico和Kyrie为了不给Nero增加心理负担，没有表现出过多的悲伤，Nico不声不响地将库存里的机械臂全都塞给了Nero，末了小声嘀咕，这些都很贵的，回来一定要付我钱。

令人意外的是James和Patty也出现在了事务所，Nero都不知道他俩是怎么就玩到了一起，James是所有人里最紧张的一个，没见过恶魔猎人如何工作的他小声问Nero，听Patty说魔界忒可怕了，你行不行啊老弟？

Nero拍了拍友人的肩膀说道，放心吧我哪有那么容易死掉。

他们都是属于人类世界独有的美好，也是Nero发誓将守护的东西。

……

冬末的红墓市飘着雪，清晨的太阳隐在白茫茫的雾霭之中，热量被云层隔离，空中的水汽都带着刺骨的寒意，穿透衣物直逼心底。

斯巴达家的三个半魔人钻进了前几日不断往外冒恶魔的洞窟，不出所料，漆黑的洞底堆积成山的恶魔尸骸之后隐藏着一个泛着黑紫色魔气的传送口。

一切的源头再度指向了魔界。

……

再度踏进暗无天日的渊薮，望着路边横行路边的高阶恶魔和无尽的魔树根枝，半魔们的心里感慨万千。

魔界还是一如既地弥漫着混乱与恶臭，与半魔双子离开前发生的唯一变化是：如今四处猖獗的每一只恶魔，大到参天的巨兽，小到巴掌大的昆虫，全都沾染着Mundus若有若无的气息。

Dante很快就找到了当初封印Mundus的巨堡，高耸在悬崖上的城堡周围散布着数不清的传送通道的雏形，每一个传送口前都聚集着密密麻麻的饥饿的恶魔，它们就像被囚禁了一生的野兽，等待牢笼铁门打开的那一刻。

这些通道一旦打开，后果不堪设想。

Dante握紧了手里的魔剑，凭着模糊的记忆穿梭在断壁残垣中，摸索到了封印Mundus的宫殿深处，原本残破的建筑俨然已经变成了一座血与肉堆积而成的城堡，无数恶魔用尸体筑城成了城堡淌血的外墙体，缺失半边屋顶的门厅里立着一扇巨石门，所有外部的传送口终端都连接着这扇石门，想必它便是传送口的能量中心。

而原本束缚住Mundus的结界上被一棵新生的魔树缠绕着，暗红色的树干中心裹着一颗巨大的卵，猩红的皮面随着魔树输入养料的节奏隐隐跳动，卵周围的枝干上连接着三颗半透明的小型囊泡。

“这里面…Shadow？”Nero一眼就认出了树上悬着的囊里有坨黑漆漆的生物是自己养了一个多月的小黑猫，“这…它怎么在这里？它不是早死了吗，我亲手埋的。”

半魔双子没有正面回答Nero的问题，Dante瞟了一眼剩下两个囊里孕育着的水蝎子与镰刀巨魔便明白了一切，过去一年关于魔物入侵的所有事件像是破碎的拼图在红衣猎人心里一点一点复原，最后那些带血的画面拼成了一个完整的噩梦。

Dante望了一眼身边的兄长，不由地攥紧了自己的拳头。

但他不敢贸然行动，目前他们还没有完全摸清Mundus的计划，不过首要任务是清理掉那些传送通道，假若他们再晚来一步，这些传送口一打开，那整个人类的世界都将和去年的红墓市一样，成为滋生邪恶的温床，到时候就不是三个人半魔人能控制住的局面了。

……

往后的大半个月的时间，半魔双子和Nero都在与恶魔永无止尽的战斗中度过，清理数不清的传送门是件漫长又枯燥的事，这让Dante不禁回想起了一年前和Vergil清理树根时的情形。

Dante和Vergil早已习惯了这种生活节奏，但Nero第一次在魔界呆这么长的时间，他有限的魔力无法一直维持半魔人的状态，长时间的魔人化也容易让人类的身体被恶魔的血液反噬而暴走，连续多日的战斗之后，Dante在血堡外找了片相对干净的空地靠着残破的岩壁坐了下来。

“歇一会吧，Kid。”Dante看着连保持站立都困难的Nero，主动褪去真魔人的状态，将魔剑收回体内。

“我不累。”Nero一手拄着被染红的绯红女皇，另一只手拿着沾满血污的手背揉了揉酸胀的眼睛，强行让自己看上去精神一些，他现在一点也不想拖Dante和Vergil的后腿，“我不用休息，还有好多门没清理呢。”话音未落他感到有人按住了他的肩膀，Nero的脸被一小片阴影笼罩了，Vergil褪去魔人形态，变魔术似的不知从哪掏出一块干净的手帕，将Nero挫进眼睛里的血沫擦拭干净。

收回手帕后Vergil不由分说的地将Nero推到Dante身旁的石阶上，按着男孩的肩膀带他坐到了地上。

“…Nero，你需要休息。”Vergil跟在Nero身后坐了下来，伸长双腿，宽阔的肩胛刚好包裹住男孩的上半身。

“我真不累…”Nero嘴上还在逞强，双腿一接触到地面就酸痛得不行，魔力的透支的身体又冷又疲，渴望着片刻的休憩。

“睡吧。”这一次Vergil改用了命令的语气，他似乎觉得周遭有些冷，顺势抽出背后的龙翼将胸口的Nero包裹起来。

Dante这才意识到气温已经降到了人类能接受的范畴之外 ，他左右活动了一下脖子，局部魔人化了自己的胸膛，赤色魔人被岩浆覆盖着的身躯像个移动的火炉，暖流一下包裹住了靠在一起的三个斯巴达的后裔。

Nero觉得自己现在就仿佛一个不肯睡觉被家长强行按上床的五岁小孩，但Vergil的羽翼和Dante的魔力太过温暖了，厚实的翼膜隔绝了魔界腥臭的空气，炽热的岩浆将寒冷如数驱散，闪着橘色光芒的小小空间里流淌着属于亲人的气息，阴森可怖的魔界这一瞬间居然变得有些温馨，在两个强大的半魔的庇护之下，Nero打了个哈欠蹭了蹭父亲的胸口，缓缓闭上了眼睛。

确认Nero已经熟睡，Dante开腔打破了沉默，语气严肃，“老哥，接下来打算怎么办？”

经过几番战斗和调查，Dante和Vergil将现有的线索串成了一条线， Qliphoth的泯灭松动了十年前Dante布下的封印，Mundus的意识渐渐苏醒，他吸取周遭恶魔身上魔力，企图冲破结界；同时他的随从一直在人间寻找Vergil的下落，出现在小镇的水蝎子是第一波试探，这种以魔力波动作为感官，本不应该出现在人界的恶魔会在人间筑巢，其真正目的就是寻找曾经的黑骑士，死而复生的黑猫是被Mundus的派来监视Vergil的巨蟒魔化后的道具，出现在生日派对上的巨型镰刀魔只差一点点就成功把Vergil带回魔界，但Nero在无意之中打断了Mundus的计划，于是野心勃勃的魔帝筑起魔茧静待时机成熟的那天，现在他再度集齐了所有条件，依然只差最后一步——

他需要一个容器。

吞食了Qliphoth果实、又曾经被改造过的Vergil是魔帝最佳的选择。

这好似一个莫比乌斯环，兜兜转转又回到了二十年前Vergil坠入魔界的那天。

“就是这样，Dante。”

Dante胸口滚烫的岩浆燃着的橘火为Vergil的侧脸的蒙上了一层浅薄的光晕，朦胧之中他有些看不清自己兄长的表情。

“你从一开始就知道？”Dante将一只路过的昆虫恶魔用脚尖碾死在地，沉沉地开口问道。

“差不多吧。”Vergil小幅度的点了一下头，“事情因我而起，也该因我而终。”

他提出了一个当下最可行的方案。

由于传送门的存在，正面强攻必将危害到人类的世界，Vergil提出自己作为诱饵主动成为魔帝的容器，Dante和Nero利用Mundus转移进Vergil身体之时，变得最为脆弱的间隙，将其击败再度封印。

这太过危险了，没人知道Mundus有没有下一步的计划，Vergil有很大可能在途中再度被Mundus吞噬。Dante没有正面答应Vergil的提案，他撸了一把被恶魔血液弄得蔫搭搭的头发，望着阴霾的天喃喃道，“…Vergil你记不记得小时候有一次，我拔了个混球的气门芯，那家伙追了我三条街，最后你帮我揍了他一顿，还断了条胳膊。”

“我总觉得这么多年过去了，其实你一点都没变。”Dante的身体瘫倒在了岩壁上，声音也失去了气力，“一声不吭地挡在危难面前，也不管到底有多少人担心你。”

“后来我总在想，这也不能怪你，如果当年母亲救的是你，我可能也会变成你现在这样。”

“二十年前你掉进这鬼地方的时候，我以为你死了，当时我觉得活着比死亡还痛苦，但我还是强迫自己活了下去。”

“后来我遇到了Nero，那时候我真的高兴，因为我发现世界上还有第二个人能让我看到你的影子。”

“你知道…Nero那小子不能再失去你了。”Dante深吸一口气，向后仰着脖子，将脑袋抵在冰冷的石面上，“而我，也不能。”

Dante露出了一种Vergil从未见过的表情，局部半魔化的Dante被岩浆照亮的蓝眼睛里溢满悲恸，泛白的嘴唇由于急促的呼吸不停颤动。

Vergil依稀记得曾经Nero面对他也露出过类似的神情，或许在不知不觉中与他失之交臂的东西已经太多，多到无论是哪一方都难以承受，年长的斯巴达调整了一下坐姿，面对着自己的弟弟，矜重地承诺，

“我不会轻易死的。”

“但我有一个请求。”「请求」这个词语对于Vergil太过生疏，若此情此景摆在一年前，Vergil可能会觉得自己疯了才会求助於人，但此刻的他眷恋地凝望怀里的男孩和眼前的弟弟，庄重的语气像在托付一生的重量。

“如果计划没成功，Mundus复活在我身体里，我希望你能杀了我，带Nero离开这里。” 

……

孕育着魔帝Mundus灵魂的罪恶之卵即将成熟，半魔双子决定实施Vergil计划，知道了他们犹如赴死般的决策后Nero低头沉默了很久，最后他扬起脑袋拽着Vergil的衣领恶狠狠地在父亲的嘴上咬了一口。

“你他妈不准死！”

Vergil用手背揩了一把嘴角的伤口，又用拇指轻轻抚去男孩嘴唇上沾染的一抹鲜红，应道，“嗯。”

幽蓝的真魔人在巨石门之前释放了身体里的能量，魔力流顺着魔树的枝干汩汩地注入恶魔卵，肉囊在肉眼可见地加速颤动，围在城堡外小传送口的恶魔们感受到巨大能源变得狂躁不安，紧接着城堡中心同样接收到能量的石门开始剧烈震动起来。

贪婪的魔帝需要更多的能源满足自己复生的需求，此刻的人间对他来说就像一盘饕餮大餐，只需将最后的餐盘盖揭开，便可放心享用。

“你们放心去吧，这破门交给我。”Nero很清楚现在的局势，Vergil一而再再而三的阻拦也好，Dante不放心的眼神也罢，都清楚将事实摆在了男孩的眼前——两个斯巴达家的真魔人对于魔帝都没有百分百的把握获胜，更别说无法完全控制自己力量的Nero了。

Nero不愿成为负担，面对Mundus，他唯一能做的，就是相信自己的叔叔和父亲。但守护人间的世界，他比两个长辈在行得多。

“你们不是一直都说我力气大吗？”Nero活动了一下肩膀，两只荧蓝色的翼手在空中蠢蠢欲动，“我要让它们见识一下什么叫真正的力气大。”

Nero阻止传送门打开的方法简单粗暴又便捷有效，猎豹似矫健的白发魔人绷紧了身上每一块肌肉，以自己为支点卡在了门的中间，靠着蛮力硬是把渐渐张开的门页给关了回去。

“Come on，Vergil。”Dante知道Nero破釜沉舟的方法撑不了多久，对身旁的兄长扬了扬手里的魔剑，“Let's do this。”

Vergil加大了往魔茧里输送力量的速度，那颗猩红的卵像颗心脏一样疯狂跳动着，支撑着它的躯干上探出几根暗紫色的触手，缠绕上了深蓝色的真魔人的身体。

属于Mundus的气息顺着触手爬进了Vergil的身体里，被改造时的记忆随着熟悉的场景重现在男人的脑海，他本能地感到一阵脱力与恶心。

泛着紫气的触手越缠越紧，Dante看准时机抬起魔剑，对准已到最脆弱时刻的魔卵。

锋利的剑刃刺穿了粘腻的肉块，发出令人背后一寒的“噗叽”声。

可周围什么都没发生，没有Mundus的悲鸣，没有魔力爆炸的气流，甚至那些缠绕在Vergil身上的触手都没有松动一下。

Dante皱紧了眉头，下一秒他感觉到手中的魔剑末端传来一股巨大的吸力，猩红的卵张开一道裂口，里面空洞洞的根本没有Mundus，而是一整根通往树根深处的腔道，蠕动的腔室爬满了紫色的魔纹，犹如一张血盆大口企图将Dante吞入深渊。

糟了，是陷阱。

他们到底还是小看了Mundus贪婪的程度。

——倘若斯巴达家的长子Vergil是Mundus复活最好的容器，那么斯巴达的次子Dante就是他复生最好的养料。

魔茧根本就不是Mundus的实体，这棵以城堡为基的魔树才是。一切都是Mundus为向斯巴达双子复仇设下的圈套。

Nero背对着城堡，看不到Dante和Vergil那边发生了什么，但随着手掌两端的传送门的张力越来越大，他能清晰地听到自己的腕骨断裂又愈合的声音，剧痛从手臂顺着神经直逼大脑，冷汗不断从年轻的半魔的脸上滑下。

但Nero知道自己绝不能松手，他想起了离别时的Kyrie，想起了塞给自己机械臂的Nico，想起了一脸不放心的James，他知道他一旦松开手，这些美好的画面将不复存在。

“草！”Dante忍不住骂了一声，眼前的茧像水蛭一样死死吸住了他的前臂和魔剑，疯狂吸食着他身体里的魔力。

这株魔树是专门为斯巴达的魔力而生的，为了保存魔力不被蚕食殆尽Dante和Vergil不得不褪去了魔人的形态，那些团肉块顺着Dante的手臂开始吞噬他的身体，眼看着就要将Dante整个拆吃入腹。 

Dante从渐渐被粘腻的红覆盖起来的视野间隙捕捉到几道寒冷的刀光与猎猎作响的深色风衣的一角，而后他感受到了一股强大的牵引力。

——最后一刻，他的兄长拉住了他的手，借着惯性将他从魔茧里拽了出来。

Dante下意识地想要反握住Vergil的手，但还是迟了一步，Vergil身上的触手早已将年长的魔人拖入茧口之内。

被吞没的前一秒，Vergil向Dante用口型说了一个词，「动手」。

……

Vergil又一次在Dante面前坠入深渊。

身经百战的传奇恶魔猎人傻傻地愣在了原地，失神地盯着兄长消失的方向。

石门前的Nero已不得不用上翼手阻止传送门的开启，他的肩骨与臂肌已被撕裂了无数次，可怜的男孩甚至不知道自己的父亲已被Mundus吞进了肚里。

吸收了巨大能源的魔树极速生长着，根系犹如瘟疫般蔓延，吞噬了Vergil的卵逐渐形成了一个魔茧，挂在枝头的囊以倍数增长的速度膨胀，本只有Nero手掌大小黑猫不断变大、身上长出了岩石般的硬壳，最终它撑破了囊的内壁，黄色的黏液从裂口的倾盆而下，三只魔帝的追随者从一摊红黄交杂的肉液里颤颤巍巍地站起身。

Dante还没有从痛苦中回过神，比他魔人化后还要高的镰刀便迎面袭来。

Nero感受到了热锅上的蚂蚁的真实体验，按照计划来说过了这么久Dante和Vergil应该都成功好几回了，但他手边的传送门不但没有停下反而力道愈发强大，他又看不到Dante那边发生了什么，只能站在原地干着急。

年轻的半魔还没来得及作出自己的下一步行动，就被背后袭来的魔兽撞倒在石门上。

“Shadow…？”尽管变得丑陋不堪，身体膨胀了好几倍，Nero还是认出了曾经奄奄一息的黑猫。

被岩石包裹的巨型黑猫的黝黑的眼珠透着危险的光，伴随着低沉的怒吼，被岩刃包裹的尾巴捅穿了半魔人的大腿，同时一口利齿刺进了他的肩膀。Mundus给予魔兽的力量让它获得了成倍的咬合力，Nero的半魔化角质皮肤不像Vergil和Dante真魔的鳞片那般坚硬，更何况他双手还卡在门缝中间不能移动，一阵撕扯之下他被活生生咬碎了肩胛骨。

Nero没有忘记自己的最初任务，他无心恋战，抽出幽蓝的翼手掐住黑猫的后颈，将它拽开甩飞出去好几米。

剧烈的动作连带着扯掉了Nero肩膀上一大块肉，鲜血从深可见骨的伤口里喷溅到地上，漆黑的魔兽摇摇晃晃地站了起来，咀嚼着从Nero身上撕扯下来的那块肌肉。

黑猫再度扑上来的时候Nero觉得自己真的要完了，他的右肩肌腱还没复合不能移动，左臂和翼手又要撑着门，一身要害全暴露在空气里。

但魔兽在距离Nero只有一步之遥的地方停下了脚步，巨大的黑猫低头嗅了嗅地上的鲜血，它歪着头，先是似乎在思索着什么，而后迈开轻巧的步伐慢慢逼近Nero。

“妈的，看在我好歹喂了你这么久的份上，下口别这么用力啊Shadow。”Nero从牙缝里挤出一句话，心里盘算着怎么用最快的方式解决掉眼前的威胁。

谁知抬起前爪扒到Nero身上的黑猫并未发起进攻，它只是眨了眨眼睛，发出了不同于刚才刺耳的吼叫，“喵”的一声。

接着漆黑魔兽代替Nero的位置挤进即将打开的石门门缝，并用坚硬的脑袋把半魔人拱了出去。

“你…还记得我？”Nero不可思议地看着Shadow，小黑猫已经完全没了以前可爱的样子，膨胀扭曲的身体裹满丑陋坚硬的黑色石块，只有一对黑溜溜圆滚滚的眼睛还和以前一模一样。

或许是Nero鲜血的味道唤醒了黑猫仅有的温馨的记忆，又或许是和与Vergil相似的魔力让它找回了真正的主人，卡在门缝间的Shadow怒号一声，身体开始渐渐石化，在头颅完全魔化成岩石之前，它伸出粗糙的舌头，舔了舔Nero的下巴。

……

Nero最后看了一眼堵在门口的Shadow，提起绯红女皇奔向Dante的所在地。

全力迎战的Dante几下就将长满尖刺的水蝎子与巨大化后的镰刀魔切成碎片，他站在一片血海中间，望着将Vergil吞噬的魔茧，陷入了缄默。

“Dante！”Nero停下狂奔的脚步，朝四周看了一圈，“Vergil呢？你们成功了吗？”

Dante摇了摇头，他开口闭口不知道如何向Nero解释现在的情况，赤色的魔人还没来得及组织出一句完整的话，背后树干上吸附着的疯狂跳动的魔茧就爆裂了，喷涌而出的血肉将Dante与Nero从头到脚浇两个透。

一同出现的，还有他们最熟悉的人。

Vergil。原本如夏夜天空般幽蓝的真魔人此刻身体周围缠绕着不祥的紫气，角上燎出的烈焰也带上了几缕黑烟。

“Ver…”“Nero，退后！”

Nero下意识地想要上前，却被Dante魔人化后强有力的手臂拦在了原地。

真魔人冲撞爆炸产生的巨大气旋震得Nero几乎睁不开眼睛，他从气流和尘埃中间勉强看到几道魔剑和阎魔刀交锋时扬起的火光。

靛蓝色的魔人扑扇着羽翼，眼里燃着蓝火，一红一蓝两道光柱胶着冲上天空，下一秒Dante被钳着肩膀从高空扔向地面，巨大的力量让魔人的身体在地上砸出一个深深的坑。

“靠，Vergil你怎么回事！”见Dante处于下风，Nero不再犹豫，转动插在地面上的绯红女皇的引擎，开启了魔人状态。

“Nero别过去！”

……

Vergil的世界被一种熟悉的幽暗包围了，陌生的力量通过紧贴皮肤表层的魔树组织入侵着他的身体，和体内恶魔的血脉强行同步，他感到前所未有的能量在体内翻涌，陌生的杀戮取代理智主宰了这具身体。

他的意识像一个独自在荧幕前观看包场电影的人，从画面上看到自己的躯体扯断了Dante的翅膀将刀插进了他的胸膛，看到真魔人从脊柱里抽出的尾巴捅穿了Nero柔软的身躯，看到被轻松揿在地上的男孩的脸因为疼痛蒙上了一层廖白的阴霾。

但他只能静静的看着，无法阻止一切的发生。

最终视野定格在Nero惨白的脸上，不清楚到底发生了什么的傻孩子被父亲的尾巴捅了个对穿，却还是固执地拽着Vergil握着阎魔刀的手。

他又听到被重创的Dante在不远处呼喊，“Kid没用的，快走，他是真的会杀了你！”

Mundus在一点点剥离Vergil的人性，再以魔性填补空缺，宛若一个病入膏肓的绝症病人被抽去了所有原生的血液，再被强行灌入不属于自己的陌生的液体，魔帝将为自己打造一个完美的容器。

记忆里珍藏的画面开始像镜子般一面一面破碎，Fortuna海边的烟火，事务所闪着荧光的电视，斯巴达老宅门厅里巨大的油画…无尽的黑暗将记忆零落的碎片淹没，Vergil的动作越来越不受自己的控制，眼前的景象也变得模糊起来。

Vergil隐约听到Nero在不停地呼喊他的名字，但他似乎和男孩隔着一道无法逾越的墙，年轻的半魔人已经不知被阎魔刀刺穿多少回，就是倔强地不愿放开父亲的手，掌心里残留的一点点温度像道划破黑暗的晨光，让Vergil得到了最后几秒的清明。

人性即将泯灭，躯体即将被占领，Vergil用尽最后一点理性，艰难地控制着手，将对准Nero心脏的刀锋翻了个朝向，捅进了自己的胸口。

阎魔刀与主人发出了终结的共鸣，冰冷的刀刃吸饱了男人的鲜血与魔力，锃亮的刀身变得通红。

Vergil拔出阎魔刀，刀锋顺带出一串殷红的血花，他将泛着猩红的武士刀的刀柄重重地按进Nero的手里。

“Nero，走…”

然后他蓦然松开了握着Nero的手，提起男孩的肩膀，将他甩离自己的身边。

……

Vergil最后一点人性消失无踪，容器已然备好，寄宿着魔帝的魔树停止了疯狂生长的进程，魔茧再度张开一个口子，一张一阖地等待着最终的胜利。

Nero半躺在地上，伸出去的手滞在空中，眼睁睁地看着Vergil眼里的光彩彻底熄灭，他的父亲像个被操控的木偶，行尸走肉般转过身，僵硬地一步一步走向地狱。

半魔人的身体再度被肉瘤包裹，魔树上开出一朵罪恶之花——那是Mundus的固有结界。黑紫色的能量随着魔树的汁液涌入结界中心，Mundus开始了最后的转移。

Dante明白为时已晚，他和Nero拼尽全力都无法战胜被Mundus强化后失去人性的Vergil，再过不久万恶之源将附身在Vergil的身体里重生，魔界通往人间的传送门也将再度打开。

Mundus复生后的第一件事注定是找Dante复仇，没什么能比兄弟相残更能压垮Dante，Dante明白Vergil把阎魔刀留给Nero的意图，赤红的真魔人从身体里抽出斯巴达的遗剑，插进侄子脚边的地面里。

Nero是斯巴达一代最后的希望，倘若半魔双子今生注定要互相厮杀，走上一条不归路，起码他们还有同一个愿望。

“带着阎魔刀和叛逆离开这里，Nero。”Dante的声音像从很远的地方飘来一般虚无缥缈。

“Dante，你要干什么？！”Nero瞪大了眼睛看着眼前的叛逆，又看看燃烧着赤色魔炎的半魔人。

“动手结束这一切。”Dante朝着自己大侄子的方向低着头，自嘲地说道，“我和Vergil纠缠了一辈子，Kid，万物都该有始有终。” 

“I won't let you kill your old man.”Nero听到Dante又一次对他说了这句话。

“但总有人要处理Mundus这个混账，到了万不得已的时候，我会和这里的一切同归于尽。”

“假若这个世界上必须要有人杀掉Vergil。”Dante终于抬起了头，布满血污的脸上悲伤又决绝，“我不会让他孤独的死去。”


	19. Devil Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *私设剧情预警

Nero在过去二十几年的人生里，从没像感受过像现在这般的蚀骨的绝望。

真魔人化后的Dante燃尽全身的魔力，犹如一团猩红的陨星坠落，撞在Mundus吞噬Vergil后形成的结界上，由红变黑的魔茧由于地狱烈火的灼烧散发出一股刺鼻的焦气。

而那团即将熔化的茧里正包裹着Vergil——他的父亲、他的伙伴，他的恋人。

世上最亲近的二人只差毫厘之间便将在此地玉石俱焚，Nero四肢冰凉，全身的血液无法给身体带来一点温度，他仿佛回到了一年前，无助地站在Qliphoth顶端，眼睁睁地看着Dante和Vergil悍然赴死，无力又无能。

Nero甚至无法抬头注视眼前的景象，他垂着头怔怔地看着手心里的武士刀，阎魔刀精致的刀柄上还残留着Vergil手心的温度，被鲜血浸泡着的刀身宛若活物，以心脏跳动的节奏闪着幽幽的红光。

「我没能保护Credo，  
直到现在，我都还因为力量不足悔恨不已。  
但我发誓，这一次绝对不一样，  
我不会让你们死掉。」

「我是不够强，但我有的是时间，总有一天我会超过你和Dante。  
到时候就是整个魔界都要来追杀你，我也不会让它们动你一根头发。」

「第一个愿望许给Kyrie，愿望她此生幸福圆满。  
第二个愿望许给Dante，愿他往后再无伤痛。  
第三个愿望许给Vergil，愿我与他不再分离。」

男孩的脑海不断里回响着那些他曾许下的诺言，他们像恶魔般在男孩的耳边一遍遍低语。是啊，Dante和Vergil是他生命里最重要的人，他又怎能就这样看着他们走上不归路。

曾经的Nero悔恨自己力量不足无法拯救至亲，现在他拥有了这份斯巴达血脉代代相传的力量，他早已经不是Fotuna那个迷惘不前的男孩了，他是唯一值得斯巴达双子托付希望的继承人。

斯巴达的后代从不畏惧死亡，也绝不会在原地坐以待毙。

哪怕，

哪怕强大必将付出惨痛的代价。

Nero阖上眼睑，体内恶魔的血脉开始海啸般汹涌翻滚，它们像从囚笼中解禁的野兽，顺着血液在体内狂奔，疯狂撕咬着属于人类的那一半恬静。

银白的长发倾泻而下，萤蓝色的翼手带起一阵猛烈的气旋，半魔人拔起深深陷进地面的叛逆，向着火红的真魔人笔直冲去。

……

Dante的心脏毫无规律地在胸腔里跃动，视野里一片茫茫无际的鲜红，真魔人用魔力点燃了自己的躯体扑向囚禁着兄长的结界，在这生命里的最后几分钟里Dante想了很多，Sparda也好，Vergil也罢，他不知道他和Vergil这算不算斯巴达家后代的标准结局，也许半魔双子生而注定失去来之不易的安宁，但至少他守住了他们最后的希望。

直到他被“希望”裹着蓝焰的身体从结界上活生生地撞开。

“Nero！你怎么还没走？！”年轻的半魔巨大的冲劲让两人都被动解除了魔人化，狼狈地在地上滚了好几圈。

“我不能让你死在这里！”白发男孩死死地咬紧牙关，为了阻止真魔人化后的Dante他用了十二倍的蛮力，这些猛然井喷的恶魔的血液像是一群过境的蝗虫，在啃噬着他身体里的每一寸领地。

“你必须走！”Dante撑着魔剑从地上站了起来，他先朝着Nero大吼一声，接着语气变得颓然无比，“…我已经失去Vergil了，我不能再失去你，Kid。”

男人虚掩在沾血的半长发下的眼眶微微泛着红，Nero怔了一下，他没想到Dante竟是如此决绝，这个自从他觉醒恶魔之力，就一直守护在他身边、亦师亦友的恶魔猎人被名为“失去”的利刃捅得千疮百孔，颤动的心再也受不起任何重创。

Nero的心不由自主地紧缩起来，这让他愈发坚定了要阻止Dante的信念，他放轻脚步缓缓靠近肩头颤动的长者，伸出手将人拥进怀里。

“A devil may cry when he lost some loved one,Uh？”他记得那个下着暴雨的夏末，Dante背着他站在雨里望着灰蒙蒙的天这么说着，这句话像承载着一种神奇的魔力在斯巴达家的半魔人间流传，或许恶魔会哭，但又有什么关系呢？会因爱而泣的恶魔才是世上最强大无畏的恶魔。

“你谁也不会失去的，Dante。”Nero收紧了双臂拥抱着眼前的男人，他歪着头靠在Dante的耳边说，“你救了我很多次，现在轮到我来保护你了。”

“你说过你不会让我杀了我父亲。”男孩的手一下一下的拍着叔叔的背，动作轻缓却透着坚定，“我同样也不会让你杀了你的哥哥。”

“我们带他回家。”

后背轻柔的动作像是黑夜里的一盏明灯，点亮了Dante因绝望几近干涸的灵魂，不知何时这个曾跌跌撞撞跟在他和Vergil身后的男孩早已长大，在他们不知道的地方，为他的挚爱筑起了一片安全港。

但Dante下一秒看到Nero做出了一个令他不敢想象的举动。

年轻的半魔人再也不克制地释放了自己身体里所有的能量，他左手握着来自父亲的阎魔刀，右手提着来自叔叔的大剑叛逆，荧蓝色的魔纹遍布全身，一头长发因强大力量卷起的气流在空中疯狂飞舞着。

“你他妈疯了！你给我停下！！你就算救出Vergil他也不是原来的那个人了！”Dante朝着Nero的方向嘶吼，但他伸向前的手被磅礴的气流弹了回去，于是他越加焦急，声音变得颤抖不堪，“你不是我跟你爸，这么做你的人性会被魔性吞噬的，你会永远地变成一个恶魔！”

“Vergil承诺过他不会死的。”烈火中的半魔人决然地开了口。

“他也答应过我无论我如何使用这份力量，他都能带我回来。”Nero魔化后的嗓音带着点不像人类的味道，但男孩说的话语却饱含着人间最真实的温情，“我相信他。”

“我一直觉得恶魔的力量很可怕，我怕我变成恶魔再也变不回来，所以至始至终都在想办法压制住这股力量。”

“但是事实并不是这样，有一天我暴走差点杀了Vergil，他却对我说，恶魔就是我的一部分，我应该主宰它为己所用，而不是被牵着鼻子走。”

“我想，它就是为此时此刻而存在的。”

……

Nero掂了掂右手里沉重的叛逆，这把见证了Nero与Dante无数次的交锋的大剑像是在回应着Nero的呼唤，银白的剑刃开始主动吸收半魔人流窜在外的蓝火。

化身半魔人的Nero抬起了手里的剑，但意外地，他并没有直接朝着Mundus的结界攻去，而是——

将剑锋抵上了自己的胸膛上魔力涌动的心脏，锃亮的剑身破开半魔人胸口的角质鳞片，顺着肌理直直地穿透了他的身体。

斯巴达的血脉与斯巴达的遗物开始强烈共鸣，从穿刺口喷发出的魔力掀翻的四周所有能移动的物体，虽然早有心理准备，但撕心裂肺的剧痛还是让Nero不由自主地握着剑柄跪到了地上，那不是身体被刺穿的物理疼痛，而是一种灵魂被撕扯成两半的痛。

被湛蓝色魔力包裹的半魔痛苦地伏倒在地面上，张开嘴大口呼吸着，但这并不能缓解摧心剖肝的感觉蔓延到全身的进程，随着陌生的能量涌入身体，疼痛越加激烈地啃咬起半魔人的每一根神经。

浑身抽搐的Nero费力地抬头看了一眼Dante，又看了一眼Dante身后黑气越来越浓的魔茧。

「还没结束，我要救他们，我不能在这里倒下。」

唯一的信念盖过了密集的痛感，Nero将视线收回到左手的武士刀身上，漂亮的武士刀已被顺着叛逆滑落的鲜血染得通红，妖冶地闪着律动的光。

“……嘿，我知道你也在乎Vergil。”Nero抚摸着父亲的爱刀，温柔地就像在抚摸它的主人，“帮帮我吧。”

下一秒半魔人毅然决然地用双手握住武士刀缠着线绳的刀柄，将泛着血光的刀刃从胸口另一侧捅进了自己的身体。

“————————！！！”

爆炸的巨响与男孩的悲鸣同一时刻响起，两把斯巴达的武器在Nero的身体里交汇，能量爆裂产生的气流掀翻了巨石、卷起了无数恶魔的尸体、甚至推着被迫真魔化的Dante退后了好几步。

……

Nero的意识坠入了一片无尽的深渊。

为了拯救Dante和Vergil，男孩孤注一掷地将承载着斯巴达力量的武器捅进了自己的身体，他不知道自己是不是因为承载不了这股力量而晕了过去，抑或是更严重一些直接被撕裂成了碎片。

身体上延绵不绝的痛楚彻底消失了，但一起消失的还有他的实体，他的灵魂不能移动，不能发声，像被黑暗困住一般滞留在了原地。

Nero看到那两把来自至亲和挚爱的武器交叉就伫立在眼前，他艰难地抬起手，向前方挪去。

差一点，还差一点点。

几番竭尽全力的尝试过后，他的指尖终于碰到了阎魔刀垂在空中的缎带。

幽冥中骤然出现了一点光亮，刀剑相交的地方燃起两团红蓝相交的火光，像是划破黑夜的彗星，瞬间点燃了周遭的世界。

一时间无数无比熟稔的画面顺着烈焰涌进Nero的脑海，那些属于Dante的记忆、属于Vergil的记忆伴随着滚滚奔腾的力量重新组成了他消失的躯体，Nero在黑暗中新生的身躯背后隐隐显现出了一圈幻影，扛着魔剑的Dante、手持阎魔刀的Vergil、温柔巧笑的Eva、坚不可摧的Sparda……

Sparda和Eva模糊的影子像是这场表演的谢幕，聚集成一股幻流，将Nero支离破碎的灵魂重新带回了他的身体里。

当最后笑盈盈的黑发吟游诗人出现在他面前，并伸出纤细的手臂将他一把拉出黑暗的时候，Nero知道自己道尽途穷的赌局，赌赢了。

……

刀与剑在年轻的半魔人的胸口鼓动重合，而后化作晶亮的魔力流被半魔人吸收进了身体，他脚下的气旋慢慢变大，愈演愈烈，大波大波的红蓝交织的光流从半魔人的胸口涌出，犹如筑茧的春蝉一般包裹上他的身体。

光茧变得越来越刺眼，魔界一片阴暗的天空下那团流动的光像是绝境里的唯一希冀般闪闪发光。

被光芒笼罩的半魔人的后背抽出三对龙骨，原本形成萤蓝色的翼手的魔力顺着骨骼边缘化为六片耀眼的羽翼，一条和父亲相似的脊椎从翅膀交汇的部位延伸出来，在尾椎骨的位置分叉成两条修长的尾巴，随着他的呼吸节奏在空气里甩动。

蓝得刺眼的回路布满了Nero全身，覆在身上的护甲上长出了尖锐的倒刺，手肘交汇处燃起了羽翼状的光刃，魔人护住额头的一对弯曲的犄角上点起一红一蓝两道气焰，原本下颌上的角质蔓延交合组成一张骨甲面罩护住了魔人的下半部分脸，只剩一对金色的蛇瞳在夜里明明暗暗。

新生的真魔人最终破茧而出。

背水一战的Nero借助着父亲与叔叔的力量，破除了人性的界限开启了真魔人形态，但是1/4的恶魔血脉对真魔人的控制远比不上Dante与Vergil，Nero被剥夺了所有感官，他听不见Dante在对他喊什么，听不见周围恶魔的尖哮，被巨大能量控制住的脑海里只剩下唯一的执念。

——Vergil。

魔化后的Nero左手唤出阎魔刀，右手召唤叛逆，赤红与幽蓝交融的烈焰撩起瀑布似的白发，两把继承了斯巴达意志的武器交叉在斯巴达家最年轻的半魔人的胸口，呼出的气焰在半空中燃成一对翅膀的模样。

随着金色的眼瞳里泛起一道红光，Nero纵身化身作一团湛蓝色的火焰冲向漆黑的结界，借助着以点燃人性为代价换来的力量，撕裂了囚禁自己父亲的魔茧。

……

转移进程被中断的魔树发出一阵剧烈的颤动，寄生在体内的Mundus让它被反噬成了一团不能移动的怪物，触手、半成型的恶魔、各种建筑的残骸被魔树的躯干包裹成了一个整体，嘶嚎着向四周的活物发动着无差别攻击。

一片混乱之下，一道黑影从魔茧被撕开的口子里缓缓站起身，他的背后连接着数不清的肉质线管，浑身浴血、眼神麻木，冰冷的眼神扫视着四周。

那对被黑暗吞没的浅色的眼睛在对上Nero金色的眼瞳的那刻明显地暗淡了一下，赤裸裸的杀意翻涌而出，紧接着黑紫色的魔气笼罩了男人的身体，真魔人从黑雾中划破空气冲向了Nero。

高阶恶魔身上原本漂亮的银蓝色鳞片已被Mundus的气息染得乌黑，胸口魔力源泉的位置寄生着一只扭曲而丑陋的眼睛，它像个寄生兽一样吸取着男人身体里的力量。

点燃人性的真魔人Nero与丧失人性的黑骑士Vergil犹如两道闪电在半空相撞，燎起一阵又一阵冲击波。

Nero很清楚现在的自己无法战胜被Mundus附身的Vergil，但他的最终目的并不是战胜Vergil。

——他设下了一个倾尽一切的赌局。

Vergil身后窜出了数条漆黑的暗影，它们像活物似的困住了Nero的翅膀，化作利刃穿透了被软鳞片包裹的的四肢，Nero就着这个姿势单手抓住了父亲的手腕，Vergil魔化后手臂上尖利的倒刺穿透了男孩的掌心，血液伴随荧蓝色的魔力从他身上数不清的创口里涌出。Nero利用身体里溢出的魔力编制成一道道魔力绳索反向缠住了束缚着他的漆黑的触手，一黑一蓝两道光流在相触碰的一瞬间便开始贪婪地互相吞噬。

Nero成功将自己和Vergil死死地捆在了一起。

“妈的，但愿我不要猜错你的意思。”Nero在心里默默地想，他已经没剩多少力气了，破格的力量快要燃尽他的人性，他能感觉到恶魔的本能在一点点占领他的身体，而反之脑海里温存的爱与回忆作为力量的养料在渐渐被消耗殆尽。

孩子们崇拜地喊他Hero的笑脸，Dante叼着块披萨哀嚎不想做委托的声音，Vergil站在高山之巅被晨光笼罩的背影——这一切Nero最珍重的回忆都随着人性的散去化作粉末，从记忆的洪流里消散。

如此代价换来的机会只有一次，Nero顾不上心里那股浓烈的不舍感，看准时机抬起左手放在胸口炫目的魔力源上，将父亲的爱刀从身体里抽了出来。

阎魔刀铮亮的刀身依然闪着猩红的光，Nero右手钳住Vergil的手臂将半魔人拉近，血色的刀剑对准Vergil胸口的魔瞳，狠狠刺了进去。

被刺穿的瞳孔中心形成了一个无底的漩涡，缠绕在Vergil身周的黑烟被如数倒吸，连接着他身体的线管里的能源开始反向逆流，男人的魔人化随着Mundus的力量的离开而褪去，最后随着魔瞳的爆裂，凝聚了世上所有的罪恶的黑色烟团顺着线管流回了魔树体内。

Nero抬剑砍断了Vergil背后的能量管道，魔树因受到了巨大的创伤，像是要报复Vergil一般从魔茧中心的位置朝着失去意识的男人的方向炸裂出一道剧烈的能量波。

面对铺天盖地袭来的火光与冲击，Nero反身将Vergil扑倒在身下，分叉的双尾深深嵌进地里保持重心，背后的六片魔力羽翼舒张开形成了一个巨大的保护层，将囚笼燃烧后炸开的碎片全都挡在了外围。

……

Nero成功了，但他也失败了，为了换取力量男孩燃尽了自己的人性，珍藏的记忆在退潮般散去，很快他就会被恶魔之力彻底反噬主宰，忘了发生的一切，甚至忘记自己是谁。

年轻的半魔人耀眼的翅膀无力地垂在地上，他跪在Vergil的身边，伸出手，褪去魔人状态的手掌贴着Vergil爬满魔纹的脸。

“…算我求你了，醒醒。”

男孩满眼眷恋，声音虚浮，Nero不知道自己这次闭上眼睛之后还有没有机会再度见到他的爱人，能不能回忆起他们的点点滴滴，他也不知道自己还有没有机会拥抱他，并亲口告诉他自己有多爱他，但Nero并不后悔，至此他已完成所有力所能及的事情，他将自己的性命交到了Vergil的手里。

“爸，我爱你。”

Nero说完最后一句话，贴着父亲脸颊的手缓缓滑落，任由翻滚的力量带走了脑海里最后一丝清明。

……

Vergil的世界笼罩在一团黑暗之下，他仿佛又回到了二十年前，Mundus不断往他身体里输送着的能量像一道道枷锁，将他的身躯重重囚禁，人性的剥离在他身上留下了一个巨大的空洞，里面塞满了不属于他的意志，冥冥中操纵着他的一举一动。

但他感觉有什么冰凉的东西落在自己的脸上、身上，男人抬起头，这无尽的异空间并不会下雨，但上空确实有水珠奇迹般地落下，温热的液体零零落落地洒在他皮肤表面，带着暖流融化了他身上无形的牢笼。

接着他看到了一个熟悉的影子，黑发的诗人蓦然出现在黑暗之中，安静地向他一步一步地靠近，最后瘦弱的身体散发出了人性强大的光芒，它们穿透了黑暗，再度与他合二为一。

Vergil猛然睁开了眼睛，第一眼便看到了倒在自己身边的Nero，新生的真魔人痛苦地闭着双眼，满脸泪痕地倒在地面上，全身上下反噬的魔纹已然控制住了他岌岌可危的身体。

“Vergil你能得见吗！快救Nero！！！”Dante正以一人之力挡阻挡狂暴的魔树的所有攻击，从Nero将两把武器捅进身体里那一刻开始，他就知道除了相信自己的哥哥和侄子他已别无他法，悲喜交加的感觉让男人心情烦躁，他不知道自己是该庆幸Nero救出了Vergil，还是该担心Nero是否被强行唤醒的真魔人吞噬掉，于是他只能狠狠地骂了一句，“该死的！！你给我干点什么！！”

一道光流炸裂后，幽蓝色真魔人破空出现，他半跪在地上抱起了儿子，单手扣住新生的真魔人的手，拔出胸口的阎魔刀，不留情地贯穿两人交叠在一起的掌心，幽蓝的魔力顺着刀刃缠绕上了湛蓝色的另一半，两道生命的波动犹如生而不可分离的基因链般螺旋前行，经过Vergil的身体之后再度回到了Nero的身体里。

逝去的记忆也随着交融在一起的力量重新回到了男孩的身体里。

Nero在熟悉的气息里睁开了双眼，他从渐渐清晰的视野里看到了Vergil苍白的颈侧，他感到Vergil强大的魔力融入了自己的每一个细胞制服了体内的野兽，在父亲的引领下，他一身疯狂沸腾的恶魔血液终于得以安静下来。

他动了动身体，把脸埋进了Vergil的胸口，贪恋着这片刻的温暖，“…我就猜你把人性留在了阎魔刀里。”

“我猜你能发现我的计划。”男人收紧双臂，顺便摸了摸儿子的头发。

“还好我们都赌赢了。”

……

承载着Mundus的魔树彻底失控了，Nero已经不知道是称它为植物好，还是称它为魔物更合适，扭曲的树干仿佛活了过来，吸收了各种不知名的恶魔的残肢，再将它数倍强化，这棵黑红交错的魔树就好像长出了无数个手。

转生失败的Mundus集中起剩余的力量注入了魔树与传送门，妄想再度开启魔界与人界的通道。

当然斯巴达一家不会让他如愿，Nero把叛逆还给了Dante，阎魔刀也物归原主，绚烂的魔光再度闪现，三位真魔人凛然地并肩伫足在庞大的魔树之下，赤红的Dante率先上阵，紧接着幽蓝的Vergil跟上了弟弟的脚步，跟在最后的Nero活动了一下手脚，提起绯红女皇加入了战局。

“果然还是老伙伴用着顺手。”

这一次，男孩终于追上了父亲和叔叔的步伐，他被肌肉包裹的双腿猛然使力，六片湛蓝的羽翼在空中划出一道流畅的光痕，越过了前方的两个长辈。

绯红女皇的引擎轰轰作响，为阎魔刀和叛逆破开了一片天空。

或许Mundus预料到了半魔双子会来阻挠他的行动，但他绝对没想到斯巴达家还有第三个为所爱着的世界而战斗的半魔人，魔帝终还是为他轻视半魔的行为付出了惨痛的代价。

没什么比并肩前行的斯巴达更加一往无前，融合了千奇百怪的魔物的魔树核心被来自斯巴达家族不可抵挡的三重能量刺穿，它带着作为根基的城堡和城堡前巨大的传送门化作一道前所未有的冲击波，散裂在浑浊的空气里。

Mundus本体凝聚而成的黑烟顺着魔树留下的坑渗入地底，眼下只剩下了最后一项任务。

再度封印Mundus。

没有实体的魔剑士Sparda一直知道Mundus野心勃勃的诡计，恶魔的欲望从来都是没有顶端的，他预料到终有一天魔帝会冲破原有的结界，所以在即将离开人界之际他把部分力量封在了一颗红宝石里，安置在斯巴达的旧宅，静待终极之战的到来。

如今三个斯巴达家的继承人带着三条项链象征着斯巴达力量的项链同聚于此，即将为魔帝Mundus送上最后一击。

面对Nero的自荐，Vergil和Dante都没再加以阻止，他们将Eva的遗物交予白发男孩，三颗宝石汇聚成了一圈淡金色的能量圈，层层叠叠环绕在绯红女皇的引擎上，大剑巨大的喷气口喷出的不再是滚烫的火焰，而是强大而炽热的魔力流。

Nero对着父亲与叔叔扯开一个张扬的笑，紧接着湛蓝色的魔人身披烈焰纵身一跃，跳进了魔树消失后形成的深坑。

“我觉得Nero总有一天会跑在我俩前头。”望着年轻的半魔人在空中留下的几片飞舞着的荧色羽毛，Dante朝着Vergil的方向意味深长地晃起脑袋。

“事属必然。”简简单单的一个词里透着Vergil掩盖不住的骄傲。

Dante嗤笑了一声，言语已然无法表达男人现在的心绪，他转过身，勾住身旁兄长的的肩膀，用力地拥抱了他。

“虽然有点晚，不过，欢迎回来，哥。” 

Vergil愣了一下，随即也回以一个不明显地微笑，他抬手轻轻拍了拍环在肩头弟弟的手臂，回应道，

“…嗯，我回来了。” 

……

一团刺眼的金光凝聚而成的光柱从魔树生根的缺口穿透天际，整条城堡外的海岸线都被光芒所覆盖，顷刻间终日幽暗的魔界破天荒地犹如日出下的人间般明亮，附身在大大小小各种恶魔身上的属于Mundus的气息像是高温下的水蒸气般化为烟雾消失在空气里。

——Nero成功了。

年幼的真魔人从光柱中一跃而出窜进了云层，但他似乎还不太能控制好六片羽翼飞行的力道，一时间刹不住车直接从半空向地面撞去。

Dante第一反应是捂住嘴，他可不想笑出声被Nero听到，真魔人状态下的Nero揍他一拳他可能就不是断几条肋骨这么简单的事了，于是他拍拍Vergil的肩膀，对天上拼命扑腾翅膀想借力缓冲却还是眼看着就要以脸着地的Nero抬了抬眉毛。

Vergil无奈地叹了口气，一道蓝光过后幽蓝的真魔人跃上半空，张开了有力的双臂，接住了从天而降的儿子。

“……不准说出去！”一头撞进父亲怀里的小半魔非常庆幸自己魔人化后的蓝皮肤看不出脸红。

“那你要拿什么封我的口？”Nero看不见Vergil的表情，但他能听出男人声音里的一丝愉悦。

谁又能想到天不怕地不怕封印Mundus拯救了人间的Nero，面对Vergil就一点办法都没有，Nero愤愤地瞪了Vergil一眼，伸出手拽着男人的领子狠狠地啃了上去。

或许是因为上一秒还在生死离别，这一秒的安宁就显得格外珍贵，Nero撬开父亲淡色的唇，主动探进男人的口腔深深地汲取着属于恋人特有的气息，他很少用这么带有侵略性的方式去亲吻Vergil，但不得不承认，这样做让Nero还未完全平复的神经变得格外松弛。

Vergil一手环在Nero窄窄的腰上，另一只手扣住男孩的后脑加深了这个吻，他放任Nero在他的领地里为所欲为，渐渐地Nero开始略带目的性地啃咬起Vergil的唇瓣，仿佛是为了确认恋人的存在，他用柔软的舌尖勾起Vergil的舌头柔柔地搅动，深深允吸着父亲饱满的舌尖，唇齿交缠的水声越来越清晰，男孩的呼吸也变得沉重起来。

说实话刚才Nero没有时间顾虑太多，肾上腺素消散后还是会感到一丝后怕，他和Vergil无论是谁只要走错一步，都将永远失去对方，但好在他们对彼此深信不疑，互相交付生命，在越过重重困境后终于迎来了最后的胜利。

失而复得的喜悦在脑海里跳动，赤裸裸的爱意透过亲吻直达内心，感谢半魔人良好的肺活量，这个黏糊糊的吻持续了很久，Nero才恋恋不舍地放开了Vergil。

“带我回家吧。”长时间的亲吻让Nero的清亮声音听起来软糯糯的，他贴着父亲脸颊与他耳鬓厮磨，“你给我打的限定角色我还没来得及玩呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄真魔人参考  
> http://syuri.lofter.com/post/15dc18_1c604359e


	20. Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *R18预警  
> *有Trish&Lady的CP剧情。

斯巴达家的三位半魔人重新踏上熟悉的土地之际，正值三月第一朵早樱绽放于枝头。

打开Trish和Lady的婚礼请柬的那刻Dante惊得差点把另一只手里盛着圣代的勺子戳进自己的鼻孔，他怎么也没想到Lady黑着脸威胁他“开春不回来参加就死定了”的事是两位女猎人的婚礼。

两位历经生死的女士厌倦了终日与恶魔的厮杀，决心找个地方好好安定下来，她们偷偷地在圣诞节的时候去市政厅领了证，结果还没来得及筹备婚礼Mundus的爪牙就入侵了红墓市，Dante离开的这一个月她们的日子更是不好过，根本无心分神他事。

现在一切尘埃落定，精致的请柬邮递到了每个亲友手上。

Dante开着玩笑地说我仿佛感到自己头上戴着的浮士德抛出来都是绿魂石。

“啊对了，Kid。”Dante又翻了翻手里的请柬，眯着眼睛仔细读了一遍附在信封背后的纸上那行龙飞凤舞的字。

“嗯哼？”

“Lady让你给她做伴郎。”Dante咽了口圣代，接上了自己上一句话。

“哈？！她怎么不让你去啊。”

“你傻啊，有人会找自己的前男友做伴郎吗？”Dante用指关节敲了一下侄子的后脑，“还是双方的前男友。”

……

婚礼定在一周之后Fortuna的老教堂里，刚从生死边缘线跨回来就要参加如此神圣的典礼让Nero有种在做梦的错觉，不过Lady和Trish一直很照顾Nero，斯巴达一家自然是会以最佳姿态送上自己最真挚的祝福。

恶魔离开后的红墓市再度恢复了平静，Nero跟着Vergil走在熟悉的街道上不禁感慨万分，他有些好奇Vergil是如何做到在缺席人间的世界二十年的情况下，依然保持着比他这个活了二十几年的真·人类都要优秀上无数倍的审美能力。

不过托Vergil的福，他们顺利地买到了需要在婚礼上穿的西服，Nero提着两套衣服回到事务所，晚餐过后，他又花了整整一个小时才翻到了衣柜里万年睡箱底的配套领结和领带。

然后Nero再一次纳闷Vergil是怎么在缺席人间的世界二十年的情况下，当他这个活了二十几年的真·人类手忙脚乱地搞不定自己胸口的领结之际，变魔术似的飞快地换好了衣服系好了领带。

Nero不服气地抬头瞪了一眼站在两步开外的父亲，只不过不满还没表达出去，他的眼神便被父亲勾走了，Vergil非常很适合穿正装，宽肩窄腰下连着线条流畅的长腿，一丝不苟向后梳的银发称着纯黑色的西装和同色系的领带，风度翩翩又落落大方。

男孩望着父亲出了神，他的双手滞在了胸前乱糟糟的的领结下，一股陌生的燥热感从脚底窜上心口。

“Nero？”

待Nero回过神来Vergil已经歪着头站在了他的跟前，男人黑色袖口下露出的苍白的手覆上他的手，替他搞定了乱成一团的黑领结。

“你很紧张？”感受到手心底下的另一只手上覆着一层汗，Vergil不禁发问。

“我第一次当伴郎。”Nero撇开头不再直视Vergil，从刚才开始他只要一看Vergil的脸，心脏就开始毫无规律地疯狂跃动，硬生生将一股股热流送向身体各处，他只好岔开话题，“我也是第一次参加别人的婚礼。”

Nero的视线定格在了Vergil的衣角上，盯着那一小片布料他不知怎么地骤然想起去年生日那天Vergil也穿着一身正装，而自己关在小小的储藏室里，满脑子幻想着如何去亲吻父亲浅色的双唇的感觉。

真是太糟糕了。

燥热感失控般愈发强烈，热浪点燃了Nero身体里的血液，他像是被关进了高温的蒸笼一般，浑身粘腻不堪。

“我…我有点热，我去洗个澡，你先睡吧。”Nero不管不顾地推开Vergil还留在自己领口的手，拿起换洗衣物逃似的窜进了对面的浴室。

……

Nero砰地一声甩上浴室的门，把一脸困惑的Vergil关在了门外。

他脱掉了身上的衬衫西裤，脱力地扶着背后的瓷砖滑倒在地，木讷地看着自己腿间半翘起的性器和一片湿漉漉的前液。

这不正常，这太他妈不正常了。

就算他再怎么爱恋Vergil，也不至于会在毫无触碰的情况下出现这种反应，他甚至能感觉到腿根的肌肉在跟随强烈的心跳不自主地抽搐着。

Nero口干舌燥头脑发热，他打开水龙头猛地灌了几口水，接着拧开了花洒将滚烫的身躯暴露在冰冷的自来水之下。

三月的天气还有些倒春寒，但Nero整整用调到最低温的水淋了自己半个小时，才将一身奇怪的欲望勉强压制下去。

空气拂过湿润的皮肤表面带来的凉意让Nero不禁打了个寒战，但也很有效地压制了欲望，他拿起架子上的浴巾粗鲁地把水珠擦干，将一地狼藉的衣服塞进洗衣篮，随后套上宽大的睡衣从门里溜了出去。

Nero本来期望着Vergil这个时候已经睡下了，这样他就不至于太过尴尬，但他蹑手蹑脚地打开房门，目光正好对上了靠坐在床头看书的Vergil被台灯光染上一层橘色的双眼。

只需一眼，燥热的感觉便又一次在身体里翻涌起来，Nero懊恼地在心里唾弃了自己好几遍。

Nero膝盖刚碰上床沿，Vergil就感觉到了男孩身上散发着的寒气，于是他伸出手臂将企图跨过自己躲进被窝的儿子一把拉进自己的怀里。

冰凉的温度顺着相贴的肌肤传递开来，Vergil的眉心皱起一个小小的褶，声音带上了些许不满意，

“你怎么用冷水洗澡？”

“呃，我…我有点热…就…”Nero语无伦次地回答着，他本就灵敏的感官今天好像打了鸡血一样更加兢兢业业地在工作，异常敏感的身体贴着Vergil结实的胸膛，来自父亲的气息钻进了他的鼻腔，顺着呼吸道游走全身，Vergil用身体焐热了Nero的身体，但也再度点燃了男孩好不容易压制下去的欲火。

下半身开始蠢蠢欲动，湿滑的感觉贴着腿根的皮肤向四周蔓延，Nero急忙一个鲤鱼打挺企图翻下床，“我我我沐浴乳没洗干净…我…再去洗个澡…！”

“Nero！”这一次Vergil抢先一步有了动作，他轻而易举地扣住了Nero的手腕，将欲逃跑的人拖回自己的胸前。

Nero因惯性跪坐在了Vergil的面前，由于跪姿而紧绷的裤子赤裸裸地勾勒出一道欲望清晰的轮廓。

“Oh，F……”Nero一句素质发言梗在了喉咙口。

面对Vergil明显挑起的眉毛，Nero恨不得就地找个缝钻进去，他试图解释，又发现根本解释不出什么理由：“你听我解释…我…呃…啊啊啊我也不知道怎么回事啊！”

Vergil静静地注视了Nero几秒钟，男人优秀的嗅觉在空气里捕捉到了一丝异样的魔力气息，他伸手拍了拍男孩背部紧绷的肌肉，凑过身在他耳边低语，“没事，交给我，你放松就好。”

Vergil三下五除二地轻松解开Nero松垮垮的睡衣睡裤，男孩被前液打湿的腿根暴露在昏黄的灯光下，泛着亮晶晶的水光。

指尖碰到Nero身后滑腻的入口之时，Vergil就知道今天床头柜里的润滑液怕是没有用武之地了。

原本干涩紧致的穴口被Nero自身分泌出来的液体染了个透，紧缩的褶皱接触到指尖的一瞬间便主动开合起来。

“……你自己做过了？”

“靠…我没有！！”

Nero羞得把头埋进了Vergil的肩膀，他真不知道自己的身体发生了什么，今天他的体内就像有一团冷火在不停燃烧，而Vergil看似平常的一举一动无疑都变成了火上浇油。

Vergil丝毫不费力地将两根手指直接按进了Nero的身体，空气里响起色气的噗啾一声，相较以往更加滚烫的软肉一下子就缠上了入侵者，并讨好似的收缩着，随着男人扩张的动作，一股股透明的热流从深处不停的溢出，淋在他的手指上。

为了确认自己的假设，Vergil用裹着魔力的指尖抵上Nero的腺体戳弄了几下，果不其然埋在他肩头的Nero发出几声绵软的呻吟，穴道一阵抽搐，挺翘的分身硬邦邦地杵在Vergil的腹肌上，身体深处涌出另一股滚烫的热液顺着Vergil的手指落在床单上，印出一片深色的水迹。

若是刚才的Nero还有功夫搭理自己的羞耻心，那在Vergil帖着他的敏感点揉弄了几下将他送上干高潮之后，他就彻底地失去了岌岌可危的自控力。

Nero清澈的双眼被情欲一点点占领，男孩将脸从父亲的肩膀上抬了起来，小巧的下颌上悬着一滴清亮的汗珠，他似乎是被什么力量控制住了，半眯着眼睛凑上前去吻Vergil的唇。

他舔舐着父亲的唇瓣，贪婪地汲取着他口腔里的唾液，裸露的身体磨蹭着Vergil的胸口，口腔和后穴里全都湿漉漉的，上下都在不断发出淫糜的水声。

Vergil用手圈住了在怀里不住扭动的Nero，男人的脑海里随着Nero的举动同样燃起了一股陌生的欲火，现在他大概猜到发生什么了。

于是他解开睡袍翻身将Nero压在身下，将自己火热的性器埋进了男孩的身体，被填满的Nero发出了一声满足的小叹息，刚刚高潮过的后穴仿佛没有不应期般热情地绞上了身体里的巨物。

“唔…好舒服…”Nero抱着Vergil宽厚的背，在父亲耳边无意识地呢喃着，“抱抱我…爸…”

男孩软乎乎的气音威胁着男人的理智，Vergil扶住Nero不停打颤的腰，将人紧紧箍进怀里。

肉刃剖开了快要融化的身体，饱满的性器顶端一遍又一遍碾过令人发疯的那点，随着触电般的快感在脑海里堆积，Nero贴在小腹上的性器随着Vergil进出的节奏一口一口地吐着浊液。

滚烫抽搐的甬道让Vergil比平时更难克制自己的动作，男人的脑海里也开始出现了一个声音，怂恿他狠狠地操进恋人的身体，占有他、弄坏他。Vergil在Nero甜腻入骨的呻吟里一遍遍满足两人原初的欲望，以不会伤到男孩的最大力量完全退出又整根进入。

摩擦带来的快感遍布全身，最后Vergil抵着Nero的肠壁将精液灌入恋人的身体里时，Nero被生理泪水浸润的瞳孔骤然放大，后背光洁的皮肤下泛起点点荧蓝色的光，魔力包裹的恶魔脊骨从身体里突出，半透明的鳞片顺着骨骼显现出来，两条修长的尾巴在空气里甩了几下，不自觉地缠上了Vergil的后腰。

“不准走…”

Nero的指甲在Vergil背上留下了几道血痕，再度高潮的后穴再次死死咬住Vergil的分身，颤动的内壁将男人留在他体内的体液吸收的一干二净。

Vergil安抚性地抱紧了怀里的恋人，在他颈侧落下个温柔的吻，接着按住了Nero的手腕，继续在那具完全为他而打开的躯体里挺动起来。

黑暗里Nero的身体闪着漂亮的蓝，男孩黏黏糊糊地蹭着自己的父亲，两条尾巴在Vergil的苍白的皮肤上卷出道道红痕，他激烈地渴望着和恋人的交合，食髓知味的灵魂渴求着更多的爱抚与刺激。

直到情事结束，Nero已不知吸收了多少来自父亲的体液，他几乎将身体里积存的热液全都交代在了床单上，却依然发自本能地不愿放开Vergil。

最后身心都被满足的男孩绞着父亲的身体沉沉睡去。

……

Vergil待到Nero完全熟睡后才找到机会从他的身体里退出来，Nero局部的魔人化并没有解除，他的脊椎周围覆盖上了一层半透明的鳞片，鳞片下流动着莹蓝色的光芒。

而Nero清醒过来之时，床头的闹钟已经指向了三点，Vergil靠坐在床头，手臂搭在他的背上，轻轻拍打着。

“……”

Nero拗过脖子瞅了瞅自己背后两条无精打采地耷拉在床边的尾巴，这股突如其来的燥热既不像魔力暴走时的失控，也不是正常的生理反应，他根本不知道眼下算是什么情况。

“我们的魔力进行了融合，互相渴望是正常的。”看着Nero生吞柠檬似的皱成一团的脸上言又欲止的表情，Vergil主动开了口，他将趴在身边的儿子搂得更近了一些，“融合是当时救你的唯一方法。”

“那我也不至于变成这样吧…这简直就像…”回想起自己刚才丢人的举动，Nero捂住了通红的脸，他在脑海里寻寻觅觅半晌也没找出适合的形容词委婉地形容那种感觉，最终只好自暴自弃，“…就像我在对你发情一样。”

“半魔人刚觉醒恶魔力量的时候都会有这样一个阶段，确实有点类似高阶恶魔的发情期，只不过我们融合的魔力加重了你的症状。 ”Vergil收紧双臂抱紧了怀里的人，“不过没什么大碍，等你习惯了以后，症状自然就会消失，在那之前我会陪着你的。”

“…你曾经也有过吗？”Nero脸颊贴着维吉尔肩头微凉的皮肤，目光聚焦在父亲突出的肩骨上，情事过后浑身酥软的感觉让他无法过多思考，下意识地问出了内心最想知道的问题，“…我是说，像我一样的…情况？”

“有过。”有一瞬间Vergil眼眸里闪过一丝恍惚，不过他随即轻笑起来，“那不然你以为你是从哪来的？”

Vergil的话里包含了太多信息，Nero一下子无法完全消化，他脱口而出，“…呃，我以为我是个…嗯…意外？”

“哦？原来我在你眼里是这种人？”Vergil不禁抬高了几分声线，努力隐藏着话语里的笑意。

“不不不……我不是那个意思…”Nero撑起身体与Vergil拉开一臂距离，抬起头将视线认真地对上父亲的双眼，“不管我是不是个意外，你都是给了我生命的人，我应该感谢你。”

“准确来说你应该感谢你的母亲，当时是她接受了身为半魔并且无法自控的我，…虽说后来我一直不知道你的存在。”这是Vergil第一次对Nero提起他的母亲，男人被魔帝腐蚀的记忆碎片里多少还残留着一些昔日里的画面，他将愣神的儿子再次拥入怀中，“…恶魔之力也曾吞噬我、控制我、让我变成了一个半魔半人的怪物，但我想它为我带来唯一的馈赠，就是让我有了你，Nero。”

Nero感到喉咙口像堵上了一团棉花般让他无法呼吸也无法说话，巨大的信息量将他刚从激流中缓过来的思绪再度冲垮，他有千万句想问Vergil的话，到了嘴边却只变成了几个无意义的单词，“呃…那我妈…她…嗯……”

“她爱我，就像我爱着你那样。想知道的话以后我可以慢慢讲给你听。”Vergil明白Nero需要一点时间消化这些故事，他适时地打断了Nero咬着嘴唇并把自己憋得满脸通红的行为，他将Nero重新拉回被窝，为他掖上被角，“…但现在你需要休息。”

Nero脑海里翻涌着无尽的浪潮，一浪盖过一浪地袭击着他的心灵，他卷着被子辗转反侧，完全无法再度入睡。

整整二十几年的人生里Nero都把自己的存在当作是一个意外，现在Vergil简简单单的几句话打碎了所有假象，它们提醒着他，他并不是被生父母抛弃的累赘，他是带着爱意来到这个世界上的、Vergil人类情感的结晶。

Nero一时间不知道自己是该先感谢Vergil赐予了他生命，还是该先告诉父亲他有多爱他，于是他只能颤抖着一只手，紧紧地扣住了Vergil贴在他腰侧的手掌。

男孩出了很多汗，一身奶色的皮肤湿滢滢的，Vergil就着被握住的姿势翻过身，低声开口，“如果你实在觉得身体不舒服，我可以给你做一个恶魔间的标记。”

“那会让你感觉好一些。”他又补上了一句。

“恶魔的…啥？？”Nero有些困惑地看着Vergil，其实吸收了大量来自父亲的魔力过后，Nero身体上的不适感已经完全消失了，会出汗完全是因为颤动不已的心绪。

“高阶恶魔可以通过标记互相分享力量和生命。”Vergil另一只手顺着Nero背部还泛着光的脊椎向上游走，最后停在了男孩的后颈中心的地方，“标记过后，如果有一方死亡，那么另一方会也会受到重创甚至死亡。”

「死亡」惊雷般二字落入脑海，Nero不禁打了个寒颤。

“半魔人也许构造不太一样，不过我想应该也可以办到。”Vergil却毫不在意地摩挲着Nero后颈上一小片凸起的鳞片，继续说着。

“听着，Vergil。”Nero绷直了身体，他抬手将父亲贴着自己颈后的手拉离原本的位置，并严肃地望了回去，“这段时间我可以靠自己撑过去。”

他深吸一口气，“…我不想因为这个困住你一辈子，事实上我也不需要你对我负责，我做过的事全是自愿的。”

经历了Mundus的事之后，Nero再也不想看到Vergil被任何恶魔所谓的因果链所束缚，更不会去成为那个束缚他的人。

黑暗中Vergil的瞳孔星星点点地泛着光，他健实的身影缓缓凑近身侧的人，Nero听到那个从来都让他无法自制的声线在背后响再次起，

“你是我生命的一部分，Nero。” 

“我这么并非出于责任。”男人俯下身体，在眼前光洁后背上落下一个温热的吻，“完全是因为……”

“我爱你。”

幽蓝的光芒绽放于空，年长半魔强健的尾部缠绕上Nero搭在床沿的双尾，双臂从后背环上胸膛再收紧，魔化后的利齿划开了男孩颈部的鳞片，深深穿进他身体里象征着恶魔那一半的腺体。

随着鳞片下的恶魔腺体被刺穿，一股从前所未有的灵魂被穿透的震颤感席卷了Nero的全身，皮肤下隐隐约约浅蓝色的魔力回路在那刻变得无比耀眼，年轻的半魔人身体的每一寸都在本能地诉说着与伴侣合二为一的喜悦。

身上无法消退的半魔化在Vergil咬开了他的脖子之后便消失了，深蓝与浅蓝的光流交融在空气里，互相缠绕而后慢慢散去，Nero傻愣愣地抬起手，摸了摸脖子后新生的软肉。

“…其实我早该这么做了。”Vergil拍了拍Nero的手臂，柔软的眼里像是盛着三千春水，“睡吧，孩子。”

……

女猎人们的婚礼当天Fortuna热闹无比，那是个温暖的三月天，春光为整个小海岛送上了勃勃生机作为独一无二的见面礼。

Trish和Lady姣好的身体曲线在量身定做的婚纱下一览无遗，去往教堂的路上她们收获了无数来自小镇居民真挚的祝福。

Lady邀请的伴郎是Nero，Trish则是邀请了Patty作为伴娘。

小魔女身着雪白的小礼服，闪耀的金发上束着一朵象征纯洁的白花，随着她欢脱的动作在空气里一跳一跳。

Dante今天破天荒地刮了胡子并修剪了一头乱糟糟的头发，半长的银发被一根黑丝带松松地束在脑后，再加上与Vergil同款的西装，让这两个站在队伍末端的男人看上去就像一对来参加亲人婚礼的普通长辈。

望着与Nero并肩前行还时不时转过身跟旁边James炫耀新裙子的Patty，Dante不禁感慨道，

“我开始有点懂你当爸的感觉了，哥。”

……

他们来到了Fortuna的老教堂，雄伟的建筑在洁白的花簇与绸带的点缀下洋溢着幸福的气息。

教堂的一角摆着一架Nico前几天特地租来的钢琴，在Vergil的伴奏下，Kyrie带领着孩子们为新人送上了一首特别准备的赞歌。

Vergil已经有数十年没有碰过钢琴了，指尖再度触碰到乐器优雅的黑白键带来的熟悉又陌生的触感，令男人不禁回忆起很久以前Eva坐在客厅里为年幼的半魔双子弹琴的那段岁月。

那也是个风和日丽的三月，纵然已经过去了几十年，那天透过纱帘落在身上的阳光的暖意， 依然清晰地跃于脑海。

也许那就是家的温度。

一曲终了，Vergil突然感到有人轻轻拽了拽自己的衣角。

作为今天花童的Alice穿着白纱制成的蓬蓬裙，水灵的大眼睛目不转睛地盯着Vergil。

“那个…Nero哥哥说他就是我的哥哥，Dante叔叔说他就是我的叔叔。”小家伙无比认真地一口气讲出一段绕口令似的话 ，小脸都憋得红彤彤的，“那…你是不是就是我的爸爸呀？”

站在一旁Nero差点被小姑娘的魔鬼逻辑逗乐了，他蹲下身，刚准备开口。 

没料到Vergil歪了一下头，从钢琴边站了起来，俯身从手里幻出一朵蓝色的玫瑰递给满脸期待的Alice，他眼神柔软语气温柔，“Alice，如果你愿意，以后你可以一直把我当成父亲。”

虽然听上去没什么问题但是总感觉我和Alice同辈了。望着顿时被孩子们包围的Vergil，Nero捂嘴偷乐了好一阵。

……

婚礼进行到了最庄重的时刻，Alice牵着Vergil的手蹦蹦跳跳地为礼堂中央站在流彩玻璃十字窗下的Trish和Lady送上了精致的婚戒，神父捧着厚重的羊皮书在她们面前轻缓而神圣地念着一句又一句的誓词。

当Lady笑着对Trish说我愿意的那刻，台下的Kyrie和Nico都忍不住红了眼眶。

Nero注视着两位女猎人交换戒指，彼此轻吻，许下永不分离的誓言，微笑着为她们送上真诚的掌声。

“你羡慕吗？”Vergil突然开口问身旁Nero。

“当然啊，这是人生中最幸福的一刻了吧。”Nero耸耸肩，带着胸口挂着的礼花也抖了抖。

“那，你…想过结婚吗？”Vergil停顿片刻，又问。

“打住打住，咱俩又不能真结婚。”Nero看着Vergil严肃得好像下一秒要求婚的表情，不禁噗嗤一声笑了出来，“更何况我已经拥有想要的生活了，我有家人、有恋人，还有一大群孩子，已经够幸福了。”

“再说你不是已经标记过我了吗。”趁着所有人的注意力都在新人身上，Nero凑过身在Vergil的脸颊上亲了一下，接着在他耳边悄悄说，“恶魔的定义上我们已经结婚啦。”

……

婚礼的最后，两位新娘携手一同将手里的捧花抛向了湛蓝的青空。

象征祝福与传承的花簇沐浴着阳光在空中翻腾着。

年轻的恶魔猎朝着父亲的方向眨眨眼，借着魔力在看空中形成的平台一跃而起，稳稳地接住了在空中翻滚的白色的花球，接着用一个漂亮的后空翻落在了Vergil的面前。

不知道是因为运动还是别的原因，Nero白皙的脖子印上了一层粉粉的颜色。

他挠挠后脑勺的头发，把花递给他的父亲。

随即他收获了一个熟悉又温暖的拥抱。

Nero枕着Vergil宽厚的肩膀，周围的欢呼和起哄声在他的世界里渐渐远去，眼前只剩下这个和他血肉交融的男人。

……

举着香槟看着相拥的兄长和大侄子，Dante突然觉得鼻子酸酸的。

啊，一定是春天的花粉太凶猛了。他在心里安慰自己。

他一边揉了揉鼻头，一边勾上了身旁Morrison的肩膀，开口问道，“嘿，Morrison，你认识红墓市的施工队吗？”

“认识啊。咋？你终于想到修一修你的洗手间了吗？”Morrison诧异地问，“我都不知道你还有钱装修？”

“这是个秘密。”Dante眨了眨单边眼睛，笑嘻嘻地说。

最后的最后，他们用Vergil的恶魔相机拍了一张合影，照片上Trish和Lady站在漂亮的花拱门之下，Dante左手搂着Vergil右手搂着Nero，Kyrie被孩子们围在了中间，Nico在她身后比了个大大的“Yeah”，Patty因为追着打James差点撞上Morrison，James扶住了险些跌倒的小魔女，好在他们都在按下快门的瞬间转向了镜头。

——这张相片后来被Dante洗出来摆在了事务所里最显眼的位置，正好在Eva照片的旁边。

……

婚礼落幕了，两位新娘和亲友们做了个短暂的告别，说是要暂时离开红墓市一段时间去周游世界顺便度蜜月，Dante表示理解地接下了继续守护城市的任务，将女士和孩子们送回Fortuna的家之后，Vergil和Nero漫步在小镇宁静的街道上。

这条路Vergil刚回归人界的时候也陪着Nero走过，那会他们也像现在这样，胸口戴着两朵花并肩而行。

岁月的长流之中，有些东西至始至终都从未改变过，又有些东西不知不觉早已发生了翻天覆地的变化。

小海岛的夜晚很宁静，深蓝的天空上缀满繁星，海浪若有若无的声音回荡在寂静的空气里。

路过镇中心巨大的月桂树时，Vergil突然停下脚步并拉住了Nero的手。

斑斑驳驳的树叶在男人倒映着星光的眼里留下了一片片虚影，他将手里的捧花重新交到Nero手上。

“我曾经在这里许过愿，我说我想陪你实现每一个愿望。”Vergil将目光从Nero身上移向树枝挂着的祈愿绳，当然他找不到当时Nero挂上去的那条，他只是盯着那些红色的绳索，“你还愿意帮我实现它吗？”

“当然。”Nero小小地笑了一下，握紧了手心里的花束，“不过其实我的愿望大部分都已经实现了。”

男人将视线收了回来，指尖扫过Nero手里的捧花，握住了男孩的手，他的语气真挚而虔诚：“或许我们不能像她们一样，但我想还有一种更适合我们的关系。”

Vergil托起Nero的手，抬到自己的面前，低头在男孩的手背上落下轻轻一吻，学着白天神父的语调庄重地问道，

“Will you be my soulmate，Nero？”

一瞬间Nero被内心翻涌着的幸福感惹得无比想哭，但他想自己一定是在笑的，因为他听见自己说，

“好，我愿意。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Devil Will Cry 本篇 完 -


	21. Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *番外1  
> *VN前提下的新VN

他梦见一片黑暗，寒光凛凛武士刀断裂于虚空之中，深渊中蔓延出无形的手扼住了他的喉咙，为他濒临崩溃的身躯又平添一份铺天盖地的窒息感。

光芒在远去，温度在消散，记忆已然模糊不堪。

唯有无尽的痛楚折磨着他的躯体，撕咬着他的心魄。

……

“V…醒醒，V！你没事吧？”

黑发诗人猛然睁眼，车顶白炽灯的亮光撕裂了化不开的梦境，将他险些坠入深渊的意识带回了现实世界。

跃入眼帘的是Nero的脸。

年轻的白发猎人皱着眉头，属于人类的最左手在诗人眼前不停晃动。

V的脸色很糟糕，本就白到几乎透明的皮肤被冷汗浸透，胸膛随着剧烈的呼吸不停起伏，肋骨的形状在皮肤下清晰地凸显出来。

“…你做噩梦了？”

“…算是吧。”V带着浓浓倦意的声音比平时低哑了好几分。

Nero面露担忧地坐在了V所睡沙发另一端的扶手上，现在是凌晨两点多，整个红墓市都陷入了沉睡，偶尔几声恶魔的尖哮是这寂静的深夜里唯一的声源，他们刚从Qliphoth死里逃生，Dante生死不明，往后的一切都是未知数。

Nero内心焦躁不已，无论是离开时Dante的那一声“累赘”，还是夺走了他右臂的恶魔之王，抑或是眼前这个他刚认识几天、呼吸急促面色惨白的V，都让他像一条暴风雨里的孤舟，把不准前行的方向。

眼前消瘦的诗人双手死死地揪着胸口的一片衣料，连喘息都带上了痛苦的味道。

无论如何Nero都办不到眼睁睁看着V露出如此表情而无动于衷，他摸遍全身上下的口袋，最终从裤兜里摸出一颗奶油糖。

恶魔猎人温热的手指将散发着奶香的糖果抵在了V的唇上，诗人就着这个姿势不解地抬起头用一双黑得发亮的眸子望着Nero。

“吃吧，奶糖而已，甜食能让你感觉好些。”见V不为所动，Nero朝着手心的方向努了努嘴。

V从善如流地张开嘴，舌尖卷走了奶色的糖果乖乖地纳入口中，也不经意地蹭到了Nero的指尖。

Nero望着自己感受到一阵微小的酥麻的手指迟疑了一会，而后朝V的方向挪动了几个身位，在左臂快要贴到诗人的右臂之际他停了下来，年轻的猎人抬起手，手掌轻轻地在V止不住颤抖的背上安抚性地拍打着。

“虽然我不知道你梦到了什么，不过一切都会好起来的。”

“天亮还早，再睡一会吧。”Nero的嗓音天生带着一种生命的跃动力，V顺势枕着他的手臂靠在了沙发背上，在后背传来规律而轻柔的拍击感下慢慢阖上沉重的眼睑。

“你有个装满种子的裙兜呢，Nero①。”进入梦境的前一刻，他说。

……

当你不知道遥远的未来会是什么结局的时候，做好眼下的每一件事就是最佳选择。

V和Nero组成了临时搭档，清理着遍布红墓市每个角落的Qliphoth树根，并伺机寻找着击败Urizen的方法。

V依然会时不时地被梦魇拖入深渊，Nero不明白为什么眼前的吟游诗人每次从梦里醒来时，都表现得仿佛被抽干了灵魂一般痛苦，诗人没有告诉他原因，所以Nero除了靠在他身边拍拍搭档消瘦的背之外别无他法。

不过Nero很享受与V肌肤相贴的感觉，虽然他们才相遇不到一个月，但吟游诗人身上有种Nero说不出的熟悉感与吸引力，就仿佛他们已经相识甚久，一根无形的纽带使得Nero总是忍不住去靠近他一些。

眼下整个世界都危在旦夕，而V就是绝境里唯一的绿洲，让Nero在无限的绝望里看到丝丝希望的光亮。

只是Nero不知道，有些共感，是相通的。

这天他们清理完一根摧毁了整个西式旅馆的魔树树根，与魔物激烈的战斗耗尽了V人类身躯里为数不多的能量，他扶着墙壁大口呼吸着。

Nero死死盯着V，诗人苍白的皮肤上因运动而红润的唇就像伊甸园里诱惑着夏娃的果实，令人无法自控地欲伸手采摘。

而V感应到什么似的突然撑着墙壁抬起了头，漆黑的眼睛直直望向眼前的Nero。

“想尝尝吗？”

“嗯？”

面对Nero迷惑的神情，V用瘦长的手指点点自己的嘴唇，并用殷红的舌头舔湿了下唇，那片柔软的唇瓣裹上了一层透明的唾液，在路灯下闪着晶亮的光。

“你这几天一直盯着我的嘴，Nero。”V吟诗般抑扬顿挫的声音随着他的动作一点点逼近Nero，他将一只手撑在了猎人的脸侧，轻巧的鼻息落在男孩隐约泛红的脸上。

V看似瘦弱，其实比Nero还要高一些，被整个笼罩住的Nero明白自己应该推开眼前的人，但他的身体最终默许般地闭上了眼。

于是一切顺理成章。

诗人纤细的手臂搂上Nero的腰将他圈进环抱，侧头吻上了那对他同样渴望已久的唇。

同样不明白亲吻的意义的V本只想浅尝辄止，但当他轻松吻开了男孩的唇瓣，勾上他带着糖果甜味的舌尖时，他就明白自己无法回头了。说实话Nero并不擅长接吻，但他闭着眼生涩又热情的回应着实让人欲罢不能，V不禁想要得更多一些。

他们在旅馆破败的石墙前吻了一遍又一遍。

“人类的感情很奇怪。”最后气息不稳的V松松地环着Nero的腰，抵着他的额头轻笑着说，“不过我想这并不坏。”

……

那日之后他们经常会轻吻彼此。

随着时间推移，Qliphoth的根枝愈发猖獗，也让这对搭档不得不花更多的时间与魔物进行战斗，而亲吻成了他们在这个仿佛就要迎来末日的世界里唯一的慰藉。

V的身体并不适合长时间的作战，操纵Shadow和Griffon的活动需要消耗他大量的体力，每每回到房车上，他都是一副精疲力竭的状态。

担忧通过交叠在一起的气息原原本本地传递给了眼前的人，Nero躺在破旧的沙发上，单手圈着压在身上的V的腰，像个交作业的孩子似的认认真真地吻着诗人好看的唇。

V渴求地回应着，有些本不属于他的感情在开始在他心里一点点滋生发芽。

“等一切都结束以后，你想去干点什么？”他突然好奇起这个单纯的大男孩过往的生活，同时也开始有了些不该出现的幻想。

V被自己跃于脑海的想法吓了一跳，他缓和了一下情绪，撑起上半身翻了个面向，将Nero整个圈进怀里，房车狭小的沙发要容下两个高大的男人并不容易，于是Nero只好放任诗人把自己紧紧抱住。

“其实我只想回去洗个热水澡，然后吃一份Kyrie做的意大利面。”Nero贴在在V怀里的声音闷闷的，“她做的饭可好吃了，有机会你一定得尝尝。”

“乐意至极。”

“那你呢，V，这些都结束以后你想去干什么？”Nero又问他。

“我啊，我想像真正的诗人一样去领略大千世界的壮丽风景，走过沧海桑田，越过崇山峻岭，最后在世界的尽头找个小酒吧，喝上一杯新调的鸡尾酒。”V的下巴搁在Nero的发旋之上，所以Nero并看不到他的表情，但他觉得那一定是美好的。

“哈哈，这可真像你的风格。”Nero笑了几声，清澈的笑声回荡在小小的空间里，他收紧了搭在诗人腰上的手臂，为自己找了一个舒服的姿势，“明天还有一堆活呢，早点睡吧，晚安。”

“晚安。”

……

它日夜不停地生长，甚至结出一个苹果，鲜亮明媚。②

这天深夜下起了久违的暴雨，V与Nero清理掉了最后几根缠绕在下水道里的魔树树根，天亮之后他们即将分头前往Qliphoth的本体，那将是场穷途末路的战斗，风暴如猛兽般咆哮着，瓢泼大雨倾盆而下，被树根破坏得千疮百孔的建筑并不能挡住来势汹汹的雷雨，暴露在地表混着血的雨水散发着一股恶臭。

V的身体开始肉眼可见地崩溃，细小的粉末从他的皮肤上簌簌落下，原本红润的唇也变得苍白无比。

附近没有电话亭，Nero只能撑着V的上半身，勉强找了个碎石块堆砌而成的地洞，他将诗人安置在远离洞口的地方，V的衣服看上去并不御寒，于是Nero脱下自己湿漉漉的外套，借着引擎大剑喷出的热浪将它蒸干，然后裹在了V的身上。

“呵…你是个魔法师呢，Nero。”V气若游丝的声音从深蓝色的外套下传了出来。

“…有什么能让你好起来的方法你尽管说。”Nero不清楚V身体越来越虚弱的原因，他靠着诗人坐在了岩石之上，托着下巴认认真真地承诺，“能办到的我一定办到。”

“有呀。”V浅浅地笑着，深邃的眼眸眯成一道好看的弯，他将手指点在了Nero的嘴唇之上，“…我需要魔法师的一个吻。”

那是一个潮湿又黏糊的吻，Nero捧着V的脸小心翼翼地亲吻着，他不敢把动作放得太大，生怕伤到虚弱的诗人，但V似乎毫不在意，他骨节分明的手按着Nero的后脑，舌尖顶开他的唇，深深地探了进去，而另一只手同时勾住男孩的腰，将撑在自己上方的白发猎人箍进怀里。

被诗人的气息包围的Nero一下红了脸，V的吻充满挑逗性，在一步一步引领着他走进无法回头的深渊。湿润的皮肤表面相贴，唇齿交融的触感无比清晰，埋藏在心底的种子破土而出。

Nero好似中了魔咒般握住了腰侧V的手，他摩挲着诗人柔软的掌心，和他常年握刀布满茧子的手不一样，V的手如同丝绸般光滑，他握着那只手一路向下，最后放在了胯侧。

“嗯…如果你想要点别的也可以。”Nero贴着V的颈侧，示好似的蹭了蹭，他呢喃着，“你知道我喜……”

“嘘。”V抬起贴着Nero胯骨的手，捂住了男孩的嘴巴。

“我们留到下次。”诗人轻缓地说着。

“……你明明现在就可以继续下去的。”Nero伴着气音的话语带着些困惑。

“……Nero，我有我的使命，我无法与你相伴终生。”V侧过头亲了亲男孩泛红的耳垂，“但总有一天我们会再见的。”

总有一天，我将用完整的人格去爱你。

总有一天，我将以完整的人格听你说出没说完的话。

……

滂沱的雨水打在地面上的噪音不绝于耳，明日将是生死之战，但V依然靠着Nero安然入睡。

“Griffon，你有没有什么办法让V好受一点？”Nero压低了声音，撇过头悄悄发问。

深蓝色的巨鹰栖在黑豹背上，它难得得没有叽里呱啦讲一堆，只是叹了口气，“我们都没办法救他，小鬼。”

它抬了抬漂亮的羽翼，又说，“不过如果我们能少消耗一点V的能量，兴许能让他崩溃的速度慢一些。”

“什么意思？”

“我跟Shadow可以外出吸收一些死掉恶魔的残骸，这样或许能减轻一点V的负担。”

原本趴在地上小憩的Shadow同意般地低哮了一声。

“不用恶魔了，用我的吧。”

Nero连一刻犹豫都没有，抬起手边的大剑狠命划开了自己的手腕，普通的伤口在半魔人身上无法维持太久，他将伤口割得很深，鲜血从经脉之间涌出，喷溅在地上，他用机械臂握住由于疼痛而抽搐的手臂，递到两只魔兽面前。

藏在暗影里的Griffon摇了摇头，短叹道，

“真是个傻小鬼。”

……

分别过后再次重逢之时，V险些丢掉了性命，好在Nero及时赶到场，解决了那只恶心的三头女恶魔Malphas，他才幸免于难。

“V，别勉强自己了，你得休息！”望着已经站不稳的V，Nero少有地用了命令的语调。

V握住Nero伸过来的手，勉强地站起身，“不…我必须去到Urizen所在的地方。”

“不行！你撑不住的！”望着V身上不断散落的碎片和惊悚的裂纹，Nero的声音更加焦急了。

谁知V借着身体的重量将Nero抵到了魔树带着黏液的植物璧上，他狠狠地堵上了男孩的嘴。

一直以来亲吻时都温润有余的黑发诗人一改往昔优雅的作风，他强硬地撬开了Nero紧闭的唇，犹如一头攻城略地的猛兽般舔舐着他的唇齿、搅动着柔软的口腔与软舌，他甚至在激吻的途中磕破了自己的舌尖，一股鲜血的甜腥气顺着两人交融的唾液在口腔里蔓延开来。

V仿佛要把眼前的人揉入骨血般亲吻着Nero。

这个略带狠劲的吻进行到最后带上了些许诀别的味道，但V终于还是放开了Nero，他抬手抹掉了唇边的一丝殷红。

“…这是我最后的请求，Nero。”

……

Nero还是妥协了，他架着V好似下一秒就要消散的身体一步一步地向Urizen所在的幻境挪动着。

“你为什么这么执着啊…”Nero能察觉到身边的人正在经历旁人无法想象的痛苦，他真不明白为什么。

“……事实上，我也希望受到保护，我也渴望被爱…”长时间的静默之后，他听到V轻叹了一声，“但我只是孤身一人，生存是我唯一的选择。”

Nero停下了前行的脚步，抬臂将不住往下坠的人稳在肩上，他歪过头，凝视着神情落寞的黑发诗人。

“…我会带你去的。”

“…什么？”

“你想去的地方，山也好，海也罢，不管在哪里。”Nero收紧了扶着V的手臂，语气坚决地承诺，“等这破事结束了，我一定带你去，你绝不会再是孤身一人。”

“所以你一定要撑下去。”他水色的眼里好似有一团热焰在闪着光芒，“答应我。”

“…好，我等你。”

纵使早已看透自己的结局，V依然说出了短暂的生命里唯一的谎言。

他多么希望这个谎言能够成真，但这已经是他白驹过隙般的生命里最后的一段路程，他等不到Nero兑现诺言的那一天了。

有那么一瞬间，V突然期盼自己能活下去，能再度去拥抱亲吻身边的人。

他莫名地产生了一种名为羡慕的情感，它像一小簇火苗，在快要消散的灵魂里愈演愈烈，最终点燃了整个心灵。

作为人性的半身，妒忌与羡慕对于V来说是多么可笑的事，他怎么也不该去嫉妒自己的本体，但这一刻他确实很羡慕那个叫Vergil男人。

羡慕他还有更多的时间，羡慕他可以陪伴Nero走完往后的路。

羡慕他将拥有自己永远无法拥有的东西。

——爱。

……

Dante击败了恶魔之王Urizen，望着倒在地上奄奄一息的魔性半体，V知道自己的路，走到尽头了。

他没有时间讲太多的话，他还有最后的使命需要完成，但在松开架在Nero肩头的手臂的那刻。

V清晰地感受到了名为不舍的痛。

这与肉身消散的痛楚不同，是一种完全出自于人类情感的悲痛。

人性柔软的感情本将在融合之时被Urizen吞噬殆尽，可V最终还是舍不得，即便人类之躯已然到达极限，他依然用了大量的力量留下了两个月来的记忆与爱恋。

他把这份感情留作终末的礼物给了Vergil。

柔软而稚嫩的情感裹成一团小小的火焰，它着实脆弱得不堪一击，但在V穷途末路的坚持下，它依然不屈不挠地在Urizen狂风骤雨般的攻击中，点燃了Vergil的人性。

意识消融前的一秒，V回头望了一眼Nero，

「谢谢你，Nero。」

「再见了。」

他在心里默语。

……

V与Urizen躯体爆炸而产生的晶亮碎片飘满了整个异空间，他们像是冬雪般洋洋洒洒地在空气中飞舞盘旋，演绎着一场悲怆的落幕。

Nero怔怔地看着闪烁着细小光芒的晶体落在自己的白发上、脸颊上、指尖上，它们在接触到他皮肤的一刹那便融化在空气里，消失得无影无踪。

纤瘦的诗人与骇人的恶魔之王融为一体，Dante的兄长Vergil跃然出现在碎裂的空间里。

他若有所思地捡起地上印着“V”的诗集，以完美的姿态划开空间之门。

但男人在离开前的最后一刻突然停下了脚步，身体里弱小而顽强的人性战胜了强大的魔性，一股独属于人类的强烈情感充斥着脑海，于是他缓缓回过了头，眯起眼睛看着面露茫然的Nero。

最终他说。

“谢谢你，Nero。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①出自威廉·布莱克《装满种子的裙兜》  
> ②出自DMC5开头引用的威廉·布莱克的诗


	22. Homecoming【完结章】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *番外2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * A year later *

晨曦第一缕阳光穿透过虚掩着窗户的纱帘，轻悄悄地落在绒毯下虚掩着的一颗毛绒绒的脑袋上。

距离Mundus被彻底封印已过去一年，两次被恶魔袭击的红墓市剑拔弩张的惊恐气氛终随着时光的流逝只剩下一点模糊的残像。

床头的闹钟指向了七点整，它兢兢业业地工作着，清脆的铃声传遍了小小的房间的每个角落。

整个人都裹在被子里的Nero扭动了一下光裸的上半身，迷迷糊糊地把自己的脸埋进了近在咫尺同样裸露着的宽厚的胸膛里，他搭在父亲肌肉紧实的腰侧的手手臂猛然收紧，企图借着男人的身体阻挡掉不绝于耳的噪音。

Vergil一手环着Nero的背，另一只手长臂一伸，按掉了木柜上响个不停地的闹钟。

“Nero，该起床了。”男人亲了亲儿子拱进他颈窝的脸颊，又轻轻地拍了拍男孩线条流畅的脊背。

“…再睡五分钟。”Nero半梦半醒的声音柔软而绵密，温热的鼻息随着呼吸一下一下打在Vergil的颈侧，“我好困…”

Dante事务所客房的床本就不大，要容下Nero和Vergil更是不易，刚搬进事务所的几个月Nero无数次因睡姿不佳半夜滚下床铺，最后Vergil干脆直接让Nero睡在贴墙的那侧，而自己则是借助身体牢牢地护住了睡觉不安分的儿子。

Nero喜欢搂着Vergil睡觉，不过被紧紧箍住的后果就是——Vergil他能按时起床的次数，越来越少。

窗外早起的鸟儿欢快地歌唱着，晨光穿过窗户一寸一寸地挪上床铺，再度进入梦乡的Nero磨蹭着他们相贴的胸膛，还时不时地梦呓几句，Vergil半眯着眼享受着这份最简单同时也最怡人的宁静。

Nero的五分钟被无限延长，直到闹钟上的时针指向了八，小房间虚掩的木门上传来一阵细小的抓挠声。

“Nero，再不起床Shadow要饿晕过去了。”Vergil转动了一下脖子，贴着Nero的耳朵轻语道。

是的，后来他们又收养了一只叫Shadow的黑猫，只不过这次小黑猫确实是货真价实的人间四脚兽无误了。

门外的小猫仿佛感应到了什么，轻轻地“喵”了好几声，还沉浸在睡梦里的男孩纤长的银白色睫毛颤动了几下，随即他缓缓睁开了眼。

Nero小幅度地舒展起缩成一团的四肢，伸出手撩开了父亲垂在脸侧的发丝，凑过脑袋在Vergil的脸颊落下一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。

“早，爸。”

“嗯，早。”

Vergil揉了一把Nero睡得乱糟糟的短发，将床头柜上叠放整齐的衣物递到他手里，“去洗漱，等会把Dante叫下来吃早餐。”

“好，我要单面煎的太阳蛋~”Nero朝着Vergil眨眨眼，抬腿跨下床，一边将洁白的衬衫套上，一边对着门口已经等候多时的黑猫招呼道，“走吧Shadow，吃早餐啦。”

直至Nero洗完澡换完衣服敲响隔壁Dante的房门，传奇恶魔猎人还抱着被子在梦里和草莓圣代相会，有时候Vergil总觉得Kyrie口中从前那个Fotuna乖乖的小骑士Nero会变成现在的模样，有一大部分是Dante的“功劳”。

而Dante则是一脸委屈地向自己的老哥抗议，这——根本不是我的错啊！

最后Dante是被一条温热而长满倒刺的舌头舔醒的，Nero使出了叫Dante起床的杀手锏——Shadow。

“Kid，为什么你每次养的猫，都和我有仇啊？”Dante抹了把脸上湿漉漉的口水，无奈地把黑色的小毛球从脸上揪了下去。

Nero憋着笑靠在门框上，轻巧落地的黑猫踱到他的腿边蹭蹭男孩的裤脚，他带着笑意说道，“下楼吃早饭啦！”

叔侄二人一前一后走下楼梯之际，Vergil恰好煎好了最后一个太阳蛋。

不大的客厅里弥漫着食材烹调过后独特的香气，Vergil围着一条深蓝色的围裙站在灶台边，他先将手上沾到的油渍清洗干净，接着端起三盘热气腾腾的食物走向餐桌。

今天的早餐是火腿煎蛋配蒜烤土司，Nero有时候真的觉得Vergil一定是个会魔法的人，明明缺席了人间这么久，一年前的他还没办法吃下任何人类的食物，而如今男人握起厨具的手就像握着阎魔刀一般熟练，甚至能把简简单单的菜肴做出不同的花样来。

Dante偏爱全熟的煎蛋，而Nero喜欢溏心的太阳蛋，同样的鸡蛋在Vergil手里完全变成了两种不同的样子，静静地躺在点缀着红色培根、烤的金灿灿的吐司的中间。

Vergil做的饭不仅味道好，卖相也很棒。

用过早餐后Nero收拾起桌上的餐具，Vergil坐在皮质沙发的一端浏览着刚送到的晨报，Dante则拿着枪油擦拭着茶几上并排放着的三把精致的枪。

今天Dante和Nero都有委托要做，Vergil则计划去位于红墓市另一端的读书馆查阅一些资料为刚接到的摄影委托找些灵感。

魔帝的气息消失以后人间的恶魔着实少了许多，但也不乏有一些漏网之鱼在人类的世界生息繁衍，这倒也给了Dante的事务所不少工作机会，这一年来Dante一般负责着红墓市周围的魔物，而Nero则依旧作为分部保护着Fortuna的安全，甚至有些时候没有恶魔相关的任务，他还会和Nico一起帮着小岛居民解决一些以人类之力难以解决的委托。

Fortuna距离红墓市并不近，有孩子需要照顾的Nico也没法每天接Nero来回，因此Vergil便把陪伴了自己一生的爱刀交给了Nero，阎魔刀很少离开Vergil的身边，但如今它兜兜转转历尽坎坷，又回到了Nero的手上。

“我出门啦，爸！”

“走了，哥。”

“嗯。”

伴随着两声道别，分别提着刀剑和爱枪的叔侄俩的身影消失在了事务所的大门口。

Vergil合上手里散发着油墨气息的报纸，站起身拿起挂在门口木质衣架上的驼色长外套，并顺手关掉了客厅里的灯。

这件色调温暖面料柔软的外衣是开春时Nero买来送给Vergil的，不知不觉中事务所二楼客房的衣柜里陈列着的便服越来越多，Vergil也已经很少再去穿他那套繁琐又与周围格格不入的战斗服了，他欣然接受了这些人类轻便又简洁的常服。

衣物完美地覆盖着男人的身躯勾勒出优雅的曲线，日光落在皮肤上留下的暖意让人心情舒畅，温暖的空气里带着点春天独有的甜蜜的香气，沐浴在春光下的Vergil满意地抬了抬嘴角，反手关上厚重的大门。

……

被书卷气息笼罩时间流逝得格外快，Vergil踏出图书馆刻着花纹的石阶时，才发现明媚的天蒙上了一层灰压压的积雨云，绵绵的春雨轻柔而细腻，仿佛一团湿漉漉的烟雾，笼罩了整座城市。

阎魔刀留给了Nero，事务所又在城市的另一端，并且傍晚还有一份他的快递需要签收。别说细雨，就算是狂风骤雨也不会对半魔人有物理上的影响，最多到时多洗几件衣服罢了，这么想着的Vergil决定冒雨回去。

就在他一条腿刚迈出屋檐之际，图书馆右侧种植着的一排郁郁葱葱的灌木后闪过一道Vergil再熟悉不过的深紫色的光。

Nero左手握着阎魔刀，右手握着把伞，从树丛里钻了出来，脑门上还挂着片被雨淋湿的树叶。

“我就知道你没带伞。”他扬了扬手里黑色长柄伞，两步跨到Vergil的身侧，“我问Nico借了伞，一起回去吧，顺便买晚餐。”

Vergil接过Nero递过来的伞，解开系得整齐的绑带，宽大的黑色防水布将延绵不断的雨水隔绝在外，在湿气腾腾的世界里撑出了一小块清爽干燥的空间。

他们并肩走在茫茫的雨雾中，下着雨的城市里的行人比往日少了许多，偶尔零星路过的市民也都急于早些回家，并没有人会去刻意关注白蒙蒙的春雨里正在发生什么。

Nico的伞虽然比普通尺寸要大，但也只能堪堪容下高大的半魔父子，为了不让两人都被淋湿，Nero只能稍稍往后站一些错开身位，他盯着Vergil的背走了好一会儿，忽然恶作剧似的伸出左手穿过Vergil的臂弯，握住了父亲撑着伞柄的手。

受力不匀的伞面向右一歪，一小股积在防水布上的雨珠顺势落在了Nero肩头。

“Nero，你这样我没法撑伞。”Vergil停下脚步，他抬起左手，却没有拉开Nero捣乱的爪子，而是抚去了男孩短发上残留的几滴滚圆的水珠。

Nero四下张望了一圈，在确认周围都没有其他路人后，他悄悄地从背后抽出荧光闪闪的翼手，接过了Vergil手里的雨伞。

“这样就行啦。”男孩笑着，将父亲的手又扣紧了一些。

……

快要抵达事务所的时候雨停了，天边蔓延着一片片橘红的火烧云，Nero在街角尽头的快餐店里买了满满一桶外带全家桶，又赶在不远处的水果店收摊之前，牵着Vergil走了过去。

望着眼前满满当当散发着馥郁香气的果实，Nero思考了几秒，决定道，“今天买草莓吧！冰箱里还有冰淇淋，可以做圣代吃。”

他们已是这家店的常客，店主阿姨收下Vergil递过去的现金，又往他手里塞了几个黄灿灿的蜜柑。

“先生尝尝我们新进的蜜柑，味道很好的！”黑发微胖的女人笑着招呼道。

“谢谢。”Vergil向她微微点了点头，离开了店铺。

Nero左手提着武士刀和伞，右手提着炸鸡汉堡和草莓，只能眼睁睁地看着Vergil轻巧地剥开了香甜的果实，将果肉一瓣一瓣地送进嘴里，半魔人良好的嗅觉甚至能让他闻到父亲手上残留的清香。

“你好过分啊！”眼看着蜜柑橙黄色的瓤就快消失在父亲的手心里，男孩不满地鼓起了脸颊。

然后他听到走在前方的男人好似笑了一声，他停下脚步，将最后一瓣果瓤抵在了Nero湿润的唇上。

Nero边咕哝着“这还差不多”，边用舌尖卷走了甘甜的果肉，还不忘报复性地在父亲的手指上咬了一口。

……

两人抵达事务所时，Vergil的快递恰好也送达了，几个巨大的纸箱里装的是这一年间与他合作过的出版社选印并装裱起来的巨幅相片，在历时一年的展出结束后一并送还给了Vergil。

Dante的事务所本就不大，只住着他一人的时候倒也不显得拥挤，但现在多了两口人一只猫，储藏室里堆满了Vergil平时用不到的摄影器材和Nero的武器，现在再加上这几大箱子的照片，破旧的木门总有种下一秒要被撑爆的错觉。

躺在沙发上的屋主Dante望着那扇勉强关上的门，深深地叹了口气。

Vergil在那些相片里挑了张金色的日出作为赠与Trish和Lady乔迁的贺礼，周游世界归来的两位女猎人在红墓市郊外置办了一处小别墅，经过大半年的装修，明天便是搬迁的日子。

她们在新房里办了个小聚会，当然也邀请了三位斯巴达。

照片上延绵不绝的深色山峦被日出的光芒镀上了一层鎏金色，黑金交融的色调与受赠的主人十分相称。

炸鸡与啤酒总能让人心情愉悦，享受过一顿热量爆棚的晚餐后，Nero将袋子里部分草莓与炼乳用搅拌机打成糖浆，浇在家庭装的大桶奶油冰淇淋上，然后他将剩下的草莓摞在了纸桶边缘。

这是一份加大版的草莓圣代。

“啊——Kid，我爱你！”Dante一手勾着Nero的脖子，另一只手狠狠地揉了几下大侄子毛毛的短发以示欣喜。

“别拿吃过炸鸡的手摸我头发！”Nero将手里的玻璃碗塞进Dante的怀里，伸手捞过茶几上的遥控打开了电视机。

电视里正放映着一部怪兽电影，Dante斜躺在沙发上，边往嘴里送冰淇淋，边点评着这电影里的怪物特效做的也太差了，看着都没有魔界的小怪凶。

Nero倒是捧着碗抱着Shadow看得津津有味，即便他自己战斗的时候比电影里的场景刺激百倍，这个年龄的男孩依然对怪兽电影情有独钟。

Vergil坐在沙发的另一端，翻看着一本随着相片一起送来的画册，电视机里嘈杂的打斗声并没有影响到男人，他并不喜欢甜食，但在家里两个糖分爱好者的影响下，一碗冰淇淋很快也见了底。

一大桶饭后甜点很快就被如数消灭，面对着纸桶里余下的最后一小块奶油，Dante和Nero伸出去的勺子撞在了一起。

“决斗吧，Kid！”

“Dante今天我一定不会输给你的！”

“你太张狂了，要尊重长辈懂吗。”

说着叔侄俩从茶几下堆得乱七八糟的杂物里拿出了各自的武器——游戏手柄。

Dante选的这一关复杂的地形明显就对喜欢直来直往的Nero不利，一来二去Nero操控着的角色的血条很快就过了濒危线，而对面Dante的角色却还有一半的HP。

Nero朝着左侧的Vergil投去求助的目光，收到儿子湿漉漉又无助的目光的男人叹了口气，将手里的画册放在了桌面上，伸出右臂环过Nero的肩头覆上了他的右手，左手也同时握住了男孩的左手。

他就着这个姿势操控着Nero差一点就要被击毙的角色在起起伏伏的山地里穿行，换上武士刀将Dante乱窜的角色一举击败。

“靠！哥你这是作弊啊！”望着屏幕上的K.O，Dante不禁哀嚎起来。

“有什么不对！他都没有碰到手柄！”Nero一副你拿我没辙的样子扬了扬手里的手柄，开开心心地将战利品盛入碗里。

“……”

Dante好气又好笑地看着奸计得逞的大侄子和一脸无辜的兄长，但他除了在心里跟圣代挥泪告别，又有什么办法呢。

吃饱喝足又闹够了的三个斯巴达在将近十一点的时候回到了各自的卧室，在Vergil良好的作息的带领下，Dante和Nero动不动就熬夜的习惯都改掉了不少，Nero笑嘻嘻地对着Dante道了晚安，跟在Vergil身后进了房间。

Dante望着那扇轻轻关上的客房的门，在原地犹豫了良久。

……

Trish和Lady的新房装修得十分温馨，欧风的小别墅外墙雕刻着精致的装饰花纹，院子里种满了初生的玫瑰，屋内浅色系的家具与米色的内墙让人一踏进大门就能体会到舒适的氛围。

Lady的留声机放着舒缓优雅的管弦乐，受邀而来的女猎人们的好友三三两两聚在一起聊着些什么，小甜品柔软的香气弥散在空气里，Dante陷在客厅中央的真皮沙发里，举着一块甜甜圈望着正帮Trish将那副日出的装饰画挂上墙的Nero和Vergil。

黑发女猎人一屁股坐在Dante隔壁的沙发上，挑着眉毛小声问，“你真打算说？”

“嗯哼。”Dante将最后一口甜甜圈塞进嘴里，轻哼一声。

“不舍不得啦？”女猎人又问。

“总有这么一天的。”Dante舔了舔手指上残留的糖霜，语调默然，“早晚该说。”

他又与Lady耳语了几句，女猎人短叹了一口气，接着鼓励似的拍了拍他的背。

“Hey，大伙，耽误大家一点时间。”Lady清亮的声音吸引了客厅里每一位来宾的注意力，她伸手将Dante从沙发里拉了起来，并示意他可以开始了。

Dante清了清嗓子，经历过无数次生死之战的传奇恶魔猎人从未那么紧张过，他几步跨到客厅的中央，转身面向Vergil与Nero的方向。

“咳，其实今天我拜托了Lady，占用她派对的一些时间。”他稳住心绪，开口将准备已久的话说了出来，“借这个机会，我要感谢两个人，也有一些东西要交给他们。”

近一年来Dante已经很少直呼Nero与Vergil的名字了，他将手伸进了西装裤的口袋里，并把视线投向了歪着头的Nero。

“首先是Nero。”男人用另一只手抓了抓自己半长的头发，认真地看向自己的大侄子，“你是我遇到过最美好的孩子。”

“我和Vergil打了一辈子，我曾经以为我们两个的结局，不是他干掉我，就是我干掉他。”

“直到Nero这个臭小子教会我们，世界上还有除了干掉彼此外的第三种可能。”

“在Fortuna遇到Nero的时候，我就觉得我简直是他半个爹。”Dante似乎是被自己接下去要说的话逗笑了，他抖了几下肩膀忍住笑意，“我曾经幻想过在婚礼上把Nero托付给各种不同的人的场景，但是Kid给我最大的惊喜就是——”

“他选择了一个根本不需要我托付的人。”Dante看了一眼Vergil，滞留在口袋里许久的手终于抽了出来。

男人的掌心里躺着一个红色的小礼盒，他几步跨到男孩的面前，将礼盒塞进他手里，“这是Sparda和Eva留下来的东西，现在它属于你了。”

然后Dante拍拍Nero的背，将他往Vergil的方向推了推，“去吧Nero，去给你的老爹一个承诺。”

Nero被Dante突如其来的告白整得有点蒙，他觉得自己鼻子突然变得酸酸的，缓了好一会才找回了力气翻开手心里的小盒子。

一对银色的对戒静置在小巧精致的首饰盒里，它们的款式再简单不过，两道简洁的花纹缠绕在戒身上，内圈甚至还有些岁月留下的小擦痕。

但这对于斯巴达一家来说，是无可取代的信物。

Nero在周围一片起哄声里羞红了脸，他垂着头握住Vergil好看的手，那天男人没有带战术手套，葱白的手指骨节分明十指纤长，Nero将代表着承诺与誓约的银环小心翼翼地推进了父亲的无名指。

Dante抱着胳膊笑着望着Vergil，正好对上了Vergil抬起头递过来的视线。

他清晰地看到自己的兄长用口语说了两个字。

「谢谢。」

Dante埋于心底几十年间纠葛、埋怨、愧疚、悲痛缠绕而成的那团解不开的死结终于在这一刻被这个包含着千言万语的单词融化，Dante朝着Vergil眨眨右眼，示意他可以继续了。

Vergil没有Nero那么难以为情，他坦然地伸手将儿子拉进怀抱，动作自然地将盒子里余下的那枚戒指扣进了男孩奶白色的无名指。

似乎是被这温馨又神圣的场景感染了，一时间没有人愿意出声打断他们。

“Nero！叔叔！来亲一个！”James是众人里头一个反应过来的人，他欢快的声音拨开了寂静的气氛。

Nero回头瞪了一眼James，但他很快发觉起哄的已然不是自己的好友一人了。

纵然已近过去了一年多，Nero亲吻Vergil的时候依然会不自觉地闭上眼睛，男孩纤长而浓密的睫毛忽闪了几下过后搭在了下眼睑上，他带着戒指的手与父亲带着戒指的手十指相扣，右手揽着男人的腰，踮起脚将自己的唇送上了去。

与Nero不同，Vergil很乐意观察男孩亲吻自己时可爱的小表情与小动作，他环住儿子的背，欣然地接受了这个吻。

不知是谁先带头鼓起了掌，小洋楼偌大的客厅里瞬间被祝福的掌声占领。

看着Vergil放开了脸颊染上了层层绯红的Nero，Dante挠挠脸颊，再度开口。

“然后是Vergil。”虽然双子之间的气氛早已缓和了许多，但与Vergil面对面地吐露心声仍然要比同Nero开口难得多，“Vergil呢，我欠他很多，他又欠这个世界很多，自从Eva救了我，他掉进魔界，有很长一段时间我都觉得是我夺走了本该属于他的幸福。”

“直到那天Mundus差点又拆了这个世界，他对我说，他要尽一个兄长和父亲的责任，我才发现Vergil真的变了。”

“过去的事是无法改变的，但现在我想把家还给你，Vergil。”Dante顿了悠长的一口气，从上衣的口袋里提出一串明晃晃的钥匙，“其实斯巴达家的房子早就修好了，只是我一直没告诉你们。”

“说实话，我舍不得你俩搬出去。”Dante摇晃着脑袋，半场的银发随着他的动作细小地摇摆着，“…我确实很享受有家人在身边的感觉。”

“不过我的事务所真的快要装不下你们了。”

“而且今天我明白了有个真正意义上的家是件非常重要的事情。”Dante收回了飘在空中的视线看向Trish和Lady，并朝着她们的方向意味深长地眨了眨眼。

“所以我想现在是时候了。”Dante决然地大步向前，将手里的钥匙郑重地推进了Vergil的掌心，“斯巴达的家是你的了，哥。” 

而后他感受到了肩头一重，一个迟到四十年的拥抱落在了他的身上。

Vergil深深地拥抱了自己的弟弟，有力的手臂像是要把复杂的感情拍进他的身体里般在Dante肩头拍打着，年长者手里攥紧的钥匙在空气里相撞产生的细小的脆响变得格外清晰。

Dante享受着充满失而复得的亲情的拥抱之余，越过兄长的肩膀看到了Nero有些泛红的眼眶，于是他释怀地笑了。

“很久以前Lady对我说过，A devil may cry when he lost some loved one.”Dante倚着Vergil的肩膀缓缓说着，随着语句他的目光从Lady的身上转向到Trish的身上，男人的声音里充满眷恋，“后来我又对Trish说，Devils never cry，but tears are gift all the humans have.*  
（*也许会有恶魔因为失去所爱的家人而哭泣。）   
（*恶魔不会哭，但眼泪是人类的最珍贵的宝物。）

最后Dante的视线停在了咬着下唇一副要哭又憋不住的Nero脸上，他停顿了很久很久，终而开口，“但现在我想，A devil will cry when he finally find some loved one.”  
（*恶魔终将在寻回挚爱时哭泣。）

……

他们在那个温和的五月的中旬，再度回到了斯巴达的老房子。

天空是明媚的。

春雨廓清了青空，为整个世界洗净了尘世喧嚣与浮躁，建筑坐落着的山丘花木灿烂万物萌发，新建成的小楼回到了Dante与Vergil记忆里光彩熠熠的样子，Dante甚至还在二楼的书房里放上了一架钢琴。

Dante事务所里装不下的杂物都在这天被搬来到这座承载了三代斯巴达人记忆的房屋里，零碎又繁杂的小物件一下给空阔的屋子添上了满满的名为生活的气息。

收拾完一切，Nero将搁置在客厅一角的巨幅油画挂回到它原本的位置上。

他将画像扶正，退后几步审视着画面上依然温柔地笑着的Eva，又转头看了看不远处似乎在聊着往昔回忆的Dante与Vergil。

男孩笑了，他轻悄悄地对着祖母说道，

“我带他们回家啦。”

……

老宅安置完毕之后，Dante召出重骑兵，男人长腿一跨骑在机车背上，朝着Vergil和Nero的方向，食指中指并拢，在空气中一划，做了个熟悉的告别的动作，

“Arrivederci~记得回来看看我啊~”

漆黑的机车扬起一阵带着碎草叶的风，很快就消失在了视平线外。

Nero与Vergil对视一眼，却默契地什么也没说。

两个高大的影子就这么迎着春风立在山坡上，寂静恍若隔世，不过最终Nero还是开了口。

“你说V能看到这一切吗。”

两年前的这一日，Vergil在此地将自己的人性分离，V诞生了，短短的两个月，他将所有炽热的感情交予Nero，又将所有柔软的回忆留给Vergil。

Vergil在原地迟疑了一会，忽然面露严肃地抬起爱刀，抵在自己的腹部，开腔道，“要不…你自己问问他？”

“？？？”Nero表现得就像自己被捅了一刀似的，他浑身一个激灵，下意识地抢过了父亲手里的武士刀，“靠，你别吓我啊？”

“…我开玩笑的。”Vergil这才收回了佯装严肃的神情，他同样将视线投向了静静伫立在山坡上的房子上，静默片刻后，他说，“他能看到。”

“…真好。”Nero向着太阳的方向阖上眼睑，他仿佛在一片光晕下看到了吟游诗人温和的笑，几秒过后他睁开眼眸，浅笑着拍拍父亲的背，“那我们回家吧。”

“好。”

……

Dante在临近傍晚时独自一人回到了事务所，少了Nero和Vergil的杂物的客厅一下子变得无比空旷，仿佛他踏入房间的步伐都有清晰的回声。

漆黑的小猫看见Dante便迎了上来，Dante往它的食盆里添了些猫粮，而后颓然地倒在沙发上。

他一只手搭着额头，双眼没有焦距般无神地看着头顶的空气。

吃完晚餐的Shadow纵身一跃跳上了Dante的肚皮，伸出小小的爪子企图再次挠花Dante的脸。

Dante握住了这房子里唯一带有生命温度的小爪子，苦笑道，“嘿，今天咱俩休战啊，珍惜这最后一晚吧，明天你也得去新家了。”

Shadow有些不解地望着面露寂寥的男人，末了伸出粗糙的舌头舔了舔他的掌心，在他的胸膛上蜷缩成绒绒的一团。

Dante摸了摸小猫咪毛乎乎的背，又不经意间想起了Nero头发的触感，他不禁在心里嘲笑起自己。

这才过去几个小时而已。

今天没有Vergil做的晚餐或着Nero的外带，Dante只好拿起电话为自己点了份披萨，披萨店的老板听到他的声音还调侃了他几句，说最近他都不点外送了，他还以为失去这个常客了呢。

也挺好不是吗，起码又可以每天吃到不带橄榄的披萨了。Dante在心里安慰自己。

放下电话的男人摸着胸口温热的毛团，迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

……

他是被一阵急促的门铃吵醒的。

“Nero！去开门啊！”刚从睡梦里缓过来的Dante下意识地朝楼上喊，又愣了一秒神，才反应过来到Nero已经不在这里了。

他叹了口气，将怀里的黑猫小心地放在沙发另一端，走向事务所的大门。

打看门的一刹那Dante差点以为自己在做梦没醒。

门口的人不是他熟悉的外送小伙James，也不是披萨店另外的外送员。

而是提着一盒披萨的Nero和抱着阎魔刀的Vergil。

“你说说你，我们就不在一天，你就不知道吃点别的。”Nero朝着Dante翻了个白眼，将披萨盒子塞进Dante手里，然后轻车熟路地挤进事务所，顺便抱起了闻声凑过来的黑猫，“路上我碰到James就顺便拿过来了。”

“…你们有什么没拿？”Dante有些不解地回头看着已经坐在了沙发上的Nero。

“什么我什么没拿？”Nero比他表现得更不解，“东西不是都搬完了吗？”

Dante以手背捂住额头，“都搬完了你们怎么不回家！”

“你是不是没睡醒啊？这就是我们家啊，Dante。”Nero用手戳了戳叔叔的脸，试图让他清醒一点，“你还想我们回去哪？”

Vergil适时地坐到了单人沙发上，以简洁的四个字单方面地结束了自己儿子和弟弟的鸡同鸭讲的对话，他浅灰色的眼睛直视着Dante，说道，

“我们不走。”

这句话Dante在原地咀嚼消化了很久，几个世纪般漫长的几分钟过去，他终于有了动作，朝着兄长的方向了然一笑。

“少废话来决斗，今天我一定要打到你叫爸爸。”Nero自顾自地打开了客厅的电视机，调到前阵子的游戏进度，掏出手柄塞进还处于卡壳状态的Dante手里。

“靠，回来可以，但是Vergil你得管管这个小混蛋。”Dante愤愤地看了Vergil一眼。

“呵呵。”男人回以他一个嘲讽的笑。

“——你们还是别回来了！！”

五月的长风扬起事务所门口洒在地上的落花，它们在空中奔跑着飞舞着，像群旅人般奔向旅途的终点，一片掉队的花瓣随着气流悄悄飘进挂了着Devil May Cry招牌的窗户，它在空中打了几个调皮的旋，最终落在了长桌上静置着的印着“地契”的纸张上，三个并排书写的名字之间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devils never cry，but tears are gift all the humans have.——*鬼泣1结局里Dante对Tirsh说的。
> 
>  
> 
> +后记+
> 
> 后记不知道该讲点啥，就谈谈我心里的VN吧。
> 
> 我对V哥的第一印象是孤独而强大。可惜他有太多遗憾了，不完整的亲情，与但丁的兄弟之争，错过尼禄的童年，黑骑士时期的噩梦，单薄的人类情感…等等等等。
> 
> 写后日谈的初衷就是用另一种方式弥补V哥缺失的人生，虽然经历了各种曲折坎坷吧，不过最后但丁和尼禄成功啦，V哥也开始尝试很多以前不会去做的事，尝试接受人类的世界，最终成为了一个合格的父亲和爱人。
> 
> 尼禄呢，崽子表面看上去大大咧咧咋咋呼呼，其实内心也就是个二十几岁的大男孩，他的喜欢就很单纯，喜欢你就要把最好的都给你，可以为了你做所有能做到的事。他曾惧怕自己恶魔的力量，但为了亲人和爱人他一路成长，最终继承了斯巴达家的力量，兑现了自己的诺言。
> 
> 父子俩都不是完美的人，V哥在魔界生活了大半生，崽子是在人间长大的，他弥补了V哥缺失的人类的那一部分，而V哥呢，也帮崽适应了恶魔的那一半。
> 
> 总体来讲就是这样一个互相救赎与成长的小故事，不知道这些都有没有好好的表达出来啊……。心虚。
> 
> 最后！抱抱我迫害了22章的但丁叔叔，关于但丁，他给我的感觉就像是尼禄的人生导师和哥的后盾，是总在尼禄和V哥最需要的时候出现在他们身边，但他其实也有自己脆弱的一面，3代的剧情真的好揪心啊，好在最后斯巴达一家解开了心结顺利回家，总之VN能走到最后叔叔功不可没~
> 
> 好啦，到这里“恶魔终将哭泣”的故事就全部结束啦，从今往后的漫漫岁月就留给爱他们的人脑补了！>3<！
> 
> 谢谢看到这里的你~我们有缘再见！
> 
> 【一些DWC完结碎碎念的和印本小调查】  
> http://syuri.lofter.com/post/15dc18_1c61a2fb0


	23. Future【PWP番外】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 与正文内容没有什么大关系的PWP。  
> 本子完售贺~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：口交/舔穴/道具Play

刚洗完澡的Nero擦着头湿漉漉的白发从浴室里钻了出来，今天的委托数量格外庞大，他回到事务所已过十一点，所有外卖都打烊了，幸亏Vergil给他留了香喷喷的烩饭，他才免于饿着肚子睡觉的处境。

卧室里开着暖气，凛冬的寒冷被如数隔绝在外，暖洋洋的空气让Nero浑身酸痛的肌肉都舒展不少。

Nero打开房门时已经过了十二点，Vergil却也没睡，倚着床背读着小说，昏黄的床头灯在他脸上落下个朦胧暧昧的虚影。Nero顺势钻进被焐得温热的被窝，长腿一叉趴在父亲的身上。

Vergil默许了Nero带着些撒娇意味的动作，他单手合上掌心的精装书，顺着他的背抚上他的肩胛骨，顺便拉拢被挤开的棉被。

最近Dante出了趟远门去解决某只稀有恶魔，事务所剩下大量的委托全落在Nero和Vergil的身上，Nero每每回家倒头就睡，忙碌的斯巴达父子似乎已经很久没有享受过实质意义上的二人世界了。

现在Nero小巧的胯目标明确地在Vergil的胯骨上磨蹭着，隔着两层布料男人也能清晰地感受到身上人内心细小的欲望。

“你不累？”他伸手揉了一把Nero还带着些水汽的短发。

“不累。”Nero抬起头，他看着他的父亲，软软地笑着，眼角都带上些暖意，然后男孩动作灵活地拉开裹在肩上的棉被，像只回巢穴冬眠的小动物似的整个钻了进去。

Nero的指尖在黑暗中像条灵活的蛇，顺着父亲睡裤裤缝游走向上，最后暧昧地缠上男人半勃的性器。

他将那条深灰色的棉裤裤腰上的绑带一点点解开，动作纯洁得像个拆礼物的孩子，眼神却流露出赤裸的欲望。

隔着被子Vergil看不到Nero具体在做些什么，但他优秀的感官能在脑海里一笔一划地描绘出男孩的每个小动作。

Nero解放出Vergil在平角裤布料下沉睡的猛兽，他犹豫片刻，伸出舌头放松口腔试探性地和它打了个热情的“招呼”，Vergil可没料到Nero这步操作，被冷不丁地整个含住要害的男人发出一声压抑的轻叹，沙哑而低沉的轻吟全然落进Nero的脑海，他受到鼓励似的将逐渐挺起的器官吞得更深。

Vergil形状傲人的性器在Nero软乎乎的口腔壁的刺激下完全挺起，Nero无法把它完整地纳入口中，不过他也不是从前那个碰到情事就脸红的男孩儿了，他有的是自己的小办法。

Nero抬起撑在床单上的手，握住了柱身的下半段轻轻套弄着，灵活的舌头也没闲着，顺着肉柱向上，停留在顶端敏感的小孔边缘，他先示好地亲了亲柔软的伞状头部，接着舌尖来回摩擦着中间细小的缝隙。

或许是因为刚洗过澡，除了Vergil性器顶端溢出的特有的麝香味外Nero尝不出任何其他味道，但他能肉眼可见地观察到手里的器官在变得更硬更烫，隔着厚厚的棉被也无法阻挡的来自父亲性感的喘息更是大幅度地鼓励着男孩。

他加快手上的速度，用掌心握剑而生的薄茧按摩着性器根部，偶尔揉搓底端饱满的囊袋，同时他张开嘴将它上半部整个吞进口腔，紧致的喉管刚好箍住Vergil性器饱满圆润顶端，而他被异物入侵后下意识的吞咽反应让包裹着Vergil性器的软肉开始有规律地蠕动起来。

在Nero一个深吞的刺激之下，Vergil的腹肌猛然紧绷，本能地抬腰将分身向更深的地方送去，于是他坚挺的性器直接穿过喉管捅进了Nero的食道，将喷涌出来的滚烫的热液全都洒进男孩的体内。

Nero放开了Vergil还半硬的性器，他大口喘息着，被堵着嗓子眼半天可不是那么好受的事情，厚重的棉被又隔绝了大部分新鲜空气，一时间他竟有些呼吸不畅。

一双有力的手臂拯救了憋得脸颊泛红的Nero，Vergil将Nero从被褥里提了出来，男孩的嘴边还残留着几滴白色的浊液，他当着父亲的面伸出粉嫩的舌尖将它们全部卷进肚里。

吃完还露出个得意的笑。

Vergil无奈地叹息，他托着Nero的腰，将趴在胸口原本面对着他的男孩儿转过去半圈，这有些类似69的体位让Nero顿时有些羞涩，他下巴抵着父亲坚硬的腹肌，鼻尖又正好顶在Vergil半硬的分身上。

然而接下去发生的事完全淹没了Nero的羞耻感，他本以为Vergil会还他一次舒爽的口活，然而男人根本没管他硬在内裤里的小兄弟，拉开裤头直接吻上他隐藏在雪白臀瓣间的穴口。

舌尖触到肠道口的瞬间Nero的身体本能性地弹跳起来，羞耻感遍布脑海，他的腰下意识地向前缩了几分。

“靠，很脏哎，Vergil。”男孩软绵绵地抱怨着。

其实Nero刚刚洗完澡，干干净净的身体上只有淡淡的牛奶沐浴乳的味道，不过Vergil知道，即便他没洗澡的时候，皮肤上也总残留着奇异的奶香气。

Vergil不顾Nero的挣扎扭动，双臂钳住那两条瞎晃的大腿，撑开了男孩不见光而白乎乎的小屁股。

接触到空气的小口紧缩着，又很快在Vergil技巧性的舔弄下放松开，男人灵活的舌尖顺着褶皱中心的小孔向内顶进，在唾液的润滑下撑开肌肉挤入火热的肠道，长时间未被扩开过的括约肌紧紧箍着Vergil的舌尖。普通人类舌尖的触觉细胞就足够丰富，半魔则更加，Vergil比平时用手时更加清晰地感受着那处子般的紧致。

但他现在无法出声，只能用行动帮助Nero放松，他将男孩缩成一团的上半身微微向上抬了些，隔着睡衣精准地揉上他半硬的乳尖。

Vergil用宽大的手掌隔着布料残忍揉搓着渐渐充血挺硬的小肉粒，并在Nero发出惊呼而失了力气的一瞬间将舌头送进穴道大半，接着利用粗糙的舌苔按摩着穴口滚烫的软肉，模仿着交合的动作浅浅进出。

很快Nero紧缩着的穴口开始渐渐放松，为入侵者打开一道小小的缝隙，即便在Vergil抽出的时候也邀请似的翕张着，于是Vergil得以进得更深，他几乎将整条滑润的舌都埋进了Nero的身体，舌尖也顺利地找到令男孩无法自制的那块软肉。

Nero在被戳中死穴的一瞬间发出声粘腻的哭喊，他再也无法克制身体里的本能，束在裤子里的分身分泌出股股黏液，被玩弄着的乳尖硬得将衣衫撑起小小的凸起。

Vergil解开Nero睡衣的扣子，这姿势让他的动作变得困难，但终是将男孩的身体从衣物的束缚下解放出来，已然充血成深粉色的乳尖在空气里颤抖着，Vergil直接捏住那两颗小肉粒，残忍地将它们扯起又按入。

Nero被胸口传来的快感激得难受，哼哼唧唧的呻吟不受控制地漏出，Vergil将唾液挤进Nero被舔得软嫩的穴道，那些液体和他自身分泌出的肠液混在一起，发出阵阵淫糜的水声。

他又顺势剥掉男孩的裤子，Nero颜色干净形状漂亮的小兄弟已经硬得不能再硬，粉嫩又柔软的头部直直抵着Vergil的锁骨。

Vergil知道Nero快要越过某条线了，他能感受到男孩肠道内部开始分泌出更多的交合液欢迎他的入侵，于是他狠狠地顶上了鼓起的前列腺，同时修剪整齐的指甲掐紧男孩胸前硬邦邦的肉球中心的细缝。

这一来一去上下两股汹涌而来的快感让Nero彻底缴械投降，所有反抗的动作都变成了欲拒还迎的抽搐，他啜泣着绞紧肠道，涨成深粉色的分身挤出一小股精液，淅淅沥沥滴落在Vergil的凌厉的锁骨上。

Vergil半坐起身，那些色气的白灼液就这么积在他深深凹陷的锁骨中间。

Nero顿时羞红了脸，他探上前，像只在食盆里舔食牛奶的小狗般，小心翼翼地用粉嫩的舌头将积蓄在父亲胸口的精液一点一点清理干净。

他们的味道很像，但比起Vergil气息浓郁的体液，Nero的体液的味道要更加清爽一些，麝香味也没有那么厚重。

他把Vergil锁骨上苍白的皮肤舔得亮晶晶湿漉漉的，末了还留下了个圆圆的齿痕。

然而Vergil用特殊的方式将Nero送上高潮后就没了下一步动作，他只是松松地环着男孩的腰靠在床头，若有所思地盯着他光洁的背。

Nero后穴涌上阵阵麻痒的空虚感，年轻气盛的小半魔当然不可能就此满足，被舔开、灌入唾液的甬道比平时被润滑剂和手指扩开时敏感百倍，或许是因为Vegil唾液里的魔力渗入了他的肠壁，男孩的身体比往常更渴望着自己的父亲。

但Vergil没有再动，于是渴望战胜理智的Nero先发制人，他抛弃脑海里萦绕不去的羞耻感，单手穿进自己的腿弯，抬起一边的腿，露出隐藏在中间粉嫩湿润的小口。而他的另半边身子还靠着Vergil的肩，他顺势蹭了蹭父亲的肩窝，小声憋出一句话。

“Daddy，进来…”

Vergil本还在犹豫着什么，但“Daddy”这个称呼仿佛就像某个奇妙的开关，瞬间点燃Vergil被深藏起来的滚滚兽欲。

男人叹了更长一口气，他将身前的人又往怀里拉近些，直到赤裸的胸膛紧紧相贴。

“你从哪学来的这种话。”Vergil压低嗓音在Nero耳边问，顺便咬了一口男孩红润的耳垂。

“Dante的书。”Nero自知不敌，只好如实交代。

“回头他死定了。”Vergil收紧双臂，冷笑一声。

被Vergil气息包围的Nero愈发难耐，他扭着腰，吐着前液的分身在Vergil敞开的睡衣边沿留下一道水渍，“别管书了……快进来…用魔人也可以… ”

Nero确实已经被贯穿身躯的空虚感折磨得不行，魔人曾经是Vergil最喜欢的交合方式，他也不是没拿魔人形态和Nero做过，但遥想那次Vergil挨不住Nero的请求化身魔人，最后自作自受、可怜兮兮的男孩儿被真魔人那根非人类还带着倒刺的性器做得昏了过去，中途还险些失禁，饶是有恶魔的恢复力第二天他也愣是半天没爬起来。

这太可怕了，从那以后Nero再没敢和Vergil提任何满足他恶魔的欲望的要求。

Vergil也不知道Nero是认真的还是被欲望折磨得难受才这么说，Nero明天还有一大堆的委托，他并不打算再用魔人形态做完后半程，不过眼下来看普通的情情爱爱似乎确实满足不了Nero，于是他单手拍着男孩的背，另一只手拉开床头的抽屉。

“我不用魔人。”听到这话的Nero肉眼可见地瑟缩了一下，于是Vergil补充起来，“不过我会让你很舒服。”

他将从抽屉里捞出的容器打开，挤进些配套的膏剂，又咬破手腕将混着魔力的血滴入其中，那球形容器里还装着个表面有着许多凸起的，乒乓球大小、圆圆的蓝球，浸在混着血丝的白色膏体中间格外明显。

Nero看不到Vergil在鼓捣什么，他现在难受的很，Vergil又迟迟不动，于是他黏糊糊地一声又一声地喊着“Daddy”，一声比一声委屈。然后他看到了Vergil淌血的手腕，眼里的委屈瞬间化成满满的心疼，他伸出粉色的软舌开始舔舐父亲正在愈合的创口，Vergil并不知道Nero为什么总喜欢舔他的伤口，但这小习惯从他回归一直延续到了今天。

“没事，一会就好了。”也不知道Vergil这句话是在安慰Nero伤口没大碍，还是在告诉他桌子上的小道具一会儿就能就绪。

在等待药膏凝固的间隙，Vergil抱着Nero安抚性地亲吻着他，在那奶白色的胴体上留下一串串暧昧的印记，最后他们交换了个黏糊又深情的吻，Vergil甚至在Nero的嘴里尝到了属于他们的味道。

带着安慰的吻好歹让Nero的身体安分了些，他乖乖地靠在Vergil怀里，胯骨磨蹭着他硬实的腹肌，带着完全挺硬起来的分身一下下颤抖。

Vergil瞟了眼床头柜上的容器，接着不由分说地吻上了Nero水润润的唇瓣，这个吻不再温润，男人的动作开始充满掠夺性，他大力地搅动着Nero高热的口腔，带着他的舌头抵死缠绵。

Nero沉浸在亲吻带来的快感里，这大大减轻身体后方被外物入侵的异物感，Vergil顺利地将外围裹着凝固膏剂的按摩球塞进了他依然柔软着的穴口。

但他没完全把它塞进去，圆润的按摩球卡在了直径最大的地方。

“呜…唔…嗯啊？？”Nero被堵着嘴，只能发出几声无意义的呻吟，穴口传来的异物感让他本就处于敏感期的身体里燃着的欲火愈发强烈起来。

粉嫩的入口咬着颗乳白色的球，边缘的褶皱无助地收缩着，过大的体积让Nero无法在失去外力的帮助下将它吞入，也无法吐出。

于是Nero就好像条下蛋的小蛇，规律瑟缩着的穴口含着软软白白的卵，边吞吐着边不停扭动身体。

“靠……这什么啊…！？”Vergil终于松开了Nero被允吸得殷红的嘴唇，重获语言能力的Nero第一时间望向身后，又瞬间红着脸缩了回来。

“润滑剂，自己吞进去？”面对如此场景，Vergil听似平静的声音下早已泛起滚滚波澜。

Nero看着Vergil明摆着不打算帮他的表情，愤愤地红着一张脸，努力地收缩着穴口企图将卡在入口的东西吃进身体。但他显然想多了，或许他能做到把小玩具排出来，但吞入这种动作，到底还是办不到的。于是Nero只能抽出环在Vergil背后的手，颤抖着指尖顶着小球将它一点点推进身体里。

按摩球裹着外围厚厚一层固体膏，体积不算大但也不小，Nero手指无法将它送的很深，恰好顶在了鼓起的腺体上，蠕动的肠壁还给它添上了天然的按摩效果，这下男孩瞬间软了腰，他瘫软在Vergil胸口，原本呼之欲出的脏话全都变成了甜腻的呻吟。

显然Vergil没有告诉Nero实情，按摩球外层的白色膏体明显对人类有催情效果，里面又混着Vergil带魔力的血，对于Nero来说便是双重的功效。

那层催情软膏很快就融化在男孩滚烫的肠道里，露出裹在中心凹凸不平的按摩球抵着他敏感的腺体戳弄。固体融化产生的大量液体让Nero有种失禁的错觉，他不由地夹紧了腿防止它们滴落，但这个动作也加大了按摩球抵着他肠道来回滚动的幅度。

“嗯啊……啊……”

Nero陷入了快感的莫比乌斯环，他喘息着将长长的腿交叉绞在Vergil的腰上，全身都开始泛起不正常的潮红，迷蒙的眼里蓄起生理泪水，晶莹的泪滴仿佛下一秒就要坠落。

本就敏感肠道吸收了部分催情膏和血液中的魔力后变得饥渴难耐，它分泌出大量交合液，食髓知味地搅动着小小的按摩球，带起咕啾咕啾的水声，但那颗球体根本满足不了男孩心里越来越激烈的渴望。

“呜……求你Daddy，快进来…”他也顾不得肚子里还有按摩球没有取出来，脸颊贴着男人的胸口呢喃着。

看着Nero拿着按摩球操弄自己还发出幼兽般的喘息，Vergil的理智线早也断得差不多了，他翻身将滚烫的Nero压制在下，贴着他的脊背将堪比凶器的性器贯穿进不停收缩的穴口。

残留在Nero肠壁上的催情膏同样放大了Vergil的快感，Nero的身体里像张婴儿的小嘴般允吸着他经脉喷张的性器，原本卡在前列腺上的按摩球被顶进穴道深处，又被源源不断分泌出的交合液挤落，反反复复。

Nero进入了一种无法逃离的高潮圈，他夹在腹肌与床单上的性器并没有像往常那样痛痛快快地射出来，而是随着Vergil撞击他腺体的节奏一股股断断续续地吐着精液，偶尔还夹杂着透明的前液。

这无限延长着他的快感，但也成倍地耗尽他本就没剩多少的力气。

最后随着几次猛烈的撞击，男孩半硬的分身又射出一大股黏液，浑身绵软的Nero感觉到埋在身体里的巨物好像也在同时被挤出一股液体，Vergil亲亲他汗湿的后颈，准备从他身体里退出去。

谁知Nero也不知道哪里来的力气，勾着Vergil的脖子翻过身，骑在男人坚实的腹肌上。

他的动作带着Vergil完全没失去攻击力的肉刃在身体翻了个圈，顶着滑溜溜的按摩球也转了一圈，粗糙的表面贴着高潮后敏感无比的内壁带来的刺激让Nero发出了几声压抑的闷哼，不过他努力地稳住气息，以居高临下的姿势看着身下的父亲，露出个狡黠的笑，

“…你还没喂饱我，别想走。”

纯情的恶魔猎人八成又是从Dante的成人小杂志上学来的骚话，Vergil的太阳穴猛地跳动了几下，“…呵…Dante回来死定了。”

（远在地球另一端的Dante打了个大喷嚏。）

Nero没剩多少气力，他试探性地绷紧大腿肌肉抬起身体，将深埋体内的肉刃抽得只剩头部堵住穴口，再放松肌肉狠狠坐下，他能体会到被扩松的肠道夹不住的按摩球随着自己的动作落下，又被顶回原位，温吞而舒缓的麻痒感在脑海里一点点堆积。

Nero忍不住加快了起落的频率，不知餍足的小嘴仿佛要榨干它似的吞吐着父亲的巨物，他起起伏伏的动作彻底崩断了Vergil的理智，遍布褶皱的内里咬着男人的分身，吸收了催情膏的内壁又滚烫无比，现在无法控制自身的已然不止Nero，Vergil附和着男孩下腰的动作带着按摩球重重挺腰顶上他的腺体，这一下让Nero彻底失去力气，浑身肌肉瞬间酥软，化成一滩水似的窝进Vergil的胸膛。

Vergil架起男孩酥软的身体开始毫无保留的大力挺动，虽然他克制住自己没有魔人化，但用上的力道却也不必魔人化轻柔多少，滑腻的按摩球被越顶越深越顶越深，Nero甚至有种它快滑进胃里的错觉。

最后Vergil在Nero穴道深处释放了大股大股的魔人精液，滚烫的液体将Nero送上今天最后的干高潮，他射不出东西的小兄弟歪歪斜斜地吐出几口透明的体液。

“Nero。”

Nero累得眼睛都睁不开，他现在只想睡觉，却隐约听到熟悉的声音在呼唤他。

“啊？……”

“放松，球进太深我没法拿出来。”

听到这话Nero才发觉Vergil修长的手指正抵着他的穴口，刚才射进去的精液随着他的动作溢出不少。

“……你知道拿不出来还捅这么深…”Nero嘴上不满，身体还是配合着Vergil的动作抬高了些，被精液和肠液泡得湿漉漉的软胶球顺着高潮过后还在轻微收缩的肠道一点点向下滑，最后碰到了Vergil探入的指尖，男人也没再折磨Nero，爽快地勾着球的边缘将它从恋人身体里抽离出来。

离开时它依依不舍地发出色气的“啵”的一声，还带出一小股浊液。

Nero的穴口被粗大的性器扩开太久，一时半会只能可怜兮兮地收缩着，顺带吐出体内溢满的液体。

“……我帮你弄干净？”性事过后的Vergil性感而慵懒，低哑的声音好听得不行。

“不了吧，反正也能吸收掉。”Nero满意地翻了个身，将自己窝进Vergil的臂弯，还刻意地缩了缩后穴防止体内的液体弄脏床单，“说起来你又是哪里弄来的球啊？”

“Dante的书。”

Vergil带着笑意答道，又从床头柜里抽出几张湿巾，擦拭着两人腿间残留的液体，做完清洁工作后他将手掌贴上了Nero的下腹，长期战斗的Nero也有着六块傲人的腹肌，只不过比起Vergil钢板似结实的肌肉，男孩的腹肌还带这些初生的柔软，摸上去煞是舒服。

他运了些魔力隔着皮肤帮助Nero更快地吸收体内的液体。

腹部暖洋洋的手掌和体内渐渐充盈的魔力让Nero愈发困倦，他打了个大大的哈欠，又往Vergil怀里缩了些。

“要不明天的委托我帮你去？”Nero体内魔力的流动确实在告诉Vergil男孩平日里的疲惫，于是用他下巴抵着Nero的发旋，轻轻问道。

“不用~我能搞定。”Nero半眯着眼睛，语气柔软又安逸。

“那明晚想吃什么？”男人抚摸着他的背，又问。

“奶油洋葱汤！”Nero清澈的绿眼睛已然完全藏进了眼皮下，声音也开始飘忽不定，“……啊对了，冰箱冰格坏了记得找人修。”

“嗯。”

“说起来Alice想去学校的亲子夏令营，但是她班主任说我和Kyrie都太小了不能当监护人填欸……”

“填我的。”

“嘿嘿，好。”

他们又聊了些琐碎却温暖的小事，直到最后Nero的声音变得梦呓般模糊，困倦不已的男孩将脸埋进父亲的颈窝，迷迷糊糊地说，

I love you，Vergil. 

More than everthing.

男人笑了，贴着已然熟睡的男孩耳畔轻语，

You are my everything，Nero.


End file.
